


Accidental Baby

by MandyJ



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Secrets, Slow Burn, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 85,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyJ/pseuds/MandyJ
Summary: Months had past since prom. Audrey Collins is returning home for the holidays with her six  month old son Jayden (JJ). She’s aware of all the rumors that circulated after her quick departure - how nasty gossipers had made up stories about her sleeping around and not knowing the father of her baby. That’s not the story but sometimes the truth just can’t come out.Teen Johnny Lawrence /Original female character
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 166
Kudos: 86





	1. Home sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn guys! Lots of angst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Collins had retuned home for spring break with her baby. This is a angsty love story between Audrey and a Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst!

Accidental Baby

Chapter 1 - Home

Audrey put down the last of her suitcases on her bed and stared around the space that was once her childhood bedroom. It was like she’d never left - framed photos of her family and friends scattered on the walls, posters of Johnny Depp her movie star crush, her make up and hairbrushes on her table. She’d missed this house and her room so much.

“Hey”.

Audrey glanced around to see her younger sister Kelly standing at her door, her hands stuffed into her denim overalls. Kelly was only 18 months younger than her, and Audrey had long regarded to be her best friend rather than just her sister.

“Hey yourself”. Audrey smiled. “Nothings changed”. She shrugged.

“Well it’s your room. And we didn't think you’d be away long”. Kelly plopped herself down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“Do you really think I can do this Kell?”. Audrey paused before sitting next to her sister. “Be back here I mean?”

“Auds you can’t hide away forever. And besides most of the kids are on college break”.

“And some come home for the holidays”. Audrey ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

“Not everyone”.

“I can’t see him”. Audrey blurted out. “I mean, I want to spend time with you and Mum but I can’t see him”.

“Auds”. Kelly rubbed her sisters arm reassuringly. “You’re here to enjoy some family time. Fuck everything else ok?”.

“Yeah but”.

“I said fuck everything else!”. Kelly smiled softly. “Stop being scared and just live your life. He is, so why shouldn’t you?”.

“You know it’s not that simple Kell”.

“I know but you made your decision months ago. YOU wanted to keep things from him”.

“Did I do the wrong thing?”

“You know my opinion Auds. I still feel like you should have told him”.

“We weren’t together Kell!”. You put your face in your hands. “It was a drunk one night stand and you know he went right back to Ali”.

“I know how it played out remember?” Kelly chewed on her bottom lip as she studied your face. “I went through everything with you”.

“I know you did”. Audrey laced her fingers through her sisters hand. “I’m just scared Kell”.

“Scared of bumping into him?”

“Yeah and the judgements. I know all the gossip that went around after I left”.

“Don’t pay attention to that”.

“It’s not that easy Kell. People think that I’m some kind of slut”.

“Ok stop it”. Kelly stood up, hands of her hips. “What’s done is done. You’re here and we’re not hiding ok? So what if you see anyone. Who fucking cares? Time’s past and you know this place, new gossip comes along right?”

Audrey smiled softly. Maybe her sister was right? She couldn’t just hide away in her room. She had to stop letting the opinions of others worry her.

What about his opinion? What does Johnny think of me?

“Let’s start small ok? How about we go get Jay and go for a walk on the beach?” Kelly looked hopeful. “Sound ok?”

“Yeah”. Audrey breathed in deeply. “Let me just go get him from Mum and change his diaper first”.

“Ok”. Kelly smiled. “Little steps Auds. I’m so happy to have you and Jayden home, you know that right?”

“I know. I’ve missed you Kell so much”. Audrey wrapped her arms around her sister. “Ok let’s get ready to hit the beach”.

Audrey watched as her sister rushed out of the room to go tell their mum downstairs. She knew that it was inevitable that she’d see Johnny Lawrence sometime soon. She wondered what she’d say? Would he pass judgement? Would he remember their night together? Would he smile at her or hate her? Was he still with Ali? Did that even matter now?

“Stop it!”. Audrey felt hit tears sting her eyes. Johnny Lawrence wasn’t hers, he never was. That’s the exact reason she’s never told him about their blonde haired, blue eyed baby boy.


	2. Seeing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey bumps into Johnny on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A backstory will follow this chapter. It will lead into why Johnny is behaving this way towards Audrey.

Chapter Two 

Seeing you 

“JJ you stink!!” Kelly scrunched up her nose and laughed as she held the wriggling baby out to Audrey. 

“Great timing Mr J”. Audrey took her son from her sisters arms and laughed. “You do stink but you’re the cutest stinker around”. Audrey sat down on the beach towel and pulled the baby to her hip while she rummaged through her backpack. 

“Here”. Kelly took out the plastic change mat and laid it out in front of her sister. “What else do you need? Diaper, wipes?”. 

“Yeah and a plastic bag so I can bin this”. Audrey laid her baby down and got to work as quickly as possible. She laughed as she watched her sister hold her nose. “You drama Queen! He isn’t that bad!!”. 

“You’re immune to him I swear!”. Kelly laughed as she held a plastic bag out to her sister. 

“Thanks. Can you hold Jay while I go find a bin?”

“Sure”. Kelly pushed her sunglasses up on her head and pointed in front of her. “I’m sure there was a bin over there near the car”.

“Ok I’ll be back in a sec”. Audrey handed the baby to Kelly and stood up and headed in the direction her sister was pointing. As she walked along she marveled at the feeling of sand beneath her toes. 

“Great”. Audrey found a bin up ahead and threw the bag in. She smoothed her hands on her short denim jeans and half wondered if she should go for a swim later. She’d worn a black bikini underneath but was still a bit hesitant over her figure. Her body had changed since having Jayden, and although Kelly remarked often at how good she looked she still felt insecure over the faint stretch marks across her belly. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of motorbikes in the distant. She took off her sunglasses and let her eyes focus. There was no mistaking those bikes. One in particular. 

“Shit”. Audrey rushed back to where Kelly was still fussing with the beach umbrella. “Kell! We have to go!”. 

“Go? We just got here!”. 

“They’re here!”. Audrey sat down next to her sister and started frantically trying to pack up. “Fuck!!”.

“Who?”.

“Johnny and his friends”. Audrey felt sick. “I shouldn’t have come here. I mean, I knew he loves this spot. If he was in town chances were he’d come here at some point”. 

“Are you fucking insane?” Kelly grabbed hold of her sisters shoulders. “Johnny and the stupid Cobra Kai’s do not own this beach and we’re not taking off!” 

“I can’t ...” Audrey gestured to her baby that was propped up in Kelly’s arms. “I can’t!”. 

“No”. Kelly shook her head stubbornly. “You are not running again Auds”. 

“Kelly!!”

“Too late anyway”. Kelly nodded towards Audreys right hand side. “They’re headed this way and they’re looking right at us”. 

“Shit, shit, shit!!!” Audrey’s heart was pounding. “Kelly help me!”. 

“I am”. Kelly cuddled Jayden to her chest. “Calm down for a start. It will be ok trust me. Stop freaking out because you’re making the situation worse!”. 

Audrey made sure her back was turned. Her mind raced and she tried to think of what to say but no logical thoughts came to mind. 

“Audrey Collins?” A voice called out. Dutch. “Is that you?”. 

Audrey inhaled slowly. Dutch was her lab parter in high school and although her was a total jerk to most people, they’d developed a friendship -mostly through her helping him with school and then for awhile he dated her best friend Maggie. She also knew that he’d contacted Kelly a few times asking about her after she left. 

“Hey Dutch”. Audrey slowly got up and brushed the sand of her thighs. She started to walk over to where they were parked but legs felt like jelly. She smiled softly but her gaze locked onto the boy standing to Dutch’s right, Johnny Lawrence. He still wore his red Cobra Kai jacket and his hair was still longer at the front. He looked a bit more grown up though. 

“Fuck off it’s really you?”. Dutch stepped forward and hugged Audrey right against his chest. Instantly her arms went around his waist. 

“Yeah it’s me. I’m here for the summer to see my mum and sister”. Audrey fought to keep her composure before glancing at Johnny, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy. “Hi guys”. 

They all said hello, although Audrey noted that Johnny didn’t actually say anything, he just raised his hand at her. Although his ignition was off, he was still straddling his bike as if he was going to take off at any moment. 

“Is it true?”. Dutch was never one to beat around the bush. “You have a kid?”

“Yeah umm ..”

“Hi guys”. Kelly appeared at Audreys side, holding Jayden. She waved politely at the group of boys. 

“This is my son Jayden”. Audrey took the smiling baby from her sister. Holding him close and avoiding the direct stare coming from Johnny. Her cheeks were burning red as she battled to keep her emotions in check. 

“Wow. He’s cute. I can’t believe you’re a mum though”. 

Audrey smiled as the gang stepped forward to see her son. Dutch thought it was cool how Jayden’s hand gripped his finger, while the others laughed when he smiled at them. For a moment it seemed .. nice. 

Johnny hung back and leant against his bike. Audrey glanced at him a few times, his expression was blank so she had no idea what he was thinking. His jaw was tense though, she noted that. He stubbed the toe of his sneaker in the gravel repeatedly.

“Ready to go guys?” Johnny’s voice suddenly ripped through Audreys thoughts. As usual everyone went back to their bikes, Johnny was always the leader and that hadn’t changed. The pecking order was still the same as high school. 

“Nice seeing you Auds. And the little man. We should hang out sometime?”. Dutch smiled before putting on his hemet. The others waved. Johnny didn’t acknowledge her and just rode off before the rest followed. 

“That was odd”. Kelly stared at the group of bikes riding off. “Johnny was ..” 

“He hates me”. Audrey swallowed back the lump in her throat. 

“He has issues”. 

“No he hates me. He didn’t say anything”. 

“He’s Johnny fucking Lawrence”. Kelly rolled her eyes. “He’s too cool to speak”. 

“Kell”. Audrey felt tears fill her eyes. “That was him pissed”. 

“What’s he fucking pissed for? I mean you haven’t told him anything so he doesn’t know”. 

“I don’t know Kell”. Audrey kissed Jayden’s chubby cheek and inhaled his sweet baby smell. “I guess it’s done and I’ve seen him though. They know I have Jay now. I guess Johnny must believe those rumors and hate me for being the town slut”. 

“Like he can talk! He’s fucked the whole cheerleading team!”. Kelly rubbed her sisters shoulders as they walked back to their spot on the beach. “Let’s just get back to what we were doing ok? No more talk about king karate ok?”. 

“Kell do you mind watching Jay while I just go for a bit of a walk by myself? I feel like I just need a moment”. 

Kelly took the baby from her sister and nodded. 

“Sure. We’ll be at our spot”. Kelly gently ruffled the back of Jaydens blonde hair. “Take your time”. 

“Thanks”. Audrey waved goodbye and walked towards the water. She stared off into the distance and her mind raced. 

It had been months but one look at Johnny Lawrence was all it took.


	3. Audrey and Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Audrey and Johnny 
> 
> Warning Smut!

Flashback on

“Thank you”. Johnny nudged Audrey’s shoulder as they sat together on his bed. He pointed at the beer cans on the floor then his fingers moved to fidget with his black headband. “I think we had too much to drink though”. 

“Yeah”. Audreys head was getting fuzzy. Why did she follow him back to his room after witnessing his argument with Ali at the party? They were classmates at school but hardly friends. Of course she was attracted to him. He was Johnny Lawrence - every teenage girls dream. They had spoken a few times, but mostly awkward conversation. She silently wished she had of just caught a ride with Maggie and Dutch. They’d insisted and Maggie had given her “the look” when she declined. 

“Fuck Ali”. 

“Johnny you don’t mean that”. Audrey sighed. “You fight and make up right? I mean that’s what I see at school. You’re always breaking up”. 

“This time it’s over”. Johnny leant back again against the bed head. “She was throwing all kinds of personal things in my face. Stuff I’ve told her”. 

“Because you forgot her birthday?” 

“I know I stuffed up but she just crossed the line. I mean, shouting out personal shit that was just between us”. 

“Yeah that was kind of low”. Audrey sighed. Low probably wasn’t the right word. She heard what Ali was yelling and Johnny was right. She had crossed the line. Personal information about his family wasn’t something you pulled out in an argument. Not unless you seriously wanted to hurt someone. 

“Maybe it’s for the best”. Audrey blurted out. 

“I’m sure of it”. Johnny glanced at her before asking. “But why did you follow me up here? I mean you don’t really know me well enough to care”. 

“I guess I just felt bad for you”. Audrey smiled softly. “And besides you can’t be that bad to put up with Dutch?”. 

Johnny laughed. It was the first time Audrey noticed the way his blue eyes sparkled. 

“Heard he’s your lab partner. How do you put up with him?” Johnny smirked. 

“Well he’s not allowed to touch the chemicals. Last time I let him do that he almost burnt down the science lab”. 

“Fucking idiot”. 

“But a good idiot”. Audrey smiled. “He’s good to Maggie. I guess if he treats my best friend right then he’s good with me”. 

“He told me you were a cool chick”. Johnny sat up, moving closer to Audrey. “He was right. You’re easy to talk to which isn’t the way most girls are”. 

“Huh” Audrey rolled her eyes. “Maybe I’m just not like most chicks Johnny”. 

“Well I think you’re cool”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Audreys heart hammered inside of her chest. Johnny was close to her. Too close. She could smell his intoxicating aftershave mixed with his scent - it was all Johnny Lawrence and it was the best thing she’d ever smelt. 

“You’re really pretty you know that?”

Audrey felt herself heat up. She was certain the blush went from her cheeks to her neck. Johnny calling her pretty? 

“Uh is that your usual line?” 

“What?” Johnny laughed. “No!”. 

“Well thank you”. Audrey fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. “You don’t need me to give you compliments in return, you must get them a lot”. 

“Like what?” Johnny’s arm was brushed right against Audrey. “What do you mean?” 

“Dont play dumb”. Audrey laughed. “You know you’re hot”.

“You think I’m hot?”. Johnny smirked. 

“Johnny”. Audrey groaned into her hands. “You’re embarrassing me”. 

“Hey I’m sorry”. Johnny’s hands pulled Audreys away so he could look at her. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just kinda wished we had of talked like this sooner”. 

“We don’t really run in the same crowds Johnny”. Audrey paused. “If you hadn’t noticed I’m not really miss popular”. 

“So?”

“So?” Audrey laughed. “Johnny you are. It just means that we’re from two different worlds”. 

“That’s fucking stupid” Johnny rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about what people think or what crowd I’m in”. 

“Yeah well ..” Audrey paused. “It just means we’re different. I mean look at your house for one. You’d laugh if you saw my tiny run down place”. 

Johnny leaned towards Audrey, folding one leg under as he studied her face. 

“This is all my stepfather. I don’t care about money and shit”. 

“I’m just pointing out our differences”. 

“I don’t care. I like how you make me feel. Just being here with you right now, I don’t feel any judgements. It’s just easy”. 

Audrey breathed in deeply. It felt like minutes were passing and Johnny was just looking at her. She felt her cheeks redden and her heart beat rapidly.

Slowly Johnny tilted her face towards him. Before Audrey could process what was happening they were kissing. Softly at first, then his thumb pushed on her lower lip to open her mouth to his. The first feel of his tongue had Audrey moaning into his mouth. 

Why was he so bloody good at everything? 

Audrey was sure in that moment that she could possibly kiss this boy forever. Her brain had well and truly switched off, blame it on the alcohol or blame it on the way Johnny was sucking erotically on her bottom lip. It felt like a dam inside her had broken and for a moment she didn’t care that she was being reckless, or that he still maybe had a girlfriend ... she just wanted more of Johnny. 

“Can I?” Johnny’s fingers traced the fabric along her stomach, inching the material up higher. 

“Yes” Audrey paused for a moment thinking she had totally lost her mind. But his lips were on her neck and any doubts she had were fading. 

And then it was happening, Johnny was pulling on the hem of her t shirt. Her arms moved instinctively upwards and the fabric was off, tossed behind her on the floor. He did the same with his own, giving her a moment to look at his well defined chest and abdominal muscles before his mouth was back on hers and his hands pushed Audrey gently back on the bed while he leant over her. Expert fingers found her bra clasp and then it was off. 

“Johnny”. Audrey moaned as his mouth engulfed one breast while his fingers squeezed her other nipple. “Shit”. 

Johnny grabbed hold of one of her thighs and hooked her leg over his hip, grinding against her.

His mouth continued to suck on her breasts while his hand worked it’s way under her skirt. His fingers found the edge of her underpants and he pushed them down, fingers slipping softly under the material. 

Audrey was lost in these new sensations. His mouth was still sucking on her nipple when she felt his fingers brush against her wetness. No matter how many times her best friend Maggie had tried to explain how good sex was, Audrey was sure it didn’t compare to this. 

His mouth was alternating between kissing her neck and traveling up to her ear. Audrey threw her head back as a finger entered her, collecting her wetness and moving to circle her clit. He was just too good at this. 

“Johnny”. Audrey couldn’t form a coherent sentence as she fumbled to free him from his shorts. The second her hands wrapped around him she gasped. He was big. Her hand barely fit around him. She must have frozen in that moment because soon Johnny’s free hand urged her wrist to move. 

“That’s it”. Johnny breathed into her neck. “Just like that”. 

Audrey moved her hand into a rhythm - finding it difficult when he added a second finger and started pumping them inside her. 

“Shit Johnny”. Audrey felt her body start to tingle. This boy was going to be the death oh her. 

“Do you wanna?” Johnny was slowing his movements, blue eyes searching her face, silently asking her the question. 

Did I? Audrey thought. Did I want my first time to be with Johnny? Was I thinking straight? Would I regret this? 

Suddenly his hands were cupping her face and he was kissing Audrey slow and full of passion. 

Audrey felt herself melt inside. Truth being she wasn’t thinking and couldn’t - because she just had that moment and all she knew was that she wanted him. She’d dreamt of this boy for so long. 

“Yes”. It was a whisper but he heard. 

Then there was a moment when Johnny moved to get a condom from the nightstand, roll it on and move back on top of Audrey. His hands moved her thighs apart and he shifted in between them. His mouth returned to her neck and that’s when Audrey felt him. Hot and hard against her opening. 

Should I tell him it’s my first time? Would it ruin the moment? Audrey wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Fuck”. Johnny moaned as he pushed inside of her. She was tight and gripped him like a vice. “You feel so good”. 

Audrey willed herself to relax, trying to remember all the things Maggie had told her about sex. So far it felt good but the further he pushed she felt like her body couldn’t accept all of him. 

That’s when Johnny felt it. He felt her resistance. His eyes shot up to meet hers In shock.The look on her face said that she knew he’d discovered her secret. 

“You haven’t ..” Johnny struggled to speak because her body was gripping him so tight. “Audrey you should have told me”. 

“I want you”. Audrey pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. “I just don’t know what to do”. 

Johnny groaned into her neck. Using every bit of his willpower to stay exactly where he was. Giving her every opportunity to rethink. 

“I can stop” Johnny cringed at his own words because he knew that stopping was the last thing he wanted. But this girl, lying beneath him .. legs trembling at his thighs and eyes searching his own, was pulling at something deep inside his chest.

“No”. Audrey kissed his lips. Hips rocking slowly against him, trying to work out if she could convince him to move again. “Just go slow”. 

“Audrey” her name whispered softly out of Johnny’s mouth. Gently he pushed, back and forth. He watched her face. “This is gonna hurt for a minute but .. i’ll make you feel good I promise”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey moaned as his lips found her breast and for a moment the feeling was good. So good. 

Then she felt it. That final push that she knew was coming. It felt like she was split open. She cried out and her hands scratched at his back. 

“Shhhh”. Johnny wiped away her tears. “I’m sorry. This will help I think”. 

Audrey felt it. His fingers circling her clit in slow agonizing strokes. Pain and pleasure mixed together. He kept still inside her while he touched her. His breathing was ragged and he willed himself to just keep it up until Audrey let him know it was ok. 

“God you feel ..” Johnny’s voice caught in his throat. He wanted desperately to tell her a million things. Like how gorgeous she was laying under him, how soft her skin felt, how amazing she smelt and how incredible it felt being inside her. But mostly he wanted to say that he’d never forget this moment and hoped he’d make her first time pleasurable.

“Johnny it feels good”. 

Those words made Johnny let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Audreys face was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. Johnny smiled softly. He’d never seen anyone look so beautiful. 

“Can I move?”. 

“Ok”. Audrey touched his face. “Slow”. 

Johnny rested his forehead against hers. His nose brushed Audreys as he struggled to keep his composure. His arms shook on either side of her as he withdrew a bit and eased back inside her. He swore under his breath. She felt like heaven. 

“Ok?” Johnny whispered. 

“Yes”. Audrey closed her eyes. “God yes. Johnny it’s starting to feel good”. 

Again. Slowly moving inside her. Her whimpers urging him on. The way her hands rubbed circles on his back then traced along his muscles. When Audreys head arched back and a loud moan slipped from her lips Johnny felt himself coming undone. 

He grabbed her legs, pushing them around his waist as he quickened his pace. He groaned when he saw her moving her hips up to meet his thrusts. 

“You’re fucking perfect”. Johnny mentally slapped himself for his choice of words. “I meant ..”

“You are”. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Johnny felt Audreys body tighten around him and suddenly he was chasing that feeling himself. He grabbed hold of the headboard behind him and pushed into her quickly. Her voice echoed in his ears, calling out his name while he came undone himself. 

His arms fell on either side of her head and he thanked god in that moment for all the countless hours he trained in the dojo, otherwise he doubted whether he’d have the strength in his arms to keep from crushing her.

Johnny swore he’d seen stars. Some of that shit girls usually said that sounded like they were quoting a romance novel. 

“Johnny”. 

Audreys eyes studied his face. Johnny noticed how flushed she was and her heart beat rapidly against his own. His hand moved to push some of her hair out of her face before he lowered his lips to meet hers in a slow agonizing kiss. They stayed like that for awhile until Johnny knelt back on his knees and slowly eased himself out of her body. He saw the look of discomfort flash across her face so he took her in his arms and rolled them both to their sides facing one another. 

“Hey” Johnny smiled softly. 

“Hey” 

“Was it ok?” Johnny Lawrence, king of confidence suddenly was insecure. 

“You were so good Johnny”. Audrey smiled as she pushed his blonde hair back. “I don’t regret anything, I guess I just don’t know what this means”. 

Johnny smiled softly. His knuckles ran along the length of Audreys arm. 

“I don’t know either but I’d like to try”. 

“Yeah?”

“I really like you Audrey”. 

Audrey leaned forward and her lips brushed across Johnny’s. She wondered what tomorrow would bring but for now she was perfect in this moment.,


	4. Mags has Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Maggie Johnston, Audreys best friend from high school. Dutch’s ex. The hot headed red head who you don’t want to cross. The one who knows Audrey’s secret and the one who almost broke Ali’s nose!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is an important character so this chapter fit right here.

Chapter 4

Mags has Swag 

“What’s going on?”. 

Audrey watched as her sister checked her phone again before exchanging a look with their mother. This had been going on for the past hour. 

“Do you need to go somewhere or ..”

“Just wait”. Kelly put her phone down quickly and glanced at the front door. “Just bloody stop talking for a minute!”

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Audrey rolled her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang and Kelly jumped up and pointed at the door. 

“Answer it!!” Their mum turned to Audrey. “Go answer the door sweetheart”. 

“Who is it?” 

“Just fucking answer it!” Kelly rolled her eyes. 

“Kelly Anne!!” Their mother turned to her youngest daughter and shook her head. “Language please!”

“Ok ok! Auds answer the door”. 

With a groan, Audrey walked over to the front door and opened it. When she saw who it was she screamed. Literally screamed the house down. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as she realized that Jayden was still sleeping. 

“MAGGIE!! OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS YOU!” 

“Audrey!!” Their mother yelled. “Language!!” 

Audrey grabbed hold of her best friend and wrapped her arms around her, Maggie did the same. For a moment it felt like were right back in high school. Long before all of the changes in their lives, when it was just the two of them against the world. 

“I’ve missed you Auds”. Maggie squeezed her best friend tight. “It’s been like how long?” 

“Five months”. Audrey laughed. “But it’s felt like forever”. She stood back to look at Maggie. Her red hair was wavy and reached the middle of her back, it was parted on the side in series of tiny braids that would look wrong on anybody else - but this was Maggie Johnston and this girl had her own style. Dressed in slim fitted white jeans and a tie died t shirt - swirls of blue and green made her green eyes seem more prominent than usual. Her wrists were covered in multi coloured bangles and huge gold hoops hung from her ears. 

“Well I’m here and this is going to be one hell of a summer break”. Maggie grinned and pulled her suitcase inside. Instantly Kelly and their mum engulfed her in a hug. She was like part of the family. They had known each other since kindergarten. 

“You guys kept this a secret from me?”. Audrey laughed. “I mean Kell you’ve never kept your mouth shut before!”. 

“Well I literally just found out a few hours ago, but mum knew. She organized it”. Kelly smiled. 

“Thanks mum!” Audrey hugged her mother. “I’ve missed Mags so much. I just can’t believe it!”. 

“I know sweetheart. It was a bit hard to arrange at the last minute but I thought you needed Maggie”. Their mum paused. “It’s nice to see you happy Audrey. We just want to see you smile again”. 

No words were needed. Audrey nodded and hugged her mum again. She still hated the fact that her mother didn’t know about Johnny - she had told her that she had a drunken one night stand at a party. Never revealing Jayden’s father. There were many reasons why, but keeping such a huge secret from her mother hurt her heart every single day. Not to mention the feeling that she’d let her Mum down - it hurt her to know that her mother had to listen to the town gossip about her. Slowly she turned to Maggie who was busy chatting to Kelly. 

“Mags want to see Jay? Last time you saw him he was a few weeks old!”. 

“Of course I want to see him!! It’s been hard being so far away. I’ve missed you all, especially that little cutie pie”. Maggie linked her arm through Audreys as they made their way to the spare bedroom. 

“Here he is. Still sleeping though”. 

Maggie walked over to the crib and peered in. Jayden slept on his side. He was wearing a blue onesie with elephants on it, his hair was the lightest blonde Maggie had ever seen. She moved her hand down to touch it gently. It felt like silk. Maggie smiled at the way his little mouth was slightly open, his lips reminded her of a little rose bud. He was perfect. 

“He looks like Johnny”. Maggie whispered. “Sorry Auds but he does”. 

“I know”. 

“He’s so cute. I fucking hate Johnny but he did make a cute baby”. Maggie smirked at Audrey. “Still hate him though”. 

“Mags..”

“He hurt my bestie. Sorry he’s on my most wanted list”. 

“I saw him”. Audrey stood on the other side of the crib, eyes locked on Maggie’s. Minutes passed and no words were spoken. 

“When?”. 

“This morning at the beach”. 

“And?”

“I dunno .. he wouldn’t look at me. He was with the boys. Actually Dutch came over to say hello first”. 

“Yeah?” Maggie couldn’t help but stick her chin out at the mention of her ex. “So he’s back in town huh?”. She fidgeted with her bangles. 

“They all are”. Audrey paused. “Dutch was really nice Mags”. 

Maggie just rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into a conversation about her ex. They’d dated for a few months but Maggie learnt the hard way that no girl could hold that boy down for long. 

“So Johnny didn’t even say hi?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t look at me, actually he didn’t even look at Jay”. 

“Fuck him” 

“I just..” Audrey closed her eyes in frustration. Trying to understand Johnny was like trying to understand why the sun shined. 

“No Auds. No way”. Maggie’s voice rose then she whispered, glancing at Jayden. “That ship has sailed and it’s not coming back. Don’t you dare forget what he said to you and how he treated you. I was there remember? He’s a fucking asshole”. 

“I know”. 

Maggie watched her best friend breath deeply. She knew the ins and outs on what had occurred and Johnny Lawrence had all but destroyed her best friend. Yet even so, Maggie knew that Audreys feelings ran deep. 

“Do you?” It was a pointed question that tore through Audrey. 

“Maggie..” Audrey ran her fingers through her hair. “How can you even ask me that?” 

“I’ll never forget how he spoke to you at your locker. Or what he said about your Mum”. 

“Just leave it Mags. It’s history anyway”. 

“So YOU fucking take your own advice”. 

“I’m trying ok?”. Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat. “I left here, had Jayden, I’ve done all of this myself and in the beginning I wondered how but now .. I know I’m strong enough and I know I’m a good mum”. 

“Oh Auds. You’re a great mum”. Maggie moved next her friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just want you to move past him. Nothing good can come with Johnny”. 

“I hate this”. Audrey felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Maggie I hate this”. 

“Hey it’s gonna be ok” Maggie felt her own eyes water as she hugged her friend tight. “You have me. I’ll protect you better than any boy can”. 

Audrey smiled through her tears. One person you didn’t want to piss off was Maggie. Dutch had taught her some karate back in high school, and Audrey remembered the day that Maggie’s fist connected with Ali’s face. They’d been in sport class playing soccer when Ali said something rude about Dutch. Maggie let her have it and Audrey had never forgotten the aftermath. Or Ali’s bloody nose. It had been both shocking and funny at the same time. 

“After everything, every fucking thing I’ve been through. I hate that I still feel like I love him though”. 

“Babe you’ll always love him in a way. You have Jay and that’s like your reminder”. 

“I just wish I understood”. Audrey exhaled slowly. “Like what made him change? That night we spent together was amazing then he didbt want to know me”. 

“Auds he used you”. Maggie looked at her friend sympathetically. “He played you like a fiddle and you didn’t even know it”. 

“Maggie it wasn’t like that. He was different”. 

“That’s how all the players are babe”. Maggie sighed. “You just had no experience and he used that against you”. 

“Maggie”. Audrey gripped the edge of the cot. “I know people. I’m a pretty good judge of character and I just know that he was being real with me”. 

“Fuck Auds are you even listening to me?” Maggie wanted to shake sense into her. “You thought he was being real. He wasn’t! He just wanted to fuck you! He was angry for gods sake! He just had a fight with Ali, was a bit drunk and there you were!!” 

“You really think it was all an act?”

“Yes goddamit!!”

“He used me? It meant nothing to him?” 

“NO!!” 

Suddenly Jayden began to cry. His eyes were open and his hands balled up into fists before he let out a scream. 

“Sorry baby”. Audrey quickly moved to pick him up. Peppering his face in kisses. 

“Yeah sorry JJ” Maggie pushed the baby’s hair back, feeling bad for waking him up. 

“Auds?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”. 

Audrey smiled “love you too”.

“Us against the world remember?” 

“I remember”


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls run into Johnny and the Cobras at Golf n Stuff. Johnny lashes out at Audrey, causing a huge fight. He lets slip some details that makes Maggie think that someone has manipulated the situation.

Chapter 5 

Lies 

“This place never changes”. Maggie shoved her sunglasses on top of her head as she walked arm in arm with Audrey to Golf n Stuff. It was a busy evening and there were cars and people everywhere. 

“I hope it never does”. Audrey smiled before continuing. “It’s nice to spend time together, although I feel weird without Jay”. 

“Well you’re a mum now, but I agree it’s nice to have you to myself for a bit. Even though that baby of yours is literally edible”. 

“Edible?” Audrey laughed. “What do you plan on doing? Eating my baby?”

“You know what I mean!” Maggie grinned. “He really is stinking cute”. 

“Yeah he is. Hope he’s ok with Mum and Kell for a few hours?”

“Chill Mumma bear. He’ll be fine”. 

Audrey smiled. It felt good to be a normal teenager for a few hours. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d curled her hair or put on make up. She looked down at the black denim shorts Maggie had loaned her and thought they looked great with her red halter neck top. 

They reached the entrance and while Maggie chatted about make up and god knows what else, Audrey caught sight of Johnny and his friends sitting at a table ahead of them. Before she could react, Johnny’s eyes met hers. He looked in the middle of a conversation - his face turned to Tommy, when he suddenly stopped.

“Mags?”

“Yeah?” Maggie was rummaging through her handbag. She pulled out a lip gloss and proceeded to rub some on her lips, seemingly oblivious to the situation. 

“Johnny is here. Dutch too”. 

“So? Let’s just have a good time. I don’t give a fuck what they’re up to”. Maggie grabbed hold of Audreys hand and pulled her along. 

“Ladies!” Dutch called out. He was standing up and waving. He was loud at the best of times so quite impossible to ignore. 

“Let’s just say hi and go”. Audrey felt bad for Dutch. He was flashing Maggie a brilliant smile and looked genuinely happy to see them. She pulled Maggie along reluctantly. “Dutch has been nice to me. I know you have history but he’s been really genuine”. 

“Whatever” Maggie rolled her eyes it allowed Audrey to pull her along. 

“Hi guys” Audrey tried her best to be confident, even though her trembling hand still gripped Maggie’s.

“Boys”. Maggie nodded in only a way Maggie could. Her eyes landed on Dutch. “And my favourite ex”. She rolled her eyes. 

“Likewise baby”. Dutch grinned back at her. “How have you been Mags?” 

“Better without you”. 

“Yeah? Not what you said last time”. 

“Fuck you” Maggie’s cheeks were flushed. 

“Maybe you will”. 

Wolf whistles and clapping erupted. Jimmy high fived Dutch while Maggie gave Dutch the rude finger. It was like high school again. 

“So Audrey what’s on the cards for tonight?”. 

The group went silent when Johnny spoke. He stared at Audrey while he moved to roll up the sleeve of his white shirt ever so casually. 

“What?” Audrey stammered. Why was he suddenly talking to her?

“Let’s go” Maggie was pulling her to the side. She had a bad feeling about where this was heading. 

“Golf n stuff isn’t going to score you a rich boyfriend. Try the country club”. 

Silence. Audrey whipped her head around. What was he talking about?

“I don’t know what you mean”. 

“You’ve tried a few right? Josh, Mike?” Johnny’s gaze was icy. Everyone was staring at her trying to comprehend. 

“What?” 

“Hooking up with rich boys .. guess you couldn’t hold one down though”. 

“Hey man what’s going on?” Dutch stood up eyeing Johnny. It was unusual to see as nobody ever challenged Johnny. 

“Ask her” Johnny pointed at Audrey. 

“You’re a dickhead Johnny” Maggie interrupted. “You think you know everything but you don’t know shit”. 

“Why isn’t your friend talking?” Johnny still stared at Audrey. “Huh?” He raised an eyebrow and Audrey wondered what had ever happened to the boy who told her she was beautiful? Was Maggie right about him? 

“YOU stop talking or I’ll fucking shut your mouth for you”. Maggie pushed forward, her eyes full of fury. 

“Try me”. Johnny smirked at Maggie while he beckoned her with his fingers. Dutch quickly stepped it. 

“Ok enough. This is fucking stupid”. 

Audrey felt sick. Her stomach started to feel funny, like she could throw up at any moment. She locked eyes with Johnny and although her legs wanted to run, her voice startled her. 

“Believe what you want Johnny. I’ve never been involved with those guys”. 

“Not what they said”. 

“Well they’re lying”. 

“Why would they lie?” 

“Why is it your business?” 

“Uh guys what the hell is going on here?” Bobby interrupted, his hand resting on Johnny’s shoulder. The rest of the table were silent, eyes darting forth between Audrey and Johnny. 

“Why are you sitting there saying personal stuff about me that isn’t true?” Audrey started to get mad, her voice rising. 

Johnny had the audacity to laugh like he was the coolest person - head thrown back and seemingly happy that he was making Audrey uncomfortable. The rest of the guys either just sat there or smiled uncomfortably along with him. 

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Audrey spat out. She noticed Johnny clench his jaw. “What? Your friends don’t know?” 

Maggie pulled on her hand but Audrey wasn’t done. 

“Know what?” Dutch searched Audreys face before looking at Johnny. 

“Nothing”. Johnny grunted, clearly not wanting to have this conversation. Seems he had secrets too. 

“Nothing? Yeah that’s exactly what it was I can see that now”. Audrey noticed his cheeks redden. “Maybe let Ali know it was nothing huh?”

“Audrey we’re going”. Maggie pulled her harder away. “Go fuck your self Johnny! You know what ..”

Audrey tugged on Maggie’s hand but the girl was nowhere near finished with Johnny Lawrence. It had been a long time coming. 

“Dutch is a way better fighter than you. I can’t wait for the chance for him to beat your ass at the next tournament!”

Mouths hung open as Johnny glared at Maggie, fists clenched at the table. 

“AND he has a way better bike and way better fucking hair than you!!”

Then it happened, Maggie let go of Audreys hand and made a grab for Bobby’s soda. In one motion she tipped the cup all over Johnny’s head. 

“What the fuck!” Johnny jumped up as the icy liquid fell all the way down to his crotch. 

“YOU GET FUCkED!!” Maggie screamed before grabbing Audreys hand. As she spun around she caught sight of the boys faces, mostly shocked but then Dutch. He gave her a subtle wink. 

Audrey let Maggie pull her into the crowd. They walked in silence for awhile before they stopped suddenly when Maggie pulled on her arm. 

“Sorry I lost it”

“It’s ok”. Audrey breathed in deeply. “Thanks for always having my back”. 

“Pleasure” Maggie flicked her hair to the side and thought for a moment. 

“Auds who is Josh and Mike?” 

“The two collage boys we met at school. Remember when they came to do some speeches and to talk about collage transition?” 

“Oh yeah”.

“I don’t know what Johnny was on about”. 

“Johnny said they told him you hooked up with them”. Maggie’s mind was turning. “I know Josh’s mum works as a kindergarten teacher. She’s still here. We could go talk to her, get his number”. 

“Why?”

“I want to know why he told Johnny that”. Maggie stared at Audrey. “Johnny’s a dick but he said they TOLD him and I kinda believe him”. 

Audrey nodded and her mind tried to process the recent events. Why would people lie about her? Why would two college boys that she’d met briefly say something untrue? What benefit would they get out of it? 

“Auds?” 

“Yeah?” Audrey snapped out of her daydream. 

“Mike’s father is besties with Ali’s Dad”. Maggie spoke slowly as if trying to process things herself. “I remember seeing them in the paper together”. 

“Yeah so?” 

Maggie started thinking. Two boys told Johnny a vicious lie about Audrey. Two seemingly rich, reputable boys. It didn’t add up.


	6. Mean girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to some of the past and how it’s affected the future. You’ll discover who instigated the lies about Audrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for reading. Hoping this chapter can start to she’d done some light.

Chapter 6

Flashback 

Mean girl 

Ali parked her car a bit further down the street from Johnny’s place. Her eyes were glued to the house ever since her friend Barbara had told her about a girl going up to Johnny’s bedroom. She’d been sitting in her car for a hour, almost ready to drive off when her heart skipped a beat. She watched as Johnny walked Audrey Collins out the front door. They stood for a moment next to his car before Johnny took her face in his hands and kissed her. Ali’s mouth dropped open and it took all her willpower not to react. Sure they’d had a fight, but they fought often. They hadn’t broken up - not officially. So this WAS cheating. 

“You’re so dead”. She muttered to herself. “Nobody screws me over and gets away with it”. 

Ali started her ignition and drove off in the opposite direction. How was she going to put a stop to this? How could she hurt Audrey and make Johnny feel like a fool? 

Ali knew that Audrey was a “good girl”. Not the type to sleep around with different guys. She had a clean image so she had no idea how far they actually went but it was sure looking like Audrey had slept with him. She stayed the night after all. 

As Ali parked her car in her driveway she noticed a familiar car. Tim Manning and his son Mike were walking to her front door. Mike was in his first year of college. 

College, Ali smirked. Rich too. She knew that Audrey wasn’t well off. She had caught her mum cleaning the gold club. It was starting to come together..

“Mike!” Ali called out as she got out of the drivers seat. 

“Hey Ali”. Mike gestured to his father to go inside. “My Dad just has to drop something off then we’re heading out”.

“Stay”. Ali smirked. “We can hang out?” 

“Ummm” Mike watched as Ali twirled a strand of her blonde locks. “Johnny?” 

“History” 

“Oh ok sorry to hear that” 

“I have a favour to ask. In return I’ll give you something” Ali smiled. 

“Sorry?” Mike was getting distracted by the way Ali kept licking her lip and looking at him through hooded eyelids. 

“You help me out and I’ll fuck you”. There it was. The words Ali knew couldn’t be resisted by any hot blooded male. 

“Fuck you?” Mike grabbed her by the hips, trying to decide if she was game. 

“I’ll give you a tease now”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ll suck you off then you’ll do what I say. And later I’ll open my legs real wide”. Ali rose up on her tiptoes and whispered in Mike’s ear. “And let you pound me into the mattress. I know you want it. I’ve seen you looking at me Mike”. 

“Fuck yeah”. 

“So you’ll do what I say?”

“Ali as long as I’m not killing anyone”

“No. It’s just a little lie”. Ali leaned forward to grab Mikes wrist. She slid his hand down the front of her skirt, under the waistband and beneath her underwear. “See how good I feel? You can fuck this pussy as hard as you want”. Ali pushed mike’s index finger into her, watching his face as he felt her wetness. 

It was risky. Standing in her driveway with Mikes hand down her pants but she was fueled on by Johnny’s indiscretion with that bitch Audrey. 

“Let’s go to your room”. Mike took over and started finger fucking her hard, listening to the sounds her body made. “You can show me what that pretty mouth can do. Then I’ll do what you want”. 

Ali pulled on his wrist until he removed his finger. She studied his hand before moving his finger towards his mouth. Mike’s lips instantly parted and he watched Ali’s eyes as he sucked on the digit, tasting her.

“You’re a dirty girl. I didn’t think you were like this”. 

“I hide it well” Ali smirked. “Do you still talk to your friend Josh?”

“Yeah”

“I’m going to need his help too”. 

“So after we’re done how about we go see him?” Ali was grinding her hips against Mike. “I thought maybe he could help me and we could maybe fool around together? The three of us?” 

Mike groaned and grabbed Ali’s ass. What the hell had come over her? She acted like a goody two shoes around Johnny and everyone else. He knew that she’d made him wait months before she slept with him. Now her she was acting like a slut in her front yard.

“So let’s go inside and you can tell me what you want me to do”. 

“It’s real easy” Ali smirked. “You just need to wait a few days then go deliver some news to my ex”. 

End flashback 

Days had past since Audrey and Maggie’s encounter with Johnny at golf n stuff. They’d enjoyed time together with Jayden and life seemed to be settling into a new normal. 

“Wanna go to the mall?” Kelly was lying on her stomach on the rug in the living room ticking Jayden’s stomach as he played with a rattle. Audrey and Maggie were in the lounge chairs watching the TV. 

“Sure”. Maggie replied as she reached for her iced tea. “Is Jay good to go or do you need to feed him and stuff?” 

“He just had a bottle so i’ll pack some stuff to take and I’ll change him” Audrey pointed at her son then Kelly. “Or you can change him?” she laughed at Kelly’s face. 

“You so know that he’s pooped”. Kelly stuck her tongue out. 

“Yeah I can smell him”

Maggie glanced at Kelly. She’d been hoping to hold off for a bit longer - they were all having a good time and Johnny’s name hadn’t been bought up. She hated the thought of putting Audrey in a negative space again. 

“Uh Auds?” She turned to her best friend. 

“Yeah?” 

“Kell saw Josh’s mum the other day. He’s home for the summer break and his mum said we could come over to talk? We also have his number”. Maggie waited for Audreys response. She notice the look of pain cross her face. It was a brief moment but Maggie didn’t miss it. 

“Ok”. It was a drawn out word, as if Audrey was processing things. “What if he won’t say anything? What if he just shuts the door in our faces?” 

“We take that chance”. Kelly paused. “You need to know”

Audrey knew they were right. It was a messy situation but she needed closure. She had to know why those boys spoke badly about her to Johnny. 

“Ok”

“It won’t take long. We can go to the mall after?” Maggie smiled softly. “If you feel like it”. Maggie felt an uneasiness in her stomach - unsure what this conversation with Josh would bring. she hadn’t said too much to her friend, but she felt like someone had deliberately set out to hurt her. Why though? That’s what Maggie couldn’t understand. And who? These boys were relatively unknown to them. It just didn’t make sense. Her mind lingered on Ali Mills. But then she shook her head. Ali didn’t seem to have a mean bone in her body. And after the whole situation she had continued to date Johnny for months after. 

“Yeah ok. I’m just kinda feeling ..”

“I know Auds. But we just need to do this. We need to try ok?” 

“Alright let’s go”.


	7. Dutch and Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of a conversation between Dutch and Johnny. Felt like it fit here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is a good guy and he feels protective of Audrey. This convo was important because he’s going to play a role in what’s to come.

Chapter 7

Dutch and Johnny 

“Hey man” Dutch yelled out to Johnny as he parked his bike in the driveway of the Lawrence house. He walked over to where Johnny was drying off his own bike and Dutch smiled. Old habits die hard. 

“Hey” Johnny glanced up. “Thought I’d better tidy her up seeing some chick said your bike is better”. There was an edge to Johnny’s words and Dutch didn’t fail to notice. Maggie had always managed to rub him up the wrong way. 

“Since when did you give a fuck about what anyone thinks?” 

“I don’t” 

“You know your bike is better”. Dutch paused then grinned. “But she might be right in saying that my hair is better”. 

“She must be blind”. Johnny scoffed as he continued drying off his bike. “Don’t know what you saw in her”. 

Dutch paused, half wanting to bait his friend even more but he had something pressing on his mind. The situation between Johnny and Audrey at Golf n Stuff kept replaying in his head. 

“Hey man I wanted to talk to you about something?”

“Yeah?”

“We kinda haven’t said much since the other night”

“And?”

“What happened between you and Audrey Collins?” Dutch watched as Johnny’s shoulders tensed. He paused and seemed to think about his response. 

“Nothing important”.

“Did you screw her?”

“Dutch” Johnny rolled his eyes. Dutch never minced words. 

“C’mon man just own it. There’s like a whole lot of shit between the two of you”. 

“Dutch who cares now?” Johnny clenched his jaw. “It’s ancient history”. 

“So what .. you guys fucked while you were still with Ali? That’s your secret?”

“I wasn’t with Ali”. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. He wished Dutch would just stop with the questioning. “Well not technically”. 

“But you fucked her? Audrey?” 

“So what if I did? It meant nothing man. She hooked up with a few others after me”. 

“Audrey?” Dutch sat down on the driveway. “That’s not her style man. She’s like really clean cut”. 

“That’s what I thought” Johnny pretended to be engrossed in his cleaning as the conversation was making him uncomfortable. “Obviously I turned her into a slut. I must have been that good man”. He let out a laugh but Dutch could see right through him and knew Johnny felt hurt. 

“Wait” Dutch paused. “You mean she was a virgin?” 

“Yep”. 

“And she just goes off and screws some college boys a few days after?”

“That’s exactly what happened. I heard straight from the source”. 

“Mike and Josh?”

“Yep” Johnny paused. “Not just them. My Mum’s heard stories about her, just stuff from her country club friends. Fuck I know how to pick them right?” 

“What the hell! Really?”

“Yeah man”

“And so Mike and Josh? They told you they screwed her?”

“I ran into them at the country club about a week after. It was the weekend of that party, you know the one we didn’t go to because we were training late with Kreese?”

“Oh yeah I remember”. 

“She went with some of her friends”. 

“Ok”. Dutch studied Johnny’s face, trying hard not to intervene. “I think Maggie was there”. 

“No clue but Audrey apparently was making out with a few guys then ended up with Mike. He told me that he found he later with Josh and she was completely wasted”. 

“Man are you sure? I mean, I know Audrey that just doesn’t sound like her. Did you ask her?”

“What do you think? She was nervous as hell, didn’t even deny making out with Mike. She was guilty as sin man”. Johnny threw the towel onto the ground in frustration. “I’m pretty sure she was just trying to find herself a rich boyfriend. Her mother’s a fucking cleaner Dutch. After we hooked up she wanted more out of me straight away but I was messed up with everything that went down with Ali”. 

“Man this is deep”. Dutch rested his chin on his knee. He had known Audrey pretty well. She just wasn’t that type of girl. She used to be his lab partner and he knew by the way that she spoke, that she had a major crush on Johnny. Yet there seemed to be college boys saying otherwise?

“She’s trash man. Simple as that”. 

“Why is she working you up so much?” 

“I’m not fucking worked up! I don’t give a shit about her”. 

“Man it’s me”. Dutch studied Johnny’s face. “I know you”. 

“Just drop it” Johnny flashed Dutch a look that meant back off. He hoped that Dutch would have the sense to stop. 

“Ok Johnny” Dutch held his hands up while Johnny went silently back to work. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to this story. He knew Johnny, he thought he knew Audrey. None of this was adding up.

Johnny continued cleaning his bike in silence. Dutch watched him closely. He had never seen him this worked up over a girl before. Even when he was with Ali - no matter what shit she’d done he’d always just walk away, never one to get too emotionally involved. This was very different.


	8. Truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out at last for Audrey - but not without a friends help. 
> 
> Dutch learns that Johnny is the father of Audrey’s baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Still a bit more angst involved but there’s light at the end of the tunnel.

“Josh? Do you remember me?” Audrey breathed in deeply. Her eyes flickered to the car parked in the driveway where Maggie and Kelly were waiting with Jayden. This suddenly felt like a bad idea as she studied Josh’s blank expression. He looked like he had no clue who she was, until he started fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Yeah ummm your face looks familiar. Is it Anna?” Josh held open the door and gestured for Audrey to come inside. “Mum said you came to speak with me?” 

“Audrey Collins”. Audrey walked past him through the door. “And yes I did”. 

“Audrey” Josh shifted uncomfortably on one foot before following her in and closing the door. “Oh yeah. You and another girl helped organize the open day at your high school”. 

“Yes. My friend Maggie and I”. 

“Yeah yeah I remember”. 

Audrey walked inside his home and followed him to a lounge. For a moment they stood awkwardly facing each other until Josh gestured for her to sit down. He pushed his dark hair away from his face, wiping his palms on the sides of his jeans before sitting down himself. 

“Um so why are you here?” Josh raised his hand to his forehead looking apologetic. “Sorry I didn’t mean it like that”. 

“No that’s ok. I guess I’d rather cut to the chase”. Audrey breathed in deeply. “Do you know Johnny Lawrence?” 

“Uh yeah everyone knows Johnny. I did karate with him for a few months but I was nowhere near his level”. 

“Ok”

“So what about Johnny?” 

“I just want to know why you and your friend Mike told him I’d hooked up with you both?”. Audrey felt her cheeks flush. “I saw him the other day and he told me”. 

“Don’t know what you’re on about”. Josh stared at Audrey. “No clue. I haven’t spoken to Johnny in ages”. 

“So you never told him we’d hooked up?”. Audrey felt a lump form in the back of her throat. “You never said anything about me?”

“Can’t help you sorry”. Josh stood up yet noticed Audrey hadn’t moved. “I’ve kinda got to be somewhere. Johnny must have heard from someone else. You know how people talk”. 

“He said he heard from yourself and Mike. Straight from the source”. 

“Sorry I can’t help Anna”. 

“It’s AUDREY”. 

“Audrey”. Josh walked towards the door hoping she’d follow.

Audrey glared at him as she rose to her feet. There was something in his demeanor that didn’t sit right with her. He looked like he wasn’t being completely truthful. Why would her questioning make him uncomfortable if he was being completely honest? 

A knock on the door broke her train of thought and she wondered if it was Maggie or Kelly. Maybe Jayden had started crying? 

“Probably my sister or friend”. Audrey followed Josh to the door and watched as he opened it, half expecting to see one of them carrying a crying baby and for that to be her getaway out of Josh’s place. 

“Dutch?” Audreys hand flew to her mouth. She looked at Josh who looked very taken aback to see the boy once known as the “bad guy” of Cobra Kai at his doorstep. 

“It’s ok, Mags told me that you were inside trying to figure out what the fuck was going on”. Dutch softened when he saw the sadness in Audreys eyes. “It’s ok I know”. 

“Know?” 

“Convo for later but I know what happened”. Dutch raised his eyebrows and hoped Audrey would understand. “I know Audrey”. 

“Nothing is what you think Dutch. No matter what he told you”.

“Don’t worry I had a feeling it wasn’t”. Dutch smiled softly. “I got your back”. 

Audrey pushed past Josh to stand next to Dutch. She felt instant relief when his hand rested on her back in a comforting brotherly way. 

“He won’t say anything”. Audrey locked eyes with Dutch. “It’s useless. I don’t know what Johnny’s on about”. 

“What the hell do you want Dutch?” Josh looked annoyed now. “I’ve told your friend here I have no clue what she’s talking about. If you two don’t mind I’ve got shit to do so just leave”. 

Audrey grabbed hold of Dutch’s t shirt sleeve and attempted to pull him to leave but he didn’t budge. 

“No way man” Dutch clenched his jaw. “I’m not leaving until you tell me why you lied about her”. 

“I’m not doing this”. Josh made an attempt to walk away but he made a fatal error in turning his back on Dutch. In a second Dutch had pushed Audrey to the side and pulled Josh back to face him. Before Josh could react, he was being punched square in the jaw. His footing slipped and he fell backwards against the wall behind him. 

“Dutch no!” Audrey screamed.

“Move Audrey”. Dutch was controlled as he moved into a fighting stance, hovering over Josh who laid on the grown holding his face. 

“Now you fucking listen to me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you’re going to tell me what’s gone on and why”. When Josh didn’t react, Dutch kicked him hard in the shin. 

“Fuck!” Josh groaned in pain. “Stop man”. 

“Tell me!!” Dutch grabbed Josh by the coller and slammed his back against the wall. Audrey screamed thinking he was going to punch him again when Josh yelled out. 

“Ok ok!!!” 

“Tell me!!” 

“For fucks sake man just stop and I’ll tell you!!” 

“TALK!!” Dutch was yelling so loud that Maggie rushed out of the car and was running towards them. She knew her ex had a temper, but by the way he was laying into Josh, she thought he might go too far. She noticed a Neighbour come out of his house and wondered just how long it would be until the police were called. 

“Ali Mills”. Josh groaned, a hand rubbing at his busted lip. “She asked us to talk shit about Audrey to Johnny. Wanted us to say we hooked up so he wouldn’t be interested in her”. 

“Ali?” Dutch let go of Josh’s shirt. Mouth open in shock as he glanced at Audrey then at Maggie who was now standing next to them. 

“Why would she do that?” Audrey’s hands were shaking. “Why?” 

“She saw you with him”. Josh held his face in his hands. “I dunno what was going on in her head”. 

“What did she do in return? Pay you off?” Dutch had crossed his arms against his chest barely noticing Maggie’s hand on his arm. 

“Dont need money asshole”. 

“What did she do?” Maggie’s voice cut through the silence. 

“Let’s just say sexual favours”. 

Audrey felt like she’d be sick any second. She turned on her heel and headed for the car, barely hearing Dutch and Maggie calling out her name. 

Kelly was standing next to the car, closest to the door where Jayden was sleeping inside. She had heard the whole conversation and fought back to control her own tears as her sister fell into her embrace. 

“I’m such a fool”. Audrey choked out the words. 

“No you’re not”. Kelly held her sister tight and locked eyes with Dutch and Maggie as they walked over. Kelly felt her heart break thinking that Ali had been behind all of this. She was the reason Audrey was gossiped about and had to leave town, she was the one who made Johnny believe her sister wasn’t a good person, she was the reason Audrey had gone through raising Jayden by herself. 

“I never even told him”. Audrey sobbed into her sisters shoulder. 

Maggie glanced at Dutch. He was difficult to read emotionally. Never one to express his feelings. All those years at Cobra Kai under Kreeses training had made Dutch feel that showing any kind of emotion was weakness. But Maggie couldn’t miss the look of sadness on his face. She touched his shoulder gently and leant forward to speak to him quietly. 

“Do you know now?”

“The baby” Dutch stared at the ground unable to meet her gaze. “Is Johnny’s right?”

Maggie moved closer to him. One arm wrapped around his shoulder while her chin rested on the other. No words were needed.


	9. A whole lot of hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds out the truth from Dutch, who brings Josh to his house for a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully the angst will move forward into something else soon!

Chapter 9

A whole lot of hurt

“Coming!!” Johnny swore he’d rip the head off whoever was pounding on his front door. “For fucks sake!!” He was pissed at being interrupted while his work out session in his home gym.

He didn’t expect to find Dutch, standing next to Josh - busted lip and dried blood around his nose.

“What the fuck?” Johnny glanced from Josh to Dutch. “What’s going on?”

“He needs to talk to you”. Dutch pushed Josh forward until Johnny stepped back. You could cut the tension in the air, and with one last look at his friend’s clenched jaw, there was no way Johnny was inviting Josh inside.

“I need to explain”. Josh started, a little too slowly for Dutch who nudged him hard on his shoulder.

“What the fuck do you want?” Johnny pushed Josh back and then closed the door behind him. He didn’t want his mother hearing any of this. And he certainly didn’t want to spend a second longer in Josh’s presence - the guy who had slept with Audrey.

“I’m sorry man”. Josh ran his fingers through his hair. “Mike and I .. what we told you ages ago, you remember about that chick Audrey?”

“I said what the fuck do you want”. Johnny’s words were laced with venom. Hearing Audreys name come from this guys mouth was too much.

“Nothing happened”. Josh felt Dutch’s hand grab hold of his neck roughly.

“Spit it out!!” Dutch was ready to smack the shit out of this guy.

“I said nothing happened. Mike and I didn’t hook up with her”. Josh felt pressure on his neck from Dutch’s fingers. “We told you she did but she didn’t”.

“Why?” Johnny felt his heart race. What was this guy on about?

“Because Ali asked us to lie to you”.

“Ali?” Johnny felt the blood rush from his face. “What the fuck has Ali got to do with any of this?”

“She fucked them Johnny”. Dutch interrupted. “Sexual favours for trashing Audrey”.

“What?”

“You heard right”.

“Is this true?” Johnny grabbed hold of Josh’s collar, forcing him to look into his face.

“Yeah man”.

“Nothing happened?”

“She was at the party and left. Didn’t even drink. Never saw her talk to anyone but her friends”.

“And you just trashed her to me? A girl who did nothing to you?” Johnny was breathing heavily. His fists clenched by his sides. “Just to fuck Ali in return?”

“I said I was sorry”

“Dutch?” Johnny let go of Josh for a second. His eyes made contact with Dutch, and for a moment he felt like he was back in the dojo. They knew each other well, often communicating without speaking.

Before Josh had time to react, Dutch had grabbed him and held onto his shoulders while Johnny’s foot connected with his stomach. Josh doubled over in pain but Johnny wasn’t finished. As Josh moved to get up, Johnny’s fist connected with his face causing him to fall backwards. Johnny stood over him, kreese’s “no mercy” echoing in his head, when he felt Dutch holding his hand to his chest. Bringing him back to reality.

“Enough man. I bought him here for you to know the truth”. Dutch watched as Johnny battled to get control of himself. “I needed you to hear from him”.

“Get the fuck out of here” Johnny pushed Josh’s shoulders as he stumbled to find his feet. “You better hope you never run into me again and stay the fuck away from Audrey you got it?”. Josh found his footing and rushed out of the driveway towards his parked car.

“I need to tell her” Johnny glanced at Dutch.

“She knows already”.

“What?”

“She went to his place with Maggie and Kelly. I guess she wanted answers. I found her there at the right time”. Dutch ran his fingers through his hair. “Kinda made him talk”.

“Is she ok? I need to ...” Johnny sat down in the middle of his driveway. His feet suddenly giving out. “I need to say sorry. Shit man I accused her of ..”

“Johnny” Dutch sat down next to his friend. The words stuck in the back of his throat. “There’s time for that ok? There’s time for sorry’s. But there’s something more important that you need to know. Audrey’s baby ..”

Johnny turned to look at Dutch. For a minute there was silence. Then the realization hit him and he felt his gut twist like someone had stabbed him with a knife. The baby she carried on the beach. The one with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Her baby is mine?”

“Yeah man. She was never with anyone else”.


	10. One step forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Johnny reconnect slowly. Johnny meets his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This chapter is a bit longer but important!

Chapter 10 

One step forward 

Three days. Three whole days. 

Johnny felt like he hadn’t slept, hadn’t eaten. He wanted to go to Audrey right away but something held him back. He was feeling such a mix of emotions but mostly he felt like his heart hurt. Fucking hurt so bad. He was also scared to look at her and to look at his baby. He knew he had hurt her yet he too felt hurt. She hadn’t told him about Jayden. And no matter what the circumstances, he felt hurt. He’d missed out on a lot and was suddenly a father to a baby that he hadn’t even held. 

The phone rang. His mother and Sid were away for the weekend. He slowly swung his legs out of bed and walked over to his study desk where the phone continued to ring, interrupting his messed up thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

“Johnny? It’s Audrey”. 

He almost dropped the phone. He wasn’t ready. His mind couldn’t process everything yet her voice shattered him even more. It was soft, apprehensive - like she was just as unsure as he was. A wave of guilt washed over him. He should have called her first. 

“Uh yeah it’s me” 

“I just ...” Audreys voice was barely a whisper. Johnny could hear how emotional she was. He knew that no matter how mixed up he was, he needed to take a bit of control. “I feel like I need to talk to you”. 

“I need to see you. I’m sorry that it’s taken me a few days. I should have contacted you first”. 

“Uh that’s ok”. 

“No it’s not”. Johnny sighed. “I can’t do this over the phone”

“Ok yeah sure. I want to see you. I mean, if you want to see me that is”. 

“I do”. Johnny paused. “Can I pick you up soon? Maybe just go for a drive? I mean, I know you ..” Johnny could have slapped himself. She has a baby. They have a baby. 

“I can go for a drive Johnny. My mum is home”. 

“Ok I just didn’t want to ..” 

“It’s ok”. 

“I can pick you up in an hour?” 

“I’ll be waiting”. 

An hour later and Johnny was parked outside of Audrey’s home. The door opened before he had a chance to get out if the car. Audreys arms wrapped tightly around her body as she walked towards Johnny’s car. As she approached she breathed in deeply and let them drop to her sides, wiping her palms on the front of her white jeans. 

Johnny got out, walked around to the passengers side and smiled softly before opening the door for her. 

“Hi and thank you”. 

Johnny noticed her eyes were glassy. He could tell she’d been crying. He slowly walked back around, got in the drivers seat and started the ignition. 

“Are you ok?” 

Johnny watched as Audrey turned to look at him. 

“I don’t know. Are you?” 

“No”. Johnny was glad his dark sunglasses hide his eyes from her view. He drove silently for awhile and wondered where to start, how to start. Audreys voice cut through his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry”. She breathed in deeply. “I should have told you. No matter what was happening or what you thought of me at the time. I should have told you”. 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“You believed what others said about me. I thought you wouldn’t have believed me anyway. You hated me”. 

Johnny pondered that thought. She was right. He wouldn’t have believed her. Back then.

“I tried though”. Audrey fidgeted with a tissue in her lap. “Before I left I came to your door remember?” 

“Yeah and I shut it in your face”. Johnny remembered well. 

“I wanted to tell you that i was pregnant”. Audrey whispered. “You were so angry at me and I got scared. You just .. before you shut the door on me you slammed your fist into the wall”. 

“I would never have hurt you”. Johnny turned to Audrey quickly. “You know that right? I mean I was pissed and I have a temper but I’m not like that”

“I was just scared of you”. 

“I don’t ..I don’t hit women Audrey” Johnny paused. He had heard stories of her stepfather. Rumors had circulated before her mother divorced him. “I’m not that kind of person”. 

“I know. I was just scared to see that side of you. I thought telling you would just make you angrier so I didn’t”. 

“I was just mad ok?” Johnny wished that he could go back in time and never put his fist through the wall like that. “Just because I’m a bit hot headed and I know karate doesn’t mean I don’t have control”. 

“Ok”. Audrey chewed on her bottom lip. 

“And I’m sorry”. Johnny pulled the car over. They were parked at a popular scenic view on top of a mountain. “I wish I could take that back. All of it. Accusing you, yelling at you”. 

“I’m sorry too”. 

Johnny took off his sunglasses and turned to face her. She looked the same as how he’d remembered. Her hair longer maybe? But still the wholesome girl with the sprinkle of freckles on her nose. 

They sat in silence for awhile. The radio played and it just felt comfortable. Johnny glanced at Audrey. She looked a million miles away, like she was thinking about so many things. He had so many questions but held back. He knew that this situation they were in required both of them to move slowly. 

“Do you have any photos?” Johnny watched her face carefully. “Of the baby? Jayden?” 

“Oh yeah I do” Audrey smiled softly as she opened her wallet. She pulled out a few small photos and held them out to Johnny. “This was taken an hour after he was born and this is a recent one, taken maybe a week ago”. 

Johnny held up the first photo. It was a picture of Audrey holding Jayden. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and looked so small as he slept in her arms. The next photo he was sitting up playing with a toy truck. He was in his pajamas and was smiling at the camera, one hand in his hair twirling a strand. 

“He’s just ..” Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat hoping that Audrey hadn’t noticed. He was really a Dad? The baby looked so much like him, he struggled to find anything that resembled Audrey. 

“You can keep those” Audrey had noticed his reaction and seeing him like that hurt her heart. “I have more”. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes”. 

“Thank you”. Johnny opened his wallet and put the photos inside. Knowing that he’d probably spend all night looking at them. 

“Johnny?” 

“Yeah?”

“Is Ali home for the summer break? I’m really angry that she did this”. 

“I spoke to her Dad”. Johnny admitted. Anger flickered across his face. “She’s coming back in a week. Don’t worry, her and I have unfinished business. I know you’re angry and upset too, but the situation with Ali is something I want to handle”. 

Audrey just nodded. She decided that was enough for now. She’d asked, he’d answered. As angry as she was, she didn’t want to spend their time discussing Ali Mills. 

“Can I see him?” Johnny looked on edge as he shifted in his seat. “If that’s ok with you?” 

“Johnny he’s your son”. Audrey smiled softly. “You can see him anytime”. 

“Oh ok”. 

It was uncharted waters for the both of them as they studied each other. Both unsure of how the other would react. 

“I might have to head home now though. He’s due to wake up from his nap and he gets upset if I’m not there”. 

“Oh yeah sure “. Johnny started the ignition. “He sleeps at this time?” 

“Johnny he’s only 6 months old. He has a sleep during the day”. Audrey realized how little he knew about babies. “For about 2-3 hours”. 

“Wow ok”. Johnny smiled. “Does he sleep at night?” 

“He wakes up once so I can feed him”. Audrey stammered. “He has bottles during the day but I feed him at night. Like I feed him you know”. Audrey knew she was babbling but this was all new to her and she didn’t really know what Johnny knew about motherhood. 

“Yeah I get it”. Johnny focused on the road in front of him knowing that she was embarrassed. “I did biology remember? I know how bodies work”. 

“You didn’t pass biology” Audrey smirked as she watched the cars pass them by. 

“Ouch that hurt” Johnny smiled to himself. “But just for the record I know”. 

“Ok. Sorry I’m just not used to this”. 

“This?”

“You? With Jay and I”. 

“I’m trying”. Johnny paused. “Why did you name him Jayden?” 

“Because I can shorten it to Jay and it reminded me of you. Jay as in the letter J, same as you. Guess it was a name with a hidden meaning”.

Johnny smiled and he drove her back home. The thought over Jayden’s name made him feel good inside. He noticed Audrey put her own sunglasses on, enjoying the breeze coming through the window. Her hand went out, skimming the wind. For a moment they were just two teenagers. 

He pulled up outside her house and Audrey glanced at him, smiling softly. 

“Do you want to come in for a minute?”

“Is that ok? Do you want me to?”

“Just thought you might want to ..” Audrey drifted off. “Hold him? But if you have to head home then that’s totally ok. You can see him whenever”. 

“I’d like to come in”

“Ok”. Audrey paused. Her hand on the car door ready to open it. “My mum knows. She didn’t before but she knows now. It was complicated back then”. 

Johnny studied her face. This was a conversation for later so he decided to leave it. 

“Ok. She’s not gonna like shoot me is she?” 

“Johnny I think it’s Dads who do that”. Audrey opened her door and got out the car. She noticed Johnny coming around and figured he was going to do it for her. He stopped when he saw her outside the car and just followed her to the door. 

“Come in”. Audrey opened the door and smiled. “It’s ok. Mags and Kell at the mall”. 

Johnny followed Audrey inside. The house was small. The living and dining room combined were the size of his bedroom. But it felt homely and he could smell a fresh cake baking in the oven. 

“Mum!” Audrey called out as she walked into the kitchen. Her mum was holding Jayden while checking on the cake. 

“Hi sweetheart. He just woke up”. Audreys mum held out the baby when she noticed Johnny. 

“Hi Mrs Collins”. Johnny stood, hands in pockets. 

“Please it’s just Carol. And hello Johnny”. Carol smiled softly. “We’ll talk another day. I think I’ll give you some space to meet Jayden ok?” 

“Thank you”. Johnny moved back as Carol walked past him. She stopped to put her hand on his shoulder. “I know this is hard, the situation we’re all in. Please be gentle with yourselves and put the baby first ok?” 

“Oh course” Johnny breathed in deeply as she left. He watched as Audrey kissed the baby’s cheeks repeatedly. It made him smile because she looked every inch a “mother”. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Audrey asked. 

“I don’t want to like make him upset or anything”. 

“Just kind of clap your hands and hold them out. He puts his arms out now”. 

Johnny did exactly what Audrey said. He half expected the baby to cry - not knowing who he was. But to his surprise, Jayden put his arms out and Johnny reached for him. The feeling tugged at his heart. He smelt like soap and powder and Johnny knew then why Audrey kissed and cuddled him like she did. 

He couldn’t help but smile as the baby twisted in his arms to face him better. Jayden’s chubby hand rested on Johnny’s face for a moment before he put a finger on Johnny’s nose. 

“Nose”. Audrey laughed as Johnny’s face broke out onto a smile. “Just watch your eye Johnny. He’s not too gentle”. 

“Nah it’s ok”. Johnny just held the baby. Audrey motioned for him to sit down and when he did Jayden rested his head on his chest. Johnny tentatively touched the back of his head. 

“His hair is so soft”. 

“So is yours”. Audrey felt herself redden. “Uh I meant he has your hair”. 

“He does”. 

Audrey moved to get the cake out of the oven. She tried to busy herself around the kitchen so Johnny could have some time. Every now and then she’d notice how he’d interact with Jayden - who was now standing in Johnny’s lap. 

“Man he’s strong”. 

“Takes after me”

“Right” Johnny scoffed. “How many All valleys did you win?” 

“Hey i could take you on champ”. 

“Baby you’d have no chance”. Johnny paused realizing what he said. He glanced at Audrey who looked taken aback too. She went back to wiping down the kitchen bench, although Johnny had seen her do that twice already. 

“I should get going”. 

“Do you want some cake?”

They spoke at the same time before looking at each other and smiling. 

“Am i in your way here? Like you can tell me”. 

“Do you want to go?” Audrey paused. “It’s probably a lot for you. I mean I don’t want to scare you off”. 

“I’m not scared Audrey”

“No?”

“No”

“Stay then” Audrey walked over and Jayden immediately held up his arms. “This is nice Johnny. I like you being here”. 

Johnny felt himself relax. It was nice. He watched as Jayden put his head down on Audreys shoulder. Her hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“I want to like help you”. Johnny blurted out. Why couldn’t be think before he spoke? 

“Help me?” 

“Just with whatever. Like if you need things”. Johnny paused. “I should be like .. financially helping you”. He watched as Audrey opened and closed her mouth a few times. 

“We’re ok Johnny”. Audrey paused to choose her words carefully. “My parents help and I was working part time”. 

“How can you work with a baby and college?” 

“College is on hold”. Audrey sighed. “I’ll pick up soon but he needs me right now. And I was working in a coffee shop”. 

“Audrey”. Johnny studied her face. “I’ll leave it for now but can you please agree that we need to discuss this”. 

“Ok Johnny but not now”. Audrey smiled softly. “All that can wait. I just want to have this moment with you and Jayden”. Her free hand reached out to touch Johnny’s shoulder. She noticed him tense so she moved her hand away quickly. 

Johnny caught it suddenly and he held her gaze. 

“Sorry you just surprised me”. 

“That’s ok” Audrey realized his hand was still linked with hers. “Um do you think you could hold Jay while I cut the cake? You can put him in his chair if you want?” Audrey paused. “It’s a high chair and can be a bit hard to work out so ..”

“Audrey”. Johnny laughed. “I work on my bike. I think I can handle a bloody high chair”. 

“Ok then”

Johnny watched as Audrey rolled her eyes before walking off to the kitchen. He smiled at the baby. “Ok buddy let’s go work this chair thing out. Don’t tell your Mama that I know shit about high chairs ok?”


	11. Are we moving forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s mum and step father create problems for Johnny and Audrey. Nasty family dinner awaits.   
> Plus the two love birds get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for commenting. Means a lot and keeps me motivated to write!

Chapter 11 

Are we moving forward? 

It had been just over a week and Audrey was starting to feel a weight lifted off her shoulders. They’d fallen into a rhythm, her and Johnny. They would wake up, talk on the phone - she’d tell him how Jayden slept then they’d make plans for the day. Usually it would involve him coming over and then taking them out or just hanging out at her Mums place. A few times she would just lie down with a book while he’d do his own karate training. Johnny was getting along with everyone - Audreys mum, Kelly and even Maggie, who took a bit more convincing to give him a chance. 

Johnny’s friends were all accepting off her and Jayden. Dutch in particular was the first to hold the baby whenever they hung out. It just felt nice - for the first time in forever. 

The only issue that Audrey had encountered was with Johnny’s mum and stepfather. The relationship seemed tense so Audrey didn’t talk about it too much with Johnny. 

Not until one day that her and Johnny were sprawled out on the rug, Jayden lying between them on his stomach happily playing with a new toy car that Johnny had bought over. 

“You free tonight?” 

“What did you want to do?” 

“My mum asked if I could bring you and Jayden over for dinner?” Johnny focused on running the toy car along the carpet, avoiding Audreys gaze. 

“Um ok. Jay sleeps by 8 though”. 

“That’s ok. I don’t want to spend long with them”. 

“Alright”. Audrey wished he’d look at her. She reached out and brushed the blonde hair from his face. Smiling when Johnny looked at her. They had got to the stage of touching a lot. It felt nice to be able to do that. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s just that you don’t talk much about how your family feel about this. Jayden and I”. 

“I don’t want to upset you”. Johnny sighed. “They’ve been difficult. I was all but ready to give up when she asked me about dinner. I kind of took it like she was willing to try”. 

“Ok then”

“I’ll pick you up at 6?” 

“Sure”. 

A few hours later and Audrey was waiting for Johnny. She looked over her reflection in the mirror and was happy that Maggie convinced her to wear the dress. It sat just above her knee, the skirt flared out but the bodice was fitted with small cap sleeves. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she kept her make up to a minimum. 

Jayden was dressed in cute little jean shorts and a blue t shirt. She kept it simple as she knew that it could get messy at dinner time. 

Audrey gathered Jayden in her arms and said goodbye to her mum, Kelly and Maggie. She greeted Johnny at the door and he immediately took the baby from her arms then paused to give her a quick hug.

“Wow you look amazing”. Johnny tried his best not to stare but she really did looked stunning. 

“So do you”. 

Audrey felt herself blush at the sight of him. He wore slim fit black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt - the sleeves were rolled up and you couldn’t miss the muscular shape of his arms. 

“Jay looks cute” Johnny smiled at the baby in his arms. 

“Cute may not be how you describe him after food”. 

The drive to his mum and stepfathers house was peaceful. Jayden was in the back seat, strapped safely into a car seat that Johnny had bought. He was busy pulling off his socks off which bought him some entertainment. Audrey felt a bit nervous. She had no idea what to expect but hoped it would be peaceful for Johnny’s sake.

“You ok?” Johnny turned to Audrey as he parked in the garage. 

“I’m nervous” 

“Don’t be”. Johnny smiled softly. “I’m here with you”. 

“Ok”. Audrey smiled back. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Guess you’re right”

Once seated at the lavish dining table Audrey started to feel even worse. Johnny was next to her, Sid and Laura opposite. Johnny had bought Jayden’s high hair over and he had made sure it was set up near Audrey. 

Soon dishes were placed in front of them by a cook and Audrey started to quickly feel out of place. She watched Jayden carefully, hoping he’d behave. 

“So Audrey ..” Laura Lawrence in her black evening dress and full make up eyed her carefully. “As you can appreciate this news has come as a surprise to us”. 

“I understand that”. 

“Dont you think it would have been wise to have informed Johnny from the beginning? It would have saved a lot of heartache”. 

“Mum!” Johnny’s hand found Audreys knee under the table. “We agreed to focus on the future. Audrey and I have been through things ourselves”. 

“Why so tense?” Sid interrupted. “We’re entitled to an opinion boy. I’m just wondering how you can be certain of things”. 

Audrey gripped Johnny’s hand. She knew where this was going. 

“Certain of what?” Johnny’s jaw was clenched. He hated Sid at the best of times. 

“Well I’ve heard a few things about your family Audrey. Seems your mum used to clean the golf club?”

“So?” Audrey felt herself heat up. 

“So is it money?” 

“How fucking dare you!” Johnny yelled across the table. 

“Language Johnny!” Laura seemed to think Johnny’s language was worse than her husbands insults. 

“It’s got nothing to do with money”. Audrey tried to keep her voice from shaking. “I don’t want anything from Johnny. And don’t you dare say another word about my mum. She’s worked two jobs to help me with Jayden”. 

Johnny pushed his chair back. All the yelling had caused Jayden to start to cry. His arms were in the air and tears rolled down his face. Johnny moved to pick him up then passed him to Audrey. 

“I’ve had it with you two! You don’t know shit but you sit there preaching to other people”. Johnny pointed at his mother. “You’re my goddam mother!! But you’ve never acted like it”. 

“Johnny we’re just looking out for you”. Laura stood while Sid sat shaking his head, arms folded at his chest. 

“Looking out for me? Since when?” Johnny laughed. “Did you ever come to one of my tournaments mum? You couldn’t even make it to my graduation”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey grabbed hold of his wrist. “Let’s just go”. 

“Don’t say that”. Laura shook her head. “Johnny please just understand we want the best for you. We hope Audrey is being honest”. 

“For fucks sake”. Johnny watched as Audrey got her things together. “You never even held him mum. That’s the worst thing. You promised me you’d try, so much for your honesty hey?”

“Johnny please”

Sid got up and walked out of the dining room mumbling something about ruining his life and cursing under his breath 

“I need to go”. Johnny picked up the folded high chair and nappy bag. “Audrey?” 

“Yeah sure let’s go”. 

Audrey followed Johnny through to the garage where his car was parked. She let him pack the chair and her bag into the boot while she put Jayden into his seat. 

“Need me to check him?” Johnny motioned to Jayden. He usually was the one buckling him in. 

“All good let’s go”. 

Audrey kept replaying the evenings events in her head. Her heart hurt for Johnny. The way his family treated him was awful. It was true what her mother said - money can buy things but not happiness. 

“Johnny?” 

“Yeah?” 

“My mum can put Jayden to bed if you’d like to go for a drive”. Audrey paused. “Just us”. Maybe Johnny would open up to her? He had to be hurting. 

“You sure? Jay wakes up during the night, I don’t want you to be tired”. Johnny glanced at Audrey before focusing on the road again. 

“I’d like to be with you”. Audrey figured it was best to be honest at the risk of any embarrassment. “If you’d like to”. 

“Yeah I’d like that”. 

Johnny waited at the car while Audrey spoke to her mum inside. 5 minutes later they were back on the road and Johnny noticed that Audrey had a set of house keys in her hand. 

“You’re mum’s nice” Johnny said simply. “She’s caring and she’s just there for you”. 

“She is. I’m pretty lucky. She loves Jay to death too”. 

“I can see that”. 

“She was with me when he was born”. Audrey paused. “At the birth”. 

Johnny just nodded and Audrey instantly felt bad. 

“She was with me but it wasn’t the same”. 

Johnny glanced at Audrey briefly, waiting for her to continue.

“Johnny it’s good to have family If possible. They make life worthwhile but not having someone there by your side is hard. I’ve learnt that”. 

“Did you want me there? When you had him?” 

Audrey looked at the way he clenched the steering wheel. Her hand reached over to touch his elbow. 

“One day I’ll tell you everything. But right now just know that I wanted you there”. 

They drove in silence for awhile. Occasionally glancing at each other but mostly lost in their thoughts and just listening to the radio. Audrey became aware that Johnny had dropped his hand to her knee. It felt comfortable. Like they no longer needed to try.

Soon they were parked at the beach. It was beautiful at night. The waves crashed and the sea glistened in the moonlight. 

Audrey turned to face Johnny. She gently touched his face until he looked at her as well. 

“I wish I could turn back time” Johnny sighed. 

“Same”. 

“Audrey?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m tired of this”

“Of what?”

“This”. Johnny gestured between the two of them.

“What do you mean?” 

“This politeness” Johnny paused. “Like I have to get to know you all over again”. 

“I know”. Audrey breathed in. “I think it’s just because we’ve been through a lot. Kind of like we don’t want to stuff up or hurt each other again”. 

“Are we?”

“I’m not planning to”. 

“Neither am I”. 

“Johnny ..”

“I’m going to kiss you now” Johnny paused. “I’ve been waiting but I can’t anymore. If you don’t want me to just .. say”. 

Audrey felt his lips ghost over hers, she knew he was waiting for her to move away. He gave her every opportunity. When it didn’t happen he closed the gap. His hand laced through the back of her hair as he pulled her closer to him. He tasted like soda and mint - Audrey grabbed hold of his collar. Feeling like she needed more of him. Johnny deepened the kiss, his mouth opening to hers, tongue gently finding hers. There was no rush, no urgency. Audrey had never been kissed like that before - a feeling that made her realize just how much she had missed this boy. 

After what seemed like eternity Audrey pulled away. She remembered her mother’s concern as she left the house. 

“Hey it’s ok” Johnny worried for a moment that he’d rushed her. But her smile instantly calmed his fears.

“I know”. Audrey pushed Johnny’s hair out of his face. “My mum was worried so I just want to take everything slow”. 

“I agree with her”. 

“You do?”

“Yeah”. Johnny paused. “It’s not just us you know? I don’t want to stuff anything up”. 

Audrey smiled. Johnny was exactly how she remembered him but so much more grown up. She watched as he fidgeted with the radio.

“Come here” Audrey moved his face so that he was looking at her. She kissed his lips again. It was a chaste kiss but she wanted him to know that she was on the same page as him. He smiled into the kiss making her so the same. 

“Your mum ..” Audrey paused. “I hope she learns to like us. Maybe that’s the best I can hope for. I’d like that for you at least”. 

“My mum ..” Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “She’s not like yours. I didn’t have someone there for me growing up. My Dad bailed on us and she married that asshole”. 

“I’m sorry. But for what it’s worth I didn’t have the perfect childhood either. Sure I have loving parents but they split up when I was ten”. Audrey paused. “My mum remarried a bit later and he wasn’t a good person”. 

“I heard a few things when we were in middle school”. 

“They were probably true. He used to drink and get so mad. He hit my mum a few times”. 

“What a fucking asshole”. Johnny felt himself getting angry. “He didn’t do anything to you or Kelly did he?” 

“No. Just a lot of yelling”. Audrey breathed in deeply. “I saw him hit mum though. I had to call the ambulance one time”. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Dont be. I’m telling you because nobody’s lives are perfect Johnny”. 

“I would have kicked his ass if I was there”.

“I know”. Audrey smiled as she studied his face, he was full of confidence - the one thing Johnny was sure of himself at was his ability to fight. Audrey felt herself go red. “You know that’s my weak spot right?” 

“What?”

“I used to notice you training on the beach” Audrey chewed on her bottom lip. “I’d be here sometimes with Maggie and your Cobra Kais would be over there near the cliffs”. 

“We used to train here once a week. Sand kinda makes things harder”. Johnny paused. “Did you check me out?”

“Well you had your shirt off looking all ..”

“Everyone had their shirts off” 

“Not everyone looks like you”. Audrey stammered. “I mean well you know”. 

“I might have to do that again some time huh? If it gets you that flustered”. Johnny laughed. 

“Stop it!” Audrey laughed back. 

“You know you have a free pass to this”. Johnny gestured to himself with a smug smile. “Anytime right?” 

“Let’s head back” Audrey rolled her eyes. “I should have never told you because I’ve given you a big head”.


	12. Boys, babes and the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun afternoon at the beach leads to some sexual tension for Audrey and Johnny. 
> 
> Dutch is annoying Maggie but could they be a new couple in the making?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please drop a comment!

Chapter 12 

Boys, Babes and the Beach 

“Why are you facing that way?” Audrey laughed at Maggie who was hell bent on turning her back to where the boys were playing soccer on the beach. They were sitting on some big beach towels and a beach umbrella shaded them from the sun. Johnny had insisted on setting it up since Jayden was playing in between them and he was worried about him getting sunburn. 

“Because he had the nerve to kiss me Auds! Now I bet he’s taking his shirt off to get my attention”. Maggie rolled her eyes. “He’s such a smug bastard. I should have gone shopping with Kell and your mum just to avoid him”. 

“He’s had it off for ages”.

“What?”

“His shirt!”

“See he thinks he’s going to crawl back into my pants!” 

“Mags I ..” Audrey stopped when Johnny peeled off his t shirt then tossed it into the sand. He was more muscular than she last remembered and his skin was tanner, like he’d spent more time outdoors. He turned to smirk at her and that’s when Audrey felt herself redden. 

“What?” Maggie turned to look at the boys then laughed. “Wow Johnny is fit hey? Dutch needs to put his shirt back on after seeing that! Jesus how many abs does Johnny have?”

“Yeah he’s..” Audrey watched as he kicked the ball. His back was turned as she could see every muscle ripple in his back. “Very fit”

“My god” Maggie raised her sunglasses in top of her head. “I know I’m perving on your baby daddy but he is hot”. 

“Maggie!!!” Audrey laughed. She watched as he managed to get the ball of Bobby, who was considered a really good soccer player. 

“Audrey Collins?” Maggie snapped her fingers. “So have you .. you know?” 

“What?”

“Hit that” Maggie gestured towards Johnny with a nod of her head. “Well again”. She pointed at Jayden and smirked. 

“Maggie for gods sake!!! It’s only been a few weeks plus I have a baby”. Audrey rolled her eyes. 

“All those rides you guys take at night?”

“We kiss but it’s been pretty PG”

“You don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to!! But I’m just trying to move slower. Plus I kind of feel a bit you know?”

“A bit what?” Maggie dangled a rattle up to Jayden. 

“I have stretch marks Mags and he’s like a Greek god”. 

“You have birthed a human Auds”

“I know”. Audrey reached over to stroke Jaydens cheek. 

“You’re also drop dead gorgeous. You’re more womanly now plus your boobs are bigger”. Maggie smirked “like way bigger”. 

“Mags!!”

“I’m serious! I wish i had boobs like that”. Maggie watched Johnny smirk at Audrey. “You know he’s putting on a show for you right?”

“I know”

“Guns out ready to impress” 

“He’s not shy that’s for sure” 

“Tease him back”. Maggie grinned. “Strip off and show him what’s under”.

“My bikini? Oh my god no!” Audrey laughed. “As if I could do that”.

“Bet?” Maggie held up her wallet “$20 says you can’t walk down to the water in your bikini”. 

Audrey groaned. Her and Maggie never shieded away from a bet. It was their thing.

“Right in front of Johnny” Maggie grinned. “I wanna see him squirm!”

“Just walk there and back?”

“Yep. They’ve finished their game so go!”

“For gods sake ok”. Audrey stood up and unzipped her shorts, tossing them aside before pulling her t shirt over her head. 

“Bloody hell!!” Audrey laughed when she saw her friends bikini. He’s going to cum in his pants”. 

“Stop it!” Audrey glanced down at her skimpy black bikini. It left nothing to the imagination. But she’s always worn it under a shirt. 

“Watch Jay ok? I’m so embarrassed!!”

“Go!!” Maggie was laughing hysterically as she watched Audrey make her way over to the water. The boys were going for a run up the beach and it looked like Johnny was just about to join them when he noticed Audrey.

“Hey!”

Audrey watched her feet as she walked. Her face was red and she knew Johnny had seen her. Suddenly she wished she’d never taken the stupid bet. She felt too exposed. 

“Hi” Audrey looked up at Johnny’s flushed face. He was trying a little too hard not to look anywhere but her eyes. “Um you going for a swim?”

“Uh yeah” Audrey knew she had to follow through. She could still hear Maggie laughing. 

“I’ll come too”. Johnny walked out into the shallow water before disappearing under. He came up and flicked his hair out his face and raised an eyebrow at Audrey. “Coming?”

Audrey turned to screw her nose up at Maggie before venturing in. Soon she was treading water with Johnny. He grabbed her waist and she put her hands around his neck. 

“So what are you doing to me?”

“Huh?”

“You know what”

“Maggie dared me to strip off to my bikini”. Audrey laughed. “It’s this thing we’ve had since middle school. You have to do the dare”. 

“Do you know how hot you look?”

“Says you”

“Asked you first”

“Ok well no. I mean I’m not as skinny as I used to be”. Audrey lent her chin on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m kind of not the same since having Jayden. I look at other girls and feel fat”. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous”. Johnny kissed Audreys neck. “You were too thin before. You’re gorgeous now. You look like a model”.

“Really?” Audrey laughed

“Yeah and your ..” Johnny stopped as his eyes made a quick glance to her chest. 

“My boobs?”

“Sorry they’re just ..” Johnny stammered. 

“Thank your son for those” Audrey teased him. He groaned into her neck. 

Audrey could feel his hardness press into her thigh. She glanced around the beach and realized they had moved a bit further down where nobody else was. Audrey lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around Johnny’s waist, causing him to grab onto her backside. 

“Johnny”. Audreys lips found his. 

“Jesus Audrey” Johnny gripped her backside tighter as he deepened their kiss. He’d been on edge all night since her little confession over seeing him shirtless. And although he knew they were awhile off from anything too intimate, he just wanted more of her. 

“You’re such a good kisser”. Audrey whispered in his ear before her lips found his again. “I could kiss you all day”. 

“Fuck” Johnny groaned to himself as he moved her against him, knowing she could feel him. “Feel what you’re doing to me”. 

“You make me crazy”. Audrey whispered into Johnny’s ear. “You’re so hot. Taking your shirt off like that. Do you know what that did to me”. 

“Me? What about you”. Johnny kissed her neck. “Wearing that? You knew I’d go crazy”

“So we’re even” Audrey felt him move her against himself again. So she decided to do the same and grinded her core against his hardness. 

“Babe” Johnny slowed down their movements. He needed to be the responsible one for once. “Fuck I’m so crazy for you but I think people can see us. Plus I can see Dutch holding Jay. I don’t know if he’s crying or laughing”. Johnny squinted to see more clearer.

“You’re becoming a real Dad Johnny”. Audrey kissed him once more before unwrapping her legs. “He’s laughing don’t worry. I can tell if he’s crying. He goes all red in the face like he’s angry. Kinda like you do”. 

“Shut up” Johnny laughed then leant in and kissed her hard with a smack on her lips. 

“Dont have a Dad bod though right?” Johnny smirked as they made their way back. 

“Oh no and don’t you ever get one” Audrey laughed. She went to pull him out of the water but Johnny gave her a lopsided grin. 

“I need to cool off”. Johnny rolled his eyes and gestured to his shorts. 

“Sorry!” Audrey laughed. 

“Sure you are”. 

“Hey lovers!!” Dutch yelled out from where he was standing with Maggie. She had her arms crossed and looked thoroughly pissed off. He turned to point to her and laughed. “Do we look like a family?” 

“Shut up you idiot!” Maggie nudged him in the shoulder. 

“See .. me, the mrs and the baby!” Dutch grabbed hold of Maggie with his free hand and smacked her bum, causing Maggie to smack his arm before grabbing Jayden and marching back to their spot on the beach. 

“Ok those two are too much”. Audrey laughed at Johnny before heading out of the water. “Dont be long ok?” 

“Go put some clothes on!” Johnny smirked 

“Ok ok!” Audrey laughed as she walked dripping wet over to Maggie who handed her a towel. 

“Here” Maggie held out a $20. “You earnt that”. 

“Keep it” Audrey laughed. “It was the best thing I’ve done. Besides, i now need to think of what I can dare you to do!”

“Nothing I repeat nothing to do with that idiot”. Maggie gestured to where Dutch was standing, beer can in hand. 

“Mags I’m already scheming!”


	13. Date night and doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date with Johnny/Audrey and Maggie/Dutch. 
> 
> Explicit chapter so if it’s not your thing don’t read lol
> 
> Audrey ends up feeling very mixed up over where she stands with Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment!!

Chapter 13

Date night and doubts 

“THIS is your dare? That I go on a double date?” Maggie groaned into a pillow on the bed. “With Dutch and you two love birds?” 

“Yep now get dressed! They’re going to be here in a minute”. 

“Well he was kinda sweet this morning with Jay”. Maggie paused then laughed. “Can’t believe he took him for a walk in the pram with Johnny”. 

“They were back pretty quickly” Audrey sat cross legged on the floor as she fixed her hair in a high bun, looking at herself in the floor length mirror.

“You know why? Because some guy laughed at them”. 

“Laughed? Why?”

“Two guys with a baby” Maggie laughed. “Guess he thought they were together!”

“Jesus that’s funny!” Audrey couldn’t help but laugh too. “Johnny wouldn’t have cared but Dutch!” 

“I like how Johnny is bonding with Jay”. Maggie pulled a black t shirt over her head and liked how it paired with her white shorts. “Like most mornings he’s been here just doing stuff with him”.

“Yeah I really like that. It’s so sweet”. 

“So ...”

“Yeah?”

“Have you guys like talked about things? After summer break?”

Audrey paused. They hadn’t. And it weighed heavily in her heart. What if Johnny went back away to college? Audrey had already spoken to her mum about staying with her. Maybe enrolling in a local college and working part time? But she had no idea where Johnny was at - she wasn’t even sure “what” they were? They were discussions they needed to have but for some reason neither of them wanted to bring it all up. Almost like if they did they would run the risk of bursting their bubble.

“No clue yet. I guess I just want to enjoy this time then we can work out the rest?”

“Auds you guys need to talk about it”

“Yeah I know”. 

“For Jayden’s sake” Maggie paused. “Sorry I’m just being the concerned best friend”. 

“I know Mags and you’re right”. 

Just then the door opened and Kelly stood in the doorway, a slice of pizza hanging from her hand and her mouth stuffed. She chewed for a minute before talking. 

“Hey, mum said Jay is fussy”. Kelly rolled her eyes. “She wanted to know if you wanted to feed him or give him a bottle before you go to the movies?” 

“Oh I can feed him”. Audrey shrugged. “I’ll go get him. I actually think he’s teething”. 

“Teething? Shit I wouldn’t be letting him come near your boobs then”. Maggie laughed. 

“Well no teeth just yet but you have a point!” 

“I’ll bring him up here while you get dressed?” Kelly shoved another piece of pizza in her mouth. 

“Thanks Kell. I’ll quickly change”. Audrey pulled on a pair of black slim fit jeans and a black and blue cropped t shirt just before Kelly came back with Jayden. 

“Hey baby you ok?” Audrey scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheeks. She settled back on her bed making sure a few pillows were propped up behind her. 

As Kelly and Maggie chatted about Dutch she positioned Jayden in her arms and lifted up her shirt and unclipped her bra. Soon he was attached and sucking so she lent her head back and stroked his back gently.

“They’re here”. Maggie looked out the window. “We’ll go down see them and when you’re ready just come down”. 

“Yeah ok. He’s dozing off so I don’t think I’ll be too long” 

Audrey ran her fingers through Jaydens soft blonde hair. She loved the way that the back curled ever so slightly. He looked so cute on his white onesie. He was a mirror image of Johnny. 

A few minutes later there was a knock at her bedroom door and Johnny poked his head in.

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah of course”. Audrey smiled. She patted the bed and he walked over to sit down. Audrey had to remind herself to close her mouth because he looked amazing. His jeans were a tight fit and so was his white t shirt which showed off his muscular arms. 

“Is he ok?” Johnny tried hard not to look at Audreys exposed breast. He’d never seen her feed Jayden before and it was just another part of things that were new for him.

“Yeah he’s just fussy. I think he’s teething that’s all”. 

“Oh ok”. 

“Hey”. Audrey pointed to her lips. “Where’s my kiss?”

Johnny smiled and lent over the baby to press his lips against hers. He meant to kiss her quickly but she grabbed on to his t shift to give him an open mouthed kiss before she let him go. 

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” Audrey motioned to Jayden feeding. 

“No I ..” Johnny glanced at the baby and then Audrey. “It’s just new for me. Is it uncomfortable for you? I can go?”

“No not at all” Audrey paused. “You make me feel so safe and I’m just really relaxed around you”. 

Audrey watched Johnny’s cheeks redden. She knew he struggled with compliments. She knew he didn’t get them much from his family.

Suddenly his hand brushed against her breast before moving to Jayden’s cheek. Audrey smiled as Jayden looked at Johnny, breaking into a smile. 

“I never thought about this kinda stuff”. Johnny paused as Jayden resumed. “I mean, seeing you like this with him makes me wonder”. 

“Wonder what?” 

“How my mum was like with me? I can see how much you love him but I just feel ..”

Johnny turned away. He always struggled to express his feelings. Years with kreese had made him feel like talking about them was a sign of weakness. 

“Hey come here”. Audrey reached for his arm and smiled softly when he turned to face her. “All we have is now Johnny. Our parents were learning, so are we. I guess all that matters is how we are, so that our baby grows up feeling loved”. 

“Yeah”

“I’m sure she loved you and still loves you, but it’s maybe just in a way that’s different”. Audrey touched Johnny’s face. 

“I never really thought about mums feeding babies before”. Johnny paused. “It’s like a closeness thing right?” 

“Yeah it’s bonding”. Audrey smiled. “It’s ok I thought the same before I had him. I’d see women feeding their babies and think how I could never do it myself”. 

“You’re doing a great job with him”

“Thank you” Audrey bought his hand to her lips. “It’s nice having you around Johnny”. 

Johnny leaned in again to kiss Audrey then laughed when Jayden reached up to grab the front of his t shirt, breaking their moment. 

“Ok you’re just messing around now Mister”. Audrey sat Jayden up and adjusted herself. She gave him a few pats on the back before he burped. 

“Jesus you burp like Dutch” Johnny laughed as he picked Jayden up. 

“Yeah he’s all class” Audrey grabbed her bag and kissed Jaydens head before looking at Johnny. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah let’s go”. 

.....

“Why are we watching a horror movie?” Maggie complained as they lined up to get tickets. “Auds you know I get scared!”.

“So you can cuddle up to me when you’re scared” Dutch smirked. 

“I’m not cuddling up to you. You still haven’t apologized to me!” 

“For what?” 

Audrey and Johnny stood behind them holding hands. Dutch and Maggie had been at it since they left the house. 

“For kissing me the other day!”

“You kissed me back!”

“Auds please talk sense into this knucklehead for me”. 

“Well..” Audrey shrugged. “I dunno what to say because I caught you both in the act”

“Yeah and ..” Maggie rolled her eyes

“”And it was pretty intense”. Audrey laughed. “I thought you were like going to do it on my mums porch!” 

“Jesus” Johnny laughed and high fived Dutch. 

“It was a kiss Auds! A kiss that I was moving out of!!” 

“Moving around you mean?” Dutch laughed at Maggie. He loved her firey temper. “Your hips were not moving away baby”. 

“Ok enough”. Audrey covered her eyes. “I had that visual in my head for days after and I really don’t want to remember it again!”

“I’ll get the tickets” Johnny laughed as they moved to the front of the line. The group then headed over to buy popcorn and soda. Dutch shouted everyone and when Maggie went to complain he simply shoved some popcorn into her mouth. 

The movie resulted in Maggie screaming and grabbing onto Dutch’s arm. Audrey peered over and saw that half way through he had his arm around her and she was willingly snuggled up into him. 

Audrey could tell that Johnny had started to become bored. He’d finished his soda and popcorn and had downed her drink too. His hand was rubbing her knee, occasionally squeezing it. Every so often his knuckles would trace up her thigh. 

Audrey wished they were alone. She knew that she was sitting next to Maggie - who was engrossed in the movie, yet still. Johnny leaned in next to her ear and kissed the skin softly. 

“I wish we were alone” 

“Me too” Audrey whispered back then laughed. “I was thinking the same thing”. 

The movie finished a bit later and the four of them found themselves going for a walk on the beach. Audrey watched Maggie and Dutch closely - they were walking ahead of her and Johnny. Their vibe had shifted since the movie. They were walking close and engrossed in conversation. Every so often their shoulders would bump and Maggie would laugh. 

“What’s up with them?” Johnny held Audreys hand and laughed. “I mean at the start of the night Maggie wanted to kill him”. 

“I dunno”. Audrey shrugged. “They seem to be getting along?” 

“Yeah”

“I don’t want her hurt though. He screwed things up last time”. Audrey sighed. “Don’t know why? I mean, they were good together”. 

“He didn’t screw things up. He broke up with her but I thought she wanted the same thing”. 

“He told her he liked someone else! That he can’t be in a relationship”

“Oh that’s fucked up”. Johnny glanced at Audrey. “He told me he was getting freaked out. Dutch doesn’t do relationships and I think he just told her that to get out of something that was kind of ..”

“Scaring him?”

“I guess”

“Interesting. Well he did hurt her so I’m not sure whether she’ll give him a second chance”. 

“You could talk to her?”

“I could I guess?” Audrey watched them laughing in the distance. Dutch draped his arm across Maggie’s shoulders and she didn’t push him away. After a few minutes Dutch whispered something in Maggie’s ear then turned around. 

“Hey Johnny can you drop us back at my place so I can get my bike? Gonna take Mags for a ride?” 

“Yeah ok”. Johnny shrugged. 

“You could get yours and come with us?” 

“Up to Audrey”. Johnny glanced at her and smiled. “I think he’s going to make his move”.

“How about you?” Audrey nudged his shoulder and glanced at her watch. “I can stay out longer?” 

“What about me?”

“Are you going to make your move?” Audrey smirked.

“Hmmm maybe?” Johnny kept his eyes straight ahead but Audrey didn’t miss the sparkle in his eyes. 

“You wanna go on my bike or drive in the car?” 

“Car tonight” Audrey let his arm wrap around her shoulder. “Heard rumors at school about your backseat”

Johnny choked, doubled over coughing while Audrey laughed and patted his back. 

“What! From who?” 

“You know, girls talk”. Audrey shrugged. “A couple of cheerleaders. Nancy Rogers?”

“A couple? I went out with two” Johnny held up two fingers. “One I never even took in my car, she was into bikes and Nancy was never in the backseat!”

Audrey laughed and held up her hands in front of her. 

“Hey you had a reputation you know”

“Well ..” Johnny studied her face, wondering if there was a hint of seriousness there. “I’m not like that anymore ok? Not since you came back into my life”

“Johnny I know that”. Audrey kissed his lips. “But I’m not blind. I know you’ve had lots of girls. I mean look at you, you’re hot”. 

“Well I’m yours ok?”

“Are you? I mean what are we Johnny?” Audrey blushed. There they were, the words she’d dreaded to say out loud.

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Johnny laughed as she squatted his arm. “I mean you’re kinda more than that babe”. 

“Really?”

“Audrey you .. you had my baby so I feel like girlfriend isn’t right. It’s not enough but I can’t label it yet”. Johnny paused. “What am I to you?”

Audrey studied his face and smiled. They stood there for what seemed like eternity as Audrey wondered how to answer.

“You’re just mine”. 

“Sounds good for now?” Johnny laughed. “You wanna drop those two weirdos off and test out my backseat?” 

“How romantic” Audrey laughed “but sounds like a plan”. 

30 minutes later Dutch and Maggie were off on their ride and Johnny and Audrey were parked overlooking the city. Although views were the last thing on their minds. 

Johnny had pushed the drivers seat back and Audrey was straddling his waist. They were locked in a heated kiss, Johnny’s hands gripped her thighs and he was rocking her back and forth. Music played from the radio and they were just two teenagers making out.

Johnny broke their kiss to move his lips to Audreys neck while his hands made quick work of pulling her t shirt up. His lips found the valley of her breasts while his thumb and forefinger rolled one of her nipples. 

“Johnny” Audrey moaned. Her body was literally aching for him and when he pulled down one of the cups of her bra and kissed her breast, she felt herself shake. “Just dont.. you know”. She felt so incredibly turned on yet didn’t want to find herself in the embarrassing position of leaking. 

“It’s ok”. Johnny met her eyes briefly. “I know”. His hands pushed more firmly on her hips and she grinded herself against his hardness. “I don’t care though”. He smirked against her skin. 

“Can we ..” Audrey could barely form a coherent sentence as she motioned to the backseat. 

“Let’s go”. Johnny pulled away and suddenly there was a mad scramble to get over the seats and into the back. “Lay down”

Johnny’s lips found Audreys and he lowered his body against hers, his arms baring the majority of his weight. For awhile they kissed while Johnny grinded his hips against hers. He sat back and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down and her knees apart so that he could finally see what was underneath. The black lace underwear was pushed down enough so that Johnny could side his fingers inside.

“Fuck babe you’re so wet”. Johnny watched himself touch her intimately. She felt incredible. And the noises she was making were killing him. The way her brown hair fanned out against his backseat would be a sight he’d never forget. 

“I want to touch you too” Audrey sat up slightly and watched as Johnny leant back on his knees and unzipped his jeans, pulling his own underwear down to free his erection. He was hard, leaking and stood straight against his bare stomach since he had removed his t shirt. Audrey had no idea when he’d done that. Probably when she’d had her eyes closed. 

“Johnny” Audreys hand wrapped around him. She watched his eyes roll back and the moan that escaped his lips would no doubt replay in her mind over and over. His abs clenched and Audrey made a mental note to explore them another time.

Johnny slipped his middle finger inside her. He watched her throw her head back. He glanced down to where her hand was pumping him slowly. 

“Fuck babe” Johnny groaned “I want to be inside you so fucking bad”. 

“Please Johnny” Audrey was moaning,feeling her stomach coil tight. She was close. This boy would surely be the death of her. 

“Please what? Babe tell me”. 

“I’m so close”

“Yeah? Fuck tell me Audrey”

“You’re gonna make me ..”

Johnny felt like he was going to die. He was so tightly coiled and her hand was rubbing him exactly how he needed it. Swirling around the head of his cock. That combined with watching his finger disappear inside of her was pushing him over the edge. 

“Cum?” Johnny needed her to say it. He was aching for it “please babe tell me”

“You’re gonna make me cum Johnny. I wish you could be inside me. You’re driving me crazy” Audrey closed her eyes. 

“Soon babe. I’m gonna be inside you soon and fuck I’m going to ...”

“What?” Audrey was seconds away. She could hear blood rushing to her ears. She loved the way he was talking to her - all confident and a little bit dirty. 

“I’m gonna make love to you then I’m gonna fuck you babe. Shit you drive me crazy”. Johnny muttered a string of profanities and hoped to god that Audrey didn’t mind his dirty talk. His mouth tended to have a mind of its own. 

“Yes Johnny” Audrey swore she saw stars as her orgasm ripped through her body. Seconds later she watched as Johnny came over her hand, some of it getting on his stomach. It was a messy end but so worth it. 

For a moment all Audrey heard was Johnnys groans as he twitched in her hand and the sound of their heavy breathing. The radio still played in the background. Johnny groaned again as he removed his hand from Audreys body. He fumbled on the floor and grabbed hold of a few napkins and cleaned her hand before wiping his stomach. 

“Audrey babe I’m sorry about your hand”. Johnny watched as she smiled and wiggled to get her underwear and jeans pulled back up. 

“Why?” Audrey sat up and kissed him hard on the lips. “What happened was amazing. You’re amazing”. 

“You’re ..” Johnny moved to fix himself then pulled his t shirt back on. “I have no words for how you make me fee but yeah sorry that was messy”. 

“There’s a toilet out there”. Audrey pointed. “Can I wash my hands? I mean it’s a bit dark but you’ll come with me right?”. 

“Of course”. Johnny leant his head forward to kiss her again then looked at his watch. “Let’s go because I gotta get you home. I promised your mum that I’d have you back by midnight”. 

The drive back caused Audreys mind to drift. Whitney Houston’s “how will I know” played on the radio. The lyrics made her think about her and Johnny. 

How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things

She suddenly felt a strange rush of emotions which were confusing to her. She felt happiness, insecurity and guilt. Happiness because he made her really happy, insecurity because they technically hadn’t labeled their relationship and she had no clue where they were headed - yet they’d been sexual with each other? And guilt because alone time with Johnny meant being alone from her baby. 

“You ok?” Johnny noticed she’d been quiet.

“Yeah just listening to the radio” Audrey lied. Johnny smiled and continued driving, while she continued thinking.


	14. Case of the ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey’s insecurities over her relationship come to light when she runs into one of Johnny’s ex’s from high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d really like to hear from you! Tell me if you liked the updates.

Chapter 14 

Case of the ex

“Auds?” Maggie watched as Audrey stirred her morning coffee. “You seem a bit quiet. You ok?”

“Yeah I guess” Audrey was staring into space. The spoon turning around a hundred times. They were sitting in her mothers kitchen on the small square meals table. Audrey fidgeted with the edges of the daisy print table cloth as she thought about how to label her relationship with Johnny.,

“What’s wrong?” 

“Just kinda thinking you were right. There’s discussions Johnny and I need to have”. Audrey sighed. “I’m just confused and hormonal”. 

“Oh Auds” Maggie rubbed her friends shoulder. “Hey it’s ok not to have it all worked out. You’re young, a mum, and just trying to be a loved up teenager with Johnny”. 

“I don’t know what we are”. Audrey whispered, aware that her mum and Kelly were in the other room with Jayden. “I mean we didn’t have sex but you know.. then I feel all guilty after”. 

“Guilty? Why?” 

“Because I’m away from Jayden fooling around in Johnny’s backseat”. Audrey put her face in her hands. “I feel like I should be more responsible”

“Auds” 

“And I feel completely lost in him but then after I think is he real with me? Like he’s had tones of girls in his backseat”. Audrey felt her voice shake. “I know this sounds stupid”. 

“Hey,hey” Maggie grabbed hold of her friends hand. “Why are you saying all this? Johnny is with you. He’s totally into you”. 

“I dunno”

“What do you want? A ring on your finger?” Maggie laughed then stopped when she saw Audreys expression. “Wait, do you want a real commitment?”

“I don’t know! I’m scared Mags! He could decide this is too hard and go”. Audrey wiped away a tear from her cheek. “Or he could go back to college and meet someone else”. 

“Auds!!” Maggie sighed. “Just stop overthinking things. He’s really surprised me at how much he’s changed. He loves Jayden and he’s crazy about you”. 

“Yeah”

“You know I’m right and sure there’s stuff you’ve got to work out but who doesn’t?” Maggie held her hands up. “Look at me for gods sake” 

“What went down with you and Dutch?” Audrey remembered she was asleep by the time she came home with Johnny. 

“You mean who went down?” Maddie laughed. “And he wanted nothing in return”. 

“Jesus Mags!” Audrey laughed. “Are we talking about Dutch?”

“Yep” Maggie smirked. “He told me I drove him crazy so I said prove it. And he did. Right up against his bike”. 

“Where the hell were you guys?” 

“Oh up at the lookout but he kinda went a different way. There were no cars where we parked”. Maggie rolled her eyes. “What about you? Said something about his backseat?”

“We didn’t go all the way!”

“Did Johnny go where Dutch did?” Maggie laughed then winked. She could t help but shiver at the thought of Dutch’s talented mouth.

“No but let’s just say he’s got skillful hands”.

“I always pictured Johnny to be skillful” Maggie laughed. “I can’t look him in the eye now that I know what he’s been doing with those hands though”. 

“What about me!! I can’t look at Dutch knowing where his bloody mouth has been!” 

“Like he’d care. He probably guesses I’d tell you. Cocky bastard”. Maggie glanced at the clock. “You wanna head down to Cobra Kai? Dutch said they’re trying out a session with a new Sensai? Thought we could check it out?”

“Johnny asked me but I wasnt sure. But I guess we can if you want?” Audrey shrugged. 

“Is Kelly going out with her friends?”

“Yeah it will be just us and J man”. 

“Ok you wanna get ready?”

“Yeah ok”

Half an hour later and Maggie was pulling up outside of Cobra Kai. Audrey moved to get Jayden out of his seat then decided against the pram - easier to just carry him. They watched through the glass for a moment and it was easy to see why the boys loved karate. They were so fluid and natural. They all wore black g’s and Audrey noticed Johnny standing at the front facing the class. She could see Dutch, Bobby and Tommy in the first row. Jimmy had found himself a new girl and had been totally wrapped up in her lately so he wasn’t there. 

“Their outfits seriously are hot”. Maggie laughed. “Look at their arms”

“Agree”. Audrey opened the door and Maggie took Jayden, placing him on her hip as they walked in. 

Audrey noticed Johnny’s eyes meet hers. A smirk appeared at the corner of his lips before he winked, sending shivers down her spine. Johnny’s eyes flickered to Jayden and Audrey couldn’t help but notice the look of pride cross his face. Maybe it was the fact that his son was in his dojo? He started striking harder and his kicks were higher. Everything was elevated and Audrey was impressed at just how talented he was. 

Audrey looked around the dojo. No evidence of that psychopath Kreese existed. It seemed a completely different vibe in the dojo which was exactly what the boys needed. Audrey noticed a few girls in the group which at first she thought was cool, until her eyes landed on a familiar face. 

“Mags is that Nancy from high school?” 

“Uh where?” Maggie squinted amongst the group in black. 

“In the front row next to Dutch” 

“Shit it is! She was a cheerleader!l Maggie rolled her eyes. “Such a slut from memory”. 

“Johnny dated her” Audrey felt her heart hammering against her chest. “I remember overhearing a conversation at school. She was talking about him and the things she’s done with him. She’s here to pick up, not to learn karate”. 

“Oh” Maggie glanced between Audrey and Nancy. “Look why don’t we go for a walk and come back? No real point in hanging around”. 

“No i want to watch” Audrey sat down in one of the chairs at the back. Her eyes narrowed in on Nancy, observing her every move. She noticed that Nancy was continually smiling at Johnny, which was odd considering she should have been focused on kicking. 

“You sure Auds?” Maggie shifted Jayden to her other hip. She felt like this wasn’t going to end well judging by her conversation with Audrey in the morning. 

“Yep”

Just then the class finished and everyone seemed to be stretching on the mat. Nancy had moved in to the small group that included Johnny, Dutch, Bobby and tommy. She was stretching and laughing at something Johnny was saying. Maggie glanced at Audrey and noticed the death stare that she was giving off.

The group got up and some left while others started talking - Johnny walked over to where they were sitting and the other boys followed. Maggie swallowed hard when Nancy also started coming over. 

“Hey” Johnny smiled before leaning forward to kiss Audreys lips. He put his arms out to Jayden who happily went to him and immediately started pointing at the stitched on cobra patch on the front of his g. 

“Yeah it’s a snake” Johnny smiled and kissed Jayden’s cheek. Audrey was momentarily distracted by just how soft Johnny was with Jayden. 

“Hi back” Audrey tried to smile but struggled as Nancy approached. 

“Hi Audrey” Nancy smiled. “We went to school together. I was just telling Johnny I remembered you and Maggie”.

“Oh that’s so cool!” Audreys voice was dripping with sarcasm, causing Dutch to raise his eyebrow at her. He was standing next to Maggie shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He distinctly remembered a conversation he’d had with Audrey in science class back in high school when she told him how she thought Nancy was the school slut. 

“Uh yeah and now you’re with Johnny and have a baby”. Nancy glanced between Johnny and Audrey. “Happened so fast”. 

“Yes we do. So what’s an ex cheerleader doing here Nancy?” Audreys voice was crisp. 

“I’m just checking it out I guess?” 

“Interesting” 

“Uh why?”

“I think Audrey just meant it’s interesting seeing you used to do a completely different sport”. Johnny interrupted. He was aware from his conversations with Audrey that she remembered he dated Nancy. 

“No I didn’t mean that at all” Audrey narrowed her eyes. “I meant that this would be like open season for you right Nancy? Look at all these guys in here”. 

“Uh I’m sorry I don’t understand” 

“Hey we should get going” Maggie interrupted. Dutch nodded. Tommy and Bobby had already moved away from the awkwardness. 

“Audrey?” Johnny touched her arm. “We should get going”. 

“Do you have a problem with me?” Suddenly Nancy was angry and really wanted to know what Audreys issue was. 

“Yeah I do because I don’t think you give a fuck about karate. You’re here to find a fuck”

“Auds!” Maggie gasped.

“Audrey!” Johnny picked up Jaydens bag and gestured towards the door. “Let’s go now”. His voice was raised and firm, something that Audrey didn’t appreciate. 

“I’m not here for Johnny Audrey” Nancy glared. “I’ve already had him”.

“Oh for fucks sake” Johnny stood in between the two, handing Jayden to Dutch in the process. 

“You’re such a slut” Audrey tried to push Johnny out of the way but it was like pushing against a mountain. 

“Look who got knocked up straight out of high school” Nancy laughed. 

“Shut your mouth” Johnny pointed a finger in Nancy’s face. “Not another word” 

Johnny put his arm behind his back when he noticed Audrey trying to get to Nancy, he wanted to hold her back from doing anything stupid but Audrey was pushing hard against him. Eventually he saw Dutch hand Jayden to Maggie before coming over and pulling Audrey towards the door. 

“Don’t come back” Johnny turned to Nancy. “I don’t need this shit or any trouble here”. 

“I did nothing. Your girlfriend came at ME!” 

“And like you weren’t antagonizing the situation!” 

“It was high school Johnny! We fucked! Who cares? Why’s she so jealous?” Nancy rolled her eyes and moved to pick up her gym bag. “She’s got major issues if she’s going to be threatened by every girl you’ve been with”.

“Just go Nancy” Johnny pointed “back door” . He watched her slaunter off before breathing in deeply. He could see Audrey gesturing at Dutch. This wasn’t good. He walked outside and braced himself. 

“I don’t need saving Dutch!” Audrey was yelling, pointing her finger in Dutch’s chest. 

“I know you don’t but the situation was getting out of control!” Dutch yelled back. “You gotta calm down Audrey. You got a baby here! This is fucked up!” 

Maggie grabbed Dutch’s arm still holding Jayden. She looked at Audrey and struggled to know what to say. She wanted to defend Dutch but felt so bad for Audrey knowing her insecurities.

“Auds, dont get upset with Dutch ok? He just wanted to calm things down”. Maggie saw Johnny heading over. She walked towards him, handing him the baby.

“Dutch and I are heading off. You guys need to talk ok?” Maggie whispered at Johnny who simply nodded his thanks. Once they were gone, Johnny turned to Audrey who was slumped against his car, arms folded and eyes downcast.

“I’ll put Jay in the back” Johnny was mad but tried to keep his voice steady. He watched her nod then get into the passengers seat. 

The drive was tense. Johnny didn’t trust himself to talk. He couldn’t understand why things escalated so quickly. He kept replaying the events, occasionally distracted by Jaydens babbling in the back. 

“Sorry” Audreys voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Sorry for causing a scene at the dojo? For almost breaking into a fight? Or your yelling at Dutch?” 

“I said sorry but YOU shouldn’t have let her in!” 

“She’s paying Audrey. I don’t own the dojo”

“She’s not training Johnny I can’t believe you! She’s a total slut looking for her next guy”. 

“I don’t care! I’m with you!”

“Did you have sex with her?” 

“Audrey don’t do this” Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. 

“So yes?”

“Is that what you want to hear?” 

“Did you?”

“YES OK!”

Audrey slumped further into her seat. She wished she had of rubbed that smirk of Nancy’s face. 

“How many times?”

“Jesus Audrey!” Johnny raised his voice. “What do you want me to say? Every detail?”

“Are you not open enough to tell me?”

“For fucks sake! It was ages ago. I wasn’t with you!” Johnny gripped the steering wheel. “But you’re not gonna let up right? So I fucked her. I don’t know maybe 5 times? Does that make you happy? I wasn’t keeping count”. 

“Just take us home” 

“Don’t worry I am”

“What’s with your tone?”

“I don’t want to be around you right now”. Johnny avoided her gaze. He needed space to think. This wasn’t the Audrey he knew, and he had no idea what was really going on with her.


	15. Outside looking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Audreys mum helps Johnny to understand the situation. Hurt gives way to healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your kudos and comments!!

Chapter 15 

Outside looking in 

It had been two days since the incident with Nancy. Johnny had been over every day to spend time with Jayden but had kept his distance from Audrey. They were talking but the atmosphere between them had been tense. Eventually Carol took the opportunity to talk with Johnny. It was late in the afternoon and he was sitting outside, pushing Jayden in his baby swing while Audrey was inside getting some dinner for him. Dutch had taken Maggie out and Kelly was sitting at the breakfast table chatting away to her sister.

“Can we talk?” Carol stood with a tray. Two glasses filled with ice and soda. 

“Sure” 

“Firstly, you are a wonderful young man Johnny”. Carol sat down and handed him a glass. “Jayden adores you”.

“Thanks Carol”. Johnny smiled. 

“I know you’re young and there’s a lot going on. Audrey has spoken with me”. Carol paused. “I’d like to help if I can? Maybe offer some advice?” 

“Ok” Johnny pushed Jayden and watched the baby smile. He glanced at Carol, unsure of how the conversation was going to go. His mother never offered advice. Her idea of that involved shouting. 

“Audrey was wrong to act that way. I’ve told her and believe me I’ve given her quite a lecture”. Carol smiled softly. “I love her but that doesn’t mean I blindly support everything she does”. 

“That’s fair”

“I can offer you an understanding as to why she behaved that way”. 

“I’d like to know that”

“She’s scared Johnny”. Carol paused. “Petrified that the situation with her and Jayden will be too much for you, scared that you’ll return to college and forget her - or even worse, replace her”. 

“What? That’s stupid” Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “I have real feelings for her”. 

“Johnny she’s young and terribly inexperienced with matters of the heart”. Carol touched Johnny’s arm. “She feels insecure about a lot of things and like any girl, jealous of girls you've had in the past”. Carol took a sip of her drink. 

“Why hasn’t she spoken to me about how she’s feeling?”

“Darling she pretends to be strong. She’s had to be for Jayden’s sake. But deep inside she’s not”. Carol pondered for a moment. “She wants to be with you but when she’s with you she feels very guilty”.

“Guilty? Why?” 

“Because she’s left her baby”. Carol smiled softly. “It’s a hard balance for her being a young mother”. 

“But I’ve told her we can take Jayden”. Johnny smiled at the baby laughing. “Honestly he can come everywhere with us I don’t care”.

“Darling, there are times when every couple needs to be alone”. 

Johnny felt his face redden. He simply nodded. 

“I don’t know what to do”. 

“I think talk? Maybe knowing what I’ve told you, reassure her?” Carol studied Johnny’s face - the way he smiled at Jayden warned her heart. 

“I’m just worried that if I talk to her it will end up in another argument”. 

“That’s the gamble you take Johnny”. Carol smiled. “The joys of a relationship. It’s never smooth sailing”. 

“Thanks for the talk Carol. And you know ..” Johnny paused. “For everything”. 

There was a moment of silence then Johnny breathed in, unsure of whether he was about to do the right thing.

“I’d like to apologize to you actually”. 

“To me? Johnny you’ve got nothing to apologize for”. 

“Yeah i do”. Johnny took a big drink then continued. “When I believed those stories about Audrey I had a fight with her at school. I thought she was after me for my money you know? And I said something bad about you”. 

“Oh darling that’s long gone. Please don’t worry!” 

“No I need to say it and own it”. Johnny paused. “I told her that she was after money because you were a cleaner”. Johnny glanced at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. Then it came, a laugh. He looked up and Carol was laughing. 

“I recall calling you a spoilt rich boy”. 

“Oh” Johnny smiled. 

“We were both wrong. No harm done ok?” 

“Ok. Thanks I just wanted to get that off my chest”. 

“It takes a man to own up to his mistakes Johnny”. Carol reached for the tray and stood up. “You’ve grown up. You’re a father now. And you have a young lady inside who loves you”. 

“Loves me?”

“Oh honey she’s loved you for a long time” carol winked. “Why else do you think she’d care so deeply?” 

Johnny continued to push Jayden’s swing as he watched Carol walk off. It all suddenly made sense. He carefully got his son out of the swing and pushed open the patio doors that led to the small kitchen. Kelly had followed her mum to the living room and he noticed that Audrey was busy mashing vegetables. 

Johnny placed Jayden in his chair and waited until he noticed the toys on the table. Once he was sure he was ok he walked straight into the kitchen where Audrey stood, potato masher in hand. 

“Put it down” Johnny watched her eyes go wide. His voice although low, was commanding. She instantly dropped it and it made a sound as it fell on the floor. Audrey was half surprised that he was talking to her, and half surprised at the forceful tone of his voice. 

Johnny’s hands grabbed both sides of her face as his mouth claimed hers. There was no gentleness about the kiss. Hard, wet, needy, possessive. He claimed her and made sure she knew it. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip until it opened then his tongue founds hers. He groaned into her mouth as one of his hands dropped to her hip while the other grabbed the back of her head holding her in place.

“Johnny” Audrey looked shocked as they parted. Her lips were swollen and her eyes wide.

“I want you Audrey. YOU. I’m not going anywhere ok?” He watched her eyes before she slowly nodded. “I love you” 

“You love me?” Audreys eyes filled with tears. “Really?”

“Yes. But don’t doubt me ok? Not again”. 

“I’m sorry” Audrey paused. “I love you too”. 

“You do?”

“I’ve loved you since high school Johnny”

Johnny lent his forehead against hers, smiling when he noticed Audrey was on her tiptoes against him. Her arms making their way around his neck. 

“I won’t leave you ok? I’m not interested in anyone else. I’m with you and you only”. 

“Ok” Audrey whispered. 

“I’m transferring to a college closer to home. I’ve already told my mum”. 

“Oh Johnny I don’t want you to ..”

“I want to” Johnny kissed her neck then her earlobe, feeling her shiver. “Please don’t be jealous of anyone ok? They’re in my past for a reason. I’ve got a pretty big past Audrey but I don’t want to live there”. 

“Ok” Audrey paused. “I’m sorry”

“I forgive you”. Johnny pulled back slightly. “You wanna come to my place tonight? House is empty” Johnny paused. “Bring Jayden and that portable cot?”

“You want to be alone with me but you want me to bring the baby?”

“Yes” Johnny smiled. “He goes to bed by 8.30”

“I know but ..”

“Stay the night. Saves me driving you back”

“Um...” Audrey wondered if Johnny had lost his mind. 

“Mum and Sid won’t be home for 2 nights. We have the place to ourselves”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to be with you Audrey but we’re also parents so I guess we have to find a balance”. Johnny pushed a strand of hair out of Audreys face. “And nothing has to happen ok? If all we do is sleep in the same bed I’ll be happy”. 

“You don’t want anything to happen? Nothing at all?” Audrey put her feet flat on the floor, her face level with his neck. She kissed his chest and smiled up at him. 

“I’m yours babe” Johnny smirked before kissing the top of her head. “You call the shots ok?”


	16. Sexual healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at Johnny’s brings these two lovebirds closer than ever. 
> 
> Warning .. smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is an adult rated chapter so if you’re not into that kind of thing you can skip!

Chapter 16 

Sexual healing 

“Johnny it’s lopsided!” Audrey laughed as Johnny continued to fumble with the portacot. Instructions lay on the carpet next to him while he continued to mutter profanities under his breath.

“It’s fucking broken that’s what it is!” 

“Do you want help?” Audrey shifted Jayden onto her other hip. “Let me have a look at the instructions”. 

“I’m a guy Audrey. I’ve built shit before ok?”

Audrey rolled her eyes before putting Jayden down on the rug next to them. She sat down cross legged next to Johnny and glanced at the instructions.

“Oh you put this in wrong!” Audrey pulled out a rod and slipped it into the space opposite. “Try it now” 

Johnny rolled his eyes but quickly stopped when he realized the cot was now symmetrical. 

“I’m a guy Audrey” Audrey mocked him. “I’ve built shit before”.

“What was that?” Johnny pushed her back onto the carpet and pined her hands above her head. “You got a smart mouth”

“Totally not fair mister!” Audrey laughed “you have a weight and talent advantage”. 

“I do” 

“I honestly can’t move” Audrey laughed. “Man you are strong”. 

“I’ll move off” Johnny laughed and rolled to the side.

“No I kinda like it” Audrey winked.

“Hmmm I’m taking a mental note of that babe”. Johnny reached out to pick up Jayden, sitting him in between them. 

“Can you teach me some things? Like self defense?” 

“You don’t need that. You got me” Johnny smirked.

“You have such a big head” Audrey rolled her eyes and smiled at Jayden. “Doesn’t Daddy have a big head?” 

“Tell your Mumma that I am good and I have lots of trophies to prove it” Johnny played along. 

“I know you do. I watched your first all valley you won” 

Johnny paused and then looked at her in surprise as he pulled Jayden onto his lap. 

“You came to watch?”

“Yeah” Audrey blushed. “I went along partly because Mags liked Dutch. But I never admitted to her that I thought you were the hottest boy on the planet”. Audrey smiled then her voice dropped. “You were with Ali though”. 

Johnny noticed and he watched her fingers fidget with the hem of her floral skirt. 

“Come here” Johnny turned her face towards his and kissed her lips softly. “Well if you had of come up and talked to me back then I would have thought you were a total babe”. 

Audrey rolled her eyes and kissed him back. Careful to let the moment slide because she didn’t want to allow any insecurities ruin their night.

“So are you going to order pizza? I’m going to feed Jay and put him down for the night”. Audrey glanced at the time. “It’s 8.45 and he’s been rubbing his eyes for a bit”. 

“Is the cot ok here?” Johnny had it set up in the far corner of his massive bedroom. 

“Yep. He sleeps like a log and once I’ve fed him he should be right till early morning”. 

“Ok”. Johnny smiled. “I’ll go organize pizza and we can watch a movie? How about you feed him while I’m gone?” 

“Sounds good”. Audrey smiled as Johnny kissed Jayden’s head softly. “Drive careful ok?” 

An hour later and Audrey had put Jayden to sleep. She quickly rushed down the stairs to find Johnny set up in the lounge. Pizza and soda were out and he was skimming the TV channels. 

“Sorry Johnny. He was giving me a hard time”. 

“Hey no worries” Johnny stood up and pulled Audrey into his arms. “Is he asleep now?”

“Yeah. It’s just a new place”. Audrey kissed his lips. “He kept looking around your room and getting distracted. He seemed to like your trophies. They’re so shiny and he kept pointing at them”. 

“Yeah?” Johnny laughed. “I might teach him when he’s older. If you’ll let me”

“You won’t teach me but you’ll teach our son?” Audrey rolled her eyes. 

“Look I might teach you some basics” Johnny kissed her lips firmly. “Basics Audrey. That’s it”.

“I can work with that. Any excuse to see you in your g”. 

Johnny smirked as they sat down to eat. He had no idea why Audrey had picked a horror movie to watch but the way she was snuggling against him made him thankful she did. Still he was mindful not to make any moves - he didn’t want her to think that’s the reason he asked her to stay. 

The heat was radiating off her body and the way she snuggled into his side, head against his chest was causing Johnny’s heart to race. Suddenly she lent up and kissed his neck. Her hand turning his face towards hers. 

“Kiss me” 

That’s all he needed. His mouth founds hers and instantly parted. Before his brain could register what was happening, her leg moved across him until she was straddling his waist. 

“I love you” the words tumbled out of her mouth as Audrey kissed him again. 

“I love you too babe” Johnny broke apart long enough to watch as she pulled her t shirt over her head. He smirked as he reached around and used one hand to unhook her bra. 

“Jesus Johnny” Audrey gasped as his lips kissed the valley of her breasts. His breath was hot against her skin and the sounds he was making were glorious. His mouth claimed her nipple gently and she Instantly rolled her hips. His fingers were rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, not caring that she was slightly leaking. 

“Fuck babe you’re so hot” Johnny looked up to see her watching him. He wasn’t sure if she was going to push his hand away so he repeated the action. Nothing except the grind of her hips. 

“Do you like that babe?”

“Do you?” Audrey chewed on her bottom lip. Shouldn’t guys be turned off by this? 

“I do. I’m not going to lie. I find it hot” 

Johnny touched the liquid with his fingers and continued his movements. Audrey was flushed, heart beating rapidly and her hips grinding against him more urgently. Her hands tugged at his T shirt and in one quick movement Johnny removed it, throwing it to the floor. 

“Do you know how hot you are Johnny Lawrence? God I love your body”. Audrey noticed the gold cross hanging from a chain. Her fingers touched it before running over his chest. 

“Yeah?” 

“Your chest and your stomach” Audrey couldn’t help but moan. “You’re so sexy”. 

“You are” Johnny kissed her neck. “Fuck you turn me on. I’m so fucking hard for you”. 

Audrey felt the blood rush to her head. She needed a release quickly. Johnny sensed it by the way she was quickly rocking against him. In one quick movement he flipped her onto her back. 

“I want to taste you babe. Tell me that’s ok?” 

“I haven’t ..” Audrey blushed. A million thoughts filled her mind. He’d see her up close - really up close, what would he think of her smell, her taste? Do guys really like that? “I mean I know you know” 

“Audrey” Johnny smiled. “Don’t overthink babe. I want to”. 

“Ok”

“If you don’t like it I’ll stop” Johnny waited until Audrey nodded before kissing down her body. Her neck, breasts, stomach to her thighs. He gently spread her legs and pulled her underwear down, smirking at her before dropping them on the floor. Her mini skirt had ridden up which allowed him a full view. He settled a bit back from between her legs and gently pushed her knees further apart. He bent down and his lips met her inner thigh. He sucked hard and knew he’d leave a love bite for her to find later - a reminder of what he had done between her legs.

“Johnny” Audrey felt his lips on her pubic bone - his hot breath ghosting against her skin.

Johnny put his hands on her knees and pushed them further apart as he planted a kiss on her clit, causing her hips to lift off the sofa. He chucked and repeated the action.

Audrey groaned when she felt him lick a line from her entrance all the way to her clit. Her head rolled back against the cushions and her hands automatically found themselves in Johnny’s hair. 

“You like that babe?” 

“God” Audrey struggled to speak as his tongue worked its magic.

“It’s Johnny” he smirked when he felt her tug at his hair. He eased a finger into her while his mouth sucked on her clit. 

“Fuck” Audrey felt a tingle through her legs as her stomach started to coil tightly. 

Johnny added a second finger, moving them in and out of her body. She tasted amazing and for a second he removed his fingers and buried his tongue inside her. That was all that it took for her legs to begin to shake and for her to chant his name. He pushed his fingers back into her, curling them slightly while he watched her face. Her eyes closed, head back, mouth open, cheeks bright red and a flush that travelled all the way down her chest. Johnny knew that his mental image of her in that moment would replay in his head over and over. 

Audreys legs clamped shut, trapping Johnny’s fingers inside her as she rode out her high. Johnny kissed her knee as he watched her breathing slow. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at him in wonder. Her first words causing him to laugh. 

“How did you learn to do that?” 

“You liked it?”

“Johnny!” Audrey sat up and pulled on his shoulders until he lent forward, lips catching hers. She could taste herself - it was unusual. Slightly tangy, slightly sweet. Her hand flew to her mouth and Johnny knew why. 

“I love your taste babe”. 

“Johnny is that .. am I .. I mean is that what I taste like?”

“Babe it drives me wild. If I didn’t like it I wouldnt do it”. Johnny kissed her knee again. 

Audrey suddenly realized he had done that to her but she hadn’t done anything to him. She knew he was hard when she was straddling him before. 

“Johnny can I touch you or do you ..” Audrey stammered. “I mean i don’t know how but if you..”

“Babe I’m ok” Johnny smiled. “I may have a cold shower but I’ll survive. I don’t want us to owe each other ok? It just has to be natural”. 

“But I do want to do that to you one day”. 

“Audrey..”

“I just .. well you know”

“Babe I don’t need you to do anything to be happy”. Johnny paused. “I loved doing that to you especially when I got to watch your face. It was so hot”. 

Audrey groaned and covered her face with her hands only to have Johnny pry them away. 

“Are you seriously going to be shy after what I just did?” Johnny laughed. 

“Well at least I know what Maggie goes on about now”. Audrey rolled her eyes. 

“Dutch?”

“Yeah apparently when they went for a ride. He did that up against his bike”. 

“Are you serious?” Johnny laughed. “Well nothing surprises me with him”. 

Audrey pulled her t shirt back on while Johnny didn’t bother. For awhile they flicked through channels and ate cold pizza before Audrey suggested they go to bed. 

Johnny was in the shower when Audrey checked on Jayden. He was sound asleep sucking his thumb. Audrey moved the cot a bit further down so her and Johnny had privacy- although Johnny’s bedroom was probably the size of half her mums house.

Johnny stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Audrey had to remind herself to close her mouth. Water droplets glistened on his chest, and she could never get enough of his muscular physique. 

She watched in silence as he dried off and dropped the towel, not even caring that she was studying him closely. 

“Like what you see?” Johnny smirked as he pulled on black boxers. 

“You’re so hot” Audrey laughed. “Seriously you could be a model Johnny”. 

“A model? Yeah right”

“I’m serious! I’d have you up on my bedroom wall any day”. Audrey smirked as Johnny got into bed and patted the spot next to him. Quickly Audrey snuggled into his side. 

“Thanks babe. You’d go on my bedroom wall too. Although I wouldn’t do much sleeping if I was looking at your poster. Especially wearing that”. Johnny glanced at her nightgown. It was black with tiny flowers on it and sat mid thigh. The front was low cut with a sheer lace panel. 

“Haha”

“Why’d you push the cot way over there?”

“So I could do what I wanted with you and not worry about corrupting our baby”

Johnny coughed so hard that Audrey panicked thinking he’d wake up Jayden. 

“Babe you can’t say shit like that!” Johnny groaned into Audreys neck as he laughed. 

“Sorry” Audrey smiled as they kissed. They shared light conversation - he told her about his karate journey and how his constant criticism from his stepfather had made him take up the sport, she told him a bit about her pregnancy. It was comfortable and soon they both drifted off to sleep. 

It was a few hours later when Audrey woke and glanced at the alarm clock that read 2.45 am. She took a moment to remember where she was, but as her eyes focused on Johnny’s back she smiled. She got out of bed to use the bathroom then walked to the far end of the room to check on Jayden before returning to bed. Johnny stirred in his sleep. 

“You ok?”

“Bathroom. I can’t hold it during the night”. 

“Oh” Johnny laughed softly, his eyes still shut. “What time is it?”

“2.45. Sorry I woke you”. 

“Jayden?”

“Asleep. He wakes about 5”. 

“Mmmm” Johnny faced Audrey and smiled. “We get a bit more sleep then?”

Audrey watched as Johnny closed his eyes. They were facing each other and his hand rested on her hip, rubbing circles. Her heart was so full and for the first time in a long time, she felt content. 

“Johnny” Audrey whispered as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Yeah?”

“I want you” Three simple words that took a moment to register.

“You have me” 

“No Johnny” Audrey laughed softly. He was defiantly half asleep still. “I .. want .. you”. 

Audrey watched as his eyes stared into hers, slowly growing wide with realization. His hand on her hip froze and she felt the slight pressure from his fingers holding her in place. 

“What?”

“I want you. You said I called the shots”. 

“Babe I was just ..”

“I want you Johnny lawrence”. Audrey moved to straddle his waist. “Don’t make me say it again”

Johnny’s hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling him down towards his lips. Audrey relished in the moment before sitting up and pulling her nightgown over her head. Johnny’s hands moved quickly to cup her breasts and he leant up further to take a nipple into his mouth. 

Audrey leaned back and pulled at his boxers until Johnny moved to help get them off. Her hands push at his chest until his head hit the pillow and Audrey leaned forward again to kiss him passionately. She breaks away only when Johnny pushes at her shoulders, trying to tell her something. 

“Top drawer. Condom” Johnny searches her face and looks sheepish. “I need to be careful putting it on this time”

“I’m on the pill” Audrey smiled. “I had a few problems after Jayden so it’s helped”. 

“I can still ..” Johnny gestured to the draw. “I want you to be safe”. 

“It’s ok Johnny” Audrey kissed him again. Softly at first, then they became desperate for each other. Their kisses were hot, open mouthed and needy. Audrey gasped when Johnny simply pushed her underwear aside to touch her. Instinctively she rose to her knees and then she felt him pushing inside. She was so wet that he slid in a few inches easily by moving his hips upwards. He paused and watched her face. 

“Take your time babe” 

Audrey stayed still and closed her eyes. She let out a breath and winced as she tried to adjust to his size.

“Babe you ok?” 

“You’re so ...” Audrey opened her eyes to see Johnny’s concerned face. “You’re so big that’s all. Just let me get used to you”. 

Johnny pulled her to his chest slowly, his hands rubbed her back softly as he murmured encouragement in her ear. 

“You feel so good. That’s it baby. Slow. Take your time” 

Audrey moved her hips down and she felt him slide in a few more inches. The burn was slowly going and she just continued to rock back and forth. 

“Talk to me” Audrey whispered. “I like it when you talk to me”

“Just talking babe or dirty talk?” Johnny kissed her neck then sucked on her earlobe. 

“Johnny please” 

“Do you want me to tell you how good your pussy feels? How fucking tight you are? Can you feel how hard I am? Fuck babe” Johnny could tell how turned on she was. Her breathing was labored, her heart racing and she was getting wetter. “I’ve dreamed of you for the past few weeks. Babe you feel so good”. 

“Shit Johnny” Audrey sat up and moved all the way down until her clit was touching the patch of Johnny’s blonde pubic hair. She gasped at the sensation of him being buried inside of her. His hands gripped her hips and gently encouraged her to move. 

“That’s it babe” 

“Oh my god Johnny” Audrey touched her stomach. “You’re so deep inside me”

Johnny couldn’t respond if he tried. His head fell back as Audrey got herself into a rhythm. Rocking her hips, sometimes moving up and down. His hand fell to where their bodies joined and he rubbed her clit, smirking when her mouth dropped open and her movements stalled. 

Johnny bent his knees up and planed his feet firmly on the bed while he took over. He thrusted his hips upwards and watched Audrey start to tremble.

“Johnny oh fuck” the sensations were too much. Like tiny bolts of electricity that tingled in her lower body, tightening in her stomach. 

Johnny was alternating between thrusting up into her and then grabbing her hips to guide her up and down. He rubbed his thumb on her clit and watched her come undone. He felt Audreys walls tighten and that was enough to bring on his is orgasm. 

Audrey fell forward against his chest and she felt Johnny thrust into her a couple more times before groaning into her neck. His grip tightened on her hips and he came inside her. 

Audrey was vaguely aware of Johnny’s hand running through her hair a few minutes later and then his lips on her forehead. she could hear the hammering of his heart beat and the sweat stuck to both of their bodies. Johnny rolled them to the side so that they were facing each other and slowly withdrew from her body. 

“Hey”

“Hey” Audrey smiled softly as Johnny brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Audrey kissed his lips basking in the afterglow of their love making. 

“Was that ok?” Johnny paused. “For you?”

“Are you asking me if I enjoyed it?” Audrey smirked. “Couldn’t you tell?”

“Yeah but I just had to check” Johnny studied her face. “In the beginning it didn’t seem like it?”

“I had a few stitches after I had Jayden ..”

“Oh babe I’m sorry” 

“Well he had to come out”. Audrey touched Johnny’s cheek. “It’s ok. Maybe in the future you’ll be there for the next one”

“You’d want that?” Johnny looked shocked. “I mean, more kids one day? With me?”

“Of course silly. Not right now because we’re both so young but maybe in a few years?” Audrey paused and worried that she’d scared him off. “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that”. 

“Babe” Johnny smiled. “I’m not freaked out ok? Stop thinking that you know what’s going on in my head”. 

“What’s going on in your head then smarty?” 

“I need a shower and I need pancakes. Simple!” Johnny laughed as he threw the covers back and headed for the bathroom, leaving Audrey to smile stretched out on the big king sized bed.


	17. Teen love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Audrey enjoy their new relationship 
> 
> Johnny has a surprise for Carol 
> 
> *Smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit smutty so be warned!

Chapter 17 

Teen love 

“Spill”

Audrey turned around to see Maggie sitting at the breakfast bar with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Dont what me! You’ve been so deliriously happy Auds. I know you had sex!” Maggie smirked as she reached for a banana then laughed. “I so didn’t mean to pick a banana!” 

“You have such a dirty mind!” Audrey laughed. “Do not tell anyone ok? Yes we did and my god Mags he was perfect”. 

“Knew it!” Maggie laughed. “Dutch said that Johnny’s been acting weird and thought you two had done the deed”. 

“Jesus! Why is our sex life so important?” Audrey rolled her eyes. “What about you?”

“Not yet. He’s gone down on me again, I think he was hoping I’d return the favour this time”. 

“Mags!”

“I’m just teasing him. I’m planning to give him a blow job tonight so don’t feel bad for him”. 

Audrey finished packing Jayden’s food into small containers, wondering how to ask Maggie about it all. 

“Mags I’ve never done that before”

“Serious?”

“What do I do?”

“Oh I kinda wrap my hand around most of it and move it and suck the top part. I have a really bad gag reflex so I don’t like it to go too deep”. 

“Ok and do you .. you know?”

“Yeah I do but you don’t have to”. 

“What’s it taste like?”

“Salty? I can’t really explain but I probably wouldn’t the first few times”. 

“Ok” Audrey opened the fridge to put the containers away. 

“Why? You want to?”

“I’m curious. I mean he’s done it to me”. 

“I’m sure he has. In high school he was meant to be the best at it”. Maggie covered her mouth quickly. “Shit Auds I’m sorry”. 

“That’s ok. Guess he got experience? Lucky me?” 

“Wow you’ve got it bad” 

“What?”

“You were not bothered by what I said. You must be feeling happy and secure right?”

“Yeah I am. I kinda realized that sure he has a past but he’s with me and we have Jayden”. 

“Exactly”. Maggie smiled. “So he really picked up Jay to give you a break?”

“Yep. I just wanted to mash up all his food for a few days and put it in the fridge. He’s been taking him in the pool at his place”. 

“Wow he’s a keeper”. Maggie laughed. “Never thought Johnny Lawrence would be a Dad”. 

“Huh” Audrey rolled her eyes as she closed the fridge. “Never thought I’d be a mum. Anyway are you still going over to Dutch’s place?”

“Yep why?”

“Can you drop me at Johnny’s?”

“Sure. Let’s go”. 

30 minutes later and Audrey was ringing the doorbell of the Lawrence home. She looked completely shocked when Johnny’s mother answered. 

“Laura um hi” Audrey stammered. “I didn’t think you’d be home”. 

“Hello Audrey. Come in” Laura held the door open. “Sid and I were just leaving and Johnny is putting Jayden down for his nap”. 

“Oh ok”. Audrey walked in and chewed on her bottom lip. After their dinner that went horribly, she didn’t have any clue where they stood with each other. 

“I’m heading out through the garage. Johnny’s room is upstairs”. Laura breathed in deeply. “There’s leftovers in the fridge”. 

“Thank you but I’m sure we’ll be fine”

“The offer is there”

Audrey watched Laura turn on her heel and walked away. Well it was an improvement from being shouted at and attacked? She shook her head in frustration then headed upstairs. 

“Only me” Audrey opened his door to find Johnny hovering over the cot. He immediately put his finger to his lips. 

“Hey”. Johnny whispered as he walked towards Audrey. “He’s asleep. I gave him a bottle and he just drifted off”. 

“Wow you’re amazing!” Audrey kissed his lips. “Did you go in the pool?” Johnny smelt good, like he’s just showered. 

“Yep. He loved it”. Johnny smiled, clearly proud of himself. “I washed him in the bath after”. 

“By yourself?”

“My mum helped. I hope that’s ok?”

“Of course”. Audrey kissed his lips, grabbing hold of his shirt to pull him close. “She’s just left with your step Dad” 

“Oh ok, I was going to get a sandwich. You think he’ll be ok?”

“Sure. He looks out and besides, we’ll hear him if he cries”. 

Audrey watched as Johnny made two sandwiches before putting them on plates and pushing one towards her. She watched him eat his in about 10 seconds before downing a whole can of soda. 

“Man you can eat” Audrey laughed. 

“I’m a growing boy”

“Yeah?” Audrey smirked as she slid around the kitchen counter to stand in front of him. “I bet you are” 

Johnny watched as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard. He pulled back to kiss her neck - he’d figured out that was one of her weak spots. 

Johnny groaned as Audrey touched his stomach before dipping her hand beneath his sweats and palming him. He glanced at her, knowing that she was in the mood and this was going to be a quick one. His hand slipped underneath her dress and found her underpants were already soaked. 

“Turn around” Johnny knew she loved it when he took control. He pulled her underwear down then released himself from his sweats. He gently kicked her legs apart so she had a wider stance, then he lowered her onto the kitchen bench so that her chest was lying on it. 

“Tell me you want me” 

“I want you Johnny” 

Johnny bunched her dress up around her waist and groaned at the sight of her bare ass. He guided himself into her slowly. 

“Push back” Johnny leant over her body and sucked on her earlobe. “Take me”. 

“Johnny” Audrey pushed herself back, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him. He was large and it seemed to take her a moment to adjust to his size. 

“Come on babe” Johnny groaned into her ear. “You want my cock? Take all of me”. 

Audrey felt herself grow wetter as she pushed back all the way, feeling how deep Johnny was inside her. 

“That’s my girl” Johnny whispered. He grabbed hold of her hips and started to move in and out. Slowly at first then once she started moaning, he started snapping his hips. “Shit babe you feel so fucking good like this”. 

“Fuck me Johnny” Audrey couldn’t believe the words that left her lips. “Please” 

Johnny grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her body flush against his chest as he frantically pushed in and out of her. The sounds that they made - moans, skin slapping .. was driving him  
Insane. 

“Cum baby” Johnny moaned into her ear as his finger found her clit. “I need you to cum”. 

Audrey felt her walls tense, she was wound up so tight but she couldn’t quite get there. 

“Talk to me”

“Fuck babe you’re gorgeous. I love your pussy. I love fucking your pussy”. Johnny was hammering his hips desperately chasing his high. “You gonna cum all over my cock baby?” 

Audrey felt it hit her. It was like she had exploded. Johnny came inside her seconds later but not before shouting out her name. They stayed in that position with Audrey back against his chest, panting as their breathing slowed down. 

“You are the hottest girl on the planet”. Johnny whispered in Audreys ear. “You’re a sex goddess”. 

“Johnny” Audrey laughed. “I’m learning from you. I have no clue what I’m doing”. 

“Well you’re driving me crazy”. Johnny pulled out slowly and reached down to cover her with the rolled up dress. 

Audrey felt a tell tale trickle down her leg and looked at Johnny mortified. 

“Is there a bathroom close?” Audrey felt her cheeks go red. “Your .. you know is running down my leg!”

“Here” Johnny laughed and grabbed some tissues. He knelt down to wipe up the mess from her thigh before pointing her in the direction. “First door”

“Thank you” Audrey grabbed the tissues off him and gave him a quick kiss. 

When she returned a few minutes later Johnny was sitting at the breakfast bar deep in thought. 

“You ok?” Audrey hugged him from the back, her chin resting on his shoulder. 

“I’m meant to ask you that”. 

“Why?”

“Because it’s gentlemanly behavior” Johnny turned and smirked. 

“Oh right and you’re the typical gentleman?” Audrey laughed. “Seriously what are you thinking about?”

“You” Johnny paused. “And how happy you make me”

“You say this right after sex” Audrey laughed as she sat down on his lap, arms around his neck. 

“Haha you’re so funny babe” 

“The sex is good”

“It’s the best sex I’ve ever had”. Johnny glanced quickly at her, mentally slapping himself. 

“It better be” 

“I think it’s because I love you”. Johnny pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I can just be myself and that’s a good feeling”. 

“Same. I love you”.

“When Jayden wakes up I need to take you home” Johnny glanced at the clock on the walk. 

“Getting rid of us?” Audrey laughed. “Like wham, bam thank you mam?”

“No smart ass” Johnny rolled his eyes. “I have something being delivered to your mums place”. 

“What? Oh no Johnny it’s not that high chair you were looking at? I know you don’t like the one he has but trust me you’ll ..”

“It’s for your mum actually”. 

“My mum?” Audrey looked surprised. “What is it?”

“I can’t tell you”. Johnny laughed. “I just want to be there to see her face”

“You bought my mum flowers?”

“No” Johnny scoffed. “Why would I do that? I haven’t even bought you flowers!”

“Well what?”

“You’ll have to wait and see”

“Johnny Lawrence I have ways to get you to talk you know!” Audrey took his earlobe in her teeth.

“I’m too tired for that” Johnny laughed.”you try anything I’ll just go to sleep!” 

Audrey pretended to be mad at him but couldn’t for long. Eventually hoping up on the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck. She realized that Johnny Lawrence was complicated - a boy with many, many layers. But with a good heart.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny surprises Carol with a gift 
> 
> Just a fill in chapter full off fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate your comments and kudos!

Chapter 18 

Family 

“Ok it’s here” Johnny grinned as Audrey stood with her very confused mother just beside their front door. “Carol you need to cover your eyes ok and we’re going to go outside”. 

“Johnny what’s going on?” Carol laughed as Kelly covered her mother’s eyes with an old t shirt, tying it firmly behind her head. “This is all very strange!”

Audrey carried Jayden on her hip and glanced at Johnny before motioning to the window. 

“Can’t i just peek?”

“No! Let your mum out first then you guys can come out”. Johnny opened the front door and grabbed hold of Carol’s hands, helping her to stand on the front porch. He faced her in the right direction then waited for Audrey and Kelly. 

“What the hell! Johnny!” Audreys hand flew to cover her mouth in shock. 

“Fucking hell!” Kelly glanced at her blindfolded mother. “Sorry mum but once you see you’ll excuse my language” 

“What’s going on!!” Carol laughed 

“Ok Carol you can look now” Johnny watched as the woman untied the blindfold, her eyes blinked a few times and adjusted to the bright sun. She smoothed her hands on her uniform - having just finished an 8 hour shift cleaning the country club. 

“Johnny” Carols eyes landed on the bright red Audi sports Quattro parked in her driveway. This was her dream car and she remembered telling Johnny a few nights ago when they were chatting about cars. Still she couldn’t process things. “Is this your new car? It’s incredible!”

“It’s YOUR new car Carol”. 

“What? No honey this is ..” Carol stammered. “I mean it’s wonderful but this isn’t my car”.

“Yes it is. I bought it for you”. Johnny grinned. “This is the right one? The one you told me about?”

“Johnny”. Carol moved to cup his face with her hands. “Honey I can’t take a car from you! You need to save, you have college and a young family now!”

“Carol”. Johnny smiled. “I just got access to my trust fund. I don’t have to worry about money ok? So please don’t worry either. I wanted to do this for you”. 

“Johnny” Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat. “I don’t know what to say, but mums right. This is way too much”. 

“Babe it’s ok” 

“No but I ..” 

“Tell your mum to go see her car”. Johnny threw Audrey the keys and took Jayden from her. “Just take her please”. 

“Johnny listen” Carol felt her eyes fill with tears. “I just can’t take this .. this gift from you!”

“Yes you can. I’m giving it to you! It’s not my choice in car but you told me it’s what you’ve always wanted”. Johnny paused. “It is the right model?”

“It is!”

“Carol” Johnny touched her shoulder. “You do so much and you’ve looked after Audrey and Jayden for me. Please let me do this for you. Your car isn’t reliable. It’s forever breaking down! Besides Audrey borrows it and I don’t want her in something unreliable”. 

Carol looked over at her old beaten up car that spent more time being repaired than running. She glanced back to the new red Audi and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“Oh for fucks sake mum! If you don’t want it I’ll have it!!” Kelly grabbed the keys and rushed over to the car. “It’s so gorgeous!” 

“Go see it Carol” Johnny smiled. “Please?”

“Ok Johnny” Carol turned to hug him. “Thank you. I can’t thank you enough”. 

“You’re welcome”. 

Johnny watched the woman walk over and sit in the front seat. Her land traced the trim on the door like she was dreaming. He smiled as he watched Audrey sit in the passengers seat and point out all the controls to her mother. Kelly stood tapping her foot impatiently until Audrey swapped places with her. 

“I don’t know what to say” Audrey smirked as she nudged Johnny’s shoulder. “You seem to always surprise me”.

“It’s nothing”

“Johnny” Audrey kissed Jayden on the cheek before kissing Johnny’s lips firmly. “Don’t say that. It’s not nothing, it’s huge. But I’m just worried about people talking you know? They’d say things like I’m only with you for money and stuff”. 

“This is between us. Nobody will know that I bought it ok?”

“Johnny everyone will know because mum can’t afford a car like this!”

“Well they won’t hear about it from any of us ok? Fuck people Audrey. She’s a good person and she deserves something nice ok?” Johnny kissed the top of Audreys head. “Please don’t fight me on this”. 

“Ok” Audrey breathed out slowly. “You’ve got a beautiful heart Johnny”. 

“Thanks babe, I think you’ve just softened me”. 

“When we’re you going to tell me about your trust fund?”

“To be honest I just forgot. I mean, money is just there for me so it didn’t seem like such a big deal”. 

“You need to think about yourself though. It’s for your future”. 

“Our future” Johnny smiled. 

“Just promise me you’ll be careful with it”.

“Of course. There’s a few things I want to do then it’s going to be put away. I promise!” 

“Few things?” Audrey raised her eyebrow 

“Why don’t you go for a drive with your mum? Let her test out the car?” Johnny laughed and avoided her questioning gaze. 

“No way! You go!” Audrey took Jayden from him and pointed at the car. “She’d love if you went with her”. 

“You sure?”

“I’m certain!” 

Audrey watched as Johnny walked towards the car, hands in his jeans - a little uncertain. Part of Audreys heart hurt because she knew his family dynamic was so different from hers. She watched him talk to her mum then saw her mums face light up as he walked around to the passengers side and got in. 

“You’re not going?” Audrey asked Kelly who stood beside her. 

“No I kinda thought it would be nice for Johnny to go with mum himself”. 

“Thanks Kell” Audrey smiled. 

She watched the bright red Audi roar to life then take off down the driveway. Her mother honked the horn the whole way down the street as she sped off. Audrey laughed when she saw Johnny smiling and shaking his head.

“Auds?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s a good guy”


	19. Teach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter - Audrey learns a few tricks 
> 
> Skip if you’d like!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

A week had passed since Johnny gave Carol the surprise of her lifetime. Audrey had never seen her mum so happy, and it just made her love Johnny even more. 

They were snuggling on his bed after Johnny’s afternoon training at Cobra Kai. Jayden had gone down for a nap and Carol had suggested they drop him off at home to sleep. Audrey glanced at the clock on the wall - which gave her at least two hours alone with Johnny. 

Clothes were shed quickly and Audrey was feeling so desperate for him. They’d both struggled to get alone time during the week so this was long overdue. Plus seeing him training at Cobra Kai was a huge turn on. 

“Babe?”

Johnny watches as Audrey moves down the bed, in between his legs. He holds his breath, not trusting himself to do or say anything but stare at her. She looks incredible naked with her long brown hair flowing across her shoulders. His gold chain and cross hung in between her breasts, he’d given it to her when she’d mentioned how much she liked it on him. 

“Johnny tell me what to do” Audrey wrapped her hand around him, her mouth hovering. 

“Babe you don’t have to do anything” Johnny leant toward to touch her chin. “Come back up here. I don’t need that”. 

“I want to” Audrey watched his face as her tongue made contact with the head of his cock. She felt him twitch and Johnny’s face looked like he was fighting for control. All those years training at Cobra Kai suddenly felt like nothing compared with this internal battle. 

“Audrey” Johnny feels lost in her. He drops his head back against the pillow and soon she’s taken him in her mouth. Her hand is wrapped around the base, moving up and down. “Fuck baby” 

“Am I doing it right?” Audrey released him with a pop. 

“You’re killing me” Johnny groaned “your mouth fuck baby”. He propped himself up on his elbows, desperate to watch her. His hands gripped her hair into a ponytail so that he could see her face. He knew she was inexperienced, but the way her eyes looked at him was the single most sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Like that” Johnny groaned. “Shit baby you know just what to do to me”. Audreys tongue swirled along his slit. 

Johnny was trying to stay controlled, but her mouth was like sin. He started to gently move her head, watching her face for any negative reaction and ready to move his hands away.

“Is this ok?” Johnny breathed. “Pull away if it’s not babe”

Audrey continued to work her mouth on him. She felt her own wetness dripping down her thighs. Something inside her ached when he started moving her head. She liked when he was a little big dominating in bed. 

“Fucking hell baby. Your mouth it’s oh my god”. Johnny muttered a string of profanities as he continued to move her mouth on his cock. He was careful not to go too deep and after a moment he stopped, just in case he lost control. 

“Baby stop”. Johnny pulled at her chin gently until she released him from her mouth. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to finish in your mouth babe and I’m so close”. 

“I want you to” Audrey smirked and took him back in her mouth.

“Fuck no babe”. 

“Why not?”

“Because you won’t like it” Johnny groaned as her tongue licked him. What girls did like it? 

“How do you know?” Audrey pulled away to laugh “I want to try it Johnny. Dont you want to?” Her head started bobbing up and down as her hand pumped him. 

“Fuck” Johnny watched her and felt his control slipping. He was close to the point of no return. “Stop now” He tried to warn her but she just moved faster. Then her hand which was holding his base moved a bit lower and she took him deeper in her mouth. Only for a few moments but it was enough to push Johnny over the edge. 

“Holy fuck” Johnny felt his orgasm take over as Audrey continued to move her mouth up and down while her hand pumped him. He came with a shout of her name. His hands gripped fistfuls of the bedsheets as he twitched in her mouth over and over again. 

Moments past and Johnny suddenly snapped out of his post orgasm bliss. He sat up quickly to see Audrey sitting in between his legs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Alarm bells went off in his head - he glanced at her face for any signs that she was upset or didn’t like what had happened. He’d had multiple blow jobs in the past and the majority of girls didn’t swallow. Sure as hell not the first time they’d done it. 

“Babe” Johnny sat up and his hand brushed the hair out of her face. “Talk to me please. Was it bad? Baby I didn’t want you to do that”. 

“You cum .. a lot” Audrey smirked. “I didn’t realize just how much. Sorry there’s some on your sheets”. 

“I tried to warn you”

“You taste good” Audrey watched Johnny’s mouth drop open. “Different but good”.

“What? Babe are you ok?”

“Yes” Audrey felt her cheeks redden as Johnny glanced down at her hand between her legs. She didn’t realize she was touching herself. “But I’m just so turned on. The way you looked at me and when you ...when you showed me how you liked it”. 

“Fuck babe come here” Johnny felt her move up the bed to his side so that they were facing each other. He pushed her hand away and his own took over. “I’ll take care of you ok?” His fingers slipped inside her and started to set a punishing pace. 

“Johnny” Audreys head fell back but then she groaned as his mouth claimed hers. Audrey knew he was tasting himself. 

“What you did .. fuck babe was so hot” Johnny threw one of her legs over his hips as he worked her towards her release. “Couldn’t tell that was your first time baby. You were so fucking good”. 

“Johnny please!”

“And the fact that you were so wet doing it to me”. Johnny groaned into her neck. “Next time I’m going to do it to you at the same time”. 

“Shit! Johnny!” Audrey trembled as her organism hit her. Her walls fluttered and her body convulsed as she came undone. She was vaguely aware of Johnny’s fingers moving leisurely inside of her - riding out her high. 

“Hey babe” Johnny eventually withdrew his fingers and let Audrey fall into the crook of his arm that he bent behind his head. 

Audrey couldn’t help but gasp as Johnny put his fingers in his mouth, grinning at her.

“You taste amazing”

“You weirdo!” Audrey laughed 

“You’re the one who just had my cock in your mouth”

Audrey felt herself blush and she knew Johnny noticed by the way his tone changed. 

“Hey I was just fooling around baby” Johnny pushed some of her hair back. “I’m trying to find a balance but I’ve been restraining myself a lot”.

“What do you mean?”

“When I’m .. you know” Johnny cringed thinking how else could he tell her what was on his mind? “I have a bit of a dirty mouth during sex”. 

“Oh ok” Audrey smiled. “I like it but it’s a side of myself I’m exploring. I’ve never been able to say those things before”. 

“Do you like it when I’m like that or not? I can not be that way if it makes you uncomfortable”. 

“No it’s ok. I’m just not used to certain words”. Audrey laughed. “I called the male body part the scientific name before you”. 

“Penis?” Johnny laughed. “Really?” 

“Stop laughing!”

“Say cock”

“No!” Audrey felt herself redden .

“Come on babe”

“Johnny!”

“Babe you can’t be shy after what you did to me. So say cock”

“Fine! Cock!” Audrey groaned. “Happy now?”

“Say I love your cock Johnny” 

“Shut up!” Audrey giggled as Johnny kissed her neck.

“Ok next time I’m inside you I’ll make you say that”. 

“Johnny!!” Audrey pulled the pillow out from behind her head and started hitting him.

“You really want to do that huh?” Johnny raised an eyebrow at her. “You really want to take me on?” 

“Maybe like this”. Audrey tickled his side just under his armpit until he laughed. She smirked but then in one quick movement Johnny had her on her back trapped underneath him. 

“What the hell? Do you have superpowers or something?” Audrey laughed. “How are you that quick?”

“That’s not all I’m talented in”. Johnny winked as he spread her thighs and pushed himself into her. 

“Johnny”. Audrey moaned as he slipped in easily. She was so wet from her orgasm moments before. “You just came! How can you be hard again?”

“I’m always hard for you”. Johnny started moving slowly. “Do you want it?”

“Yes” Audrey groaned as his hands hooked under her knees, opening her wider for him. He started moving at a faster and deeper pace.

“Tell me”

“Tell you what?”

“You know” Johnny withdrew all the way and then slammed back into her. Over and over again.

“Shit Johnny”

“That’s not it!”

“What?” Audrey grabbed the headboard as he pounded into her. 

“Say it!” 

“I love your cock Johnny” Audrey groaned into his neck. 

“Good girl” Johnny smirked. “I knew you’d say it”.


	20. Enemies return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali Mills returns for summer break and the confrontation between Johnny/Audrey and her is intense. 
> 
> Smut warning later on in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for your feedback. If you’re lurking I’d love to hear from you!

It was a beautiful sunny day so the beach was calling. A group had gathered - Johnny and Audrey, Dutch and Maggie along with Tommy, Bobby and Jimmy. Tommy had bought along a girl named Amanda - although Audrey and Maggie were not sure if she’d last. She seemed to have a pole up her ass and was way too stuck up for Tommy. 

The boys were playing soccer while the girls had set up on the beach. Maggie was fussing over Jayden’s new sun hat, while Amanda lay in the direct sun trying to get a tan and looking quite disinterested in their company. Audrey laughed at the faces Maggie was pulling behind Amanda’s back. 

“So Amanda what do you think about Tommy?” Audrey smiled at the girl covered in coconut oil. 

“He’s ok. A bit needy I guess” Amanda shrugged. “I like em a bit more tough. Kinda like Johnny and Dutch”. 

“Good luck honey with finding anyone remotely like those two” Maggie glared at her. 

“Tommy is a sweet guy you should give him a chance” Audrey shrugged. “He’s got a good heart”. 

“Yeah but it’s been two dates you know?” Amanda rolled her eyes. “We haven’t even fucked yet”. 

“Oh um.. “ Audrey glanced at Maggie. “Two dates isn’t exactly a long time”. 

“I dunno. I’ll see if he makes a move today”. Amanda sighed. “Otherwise I’ll move on”. 

“Right” Maggie rolled her eyes and faced her back to Amanda. She stuck her index finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. 

“Stop it” Audrey whispered. 

“She’s a total air head!” Maggie mouthed back. 

Audrey started watching the boys - admiring shirtless Johnny most of the time when she glanced along the rest of the beach. She saw two girls in the distance setting down a beach towel. Her eyes squinted to get a better look but then her heart standing pounding rapidly. It was Ali and her friend Barbara. She looked quickly at the boys and realized that they must have noticed. Bobby had approached Johnny and was gesturing to him. In the distance Audrey could see his jaw tense. 

“Mags that’s Ali” 

“Huh?” Maggie looked up from the string she had tied under jaydens chin. “What?”

“Ali Mills!” Audrey whispered as her hands shook. “Shes here. At the beach”. Audrey took a moment to breath. This girl .. this pathetic excuse for a human being had almost destroyed her. Seeing her felt surreal, like she was on the outside looking in. 

“No way” Maggie glanced around and then saw her. “Shit does she know that Johnny found out everything? I mean if she did she wouldn’t be walking over to the boys? Fucking psycho”. 

Ali waved at Jimmy who was closest to her and started walking over to the group. Jimmy looked uncomfortable, he didn’t return the wave. He just jogged over to where the group were gathering around Johnny.

“Is she an idiot?” Maggie watched with an open mouth. 

“Wait here with Jayden please”

“Auds stay out of it!” Maggie grabbed her arm. “Johnny can take care of it”

“She destroyed our lives Mags! She did all this!” Audrey clenched her fists and pushed Maggie’s hand away. “No way am I going to just sit here and do nothing!” 

“What’s going on?” Amanda glanced up at the commotion. 

“Nothing you idiot!” Maggie snapped at her as she watched her friend walk towards the group. 

Audrey dusted the sand of her legs and marched over to where Johnny stood with the boys. She saw Ali’s smile fade when she noticed Johnny’s stormy expression. 

“Hey guys” Ali greeted a little apprehensive. “What’s up? Not enjoying the heat?”

“Bitch” Johnny’s voice was calm as he eyed her off similar to the way he looked at his apponent during a fight. 

“What did you just call me?” Ali stood hands on hips. 

“He called you a bitch”. Audrey moved next to Johnny. “Because you are”

“Who do you think you are talking to me that way?” Ali glared at Audrey. 

“I’ll talk to you anyway I want” Audrey shoved Ali hard, causing her to stumble. “Bitch”. 

“What the hell!” 

Audrey was vaguely aware of Dutch pulling her back. She realized why when Johnny moved past her. 

“YOU” Johnny approached Ali slowly, grabbing the sleeve of her black t shirt and pulling her roughly towards him. “You lied and fucked with my life. You made me hate Audrey and she left town because of it”. 

“You cheated on me!!” Ali screamed, causing Barbara to rush towards her friend. “You deserved it!”

“I wasn’t with you! I’d broken up with you!” 

“You just hooked up with her!” 

“You got two guys to lie about Audrey!” Johnny grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her. “You fucked two guys to get them to do your dirty work!”

“You’re fucking messed up” Dutch intervened. “Audrey has a baby, Johnny’s son. You destroyed a family”. 

“What?” Ali glanced at Audrey as she struggled to move away from Johnny. Her face went white and she rubbed at her arm, Audrey knew Johnny had pulled her hard by the red marks that were on her skin. 

“My son spent 6 months without a father!” Audrey pushed past the hold Dutch had on her. Facing Ali she couldn’t stop herself. Her hand slapped her hard across the face. Alis hand flew to cover the sting while Barbara pulled at her arm trying to get her friend away. 

“Johnny I didn’t mean ..”

“WHAT? You didn’t mean WHAT?” Johnny felt like he was going to snap. He was seconds away to taking this physical. He knew it was wrong but it burned within him. “Get away from me before I beat the shit out of you”. 

“Stop it!” Barbara screamed trying desperately to pull Ali away. “You can’t speak to a girl that way!” 

“You shut up this doesn’t concern you!” Johnny screamed at Barbara who cowered backwards. 

“Johnny!!” Ali yelled. “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t know she was pregnant!” 

“Fuck off” Dutch stepped in and pushed Ali back. “Seriously go now because I won’t stop what he does next if you don’t”.

“But I ..”

“GO!” Jimmy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She stumbled into Barbara who was crying. “Fuck off and don’t come near any of us”. 

“I want to hit her” Audrey watched as Ali and Barbara packed up their things and ran off. They were both crying hysterically. She would have laughed if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation. 

“Hey you’re ok” Dutch rubbed her shoulder. “You got us and trust me it’s better you didn’t”. 

“Yeah she would have just told the police”. Tommy added. “Shes that kind of person you know?” 

“She’d turn it around and play the victim” Bobby smiled softly at Audrey. “Ali always had a way of playing people”. 

“You ok?” Audrey touched Johnny’s arm. He was still rigid and staring at Ali in the distance. 

“Yeah I just need some time by myself”. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m just going to go let off some steam ok?”

“I’ll come with you?”

“I need to be alone” 

..............

“You should have kicked her ass” Maggie said to Dutch as they all sat around the bonfire. 

“I was close” Dutch laughed. “But she’s clearly a psycho bitch. She would have just got me arrested”. 

“Yeah true” Maggie lent her head on his shoulder. “Johnny was pissed”. 

“Yeah he was struggling”. Dutch looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. “I haven’t seen him that mad in a long time. He’s protective over Audrey and Jayden”. 

Dutch watched Audrey walk back over to them. She had packed up her things and Johnny had taken them to his car. They left the baby for last because he had fallen asleep in Dutch’s arms. 

“Hey he likes you” Audrey smiled as she bent down to pick up Jayden. “You’re a keeper”. 

“Feelings mutual”. Dutch grinned then glanced at Johnny who was packing things into his car. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah I’m going to put Jay down at home and see if he wants to go for a drive to talk. He’s not himself”. 

“Yeah good idea” Maggie interrupted. 

“I’ll catch you guys later”. Audrey waved to the group and walked over to the car. She smiled and handed the baby to Johnny. 

“Dutch is a natural” Audrey whispered. “The baby whisperer”.

“Who would’ve guessed huh?” Johnny cuddled Jayden to his chest before opening the back seat to place him into the car seat.

The drive back to her mums was quiet. The radio played but Johnny just stared ahead, not engaging in too much conversation. 

“Mum said she’d put him to bed” Audrey glanced at Johnny. “Thought we could go drive for a bit?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah”. 

Audrey watched him nod but say nothing else. They drove in silence. Johnny waited in the car while Audrey took their son inside. She explained the situation to her mum and then hopped back in the car. 

“Where do you wanna go?”

“It’s Saturday evening. Your mum and Sid are out?”

“Yeah”

“Let’s go back to your place” 

Johnny shrugged and took Audrey to his empty house. She simply grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bedroom once they were inside. 

“I know Johnny” Audrey smoothed his hair out of his face before kissing him softly against his closed door. “I know you wanted to hurt her. So did I”. 

“I was so close”

“I know”

“What does that make me? A guy who wants to beat up a girl?”

“No. A guy who defends his family” Audrey cupped his face. “You wanted to but you didn’t Johnny. They’re two different things”.

“I felt so much anger” 

“Me too”

Johnny rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. Audrey felt his heart beat against hers. 

“It’s ok now”

“I feel the same way I do after a fight” Johnny studied Audreys face. “It’s bothering me”. 

“How do you feel?”

“Full of emotion. Like I can’t wind down or switch off”. 

Audrey reached down his chest, to his stomach and ran her fingers along the waistband of his jeans. She felt him suck in his breath. 

“Babe? What are you doing?”

“Let’s release some tension”. Audrey kissed his neck. “You’ve got me Johnny. What do you want to do with me?” 

“Babe” Johnny kissed her lips firmly. “I’m angry. Anger and sex don’t go”. 

“You’re not angry at me Johnny”

“I don’t want to ..” Johnny glanced at the floor unable to meet her eyes. “I don’t want to get rough with you. And that’s the mood I’m in”. 

“Johnny” Audrey smirked against his lips. “What if I wanted you to?”

“Babe don’t say that”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not ..”

“I won’t break.”. Audrey moved her hand lower to find him rock hard. “Thought so. This is turning you on isn’t it?”

“Audrey” Johnny raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t know what you’re saying” 

“Yes I do”. Audrey smiled. “I want you too. And I like the whole soft side of you but sometimes I like it when you take control”. 

“Audrey”

“I want you Johnny. You said I call the shots? Well I’m calling it”. 

“Don’t let me do anything you don’t want to”. Johnny pushed her back against the wall firmly, but at the last second his hand moved under her head, cushioning her from any impact. His lips found hers in a crushing kiss. Hot, open mouthed that left Audrey breathless. 

Her hands gripped the hem of Johnny’s t shirt and in one movement the material was gone. Audrey felt Johnny’s fingers frantically undoing the buttons on her summer top, only to get frustrated and rip the front open. Buttons flew evetywhere across his bedroom. 

“I’ll buy you another one” Johnny didn’t look the least but guilty as he tugged her jeans down, followed by his own. His mouth descended on hers again as he unhooked her bra, before leaning down and capturing a nipple in his mouth. 

Audrey leaned back against the wall. All she could hear was their moans and deep breathing. Johnny pulled his own underwear off before bending down her body to slide hers off. As she stepped out of them he ran his hands up her thighs before leaning foreard to kiss her clit. 

“Johnny” Audrey moaned as his tongue replaced his finger. His hands moved to cup her ass, holding her in place. She glanced down at the scene beneath her and shook with desire. His blonde head between her legs would never get old. 

Johnny licked a line straight up to her stomach, dipping in her belly button to the valley of her breasts. He continued up to her neck, across her chin to her lips. He attacked her mouth, his tongue finding hers and pushing in and out of her mouth, reminding her of what he was about to do. 

“Bed” Johnny groaned as he pulled away from her mouth. “Now”

Audrey allowed him to move her back wards to his bed. She felt the mattress behind her knees and was just about to lie down when he moved his lips to her ear. He sucked on her earlobe until she shivered. 

“Hands and knees baby” 

Audrey moved the way he told her and glanced back at him over her shoulder. She felt the bed creak and then Johnny’s weight behind her. His hands caressed her ass and then she felt him spread her open. His cock rubbed against her before slipping inside. 

“Fuck you’re so wet” Johnny groaned. “Baby this isn’t going to be gentle”. 

“I don’t want it to be”

Suddenly Audrey felt him push into her in one motion, filling her completely. He paused for a few seconds while she adjusted to him before he grabbed her hips and started thrusting. Audrey couldn’t believe how deep he was in this position.

“Shit baby” Johnny groaned. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you like this?”

Audrey grabbed fistfulls of the bedsheets because she felt herself moving from the force of Johnny’s thrusts. She looked over her shoulder and couldn’t believe the way he was staring at their joined bodies. He’d moan everytime he’d enter her. His hands held her ass cheeks open so he had the best view. 

“Johnny” Audrey could barely speak. “I wish I could see”

“Baby” Johnny mosned. “God this position. I can’t believe how well you take me”. 

Audrey felt her wetness trickle down her thighs. Johnny’s hand pushed her forward until she was lying against the mattress, ass in the air. He didn’t stop his pace. All Audrey could hear was moaning, the sound of her wetness and skin slapping on skin. 

“Fuck” 

Audrey suddenly felt Johnny slap her ass cheek firmly and that’s the moment she came screaming his name. She knew he was close by the way his thrusts had become sloppy, like he was losing his rhythm. And his mouth, another telltale sign. 

“Do you like this babe? You like letting me fuck you?”

“Yes Johnny” 

“Your fucking pussy is heaven” Audrey felt like she would pass out hearing his dirty talk. Suddenly her legs started tingling again and she felt another orgasm approaching. 

“Johnny I’m gonna cum again”

“Yeah? Shit I want you to cum all over my cock”

Audrey felt Johnny’s hand slip between their bodies as he stroked her clit, helping her orgasm along. 

“Come on babe” Johnny bent over her body, breathing into her ear. 

“Harder” Audrey moved onto her arms again and started pushing back against him. “I need you to fuck me harder”. 

Johnny pulled her upwards, flush against his chest as he pumped his hips into her quickly. His forearm wrapped around her throat to keep her in place. 

“Johnny yes!” Audrey felt delirious as her orgasm ripped through her. She felt her body relax against Johnny as he thrusted two more times before joining her. 

“Fuck yes”. Johnny pulsed inside her, his lips sucking on her neck as he came. His hands roamed over her breasts before slipping between her legs, rubbing through their combined fluids. 

“God babe” Johnny held her hips in his hands as he eased himself out of her body. He heard her wince so he quickly layed down and pulled her into his arms. 

“Did I hurt you?” Johnny scanned her face. 

“No”

“I heard you make a sound when I pulled out”. 

“You didn’t hurt me”. Audrey cupped his face. “It was just deeper than you’ve been in that position”. 

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Johnny yes you were but it’s the way I wanted it”. Audrey kissed his lips. “I want you to make love to me but I also want you to ..”

“Say it”

“Fuck me”

Johnny laughed and kissed her again. He took a moment caressing her body, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. His hands caressed her skin softly and she felt her body relax into him. She loved this side of him after their lovemaking. He always spent time putting her at ease and she knew it was the soft side of Johnny Lawrence that he didn’t let many people see. 

“You feeling better? Stress gone?” Audrey winked at him as his hand ghosted over her breasts and rested on her stomach. 

“Completely” Johnny pulled Audrey onto his chest. “Can I say something?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve never felt this way physically with anyone before” Johnny breathed in deeply. “I can just be completely myself. You just tell me what you like and what you don’t and it just works. Like we have this connection”. 

“Why were you hesitant to tell me that?” Audrey stroked his chest. 

“I didn’t want to bring up my past. But I’ve realized that I’ve never been myself in relationships before. I’ve always played an act with someone”. 

“I’m glad” Audrey smiled. “Helps me to know that this is real”. 

“It is”

“I love you”. Audrey paused. “Even if I won’t be able to walk tomorrow”. 

“Jesus Audrey it wasn’t like that was it?”

“Well you were like some kind of porn star” Audrey smirked. “The way you were watching us”. 

“You have no idea how hot it was”. Johnny groaned. “Man I wish I had that on film”. 

“See? Porn star!” 

“You liked it. I felt how wet you got when you saw me doing it”. 

“You know I’m right”. Audrey poked her tongue out. “If you need a new hobby other than Karate?”

“Do you want round two?” Johnny pinned her arms above her head and pretended to be mad before laughing in her face. 

“Round two! I need to rest for a week after that!” 

Johnny cupped her face and kissed her deeply. 

“I’m so in love with you Audrey Collins”

“That’s good because I’m so in love with you”.


	21. He’s a keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter where Johnny shows his soft/caring side.

“I heard something that might interest you honey” Carol put her handbag down and bent down to pick up her grandson before turning to Audrey. 

“What mum?” Audrey was just about to clean up the kitchen after making dinner. Where was Kelly and Maggie when she needed them? Whenever there was a mess they both conveniently disappeared. 

“I overheard Ali’s mother saying she left this morning”. Carol paused. “I was cleaning the bathrooms and she was in there talking to another lady”. 

“Really? Wow Johnny probably scared her half to death”. 

“Sounds like she deserved it”. Carol smiled softly. “From what you described, Johnny has far more control than most of us”. 

“Oh he was mad trust me. But he didn’t do anything physical to her, I was the one who slapped her”. 

“Well honey I’d say that was the least you could do”. 

Audrey filled the sink with soapy water and stared at the suds. Life had been a crazy roller coaster ride and she wondered whether her and Johnny would get a break at some point. 

“Mum you do realize summer break will be over in a few weeks?”

“Yes honey”

“Do you think Johnny and I will get through it when he goes back to college? I mean, I’d see him on weekends but it will be different”. 

“You’ll make it work Audrey. Because you love him and because the hard times will pass”. Carol looked at her daughter. “Do you want to go back part time?”

“I can’t mum. You work full time so I don’t have anyone to watch Jay”. 

“I don’t have to work as much” Carol paused. “Maybe Johnny’s mum will come round eventually?” 

“Doubt it” Audrey scoffed. “I mean she’s been pleasant lately but I don’t think she’d want to watch Jayden”. 

“What if I dropped two days? You could at least do a bit of studying?”

“Mum that’s your income! I was thinking to work actually? Maybe one of the days Johnny’s home so that I can help you?” 

“And give up your precious time?” Carol shook her head. “No honey that won’t work”. 

“I just don’t know what to do with my life” Audrey sighed. “I’m so confused”. 

Carol wrapped her arms around her daughter. She knew life hadn’t been easy for her and it was a constant battle to be a teenager as well as a mother. 

“You’ll work it out honey. Where’s Johnny been lately? You two didn’t see each other yesterday or today?”

“He just wanted some time with the boys, which is fair enough. We’ve been together every day for weeks”. Audrey paused. “Just hope he’s not sick of me”. 

“Honey why would you say that?”

“I’m just feeling down I guess” Audrey slumped against the counter. “And I just got my period”. 

“Oh well that makes sense”. Carol smiled softly. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll watch Jay”. 

“Sounds good. Are you still going out?” 

“Yes but not till a bit later. Where’s the girls?” 

“They went to the fair. They wanted me to come but I feel so crappy”. 

“Ok honey. Go shower and then hopefully Jay will go to sleep soon then you can rest”. 

The shower felt like heaven. Audrey let the hot water spray against her lower back. She felt awful. Her back ached and her stomach hurt. The first day was the worst and the cramps just made her want to crawl into bed. 

After Carol left, Audrey fed Jayden and eventually he fell asleep after they watched some TV. She took him to his room and put him down in his cot. 

“Night baby” Audrey ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and kissed him goodnight. She was just about to turn in herself when she heard the unmistakable sound of Johnny’s motorbike pulling up outside her house. 

As much as Audrey loved him, she hated that he’d see her this way. She glanced down at her oversized t shirt and pajama pants and sighed before heading to open the door. She knew she looked like a mess.

“Hey baby” Johnny took one look at Audrey and just pushed his way inside. He closed the door and dropped his helmet and keys on the side table. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?” His hands cupped her face. 

“Kind of, well not really”. Audrey stammered. 

“Audrey what’s going on?”

“I just don’t feel good”

“Ok, i’ll call a doctor”. Johnny made a move for her phone but Audrey stopped him. 

“I don’t need a doctor Johnny. It’s other stuff”. 

“For fucks sake Audrey! What?”

“I’ve got my period” Audrey stared at the carpet. Even after how intimate they’ve been she felt embarrassed. “I just feel awful”. 

Johnny moved her to the lounge. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, smoothing back her hair. 

“Baby why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because it’s girl stuff”. Audrey rested her head against his chest. 

“Don’t do that”

“What?”

“Be embarrassed” Johnny kissed her neck. “I know what a period is Audrey I’m not stupid”. 

“I know”

“What can I do?” 

“Just hold me. It’s just bad the first day and I have a sore back and cramps”. Audrey couldn’t help but groan as Johnny’s hands rubbed her lower back. 

“Let’s go to your room and I’ll give you a massage”

“Johnny ..”

“I said a massage babe” Johnny smirked. “I know it’s not going anywhere. That’s not my intention”. 

Audrey took his hand and led him down the hall. She waited while Johnny kissed their son before heading to her room and closing the door. 

“Strip and lay on your stomach” Johnny pointed to the bed. 

Audrey pulled the t shirt off and her pajama pants down. She watched as Johnny raised an eyebrow and pointed at her bra before she removed it too. She lay down on the bed slowly as her body was aching. 

“Can I use this body lotion stuff?” 

Audrey turned around to see Johnny reading the back of her moisturizer. She smiled at him - red leather jacket on the floor, looking gorgeous in his black jeans and black t shirt.

“Yeah”

“Ok relax babe”. 

The moment Johnny’s hands glided across her lower back she almost cried. The relief was instant. His hands worked firmly and just like Johnny was in karate, each movement was precise. He started at the base of her spine, hands dipping beneath her underwear before rubbing firmly. He moved up slowly, making sure to work out every knot he found. 

“Johnny oh my god” 

“Careful babe. Don’t want the neighbours to get the wrong idea”. 

“Don’t care” Audrey muffled into the pillow. “I love your hands”. 

“I know you do”. 

Audrey could picture his smug smile but couldn’t care at that moment. Once he’d moved his way up her spine he started on her neck and shoulders. Audrey was groaning and wishing it would never end. 

“I needed this in my pregnancy” Audrey breathed out deeply. “My back hurt so much”. 

“Sorry babe” Johnny planted a kiss on her neck. “Next time I promise i’ll do this everyday for you”. 

“Yeah?” Audrey turned around to face him, not even caring that she had no bra on. She pulled him to her lips, kissing him deeply. 

“What was that for?” Johnny lent over her and smiled. 

“I just love you so much”

“I love you too” Johnny smirked. “Now as much as I could stare at your gorgeous body all day long I really need you to turn back over so I can finish”. 

30mins later and they were snuggled on the couch. Johnny had found a hot water bottle and had it behind Audreys back. His hands kept running through her long brown hair as they watched a movie on TV. 

“Did you enjoy being with the boys?”

“Yeah but I missed you and Jayden. We just rode our bikes like old times”. 

“We missed you too”. Audrey sighed. “Come here”. 

Johnny lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers softly. He smiled because she tasted like bubblegum chapstick. 

“Do you want to stay over?”

“Babe I don’t know how your mum would react”. 

“Johnny we have a baby already”. Audrey laughed. “Plus she was ok with it”. 

“You sure?” Johnny paused. “You have a full house though with Maggie and your sister”. 

“Kelly won’t be home tonight. She’s sleeping over her friends and who knows with Mags? She’s been at Dutch’s place past two nights”. Audrey paused. “Please stay. I need you”. 

Johnny’s heart almost burst. Audrey was so strong willed and liked to do everything herself. To hear that she needed him made him feel so good.

“Anything for you babe”. Johnny watched her yawn. “Wanna go to sleep?”

“With you”

“Let’s go”. Johnny picked Audrey up effortlessly and carried her to the bedroom. He smiled as Audrey snuggled up to him. 

“I’ll just go to the bathroom and i’ll be back” Audrey told him once they were in her room. When she came back, Johnny was already in bed wearing only black underpants. He had the quilt cover folded back waiting for her. Audrey smiled at the sight of him in her double bed - he slept in a king size so this must be very small in comparison. 

“You look hot” Audrey laughed as she got in. “How can you look so sexy when I feel bloated?”

“You’re always sexy babe”. Johnny motioned to his chest and Audrey immediately snuggled into him. 

“I wish I didn’t have it. The one time I get you in my bed!”

“Babe” Johnny kissed Audreys neck. “You know you can still do it on your period? Not that I’m even going there but I’m just saying”. 

“Ewww that would be gross and messy”. 

“I guess shower sex?”

“Have you ever .. with anyone?” Audrey paused. “Just a question. I won’t get mad”. 

“No but .. one of the guys has”. 

“Don’t tell me. I won’t be able to look at him”.

“You’d never guess”. Johnny laughed. “Not who you’d think”. 

“Would you want to?”

“With you? Yes”. Johnny smiled. “Only because we just do what feels good”. 

“Ok I’ll keep a mental note” Audrey paused. “But I think that would gross me out”. 

Johnny laughed and kissed Audrey deeply. “And that’s why I love you. You just tell me how you feel”. 

“Don’t try anything”. Audrey giggled.

“Your mother sleeps in the next room. Sorry but I’d like to keep both my balls”

Johnny spooned Audrey and worked his hands on her lower back again. After awhile one of hands rubbed her back while the other draped over her hip. He pushed her t shirt up and placed his palm on her lower stomach. His hand was warm and Audrey couldn’t help but sigh. Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep. 

At some point during the night Jayden had woken up. Audrey was so exhausted that she didn’t hear him crying straight away, she only felt the bed shift and then Johnny return. 

“Audrey? Babe?” Johnny got into bed with the baby in between them. “It’s 5 am. I think he’s hungry?”. 

“Yeah thanks i must have been out”. Audrey rolled on her side facing Johnny as she pulled up her t shirt and bought the baby to her breast. “Thank you”. 

Johnny smiled and moved closer with his arm wrapped around Audrey and their son. He leant forward to kiss her lips softly. 

“I think your mum saw me” Johnny laughed. “Well she would have noticed my bike outside I guess? I didn’t have time to put a shirt on”. 

“Oh that’s ok”. Audrey smiled. “She said once if she was your age she would hit on you”.

“What!!” Johnny looked mortified. “She said that?”

“You’re the hottie. Don’t blame me!” 

“Audrey” Johnny groaned. “Don’t tell me shit like that!”

About 45 mins later Audrey let Johnny take Jayden back to his cot. When he returned back to bed she immediately reached for him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Johnny pulled at her hips until she was lying on top of him. 

“I love you” Audrey whispered against his lips. “So much”. 

“I love you right back” 

“You have the most beautiful heart”

“Well nobody has said that to me before” Johnny scoffed. 

“Well you do” Audrey cut off whatever Johnny was going to say with a kiss. His mouth opened and his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair as he groaned into her mouth and his hips rolled against hers.

“How long does this period shit last?”

“4 more days”

“What!?” Johnny through his head back against the pillow and smacked Audreys ass. “Every month?”

“Every month” Audrey laughed. “But I’m sure we can find ways around it right?”

“We can?”

“If you keep giving me those massages I guess”

“Oh you’re on babe” Johnny smirked.


	22. Let’s dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is fitting in with Audreys family. Talks of the future? 
> 
> *smut warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for embracing this fic.

Audrey woke up to an empty bed a few hours later. At first she panicked then confusion set it. She could hear voices down the hall so she quickly went to the bathroom. Glancing at her self in the mirror she pulled her hair into a messy bun and brushed her teeth. 

She noticed Jaydens crib was empty but as she came down the hall she didn’t expect to see him in his high hair, while Johnny and her mother were busy making pancakes in the kitchen. 

“Hey” Audrey smiled as Johnny looked up from the sizzling pan. He wore his black jeans and t shirt from the previous night. How could someone always manage to look that good? 

“Hey babe. Thought I’d let you sleep a bit”. 

“How long have you been up?”

“2 hours? I gave Jay a bottle too”. 

Audrey looked at her mum who mouthed the word “keeper” behind Johnny’s back. 

“I’m teaching Johnny how to make pancakes”. Carol smiled. “Apparently he’s never used the kitchen before!” 

“Mum he has a cook and a housekeeper” Audrey laughed as she planted a kiss on Jayden’s cheek then walked over to kiss Johnny’s lips.

“Never too late to learn” Johnny winked at her as he flipped a pancake over. “Look at that! Fuck I’m good”.

“Language Johnny!” Carol pointed at Jayden. “That could be your son’s first word!”

“Oh yeah right” johnny shook his head. “That wouldn’t be good”. 

Audrey laughed and picked up the baby. He immediately pointed at her nose, which seemed to fascinate him lately. 

“Nose” Audrey giggled. “Good boy Jay!”

“Maggie and Dutch are on their way over”. Johnny rolled his eyes. “Your mum said I was cooking and Dutch thought it was so bloody funny”. 

“Really?” Audrey smirked. “Like I have you whipped?” 

“Yeah I think so” 

Audrey sat down on the carpet with Jayden while they played with his toy train. She noticed her mother and Johnny deep in conversation in the kitchen. They looked serious, yet their voices were low. 

“What’s going on?” Audrey watched as they both looked up a bit too fast. 

“Nothing honey I was just giving Johnny some tips” Carol smiled. 

“Yeah just cooking stuff babe”

“Ok” Audrey raised an eyebrow. They were both acting a bit strange. But then she heard Dutch’s motorbike and decided to let it go. She was about to get up when Maggie burst through the door. Her red hair was all frizzy from the helmet she carried in her hand. 

“Johnny Lawrence is making pancakes?” Maggie rushed towards the kitchen and pointed at Johnny. “What the hells going on here?” 

Dutch entered moments after. He dropped his keys and helmet on the table and sat down in an armchair. He rolled his eyes when he saw Johnny in the kitchen. 

“Fucking hell is he on drugs?”

“Leave him alone” Audrey laughed. “Otherwise he’ll never do it again”. 

“What have you done to my best friend?” Dutch ran his fingers through his hair. “If he’s got an apron on I’m going to have to beat him up ok?”

“I don’t have a bloody apron on dickhead!” Johnny yelled from the kitchen causing Carol to smack his arm. 

“Oh my god that’s such a laugh”. Maggie sat down next to Dutch. Audrey noticed the way she rubbed his thigh and smirked at her friend. 

“Good night Mags?”

“Maybe” Maggie poked her tongue out. 

“Careful Dutch, you’ll be making pancakes in the kitchen soon” Audrey winked at him. 

“No fucking way”. 

“Never say never!” 

.........

“How are you feeling babe?” Johnny walked up behind Audrey and kissed her neck as she wiped down the meals table. 

“Much better”. Audrey put down the cloth to wrap get arms around his neck. “Thank you. I’ve loved having you here with us”. 

Johnny smiled. There was something nice about being needed, especially by Audrey. Johnny felt a tug inside of his chest, like a protectiveness towards her that he’d never felt with anyone else before. 

“So what do you want to do? Everyone is out and Jayden’s asleep”. Johnny paused. “We can watch a movie? Maybe when he wakes up we can go out if you feel up to it?” 

“Sounds good, but you sure you’re ok here? I mean, do you want to hang out with the boys?”

“No babe I’m happy to be here with you”. 

“I love you”. Audrey stood on her tip toes to kiss him firmly on the lips. “So much that I think my heart might burst”. 

Johnny laughed against her lips. The two of them had gone through a lot and had grown up a lot in a short period of time. But somehow it felt like the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. 

“Want to hear something corny?”

“Yes”

“You’re my dream girl”. 

“Really?”

“Yep”

“Can you give your dream girl another massage then?”

“Well since you said it like that I guess I have to”.

Johnny let Audrey lead him to her bedroom. As soon as they were inside she pulled him by his t shirt and kissed him.

“Actually I only said that to get you in here” Audrey smirked. “I kinda want to give you something”. 

Johnny felt his heart pound. The way she was looking up at him - Eyes wide, lips slightly pouting. 

“What babe?”

Audrey moved down his body until she was kneeling on the floor. Her hands moved to the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, nails lightly scratching at his thighs. She repeated the movement to pull down his underwear, all while maintaining eye contact. 

“Audrey”. Johnny brushed his hand across her cheek. “You don’t have to do anything ok? I really came in here because I wanted to rub your back again”. 

“I know that”. Audrey took him in her hand. He wasn’t completely hard because she knew what Johnny just said was true. “But I want to”.

Johnny let his head rest against the back of her closed bedroom door. His hands moved into her hair, feeling how silky it was. Slowly he looked down to see her skimming her tongue across his slit before moving her hand up and down. 

“You’re so beautiful babe”. Johnny could barely speak when she took him into her mouth. He was completely hard and throbbing in no time. 

Audrey repeated what she’d done the first time she went down on him. Her hand set up a rhythm and her mouth took what she could at the same time. The sounds Johnny was making we’re going straight to her core. 

“That’s it babe” Johnny grabbed her hair into a ponytail and watched her face. 

Audrey noticed that he held her hair back but wasn’t moving her like last time. She watched his face and noticed that he looked like he was conflicted and struggling not to do it. His hand would half move then stop. 

“Johnny” Audrey released him with a pop. “It’s ok. I want you to”. 

“No I like what you’re doing babe”.

Audrey returned to what she was doing but one of her hands moved to his wrist gently moving it so that he’d get the message. 

“Fuck babe you sure this is ok?”

Audrey nodded and watched the relief cross his face as he took some control. He was still restrained - never pushed too far, but Audrey knew it was a huge turn on for him. 

“Jesus baby” Johnny groaned. “You’re so fucking perfect”. 

Audrey reached down with her free hand to caress his balls and when she did she felt him jump. 

“Fuck yes babe” 

Johnny was close and Audrey could sense it. He was letting out a string of profanities, his movements were losing rhythm and his eyes were squeezed shut. Just as Audrey thought he might orgasm he pulled away, leaving her confused. 

“Bed” Johnny pointed in the direction causing Audrey to comply. She raised an eyebrow to him. “I need to touch you babe. Even if it’s through clothes”.

In a matter of seconds they were on their sides. Audreys hand was back stroking Johnny’s cock while his hand was up her shirt, groaning into her neck when he discovered she had no bra on. 

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Maybe” Audrey smirked as his lips found hers. She kept moving her hand up and down while he rolled her nipple between his fingers. 

“Let me touch you babe. Please” 

“Johnny I’m ... you know”. 

“I won’t go inside you. Fuck baby I have to touch you. I can’t cum without feeling you”. 

Audrey through her head back. This boy was going to be the death of her. She guided his hand to her thigh before moving to stroke him again. 

Johnny’s hand caressed her thigh and pushed her black mini shirt up. His fingers traced over her underpants before moving up to caress her stomach. He lingered on the edge of her underwear before pushing the fabric back. 

“Trust me?”

“Yes” Audreys mouth hung open when he circled her clit. She silently thanked herself for using a tampon - otherwise she would have never let it go this far. Everything felt super sensitive for some reason. 

“Oh my god” 

“Feel good?”

“Yes”. Audrey kissed him hard. “Johnny please”.

“I told you” Johnny smirked. “You’re so sensitive babe. You’re shaking”.

“Dont stop I feel like I’m so close”. 

Audrey started stroking him but kept faltering as the intensity from his fingers got stronger. She gasped when Johnny’s fingers rubbed a bit further down. Her face instantly flamed red when she felt him brush across the tampon string. 

“I’m just touching you babe it’s ok”. Johnny sucked on her neck and kept up his movements. 

“Are you sure?”

“It’s ok babe. I’m so fucking hard right now I’d go all the way”. Johnny felt Audrey shudder against him. “I’d pull that tampon out and fuck you right now baby. I don’t care about anything but being inside you. You’re fucking make me crazy. It’s just you and me - our rules ok? Fuck I love you”. 

“Shit” Audrey felt her body tingle, walls clench and heart beat pound in her ears. She moved her face to Johnny’s neck and called his name as she came undone. 

“You’re so hot babe. I love watching you”. 

Audreys hand moved faster and she could tell Johnny was close by the way he was thrusting up into her hand. He turned on his back and Audrey moved between his legs taking him back in her mouth. After a few moments she felt him tense and pulled her mouth away, letting him finish on her hand and his stomach. 

“Oh shit” The combination of her mouth and hand sent him over the edge. He quickly placed her pillow on his head to muffle out his groans. 

When he removed the pillow and looked down he saw her smirking at him and wiping her hand and his stomach with some tissues. 

“Sorry babe” Johnny watched her, not looking the least bit sorry. 

“Yeah yeah” Audrey laughed as she reached for more tissues. “You wore most of it”. 

“Here let me do it” Johnny took a few tissues and cleaned the last of the mess up from his stomach. “Shit I didn’t realize how much there is!”

“Probably why you made a baby first go?” Audrey laughed. 

“Probably!” Johnny smirked. “Or I’m just talented”. 

“Haha”

“Babe can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“Do you ever think that one day we’ll have our own place so that we can have our own privacy and stuff? I mean I kind of feel like we’re always working around when the house is empty or in the backseat of my car”. 

“Our own place? You mean like imagining?”

“Yeah like would that be cool?”

“Living with you?”

“Yeah” Johnny’s fingers traced circles on Audreys back. 

“Well hypothetically speaking ..” Audrey paused. “You’re imagining us married right?” 

“Um yeah?”

“That would be”. Audrey looked up at him “like amazing”. 

“Really?”

“I mean like waaaay down the track right?”

“Oh yeah” 

“I love you so much”. 

“I love you too babe”. Johnny kissed her firmly.


	23. Past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that gives a bit of insight into Audrey’s experience as a single mum.

Going on Johnny’s bike was something new for Audrey. She swore the first time she went on it she held onto Johnny’s waist so tight that he couldn’t breathe. She never got to appreciate the view either - her eyes were closed the whole time. It wasn’t until she’d been on it a couple of times that she began to relax and enjoy the experience. Johnny had even bought her a helmet, bright pink no less. 

They were sitting at a picnic table next to each other, having a break from the trip when Johnny turned to talk. 

“Babe can you tell me about Jayden’s birth? I’ve been wanting to ask you for awhile”. 

“Of course. What do you want to know?”

“Just whatever you want to tell me” Johnny pushed a strand of Audreys hair back behind her ear. 

“Well he was born at 39 weeks, I was at my Dad’s house but both him and his fiancée were at work”. Audrey paused. “It was pretty scary because I was by myself, but I rang Mum and her and Kelly were staying at her friends place so they rushed over”. 

“Your mum and Kelly were staying nearby for the birth?”

“Yeah they arrived 2 weeks before but obviously with the situation between mum and dad they couldn’t stay in the same place” Audrey smiled softly “Mum was great, she just calmed me down and helped me breathe through the contractions”. 

“How long were you in labor?”

“9 hours”. 

“9 HOURS!” Johnny looked mortified. “Is that normal?”

“I’ve known women who’ve been in Labour 20 hours Johnny”

“Jesus”

“Yeah it’s not fun though. Hurt like hell”. 

“And when you had him? Like what was it like when he was born?”

“That was really hard. He was a big baby and  
they were worried for awhile that they might need a c section”. Audrey paused. “I was so scared about that so they kept monitoring me to see if I could have him naturally”

“Where they cut your stomach?” Johnny ran his finger through a groove on the picnic table. 

“Yes but I didn’t need to have that. I had a few stitches though because like his daddy he has a pretty big head”.

“Funny” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“But when I held him .. god it was incredible” Audrey reached over to touch Johnny’s hand. “He made me forget everything. And I just felt that connection with him straight away”. 

“Did you think he was a boy?”

“I had no idea. I picked two names -Jayden and Jaycee”.

“Both J names”

“Yeah well you were the dad and no matter what had gone on between us, I always thought about you”. Audrey breathed in deeply. There was still some things that hurt. 

“Babe I’m sorry about all of that”. Johnny kissed her head. “Sorry if I just made you sad”

“Thought we were past that? I love you”. 

“Love you too but I still feel bad knowing I hurt you”. 

“Yeah well I’d do it all again to have what we’ve got now”. Audrey smiled and kissed Johnny’s lips. 

“Did he look like me when he was born?”

“Oh there’s nothing of me in him Johnny. It’s all you”. 

“Did that make you sad? At the time I mean. Because he reminded you of me?”

“No. I thought he was the most beautiful baby because of you”. Audrey bought his hand up to her lips. “Even though I was hurt I still cared so much about you”. 

“Did you ever think about telling me? After Jay was born?”

“Everyday Johnny. I actually got your number from Mags. She found it written down on Dutch’s fridge”. 

“Really?”

“Yeah I called twice. Once your mum answered and I hanged up. The other time Jay was about 6 weeks old. I called because I was just going through some hard stuff. You answered but I just couldn’t speak”. Audrey felt Johnny’s thumb wipe away a tear that fell. 

“Oh babe. What hard stuff?”

“Just normal stuff women go through after. My hormones were everywhere and just cried a lot. I missed you and I missed mum and Kelly”. Audrey chewed on her bottom lip. “I felt alone and it was hard with such a small baby. He cried so much and I had no clue what I was doing. I felt like I was a bad mother to him”. 

“Hey come here”. Johnny pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry I bought this up babe. You’re a great mum. I shouldn’t have bought the past up”. 

“No it’s ok. He’s your son and if you have any questions I’ll always answer them. It’s just some stuff hurts still”. 

“It’s ok. I don’t need to know anymore. The future is looking much better dont you think?” 

“You won’t .. I mean.. you won’t get sick of us? Like when you go back to college?” Audrey stammered. “All those hot college girls”. 

“I have a hot girl”. Johnny winked. “And nobody compares ok?”

“Ok”

“You always do that”. 

“What?” Audrey looked into his eyes. Searching his face for some confirmation that he’d never leave her. 

“Doubt me”. Johnny cupped her face. “What do I need to do to prove that you’ve got me Audrey?”

“Nothing Johnny. I’m sorry. Old insecurities die hard”. 

Johnny smiled softly and kissed her lips. He had fallen for Audrey Collins as quickly as they met. She had stolen a piece of his heart and he knew he’d never get it back. Life was starting to take a new curve in the road, and he was up for the ride. 

“You got me”. He placed her hand on his chest, right near his heart.


	24. Cobra Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny takes over Cobra Kai. 
> 
> Johnny and Audrey “christen” his new business. 
> 
> *smut warning*

“What are you talking about?” Audrey’s mouth dropped open as she stared at the new signage. “Johnny!! Are you for real?”

“Yeah Mum bought it for me. It’s in my name so it’s my business Audrey!” 

“Your mum bought Cobra Kai?” 

“Yep” Johnny watched as the new sign at the front was placed in position. His name was listed and it felt surreal. “I’m going to change so much damage that Kreese did and really make this place great again. I know I’m young but I’m going to learning the ropes under a new teacher”. 

“Amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Audrey let Johnny spin her around. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. “I’m so proud of you! But how are you going to manage this with college?”. 

“I’ve dropped out” 

“What? No Johnny! You need to go to college!” Audrey stared at him. “I don’t want to tell you what to do but I’m just thinking about your future”. 

“It can wait. This can’t”. Johnny paused. “I can make this successful Audrey, like hugely successful”. 

“Your mum?”

“Supports me”. Johnny smiled. “Which means I’m here. We need to work things out so that you can go to college, you know .. finish off your nursing course?”

“Johnny ..”

“I’m here. I can look after Jay. But you need to do this for yourself ok?”

Audrey grabbed his face and kissed him with a pop. 

“I love you. You’re everything to me and if this is your decision I support you too and we’ll work things out ok?”

“Thanks babe”. 

“Do the boys know?” 

“Yeah They’re going to work here part time”. Johnny glanced at the sign again, still in awe. “Well Dutch and Bobby will. Tommy and jimmy probably just on summer break”. 

“Really?”

“Yep”. Johnny smiled. “The old gang together again”. 

“This is incredible!” 

“Yeah it is. I can always go back and finish my business course which will obviously help with this”. 

“What made you do this?” Audrey smiled at his happy face. “I mean you never mentioned it to me”. 

“It just came up. They were looking for a buyer and I just thought why not? I mean, I’ve trained here my whole life. I know the sport inside out. I just need to understand the business side of things”. Johnny paused to hold the camera up to the sign, snapping a photo. “Plus I’m here with you and Jayden”. 

Audrey ran her fingers along Johnny’s jawline. Her heart wanted to burst right now. He had grown up and was very much Jayden’s daddy and her partner. 

“So Mr Lawrence?” She watched him turn to her, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes Miss Collins?”

“You wanna go christen your new dojo with me?” Audrey smirked at the way his jaw dropped. 

“What?”

“You heard me”. 

“You serious?” Johnny couldn’t help but lick his lips. This period shit had seriously tested him. For days he’d had to excert self control. 

“You don’t have to say it twice. Come on”. Johnny dragged her to the door, fumbling with the keys. He heard Audrey laugh as he swore under his breath. 

“Eager?”

“Don’t even go there!” Johnny laughed. “I feel like I’m about to explode!”

“You better not Lawrence!”

Johnny eventually opened the door and pulled Audrey inside. 

“Where?” Johnny glanced around, not entirely sure that having sex on the dojo mat was a good idea. 

“Jesus Johnny just come here. Thought you’re meant to be the experienced one?” Audrey smirked as she pushed him against the wall. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans before Johnny got the idea. He hastily pulled his t shirt off before raising Audreys hands above her head and shedding hers. Audrey laughed as he undid her bra and flung it over her shoulder. His hands moved to push her mini skirt down but Audrey stopped him. 

“Leave it on. I can’t be completely naked in here!”

“Ok babe”

Johnny knelt down and slid her underwear down her legs while she stepped out of them. Moving back up her body he kissed his way from her navel to her mouth, making sure he gave attention to her breasts along the way. 

“You’re so god dam beautiful”. Johnny groaned as her tongue found his. He switched their positions so her back was pressed against the wall as his fingers found her soaked core. 

“Babe you’re so wet”. Johnny moved a finger inside her before circling her clit. “Fuck”

“Is that a promise?”

“You’re going to kill me”. Johnny added another finger and started a quick pace inside her. One that had Audrey moving against his hand. He pushed her mini skirt up with his free hand and looked down to watch her ride his fingers. “God babe you’re so hot”. 

“Please Johnny”. Audrey gripped his shoulders as her orgasm hit her. Johnny gave her no time to recover before freeing himself and hitching one of her legs around his waist. He smirked as he watched her mouth drop open when he rubbed himself against her opening. 

“You want me?”

“Yes!”

Johnny pushed himself inside all the way until their bodies were flush against each other. He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling all the way out and plunging back in again. 

Johnny put both of his hands on the wall behind her as he started pounding into her. Days of pent up frustration finally coming to surface. 

“Fuck you feel so good baby”

Audrey couldn’t reply if she wanted to. She felt a build up of another orgasm coming and all she could do was hold onto Johnny for dear life. 

Johnny grabbed hold of the back of her thighs and she got the hint, pushing down on his shoulders until her legs wrapped around his waist as he backed her flush against the wall. 

“Johnny!” Audrey gasped at this new position. She felt impaled by him and he was so deep inside her. 

“Hold onto me” 

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed inside her at a frantic pace. All Audrey could hear was the sounds they were both making in the empty dojo. 

Soon she was spasming around him and seeing stars. The feeling was much more intense than she’d ever felt before. 

“Fuck!” Johnny’s thrusts were out of rhythm and Audrey knew he was close. She could read him like a book, and once he started with the dirty talk she new he was done. 

“Fuck I’ve missed your pussy”.

Audrey felt Johnny’s hands grip her ass tight, almost enough to bruise as he came with a final thrust. He moved backwards in the position they were in until his back hit the wall behind him. Then he slid down until he was sitting on the floor with Audrey straddling his waist. He was still buried deep inside her. 

“That was so fucking good but I can’t move my legs”. 

Audrey laughed as he fell back and his eyes closed. 

“That was out of this world”. 

“You ok babe? I wasn’t too rough?” 

“No I’m good. You must have missed me right?” 

“You have no idea. I swear I sprained by wrist over these past few days”. Johnny groaned at the amount of times he’d had to take care of his sexual frustrations. 

“Johnny!” Audrey laughed as she sat up on her knees and let him slip out of her body. 

“I’m just being honest”. Johnny bent on arm behind his head.

“What did you do before me?” Audrey laughed then stopped abruptly. She noticed Johnny move his head quickly to face her and for a moment she couldn’t meet his gaze. 

“Probably suffered with a constant sprained wrist?” 

“Johnny I didn’t mean ..”

“Come here. Stop thinking you know what’s going on in my head!” Johnny felt her lie against his chest. “Honestly babe I don’t know what I did without you. I floated in and out of meaningless relationships, or if I can be honest - just your typical fling. I’ve never had this before. I mean I thought I was in a relationship with Ali but looking back that was just high school stuff”. 

“I know Johnny. I seem to just blurt things out without thinking”. 

“I don’t care”. Johnny laughed. “This is the best everything ok? Best relationship, best family, best life and best sex I’ve ever had”. 

Audrey smiled then buried her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment. 

“What? I can’t say it’s the best sex I’ve ever had?”

“Of course you can”. Audrey kissed his chest before looking up at him and smiling. “It’s the best sex I’ve ever had too”. 

“It’s the only sex you’ve ever had”. Johnny laughed. “But I’ll take the compliment”. 

“So we’ve christened your dojo?”

“Well ..” Johnny smirked. “There’s another two rooms?”

“Think you could show me?” Audrey watched his mouth drop open. “I mean, seeing as though we’re both already naked?” 

Audrey laughed as Johnny smacked her ass. He must be tired because he made no attempt to move. After a few minutes Audrey heard his breathing calm down and when she looked up he was asleep. She smiled at how perfect things were.


	25. What is he hiding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets caught out - but is it what Audrey thinks?

A week past and Audrey was finding herself frustrated. Johnny was so involved in the dojo that they went days without seeing each other. He’d call her but it just wasn’t the same. He was always tired and busy and seemed to have a lot on his mind. 

She found herself at the diner late one afternoon with Dutch and Maggie. They had insisted that she and Jayden come along with them, although Audrey felt that she was crashing their date big time. 

“Auds this will pass. Johnny just needs to learn the ropes. It’s a huge responsibility taking over a business”. Maggie smiled sympathetically.

“Yeah and once word got out that Johnny was taking over, classes have doubled”. Dutch stuffed another fry into his mouth before passing Jayden his toy car so that he could push it along the tray on his stroller. 

“I know. I just miss seeing him”. Audrey paused. “He hasn’t seen Jay in three days now!”

“Yeah well he’s busy”. Dutch glanced at Maggie. “He’s got a lot on his plate”. 

“I offered to help him but he didn’t seem to want me there”. 

“What are you gonna do? Especially with a baby to look after”. Dutch raised an eyebrow. “Dont bite my head off but you get what I’m saying”. 

“Auds” Maggie shot Dutch a dirty look. “What this idiot is trying to say .. you looking after Jay is the best thing. The boys are all helping Johnny”. 

Audrey nodded then glanced out the window. In the restaurant opposite the diner she noticed Johnny and a woman. She watched him open the door for her and follow her inside. Audrey was vaguely aware of Maggie and Dutch talking in the background but she couldn’t process what they were saying. Her heart was hammering against her chest. Was Johnny cheating on her? He told her he was at the dojo. 

“Auds?” Maggie clicked her fingers in front of Audreys face. “You ok?”

“I just saw Johnny”. 

“Johnny? Where?” Maggie glanced around, so did Dutch. 

“Over there. At La Vista across the road”. Audrey noticed Dutch nudge Maggie. “What? What’s going on?”

“Nothing! I’m sure it wasn’t Johnny”. Maggie stammered. “I mean tall, blonde? You must have been mistaken”.

“I know Johnny for gods sake! It was him”.

“I’m sure it wasn’t” Maggie kept glancing at Dutch which was infuriating Audrey. 

“It was! He was with a woman!” Audrey felt tears threaten to fall. “What do you guys know? Don’t lie to me!”

“Audrey please”. Dutch stroked her shoulder looking panicked. “It’s ok, Johnny’s not like that. You want me to go over and see what’s going on?”

“Dutch I’m not stupid!” 

“I’m not saying you are. But don’t jump to conclusions ok?” Dutch looked at Maggie then back to Audrey. “I’ll go over and check it out. You guys stay here ok?”

Audrey felt numb as she watched Dutch leave the diner and cross the road. Suddenly she felt angry that she’s allowed herself to be this powerless. Dutch shouldn’t be the one going over there! 

“Watch Jay. I want to go see for myself!” Audrey got up and stormed out. She could hear Maggie calling her name but she was beyond angry. She crossed the road and pulled open the restaurant door. Her eyes scanned the crowded venue before she noticed Dutch crouched down talking to Johnny at the back of the restaurant. Johnny was seated at a table and a woman with long blonde hair and legs that went for a mile was sitting opposite him. She wore a straight black dress and the way she was smiling at Johnny made Audreys blood boil. 

“May I help you?” 

Audrey looked at the waiter and shook her head. “I just need to speak to someone here. I’ll be a minute”. Audrey pushed past the waiter and headed straight for Johnny. As she got closer she heard part of their conversation. 

“You gotta deal with this man because she saw you!” Dutch was whispering loudly. “I didn’t know you were meeting here! It’s right across from the diner!”

“I didn’t know you were at the diner! Jesus Dutch!”

Audrey stood straight in front of Johnny, hands on her hips and face bright red. Dutch stood up when he noticed her. Audrey glanced from the woman to Johnny. 

“So you’re too busy huh?”

“Babe this isn’t what you think”

“Really? Looks pretty simple to me. You’re here with her”. Audrey pointed at the woman. “Instead of being with me!”. 

“Audrey” Dutch tried to intervene. 

“Shut up Dutch!” Audrey wiped away a tear that ran down her face. “You have a baby at home that you haven’t seen lately. I can’t believe you!”

As soon as Johnny noticed her tears he stood up and pulled her to his chest. Ignoring the way that Audrey pushed against him or the way that other patrons were staring. 

“Babe stop”. Johnny grabbed her shoulders. He smiled softly. “Stop ok? This is a business meeting. This isn’t what you think”. 

“What fucking business meeting Johnny? Don’t play me for a fool”. 

“Shit” Dutch rubbed his forehead. This wasn’t going to plan. 

“Shhhh you really need to trust me Audrey”. Johnny paused and breathed in deeply. “This is Stacey. She runs a business that takes care of all event stuff so that you can plan a party and not have to worry about all the details”. 

“A party?” Audrey glanced at the woman who nodded. “What party?”

“Um Stacey can we reschedule please? I’m so sorry but I have to take care of something first”. Johnny glanced at the woman who smiled. 

“Absolutely. Let me know when you’re ready”. She stood up and glanced at Dutch and Audrey. “Nice to meet you both”. 

“Uh I might head back to the diner”. Dutch stammered. “How about we take Jay for a walk? Meet you at the beach soon?”

“Yeah sounds good. Thanks man”. Johnny patted Dutch’s back then turned to Audrey. “Let’s go babe”. 

Audrey ignored the looks she was getting and let Johnny lead her out of the restaurant to his car. 

“Hop in and I’ll explain ok?”

The drive to the beach was odd. Audrey felt that sickening feeling - like she had perhaps over stepped the mark. She waited until Johnny had parked. 

“Johnny what’s going on?”

“It was a business meeting”. 

“I’m sorry that’s not enough”. 

“I know babe but I’m so torn here”. Johnny paused. “This isn’t going as I planned”. 

“Please johnny”. Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat. “Please don’t play with my feelings”.

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair and took a few deep breaths. 

“I’d never play you”. 

“Tell me what’s going on!”

“I was planning something for you”. 

“Planning what?” Audrey turned to face him in the car. “I’m so confused”. 

“I know and I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to organize something and well, it’s kind of been a lot”. Johnny paused. “That and the dojo”. 

“Organize what Johnny?”

Audreys heart was beating fast. She kept waiting for Johnny to continue but he just sat there, occasionally running his hand through his hair. 

Was he lying to her?


	26. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and it’s not what Audrey was expecting.

“Babe” Johnny smiled softly as he touched her face. “I was planning to ask you to marry me”. 

“What? What did you say?” Audrey gasped. A hand flew to cover her mouth. Did Johnny just say he was going to ask her to marry him? Had she heard him right? 

“I was planning a party after I’d asked you but I needed help. Which is why i called Stacey’s business”. Johnny watched as Audreys face paled as the realization hit her. 

“Johnny I ... I saw you with her and I just .. I just ..”. Audrey had no choice but to open the car door and step into the fresh air. Her hands covered her face in embarrassment. 

“Baby come here”. Johnny got out of the car and walked towards her. He pulled her hands from her face and smiled. “I’m not mad it’s ok. I’m bummed that I can’t surprise you like I planned but I’m not mad at you”. 

“You’re not?”

“No I get it. If I saw you meeting up with a guy I’d probably jump to conclusions too”. Johnny paused. “I know how it looked”. 

“Did Dutch and Mags know?”

“Yeah but they didn’t know I was meeting her there”. Johnny shook his head. “Your mum and Kelly know and so does my mum and stepfather”. 

“Oh god I’ve ruined everything!” 

“Nah it’s ok. I don’t have the ring on me so I’m not asking you now”. Johnny paused. “Can you do something for me?” 

“Anything”. 

“Can I pick you up in a few hours?” Johnny paused. “My plans are screwed but I still might have one romantic thing left”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m so sorry. I mean I’ll understand if you don’t want .. I mean if you’d rather ..”

“Audrey”. Johnny cupped her face. “I’m still asking you to marry me. Now can we please get going so I can have a shot at getting this right?”

Later on that evening, Johnny was at her door looking like the hottest thing she’d ever seen. Black fitted jeans and a white long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows. Audrey was secretly happy Maggie and Kelly had convinced her to wear the white mini dress she had on. It sat just below her thigh and was a straight cut with a low cut neckline that showed a bit more cleavage than usual. With her hair left loose in soft waves, she felt like she deserved to stand next to this handsome guy. 

Audrey had gone through so much screaming and excitement when everyone found out that she knew. Then lots of yelling from her mother who was upset that she’d potentially ruined Johnny’s plans. 

“Ready?” Johnny held open the door and smiled warmly. He waved to everyone, paused to kiss his son before whisking Audrey away into the car. 

“You look so handsome”. Audrey smiled at him as he started to drive. 

“Had to make an effort right? I have to be worthy of you”. Johnny smirked before rubbing his hand on her knee. “You ok?”

“I’m just processing things. I feel like an idiot and I’m just upset with myself for jumping to conclusions and ruining things for you”. 

“Well you and I are kind of far from traditional right?”

“Johnny we haven’t spoken about this ..” Audrey stammered. “You’re really young and I’m just worried that..”

“I’m a year older than you”. Johnny laughed. “And if you want to ruin things keep going. Otherwise just be quiet so I can try to get things right”. 

“Ok” Audrey shut her mouth and waited until Johnny had parked the car at their favourite spot up on the hills overlooking the ocean. He smiled and got out of the car, walked around and opened her door. He took her hand and walked her over to the edge of the cliff by the railing. 

“I kind of planned to get some flowers or something for up here but ...” Johnny rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“Johnny this is perfect. I’m the one who stuffed up your plans remember?”

Johnny smiled and took a deep breath. Audrey noted that he never really got nervous, or showed it anyway. He was very confident and she knew all his training at cobra Kai had made him that way. Yet standing in front of her she saw his nerves for the first time. She touched his face. Her silent reassuring sign to him. 

“Ok I’m really no good with this shit so I had to write down stuff”. Johnny pulled out a piece of paper and smiled. “Again this isn’t what I planned but this but is. I mean what I’ve written I planned on reading to you”. 

“Ok” Audrey took one of his hands and bought it to her lips. 

“Audrey Collins” Johnny inhaled a big breath. “I never really understood things until you came back into my life. I was just existing, not living. I was doing what people expected of me and going along with the image I thought I needed to maintain”. Johnny paused. “I had no idea how to love or what it felt like to be loved. By anyone. Then you came back and I was a father, and you gave me a chance and I became your boyfriend. You changed me Audrey. I think you made me realize who I was”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey wiped a tear that had fallen down her face. 

“I know we’re young and life isn’t going to be simple. I know we have lots to learn and mistakes will be made. I know I’m not perfect, and neither are you. But I want this with you”. Johnny smiled and touched Audreys face. “I love you and if you’re willing to give this a go with me then I want you by my side forever”.

Audrey watched as Johnny got down on one knee. He smiled as he pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it and Audrey covered her hands with her face when she saw the ring. 

“Audrey babe you need to look at me before my knee cramps up”. Johnny laughed. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Audrey couldn’t stop the tears if she tried. She pulled Johnny up and grabbed his face as her lips found his. 

“Can I put this on before I lose it?” Johnny laughed before slipping the diamond emerald cut ring on her finger. “Do you like it? It’s a family heirloom - it belonged to my great grandmother. If you don’t, I can get you your ..”

Audrey cut him off with another kiss. The ring was on her finger as her hands wrapped around his neck. 

“It’s perfect Johnny. Are you sure your mum doesn’t mind?”

“She offered it to me”. 

“Wow ok well then I love it. It’s beautiful but you know you could have given me plastic and I would have still married you!” 

“Yeah?”

“Because you are everything I’ve ever wanted Johnny”. Audrey watched as a smile lit up his face. “You are my everything. You have become everything to Jayden”. 

“So you’re really gonna marry me?”

“Yes Johnny I am”. 

“And you know it won’t be perfect right”. 

Audrey watched as flickers of the old Johnny came through. 

“Nothing is. But I promise it will be perfect half the time and a perfect mess the rest of the time”. Audrey smiled. “God you are so handsome. How did I ever get you to myself?”

“Have you looked in a mirror? You’re the hottest girl I’ve ever seen”. 

“I love you so much”. 

“I love you too”. Johnny pulled her in for another kiss. “So your mums planned a few people over, you want to go?”

“My mum?”

“Yeah she organized it with my mum”. Johnny shook his head. “Don’t ask. I hope they’re not killing each other”. 

“Wait”. Audrey stopped him. “At my mums place?”

“Yep. She insisted and my mum was surprisingly ok with it”. 

“Oh my god”. Audrey laughed. “Imagine your mums face when she sees how tiny our house is!!!”

“Who gives a shit” 

“Ok let’s go”. Audrey laughed and pulled him to the car. He opened the car door and she was about to get in before she stopped and pulled him to her by his shirt.

“Johnny”

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you that I feel so lucky right now. I mean, I never in a million years thought I’d ever get to have you in my life again”. 

“Well honestly babe I thought the same awhile ago. I guess it shows that nobody can predict how life’s going to work out”. 

“Are you really going to marry me?” Audrey smiled. “Johnny Lawrence wants to marry me?”

“Have you forgotten the ring on your finger?” Johnny smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes babe I’m going to marry you”. 

“I’m not dreaming?”

“No” Johnny grinned. “But it could quickly turn into a nightmare if we leave our mums alone too much longer!”

“Ok lets go”. Audrey got in the car and held her hand up in front of her looking at the ring. She saw Johnny glancing at her a few times, his face studying her as he reversed the car out. “I’m going to be Mrs Lawrence?” 

“Jesus” Johnny laughed. “That’s full on”. 

“It’s got a nice ring to it though”

“Audrey Lawrence?” Johnny leant over to kiss her cheek. “Suits you babe”.


	27. The engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone joins in to celebrate Johnny and Audrey’s engagement. Laura Lawrence makes an appearance. 
> 
> *smut warning*

By the time Audrey and Johnny returned to Carol’s house there was a party in full swing. The street was over flowing with cars and Audrey couldn’t believe the amount of balloons and lights that were decorating her mothers house. Waiting out the front were Carol and Johnny’s mum Laura. Both putting up a banner that read “happy engagement”. 

“There you two are!” Carol rushed over and pulled her daughter in for a hug before grabbing Johnny and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you mum”. Audrey smiled as Laura approached. The woman looked clearly out of place in her designer gown and immaculate hair and makeup, but there was something honest in the way she looked at Audrey. A warmth that had never been there before. 

“Congratulations”. Laura hugged her son first. 

“Thanks Mum”. Johnny smiled as he hugged her back. “Thanks for making an effort and for helping Carol. It means a lot to me”. 

“You’re welcome. Carol and I have had a good time together actually”. Laura ignored her sons raised eyebrow before turning to Audrey. “Congratulations Audrey. I hope you both will be very happy together. I know I haven’t been the nicest, but maybe this can be a new start?”. 

“Of course Laura”. Audrey gave the woman a hug. “I’d really like that”, 

“Do you like the ring? It was my grandmothers”

“I love it”. Audrey paused. “But I know it’s special to you. So if you ever change your mind please tell Johnny ok? Neither of us will be upset if you’d like it back”

“Oh no”. Laura laughed. “My grandmother was a horrid lady. The ring is gorgeous but she was a down right bitch!”. 

Carol burst out laughing but stopped when she noticed Johnny’s mouth that had dropped open. 

“Mum! Jesus i can’t believe you just said that!” 

“Well it’s true honey”. Laura rolled her eyes. 

“Ok maybe we should head inside?” Carol interrupted. “There’s a full house thanks to Dutch”.

“Is Jay ok?” Audrey held Johnny’s hand as they followed their mother’s up the driveway. 

“He’s with Maggie and Dutch”. Carol smiled. “I honestly think those two have it bad for each other. They seem to enjoy playing happy families!”. 

As they headed inside, Audrey smiled at the decorations that flowed from outside to inside. There were a few people in the lounge area, but most of the crowd were outside. Music was playing, some were dancing, while others stood around drinking and eating food that was being passed around by waiters. 

“Waiters?” Audrey blurted out. They didn’t really fit the image of her mother’s tiny home. 

“Oh Laura’s idea. Plus she organized the food and drinks”. Carol laughed. 

Audrey smiled as she greeted a few friends before her and Johnny moved outside. As soon as they were spotted everyone clapped and started cheering. 

Johnny started shaking hands and hugging his Cobra Kai gang while Audrey did the same. 

“Congrats Audrey”. Bobby hugged her. “Johnny scored a good one”,

“Thanks Bobby”. Audrey laughed as she went around the circle sharing hugs with the rest of them. Dutch’s voice then rang in her ears. 

“CONGRATS GUYS! ABOUT FUCKING TIME!”

He rushed towards them carrying Jayden with Maggie in tow. He was so loud that Jayden started crying. His arms reached out to Johnny who took his son, shooting Dutch a dirty look. 

“Can you be any louder? You gave him a fright!” Johnny rested the baby’s head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He rolled his eyes when he noticed his son was dressed in a blank onesie with a skeleton print. Clearly Dutch’s doing. 

“I’m not loud!” Dutch rolled his eyes as he smacked Johnny on the back. “Congrats man!”

“Thanks Dutch”

“Married huh? That’s fucked up”. 

“Shut up”

“Auds think you can live with this loser?” Dutch laughed as he hugged Audrey. 

“Think I’ll survive”. Audrey smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you for everything. You’re a good guy”. She noticed a pink blush on Dutch’s cheeks. He was a tough guy but she knew he had a good heart and cared about Johnny so much. 

“Hey let me in!” Maggie kissed Johnny’s cheek and told him to look after her best friend otherwise she’d kick his ass before hugging Audrey. 

“Love you Auds. I’m real happy for you”. 

“Love you too Mags. And you know you’re going to be my matron of honor right?”

“Shit are you serious?”

“You’re my partner in crime right? Who else?”

“Auds! Thank you! I’m so excited now!” Maggie shrieked. “I bloody love weddings”. 

“Yeah well don’t get any ideas”. Dutch wrapped his arms around her from behind. “All that wedding shit gives me an instant headache”.

“You saying you never want to marry me?” Maggie pouted and Dutch fell into her trap. 

“You wanna marry me?” His mouth dropped open when Maggie nodded. 

“But Id like a black wedding. Like totally untraditional. You could arrive on your bike and ride off with me in my black wedding dress”. 

“Yeah that sounds like us”. Dutch grinned. “Think I might fucking marry you babe. Make an honest woman out of you”. 

“Jesus” Johnny shook his head at Audrey. “What have I done?”

“Let’s hope that blows over”. Audrey laughed as she stroked her sons head. “You look so hot with a baby”. 

“What?” Johnny grinned. 

“Big strong guy holding a baby. A huge turn on”. 

“Ok then I’ll just keep carrying him”. Johnny lent foreword and kissed her lips. 

The night wore on and Audrey couldn’t believe how well her mum and Laura got along. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Johnny was true to his word. He was laughing and chatting with his friends, still carrying the sleeping baby in his arms. 

A big cake was served with “Johnny and Audrey” written on it. Laura had organized it of course and it tasted as good as it looked. Chocolate butter cake with vanilla frosting. Audrey felt sick watching Dutch devour his third slice. 

It was after midnight when people started to say their goodbyes. Dutch and the Cobra Kai boys stayed behind to help clean up. 

Kelly came over and handed Jayden to Audrey to put to bed. He’d been in her arms for a bit after she felt bad that Johnny had carried him for hours. 

“Thanks Kell, I’ll put him to bed”. Audrey nursed the sleeping baby and covered his cheeks in kisses.

“No worries. I’m so happy for you Auds. Johnny’s a good guy”. 

“Thanks Kell. He is isn’t he?”

“Plus seeing he’ll be my brother in law I figured he could introduce me to a hot karate guy?” 

“We’ll see” Audrey laughed and took the baby inside. Once he was settled she kissed him goodnight then headed back outside to say goodbyes to the last of the people leaving. That’s when she saw Laura and realized Syd hadn’t come. 

“I’m off” Laura smiled at Audrey. “We’ll collect the chairs tomorrow but I think the majority of the clean up has been done”. 

“Thank you. Um I just realized Syd isn’t here?”

“He’s not into parties, well he’s not into anything concerning my son”. 

“Oh ok”. Audrey paused. “That’s too bad”. 

“It is. I think he missed out in my opinion”.

“Yeah I agree. Maybe he’ll come round eventually but if not that’s ok. I’m glad you have”. 

“Thanks Audrey. I’m glad too”. Laura paused looking like she wanted to say more but just smiled and headed to her car. 

“You staying?” Audrey wrapped her hand in Johnny’s as he approached her. 

“Yes”. Johnny smiled. “Want me to?”

“Of course”. Audrey leaned up to his ear and whispered. “How quiet can you be? Because I want you so bad”. 

“Go get ready”. Johnny looked visibly flustered as he waved goodbye to Dutch and Maggie. She was going home with him again. “I mean I want you in bed naked”. 

“Ok”. Audrey laughed and headed to her room. She stopped by the bathroom first then closed her door, stripping off her clothes and hopping under the covers waiting for Johnny. 5 mins later the door opened and Johnny smiled before closing and locking it. 

“Tell me you’re naked”. 

Audrey pushed the quilt back so he could see for himself. She watched him take in the sight of her before unzipping his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. Clothes were quickly gone and Johnny stood by her bed naked and stroking himself. 

“Show me”. Johnny licked his lips as he watched Audrey lean up on her elbows and part her legs. “Come on babe you know what I want”. 

Audrey smirked as her hand fell between her parted thighs. A finger circled her clit before dipping lower, her wetness making her finger glide in effortlessly.

“Fuck”. Johnny watched as her finger disappeared inside her body and her head fell back. He found it hard to stroke himself when she was putting on such a good show. “You’re so wet baby. You’re dripping”. 

“Shhhh”

“They’re at the other end of the house. Maggie isn’t here”. 

“Johnny please”. Audrey moaned softly. “I need you inside me”. 

“Yes Mam”. Johnny smirked as he bent down to kiss her thigh then her clit before settling between her legs. He rubbed himself up and down her slit before pushing inside. 

“God baby. You want me bad don’t you?”. Johnny groaned as he looked down to their joined bodies. “Look at you taking me like that. You’re just sucking me in”. 

“Please move”. Audrey moaned. 

“What’s got you so turned on?”

“You. Just you”. Audrey looked at him above her. “You’re so hot. I love your body Johnny. You just turn me on”. 

“Fuck baby”. Johnny set up a pace and watched as Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “You feel amazing. Push your hips up to meet me”.

Audrey did just that and the sensations intensified as they found their rhythm together. It wasn’t long before that tell tale tingle started deep within her core. 

“You close?” Johnny was she could tell. He was trying his hardest to be quiet. Panting in her ear and faltering in his rhythm. 

“Yes”

Johnny’s lent back and grabbed the back of her thighs, opening her legs wider while he pushed inside her quickly. He watched himself push in and out of her body as she trembled and orgasmed around him. He wet his thumb in his mouth and then used it against her clit.

“Fuck you’re beautiful. Look at you”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey trembled through the aftermath of her orgasm. 

Johnny pushed a few more times before collapsing on top of Audrey. She wrapped her arms around him while he came inside her with a groan muffled into her neck. As soon as he’d recovered he lent up on his forearms to take the weight off her. 

“Hi” Johnny kissed her lips softly. 

“Hi” Audrey smiled and stroked his face. He was still inside her and she wanted enjoy a few minutes before they parted. 

“You want me to move?”

“Not yet”. Audrey lent her forehead against his, breathing in his scent then dipping lower to kiss his neck. 

“We need our own place”. Johnny smiled. “You wanna look at an apartment?”

“What?”

“We’re not living with my folks and we can’t live here”. Johnny paused. “Mum asked me tonight if she could buy is a place, like as a wedding gift. Actually she said Syd liked the idea. Probably wants me to piss off sooner”. 

“Are you serious?”. Audrey watched as Johnny moved back and pulled out of her carefully before rolling them on their sides facing each other. 

“Yes. What do you think?”

“I think it’s incredible”. Audrey laughed. “I want our own space”.

“Me too”. Johnny smirked. “I want to hear you scream. I’m so tired of having to be quiet”. 

“Johnny we do have a baby” Audrey laughed. 

“Well scream a bit”

“I’m sure that can be arranged”. Audrey smirked. “Especially if you wear that shirt again and roll the sleeves up so I can see your muscles”. 

“Babe I’ll do that every day if it means I get you this worked up”. Johnny laughed. 

“Promise?”

“You know how I always have to wait a bit before I move? Just so you get used to me?”

“It’s because you’re so big” Audrey smirked.

“Well I must be” Johnny winked. “But this time I didn’t have to. You were so turned on”. 

“Because of you. I told you .. those arms of yours do it for me”. 

“I’ll never wear a shirt again”. Johnny laughed. 

“I have no problem with that”. Audrey kissed his lips then sighed. They’d had a long day and her body was drained. 

“I’m wrecked”. Johnny rolled onto his back. “Today has been full on”. 

“I need the bathroom then I’m going to sleep too. I’m pretty tired”. Audrey put her arms through Johnny’s shirt and did up a few buttons before moving to the door. She noticed Johnny staring. 

“What?”

“Hurry up and come back”

“Why?”

“Because I want round two with you wearing my shirt” 

“If you promise to do all the work”. Audrey smirked. “I’m too tired but I still want you”. 

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready. You can just lie back and enjoy the show Mrs Lawrence”. Johnny laughed as he smacked her ass. He lay back down feeling complete bliss.


	28. Love and obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a few weeks and this chapter brings you up to date.
> 
> Audrey and Johnny navigate some new found independence. However, the past revisits them.
> 
> *Smut warning*

Weeks had passed and a lot had happened. Audrey and Johnny had decided to get married sooner rather than later. Johnny couldn’t understand why people got engaged only to get married years later. He was an all or nothing guy, and with Audrey he was all in. So the countdown was on - 3 months until he married her. He would have done it sooner, but their mothers were having meltdowns over planning the whole day and his mother had threatened she’d have a breakdown if they eloped. 

Cobra Kai was so busy that he had to hire two extra coaches to take a few classes. Johnny was back doing what he loved and cobra Kai was rebuilding after the damage Kreese had done. He was making money which was a first because Johnny had been used to using Syd’s finances his entire life. He felt good to be independent and to provide for his family. 

Audrey was back at college a few mornings a week. It worked out well because the dojo was mainly busy from mid afternoons, which was the time she came home. She missed Jayden but the plus side was that he had become so attached to Johnny. And Audrey loved that. 

Johnny and Audrey had bought an apartment. It was a gorgeous 3 bedroom that overlooked the ocean. In the end, Johnny had used his inheritance to pay for half. He wanted to feel like it was their place and it felt right that he contributed. It wasn’t conventional for them to live together before marriage, and sure the folk at his mums country club voiced their disapproval, but Johnny didn’t really care what people thought so they moved in anyway. 

They’d been living together for a week with lots of unpacking still to do, but for now they felt a sense of relief to be together with their baby and finally alone. 

“I love your place Auds” Maggie was sprawled out on a rug playing with Jayden. They we’re waiting for Johnny and Dutch to finish at the dojo and the girls had enjoyed an entire day together since Audrey didn’t have college. 

“Thanks Mags. I’m so glad you decided to move back”. 

“A certain bad boy used his charm” Maggie winked.

“Well it’s working out” 

“Yeah” Maggie smiled. “I kind of adore him”

“Love him?” Audrey raised an eyebrow

“I’m scared to say it but yeah”

“Oh my god!” Audrey laughed. “He told Johnny the same thing!” 

“What?” Maggie put her hand over her mouth. “You’re fucking with me!”

“I’m not! He told him yesterday!” 

Just then the apartment door opened and the boys came in. Both freshly showered and looking good. Audrey smiled as she watched Dutch’s face light up when he saw Maggie. He immediately came over to sit by her, smiling at Audrey as he past. 

“Hey Auds” Dutch grinned as he kissed Maggie. “Hows the little guy?”

“Hi Dutch. Yeah he’s getting the whole crawling thing down pat. Kind of destroying the place in the process”. 

“Nice” Dutch laughed and sat down next to Jayden. He pulled him into his lap and started talking away in the baby talk that drove Maggie mad. 

“Speak to him like a person you idiot!” Maggie rolled her eyes. 

“He’s a baby Mags!” 

Audrey got up to go see Johnny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss as he dropped his training bag by the door. 

“Hi handsome”

“Hi babe”. Johnny cupped her face. “How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m looking at you”. Audrey smiled. “Your son is getting into everything! What are we going to do when he starts walking?”

Johnny laughed and walked over to pick up the baby from Dutch. Audrey watched as he kissed his cheek before blowing a rasberry on his belly causing Jayden to giggle.

“Do you guys want to stay for dinner?” Audrey gestured to the kitchen. “Lasagna?”

“‘We would love to but we’re meeting Dutch’s parents for dinner”. Maggie waved her finger at Dutch. “No lasagna! Otherwise you won’t eat later”. 

“Ok calm down woman!” Dutch rolled his eyes as he helped Maggie up. “Better get going then?” 

“Ok catch you later you two lovers”. Maggie grinned and waved as Audrey walked them to the door with Johnny trailing behind. He was carrying Jayden and Audrey couldn’t help but smile at how their son was a mirror image of Johnny. 

“Do you want me to try to feed him that stuff you made yesterday?” Johnny made a disgusted face. “Looked like vomit”. 

“Johnny!” Audrey laughed. “It was carrot and squash. Your son ate it all!”. 

“Nearly made me sick”. Johnny rolled his eyes. “How can he eat that?”

“He’s a baby! He has two teeth Johnny!” 

“Ok ok! So you want me to feed him?” Johnny laughed.

“Yeah that would be good. I think he’ll go down early tonight because Maggie was here and he wouldn’t sleep”. 

“Ok let me go get him sorted”. 

Audrey watched as he went to heat up the baby’s food, then get his high chair ready. 10minutes later and Audrey struggled not to laugh as Jayden mucked up for Johnny. He was overtired and not enjoying his dinner as much as he had previously. After a number of attempts he spat the food out, some landing on Johnny’s face. 

“Ok I’m clearly not winning”. Johnny wiped his face on a tea towel while struggling to get the crying baby out of the chair. He handed Jayden to Audrey who immediately cuddled and rocked him. “I’ll clean this up”. 

“It’s not you Johnny. He’s tired that’s all. Come here”. Audrey lent forward and kissed his lips with the sobbing baby in between them. “I’ll feed him then put him down early”. 

Audrey sat down on the lounge chair and pulled up her singlet so that Jayden could breastfeed. He immediately started drinking like he was starving, causing Johnny to laugh. 

“That’s it buddy, take the easy way out”. 

“Food or boob?”

“Defiantly boob”. Johnny grinned. “You know me”. 

Audrey rolled her eyes. Jayden eventually drifted off to sleep so she took him to his room to put him down for the night. 

She found Johnny had set up the table with the lasagna and a salad for her. Thank god, she was staving. 

“You are the best”. Audrey kissed his lips. She went to sit in the chair next to him but Johnny pulled her into his lap. His lips moved to her neck before her ear. 

“Eat up because you’re getting it tonight babe”.

“Really?” Audrey couldn’t resist poking her tongue out. 

“Wanna try me? I could skip dinner you know”. 

“No” Audrey laughed as she moved off his lap. “I’m starving!” She says down next to him and started eating, pausing to notice Johnny’s moody gaze. She knew he was needing sex. They’d been interrupted almost every morning by Jayden and then he’d been working late the past few nights. She moved her hand to his knee and squeezed, unable to tease him. 

“Babe don’t tempt me. Do you know that I was thinking about you driving to the dojo today?”

“Thinking about what you’d do to me?”

“Eat” Johnny groaned. “I seriously was losing it today”.

An hour later, dinner was done and the dishes washed. Audrey laughed thinking that Johnny would have early done anything to get her to the bedroom. 

“I need to shower”. Audrey kissed his lips once they were in their bedroom. 

“Can I come?”

“You want another shower?”

“No” Johnny smirked as he followed her to the bathroom. He watched her heat up the water before stripping off and getting in. Audrey turned over her shoulder and smiled as he pulled off his clothes and got in behind her. 

As soon as the shower door closed Johnny pushed her back up against the tiled walls and his mouth covered hers. He needed to get her off quickly because all he could think of was being buried inside of her. 

He knelt down feeling the shower spray hit his back as he moved one of her legs up to his shoulder, grinning at her before covering her core with his mouth. 

“Johnny oh fuck” Audrey loved his mouth on her and thankfully Johnny did it regularly. She felt him slide two fingers into her as his tongue moved against her clit. 

“Fuck look at you” Johnny stopped to place both hands on her outer lips, moving them apart to look at her core. “You’ve got the perfect pussy baby”. 

Johnny watched his fingers pump into her. God how he loved watching her up close and hearing the sounds her body made. 

Audrey knew she was close so she put her hand between her legs and circled her clit while Johnny worked his fingers inside her. 

“Fuck I could cum just by watching this”. Johnny breathed against her thigh. He knew by the tell tale tremble that she was close. 

“Johnny please”. Audrey started to shake. “I need you inside me”. 

“I am inside you baby”

“Your cock”. Audrey groaned. 

“Yeah you want it babe? Tell me how much?” Johnny withdrew his fingers and stood up, turning Audrey around so that her breasts were pressed against the tiled wall. He lined himself up with her entrance and waited for her to reply. 

“So much”. Audrey was sobbing. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. She was so close to her release that her body was wound up tight. 

“Babe you ok?” Johnny paused at her entrance. His breath hot against her neck when he thought he heard emotion in her voice. He started to panic. “Audrey?”. 

“Johnny please I need you. I don’t know why I’m crying I just need ...” Audrey struggled to get the words out. “I need to come”. 

“Fuck baby it’s ok”. Johnny pushed into her deeply and felt her walls convulse instantly. He barely moved and she was crying out his name. “Shit did you just come?”

Audrey nodded as she put her hands out against the tiles. She heard Johnny mutter a string of profanities before slamming into her from behind at a fast pace. His hands were gripping her hips as he pulled her back again at him.

Johnny couldn’t resist letting his hands roam over her ass while he fucked her. She started trembling again when her next release started building. He moved them both backwards before bending her slightly so that he had a better angle to watch himself slide in and out of her. His hand drifted to where they were joined and he was unsure of what happened at that moment but he found himself brushing a finger over her other hole. He had no experience in this area and he was certain she’d stop him.

“Oh my god Johnny”. Audrey moaned when she felt a new sensation. 

“You like that babe?” Johnny applied some pressure which had Audrey pushing back against him. 

“Yes” 

“Fuck” Johnny’s eyes rolled back. He wished he had of listened more to when some of the guys spoke about this. 

“I’m going to cum” Audrey was rocking against him, his fingertip easing into her hole slightly as he fucked her. 

“That’s it baby” Johnny tried his best to keep up a tempo but his own release was quickly building. “Fuck this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”. 

Audrey came so hard she screamed his name. Johnny didn’t stop pounding into her until he reached his own climax. Even after he came he remained still inside her while his finger still ghosted over her, making sure she was completely satisfied. He withdrew when he felt her move away. She turned around and he noticed a blush on her cheeks. 

“Do people do that?” Audrey dropped her eyes and Johnny knew she was embarrassed. 

“Yeah babe. You liked it?” 

“I feel embarrassed now” 

“Come here”. Johnny held her against his chest. “We can do whatever we want. Whatever feels good to us ok?”

“Have you done that before?”

“No I haven’t. So I was worried that I wasn’t doing it right”. 

“I don’t .. I don’t want to..” Audrey stammered. “You know do that”. Audreys eyes went wide and Johnny nodded. 

“Baby we don’t have to do anything more than that this ok? Or we don’t ever have to do it again. It’s just us in the moment”. Johnny kissed her lips reassuringly. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes”. Audrey hid her face in johnnys neck. 

“That’s all I care about ok? Making you feel good. I don’t even know why I did it”. Johnny rubbed her back slowly. “I just did. You’re just so hot especially your ass”. 

“First my boobs now my ass?” Audrey rolled her eyes. 

“Fuck well all of you then. I just love every bit of you”. 

Audrey smiled as Johnny washed her, even her hair. She noticed this about him after they were intimate. He went into overdrive - caring for her, making her feel loved. There was a balance to him which she adored. He was carefully rinsing her hair when she noticed a crease between his eyebrows, a sign that he was thinking overtime. 

“What is it?”

“I didn’t want to bring it up”

“Whatever it is, just tell me”. 

“Maybe later”

“Johnny talk to me”. Audrey cupped his face. “Please”. 

“Ali called. She wants to see me”. 

“Ali?” Audrey studied his face carefully. “I thought she left town after our run in with her?”

“She’s back to see her mum, she’s sick”. Johnny paused. “She wants to meet me for a drink”. 

“Why?” Audrey felt her heart pound. “You said what you wanted to say to her on the beach”. 

“She asked me, correction begged me”. Johnny paused. “She said she needs to talk. I guess emotions were high that day and now I’m kind of in a better head space”. 

“So leave it Johnny”. Audrey didn’t like where this was going. “You have no ties with your ex”. 

“It’s just talking babe”. Johnny cupped her face. “Closure I think? Anyway I said yes”.

“You said yes without asking me?” 

“It’s just closing a book. Finding some answers, that’s it”. 

“What answers? She fucked with our lives and was the reason we were apart”. 

“I know all that Babe”. Johnny washed his face in the shower spray wishing he’d never bought it up. 

Audrey turned the water off and grabbed a white fluffy bath towel. She dried off hastily and wrapped it around herself not making eye contact with Johnny. 

“I don’t like this but you do what you need to do”. Audrey got out of the shower and turned to look at him. “I hope it’s worth it”.

“Babe?” Johnny grabbed her hand. “Worth what?”

“Worth making me feel like I don’t matter”. Audrey paused. “You’re marrying me Johnny, we’re meant to be a team. But you’ve made plans to meet your ex without speaking with me about it first. An ex who almost ruined us”. 

“Audrey”

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just hurt”. Audrey paused. “You’re not asking me you’re telling me. Meeting up with someone who hurt me Johnny. Just understand what you’re doing”.


	29. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny revisits his past with Ali for closure. But it comes with a price.

“Wait so he knows you’re upset but he’s still meeting her?” Maggie shot Dutch a concerned look as she glanced back at Audrey. “Why the fuck would he even want to hear her bullshit?”

“I honestly don’t know”. Audrey busied herself in the kitchen while Maggie and Dutch sat at the breakfast bar. Johnny was in the shower and the boys were going out for a few drinks. It had been awhile since they’d had time to catch up. 

“I gave him my opinion”. Dutch interrupted. “Told him to leave the past alone”. 

“You want me to talk to him? He needs a kick up the ass”. Maggie started to get angry. She hated seeing Audrey upset. “Seriously I’ll do it”. 

“For fucks sake calm down Mags”. Dutch laughed. “You wouldn’t get a kick close to johnny”. 

“Don’t underestimate a pissed off woman Dutch”. Maggie rolled her eyes. “I’ve been in a fight before”. 

“Mags that was in middle school and I don’t think hair pulling counts as fighting”. 

“Not hair pulling Auds. I pulled hair OUT remember”. 

“You pulled some chicks hair out?” Dutch looked shocked. 

“Not a chick Dutch, she got into a scrap with Michael. A BOY”. Audrey put her hand on her forehead. 

“You pulled a boy’s hair out?” Dutch laughed. “Babe you are badass”. 

“I’ll do the same to Johnny boy too” Maggie smirked as Dutch continued to laugh at her. 

“Mags stop. Just leave it alone ok? It’s for us to work out”. Audrey sighed. “I just thought he’d come to his senses by now”. 

“Have you talked about it?”

“We’ve both been busy these past few days. Honestly I feel like I’m giving him the cold shoulder”. 

Just then Johnny walked in and patted Dutch on the back before saying hello to Maggie. Her response was just a nod of her head. 

“You ok Maggie?” Johnny noticed her reaction. 

“Sure sure I’m just fine. Nice hair Johnny”. Maggie smirked. 

“Ah ok?” Johnny looked confused but before he could question her Maggie turned to Dutch. 

“Have fun and not too late ok? And don’t come back here totally wasted like last time”.

“Yes Mam” Dutch smiled and kissed her cheek as they walked to the door to give Audrey and Johnny a moment..

“I won’t be too late”. Johnny stood in front of her rocking back on his heels. 

“Ok”

“Sorry that I planned it when your mum has Jay”. 

“No big deal. I’m just going to bed”. 

“You’re still pissed at me?” Johnny paused. “Babe I hate that we’re not talking”. 

“Talk to HER Johnny. Clearly I don’t matter”. 

“For fucks sake Audrey!” Johnny ran his fingers through his fair. “You know it’s not like that!”. 

“I’m not discussing this now. I’m tired and upset”. 

Johnny stood there not saying anything. He felt like Audrey didn’t see things from his point of view. Sure he knew he should have told her first and talked it through. But Ali was in town for two nights and he wanted closure. He felt bad about the incident at the beach, like his anger had almost got the better of him. 

“What ever”. Johnny stormed off leaving Audrey alone. She watched him walk away and her heart felt sad. She had tried to understand him but her feelings were hurt which made it difficult. 

“They’re gone” Maggie walked in. “Johnny looked pissed”. 

“Yeah we didn’t part well” 

“Oh ok” Maggie leant up against the counter. “I really don’t get why he needs closure. Dutch thinks he might want answers? Apparently they dated for a few months after you left, so he tried to make it work with her? But I think he’s just mad at himself for losing it at the beach?”

“Whatever the case, look at what she did! Why would he even listen to her explanation?” Audrey swallowed the lump in her throat. “Shouldn’t she be explaining herself to me? I’m the one she trashed remember?” 

“That’s what I think too”.

“You don’t think she’s using her mums sickness and trying to offer Johnny an explanation to manipulate him?”

“To get him back?”

“Maybe?

“Johnny’s not that stupid”. Maggie sighed. “I mean I don’t rate him at the moment but he’s not THAT stupid”. 

“I feel like all my old insecurities are coming out. Like he hasn’t even told me the details, like when hes meant to meet her”. 

“Oh right” Maggie stared at the floor. 

“What? What are you not telling me?” 

“Dutch said the boys we’re going to grab something to eat but Johnny was catching up with her first and would meet them after”. Maggie put her face in her hands. “I thought you knew that?”

“So he gave up a night with ME to see her?” Audrey wiped a tear away angrily that fell down her face. “I mean I don’t care if mum looks after Jay for a night and he wants to see the boys, that’s ok but HER?”

“Maybe I got it mixed up?”

“No you wouldn’t have”. Audrey reached for a tissue. “I’m just so hurt right now”. 

...........

It was past midnight when Audrey heard the front door open. Maggie had left awhile ago and Audrey had decided to shower and head to bed. She was expecting Johnny much later so she was surprised when she saw the time. She snuggled into the blanket and decided she wasn’t in the mood tonight. She still hasn’t processed that Johnny had met Ali tonight.

“Hey babe are you awake?” 

Audrey sighed wishing she wasn’t. Her hands fidgeted with the engagement ring underneath the covers. What should she say to him? 

“Yeah”

“I left the boys drinking. I was hoping you wouldn’t be asleep”. 

“How was your catch up?” 

“Ok. Dutch was wasted and was dancing on the table when I left”

“Not with the boys”. 

“What?”

“Your other catch up”

Audrey breathed out deeply. There it was, the line in the sand. 

“Oh” 

Silence. Audrey was glad she was facing the wall away from him so he didn’t get to see her pained expression. 

“Can I talk to you about that?”

“You kind of forgot to tell me you were seeing her tonight”. Audrey turned to face him. “Seems like it’s becoming a habit”. 

Johnny lent up against the bedroom wall. One leg bent behind him. He looked like he was being careful with what he said next. 

“After our first conversation I didn’t want to upset you anymore”. 

“But you still went? On a day where I left OUR baby with my mum overnight?”

“Audrey you had no problem that I went out with the boys”. 

“I have a problem with you meeting your ex”. 

“Well I didn’t stay long. I saw here there and told her that I couldn’t stay”. Johnny paused. “It felt wrong knowing that you were upset and Dutch told me to leave the past alone. I just didn’t want to be a no show completely”. 

“So that was it?” Audrey stood to face him. She felt so angry that he had gone against her wishes.

“Well I apologized for grabbing her on the beach. And yeah that was pretty much it. I told her that I was just angry and we left it”. 

“And what did she apologize for?” Audrey moved right in front of Johnny. “Did she apologize for trashing my name? Or for the times I sat at a hospital for a pregnancy check up without you? Did she apologize for being the reason you missed your son’s birth?”. Audrey pointed a finger in Johnny’s chest. “Did she? Did she Johnny?” 

“Audrey” 

“NO!”. Audrey couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her face. “I haven’t forgotten Johnny and neither should you! So before you close your book ask yourself has she closed hers? If she was genuine she’d be talking to ME and asking for forgiveness!”. 

“Babe don’t cry” Johnny went to wipe her cheeks but Audrey turned her face away. 

“Just leave me alone”. Audrey glared at him. “I’m upset that you haven’t communicated things with me. And I’m hurt that you don’t understand what she’s done to me”. 

“Audrey please” Johnny tried to touch her but watched as she backed away. 

“I want a man that’s going to stand up and support me”. 

“I’ve done that! Fuck I nearly hit her on the beach Audrey! You know I’d take on anyone who tried to touch you!”. 

“I don’t mean violence Johnny! I don’t need a karate hero to play bodyguard with me!!”

“WHAT THEN?”

“Just ... “ Audrey pointed at the bedroom door. “”Just go. Leave me alone tonight”. 

“You want me to go? Are you serious?” 

“Yes. I’ll talk about this tomorrow with you once I’ve calmed down. Right now I’m angry and emotional”. 

“Fine I’ll grab some stuff and go”

“Where?”

“I’ll go crash at Dutch’s”. Johnny grabbed a few things from their draws and headed out the door without looking back.


	30. Johnny and Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Johnny and Ali. A short fill in to help understand from Johnny’s perspective.

Johnny breathed in as he noticed Ali at the bar. She was sitting uncomfortably sipping her drink and fidgeting with the wristband of her watch. She wore a black top and floral skirt, her hair pulled back from her face. For a moment she looked just like the old Ali from high school. Johnny slowly made his way over, knowing that his intention for coming had changed somewhat. 

“Hi Ali”. His voice came out emotionless as he studied her face. She gestured to the seat next to her. 

“Hi Johnny”. 

Johnny ordered a beer and then decided to cut to the chase. He knew Audrey didn’t want him in Ali’s presence so he had to make this brief. 

“That day at the beach”. Johnny paused. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. That’s not me and I don’t want to feel like that again. I’m sorry if I hurt you”. 

“Think I deserved it”

“No you didn’t. I don’t treat women like that”. Johnny took a sip of his beer and avoided her gaze. 

“It’s ok Johnny. I understand what I did and why you were so angry at me”. 

“Do you?” Johnny looked at her now. “Do you really understand?”

“Yes and I never meant for any of that to happen”. Ali breathed in deeply. “I meant for you to dislike her and come back to me. I was 16 and in love with you Johnny. I felt hurt and betrayed. What I did was inexcusable and just so .. so low”

“I agree”

“I had no idea how my actions would affect people. I do now”

Silence came over them both. Johnny reached to the chair next to him where he’d placed a small box. 

“These are yours”. 

“Mine?” Ali took the box, her hand skimming the contents. Photos, cassettes, her t shirt. Her eyes laid on the Gold cross she’d given him for his 17th birthday and the black headband for Valentine’s Day. He’d worn that every day even after they broke up. Her eyes filled with tears. 

“Ali I wish you the best I life. I mean that”. Johnny paused. “But I don’t want you in mine at all. So I’m sorry if it feels hurtful to return these to you but I just don’t want anything of yours”. 

“I get that”. 

“I’m glad”

“I’m so sorry that I almost ruined yours and Vanessa’’s lives”. Ali wiped her face. “And your son’s”. 

“I hope so. I hope you really mean that”

“I do”. Ali studied his face carefully. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“Not now”. Johnny saw the hurt flicker across her face. “What you did to me Ali doesn’t compare to what you did to Audrey. So if you’re after forgiveness for what you did from me today you won’t get it. Maybe it’s part of healing though? Maybe time plays a part?”

“Ok I can accept that”. 

“Good luck Ali”. Johnny stood up. “Learn and grow from this ok? Be a good person”. 

Ali watched as Johnny walked away leaving his almost full beer next to her. She’d hoped they would have more time together. He seemed rushed and uneasy - maybe he didn’t want or need to forgive her now. Maybe it was just about closing the door? Maybe some memories just weren’t meant to be kept?


	31. Apologies and make up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Johnny reconcile, learning a lot about each other in the process. 
> 
> *smut warning*

Audrey glanced at the clock. 3am. She had tossed and turned since Johnny left. She hated where they were at and she hated fighting with him. Even more so, she hated the cold empty side of the bed next to her. It felt wrong. Had she overreacted? Did Johnny deserve closure? He was in a relationship for more than 2 years with Ali. Did that entitle him to answers? Was this entire situation bigger than just her own feelings? 

Audrey sat up in bed and dialed Dutch’s number, hoping he wouldn’t be too upset with her for calling at this hour. 

“Yeah?” Dutch’s sleepy voice answered.

“Dutch it’s Audrey. I’m sorry but can you tell Johnny I need him to come home?” 

“Audrey? Fuck I just got to bed”

“Sorry” 

“Got home and then Johnny was knocking on my door”. 

“We had a fight”

“No shit”. Dutch sighed. “I’ll tell him. But listen, sort it out ok? You two are better than this. For Jaydens sake ok?” 

“Dutch thank you”

“Yeah whatever love. I’ve got a fucking headache. I’ll go tell him now”.

Audrey hung up the phone and waited by the front door. Dutch lived a few streets away so she knew Johnny wouldn’t be far. She paced up and down wondering what she needed to say. 

15 mins later and Audrey heard Johnny’s bike. She felt nervous and slightly worried that he’d be mad at her for sending him away then asking him back. 

The front door opened slowly and as soon as she saw him she felt whole again. He glanced at her with a guarded look in his eyes, obviously unsure of what would unfold. His eyes glanced around the apartment. 

“You ok? Dutch said you needed me. Nothing happened here? Nobody tried to break in?”

“What? No” Audrey paused. “I don’t want to do this. I can’t sleep without you”. 

Johnny’s eyes instantly softened. His shoulders relaxed and he took in Audrey in front of him. She had puffy eyes from crying and her hair was a mess. 

“Same”

“I don’t want to fight with you”.

Johnny moved closer and held out his arms. Audrey wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her close. 

“Wanna go to bed and talk?” 

“Yeah”

Johnny took her hand and walked towards their bedroom. He watched as Audrey climbed into bed while he took off his clothes, leaving on only his boxers. He got in next to her and laid on his side facing her. 

“I was wrong not to speak to you before arranging to meet Ali. Completely wrong. I’m sorry babe”. Johnny paused. “I thought about how I was feeling but didn’t consider your feelings”. 

“Same”. Audrey took a deep breath. “I only thought of myself. I’m angry and I choose to just be done with her no questions asked, but I didn’t stop to think that you were with her for more than 2 years. Closing the book might mean something different for you”. 

“Babe the book is closed. I just felt a lot of guilt over that day at the beach. I put my hands on her and you’re right I didn’t hit her but I was so wound up that I wanted to. I’ve been upset with myself since that day. I also needed her to understand what she’d done. I think she does and she did apologize for what she’d done to you, but you’re right, those are her fences to mend”. 

“So you wanted to see her more for yourself? Because you felt guilty?”

“Yes” Johnny paused. “I didn’t like who I became that day at the beach. Plus there were other things”. 

“Other things?”

“Just a box of things I wanted to return to her”. 

“Oh”. Audrey moved closer to him. “I didn’t understand that before”

“My loyalty is to you. My job is to protect you”. Johnny cupped her face. “I am that guy who would do anything to look after you”. 

“I know that”. 

“I didn’t explain myself. I was caught up in my head and I forgot your feelings along the way”. 

“I guess we’re still learning Johnny”. 

“Yeah sometimes I feel that I should have it all figured out but I don’t”. Johnny smiled softly. “I’m not great with this communication stuff. I promise to talk to you next time”. 

“Same”. Audrey sighed. “I’m sure this is the first of many issues we’ll need to work through”.

“Sorry babe”. 

Audrey moved her head forward until their lips met. 

“I’m sorry too and I hated myself for telling you to leave. I’ll never do that again”. 

“That’s good. Dutch’s couch isn’t comfortable”. Johnny smiled. “Plus when I banged on his door he answered naked”. 

“Oh no!” Audrey laughed. 

“I should be used to it by now”. Johnny rolled his eyes. “That guy hates clothes. Just glad Maggie wasn’t there”. 

“She went to her parents”

“Good because that would have been awkward”. 

“I’m sorry Johnny”. Audrey traced a line from his jaw to his lips. 

“Well we both are so I guess we’ll be better at things next time. Come here”. Johnny laid on his back and patted his chest. Audrey put her head down and kissed his skin as his hands moved through her hair until sleep overcame her. 

........

Audrey woke to the feel of Johnny’s hands on her back. She was on her side and he was spooning her. His hands rubbed the tension away from her shoulders, causing a groan to leave her lips. It felt good to have him in bed with her after the previous nights dramas. 

“Your hands are so good”. 

“I know”’ Johnny scoffed. 

“I meant on my back”. 

Johnny laughed into her neck causing Audrey to smile. Slowly she pushed her hips back into him and gasped when she felt he was already hard. 

“Surprise you? I’m always hard in the mornings”. 

“That’s why you always try something”. Audrey laughed. “But it’s usually right when Jay wakes up”.

“Baby free morning?”

Audrey felt his hands moved from her shoulders around to her chest, cupping her breasts. Johnny knew just what she liked, rolling and pulling her nipples until she was moaning. 

She lent her neck back and his lips found hers in a hot, needy kiss. Johnny’s hand dipped lower until he reached the edge of her underwear. He teased her over the fabric, enjoying how Audrey was rolling her hips into him. 

Quickly they stripped off their clothes and resumed the same position. Johnny circled her clit before slipping his finger between her folds. 

Audrey moaned, loving the sensation of him touching her from behind. She raised her knee up to allow him better access. Then she felt him rubbing himself up and down her slit. 

“Do you want me Babe?” Johnny’s voice sounded slightly hesitant. 

“Yes. Why?”

“You’re not mad at me? I don’t want to do this if you’re not completely over our fight”. 

“Johnny I’m ok. I’m not mad. Please I need you”. 

She pushed back against him slightly to make sure he understood. Slowly she felt him move his hips. Inch by inch he was sliding inside her, making her gasp at how big he felt in this position. 

“Wait”. Audrey pushed her hand back against his stomach, feeling him stop and tense his abdominal muscles. “Just a minute. You feel so big like this”. 

“Fuck babe you can’t say that!” Johnny groaned. “I don’t want to cum right away!”

Johnny paused. She was so tight and gripping him like a vice. He kissed her neck, wondering if he’d done enough foreplay and mentally kicking himself. He wasn’t feeling the usual glide that he did inside her and her hand was pushing against his abs stopping him, contradicting her breathly moans filling the bedroom.

“Wait a sec”. He pulled out carefully and moved down her legs, opening them and settling between them.

“But I want you?”

“Yeah but I was rushing you”. Johnny smiled before moving in between her legs. “Trust me”. 

Audrey moaned when she felt him lick from her entrance to her clit. His tongue circled her then sucked gently causing her to throw her head back. Her hands gripped his blonde hair as his mouth worked on her. God he was good at this and she knew that he was probably thinking the same thing. 

“Johnny oh god yes” 

“There you go”. Johnny looked up as he eased a finger into her. “Look how wet you are now”. He sucked on her clit while his finger moved inside her, occasionally moving his head up to watch between her legs.

“Better?” Johnny sucked a hicky on the creamy white flesh of her thigh causing her to jump. “Sorry I just wanted you so much before”. 

“It’s ok” Audrey started to tremble. His fingers and mouth were so good. Too good. 

“I forgot I had to get you off first”. Johnny added a second finger and when he felt her gush wetness he started moving them faster. “That’s it babe you’re going to cum on my fingers aren’t you?” 

“Johnny please” Audrey gripped the bedsheets as her orgasm rocked her. She was still shaking when Johnny resumed spooning her, lifting her leg to ease back inside. 

“Fuck” Johnny groaned as he slipped his whole length inside her. “You’re taking me so well babe. Does that feel good?”

“Yes oh shit” Audrey groaned. “So good”

“Push your hips back”. 

Johnny remained still as Audrey pushed and pulled next to him. His hands were on her hips helping her. 

“Come on babe. Fuck me”. Johnny’s lips ghosted over her neck. 

“Oh god” Audrey felt herself building up again as she took control. 

“Do you like fucking me babe? Look at you taking my cock like that”. Johnny was getting close, his mouth starting to talk dirty to her the way he did when he was approaching orgasm. 

“Johnny please” Audrey moved her hand back to grip his thigh. “I need more”. 

“Tell me”

“I need you to fuck me”

“As you wish princess”. Johnny’s hand gripped her hip as he pushed into her at a fast pace. Skin slapping skin and groans echoed in the room as Johnny took over.

“Yes!” Audrey shouted as she felt her insides starting to coil. 

Johnny stopped moving to quickly position her on her hands and knees before sliding back inside her. 

“You want it hard babe? Tell me”.

“Yes Johnny!” Audrey gripped the sheets as he pounded into her. She was close, so close but frustrated that she was chasing it so hard. Just then Johnny slapped her ass cheek and it was enough. She came hard and screamed his name. 

“Fuck yes!” Johnny felt her squeeze him tight as he continued moving. His hands grabbed her hips as he pushed in deeply and came. He pulled up up against his chest as he rode out his orgasm. “Jesus”.

After a few minutes, Johnny withdrew slowly and they lied back down. He pulled her close and smiled as she snuggled into his neck. 

“That was amazing”. Audrey looked up at him. “You’re so good”. 

“Audrey”. Johnny felt himself blush at her compliment. “Sorry babe for the start. I just wanted you so bad”. 

“Well you made up for it. Did you seriously leave a hickey on my thigh?”

“Yeah” Johnny grinned. 

“You know we’re going to the beach tomorrow remember?” Audrey rolled her eyes. “You can explain it to everyone”. 

“Shit I forgot! Ok yeah sure I’ll explain what I was doing in between your legs?” Johnny laughed. 

“Now I have to cover up!” Audrey glanced down at the purple hickey. “Johnny!!!” 

“Sorry babe!”

Audrey groaned and laid back in his arms trying to look annoyed but it wasnt convincing. Soon she dropped the act and was kissing him.


	32. Maggie!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week to the wedding. Preparations are underway. 
> 
> A funny fill in chapter showing a Laura’s changed behaviour. 
> 
> Maggie has a very big mouth!

The wedding countdown was on. 1 week to go and it seemed like both of their mothers had gone into overdrive. Audrey and Johnny found it amusing as both of them were so chilled about the whole thing while their mothers were having constant breakdowns over things like flowers and napkins. 

Laura had booked the country club for the reception. At first Audrey was against it as she didn’t want a fuss, but the heartbroken look in Laura’s eyes made her reconsider. They made a deal that if they limited it to a small gathering, Audrey would be ok with the country club. After all it was just a reception. It was the marriage on the beach that she was more focused on. 

Audrey loved her dress and couldn’t wait to wear it. It was white lace over satin with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. The dress had a semi full skirt but no train, Audrey thought they were pointless plus would have been a pain at the beach ceremony. Her veil was lace but she opted for no headpiece. She was just going to style her long brown hair into a low bun. She’d asked Maggie to be her matron of honor, Kellee and some high school friends would be her bridesmaids. 

Audrey couldn’t wait to see Johnny and the boys in their suits. They’d managed to get a small suit made for Jayden, which would be perfect as Audrey had decided not to carry flowers, but rather their son down the isle. She hadn’t told Johnny that part. 

Audrey was sitting at her mothers kitchen bench while Carol and Laura put sugared almonds in small white sheer bags and tied them with a red ribbon ribbon to match the girls dresses. 

“I don’t get this shit”. Maggie walked in and screwed her nose up. “Why do you need them?”

“They’re for the guests to take home Maggie”. Laura replied. “They also complete the table”. 

“Have you tried them? They’re foul”. 

“Maggie!” Audrey laughed. 

“You know I’m right!” Maggie rolled her eyes. “I had one the other day and yuck! Also nearly broke my tooth”

“I doubt many people eat them”. Laura continued to tie the ribbons.

“Then why bother?” Maggie laughed. 

“Just tradition I think darling”. Carol smiled. “Sometimes traditions don’t make sense”. 

“I’m not having them when I get hitched”. 

“Oh Maggie not that again” Audrey groaned. “I can’t listen to that black wedding nonsense!” 

“It’s not nonsense! Besides you’ll have to wear a black mini dress when I marry Dutch”. 

“Dutch?” Laura looked up. “You think he’s the marrying type? I mean I love him dearly but he’s always been a wild one”. 

“Mags thinks she’s tamed him”. Audrey started to tie some ribbons next to Laura. 

“I have tamed him ladies!” Maggie smirked. “I have that boy crazy for me!”

“How do you figure that?” Laura looked interested. 

“All here Laura”. Maggie stood up and rubbed her hands up and down her body causing Audrey to go bright red and cover her eyes. 

“Mags!!!” 

“What? We’ve all done it!”

“I know but .. “ Audrey stammered. “Laura is Johnny’s mum!”

“It’s ok Audrey” Laura laughed. 

“Yeah Laura knows you’re banging her son” Maggie laughed. 

“Oh my god you did not just say that!!!” Audrey stood up and chased Maggie around the kitchen throwing sugared almonds at her back. 

“What the hell!” Johnny and Dutch walked into the kitchen. Johnny had Jayden on his hip while they both watched the scene in front of them. 

“Oh Audrey just got pissed at me” Maggie collapsed in Dutch’s arms laughing. “I told her mum she shouldn’t be embarrassed”. 

“Maggie!!!” Audrey shook her head. 

“Over what?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

“I think her words were because I should know that she’s banging my son?” Laura said as the room went silent. She watched as Johnny’s mouth dropped open and Dutch excused himself before bursting out laughing. 

“Get me out of here!” Audrey hid her head in Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Jesus Maggie!” Johnny rolled his eyes as he led Audrey into the living room to get away from the laughter in the kitchen. “Babe you ok you’re bright red”. 

“Did you hear what Maggie said! Oh my god I’m so embarrassed!” 

“Well I guess it’s no secret” Johnny laughed. “We made a baby”. 

“Yeah but I don’t want your mum to think of me ... and you”. Audrey stammered. “Like that!!” 

“Babe it’s ok”. Johnny kissed her head as Jayden reached for her. “What do you think she expects us to do in our spare time? Play chess?” 

“Stop it!” Audrey took the baby and covered his ears. “Don’t you listen baby”. 

Maggie and Dutch came back in and Maggie laughed at Audrey who poked her tongue out. 

“Auds admit it, it was funny”. 

“Remind me to tell Dutch’s mum that you guys are banging. See how that goes”. 

“Oh it’s ok she walked in on us the other night”. Dutch said as he sat in the lounge and Maggie moved on his lap. “She got the fright of her life when she saw Mags bent over my bed and me going to town”. 

“Shit man that’s funny” Johnny laughed and looked at Audrey. “See it could be worse babe”. 

“Oh my god how did you face her after?” Audrey looked mortified. 

“Well it was funny because she came in at THAT exact moment”. Dutch laughed. “And I think she was so shocked that she just stood there. So she’s avoiding us. Probably got that image of me shouting out MAGGIE!!”

“Shit she came in THEN?” Johnny laughed. “You have to be kidding right?”

“No he’s not. She timed it perfectly”. Maggie rolled her eyes. “At least she saw Dutch’s ass”. 

“Stop!” Audrey covered her eyes. “I don’t need that image!” 

“Of my ass?” Dutch was enjoying teasing Audrey. 

“Stop!!!” 

“What? It’s an ass! Probably looks the same as Johnny’s!” 

“Ok Dutch” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Enough”

“Geez ok” 

The group looked up as Carol walked Laura to the door. They both smirked at each other. Laura bent down to kiss Jayden’s head before waving to the group. 

“I’m off everyone”. Laura paused to look at Audrey. “Honey I promise to call before I come over. I don’t want to see anyone’s ass”.

“Mum!!” Johnny rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Audrey covered her face into his neck. He was secretly happy that his mum had lightened up and started to feel comfortable. He’d actually never seen this side of her before. 

Everything seemed perfect.


	33. He’s long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Johnny and Audrey - someone from Johnny’s past is bought up. 
> 
> *smut warning*

“Is he asleep? You were in there a long time”. Audrey watched as Johnny pulled his t shirt off and got into bed next to her. 

“Yeah he’s out. I was reading him a story actually”. 

“You? Reading him a story?” Audrey laughed. “What book?”

“The one about the animal farm. Fucking boring book but he likes looking at the pictures”. 

“Awww Johnny I love you”. Audrey kissed his lips. “You have such a soft heart”. 

“Soft heart?” Johnny scoffed. “I’m badass baby”.

“Yeah whatever” Audrey deepened their kiss. “Keep telling yourself that”. 

“Shit imagine if Kreese saw me now? He’d call me a pussy”.

“And I’d punch him in the nose for saying that”. 

“No”. Johnny’s eyes clouded over like he was reliving his past. The mood changed and Audrey watched his smile fade. “I wouldn’t let you go near that bastard”. 

“Hey” Audrey cupped his face. “He’s long gone ok? We never have to deal with him again. And his thoughts don’t matter to me. What I think of you is all I care about. You are a strong, amazing guy Johnny. Plus you’re so hot”. Audrey smiled. “And I love you so much that my heart hurts”. 

“I love you too babe”. Johnny smiled back softly. “And you’re right. He’s never coming back”.

Audrey moved to straddle his waist. She watched as his hands moved to her hips before leaning down and kissing him. She kissed his neck, then his chest and slid down his body. She smiled as she kissed his stomach and his abs contracted as she moved lower. She wanted to kiss away ever bit of pain kreese had caused Johnny. 

Johnny groaned as she continued to tease him. Her mouth kissed over his navel before she pulled down his boxers. He was rock hard already. 

“Where do you want my mouth Johnny?” Audrey smirked as she pulled her nightie off and wriggled out of her underwear. 

“You know where you tease”

“Show me”

Johnny sat up against the headboard as one hand gripped his cock. He gathered Audrey’s hair in his other hand as he moved her mouth over him. He groaned as her tongue traced over his slit before her mouth engulfed him. 

“Fuck” Johnny moaned as he moved her head gently. “Your mouth my god baby”. He watched as Audrey pulled back and released him with a pop. 

“I love you in my mouth Johnny”. 

“Shit” Johnny bought her mouth back on him. Tugging the grip on her hair firmer as he watched her bob up and down. Her eyes were transfixed on his and he found that he hottest part. Her innocent eyes contradicting what her mouth was doing to him. 

Johnny noticed her hand move in between her legs and the sight had him throwing his head back. He pulled her off him and sat up to kiss her, his tongue instantly finding hers. 

“You want me to stop?” 

“I want to be inside you” Johnny moaned into her mouth. “Ride me baby”. 

Audrey moved to straddle Johnny’s waist. She raised herself on her knees as she rubbed him over her slit, coating him in her wetness. 

“Wait”. Johnny moved his hand in between her legs and rubbed her clit, smiling when he saw the pleasure cross her face. He eased a finger inside her and watched as she rocked back and forth on his hand. Her eyes dropped and she watched him. 

“You like that babe?” Johnny groaned as he tried not to think of his throbbing cock. “You ready to ride me?”

“I want you so bad”

”Take me”

Audrey felt Johnny’s finger leave her so she lent up and lined him up with her entrance. Slowly she sat down. Inch by inch the burn gave way to pleasure. 

“Johnny” Audrey moaned. “You feel so good inside me”. 

“You too babe”. Johnny put his hands on her hips, rocking her gently. “Your pussy is heaven”. 

Audrey watched as Johnny sucked on his thumb, wetting it before circling her clit. The action bought on her orgasm and she felt it approaching hard. 

“Do that again”. Audrey moaned as he repeated the action. “Fuck I’m going to come”.

“Then come” Johnny smirked as he raised his hips, thrusting up into her. 

Audrey felt it building. It was like she was on top of a mountain waiting to jump but it wasn’t happening. She was teetering on the edge. 

“Fuck I’m close”. 

“Come baby”. Johnny could see the intense frustration on her face. His hands moved to her breasts. Alternating between caressing them and pulling at her nipples. 

Audrey started to shake as her orgasm ripped through her. Her hands covered Johnny’s over her breasts. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” 

“That’s it baby, fuck you’re so gorgeous”. Johnny watched her explode and fall against his chest. He moved his hands away and rolled her onto her back as he chased his own release. 

He pounded into her and when Audrey grabbed her knees and held them apart, Johnny slipped in deeper. 

“Fuck that’s it babe. So fucking good”. Johnny moaned. “I’m going to come in your tight little pussy babe”. He came with a shout of her name then a string of profanities. He grabbed her waist as he rode out his high. 

“I love your mouth”. Audrey smiled as she stroked his hair. Johnny was breathing deeply, sitting back on his heals, still buried inside her. 

“My mouth? On you?”

“Yeah that too but I love it when you’re about to finish and you start talking dirty”. 

“I know you do. And it turns me on”

Johnny ran his thumb over her clit, watching her jump. 

“I’ve never been able to say half of that shit before out of fear I’d offend someone. But with you I can just go with it”. Johnny’s fingers continued to move over her outer lips, feeling himself still inside her. He moved back and withdrew slowly watching her face wince slightly. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, I swear I work out muscles with you that I don’t even know that I have”. Audrey let him move them to their sides so that they were facing each other. Her hand fell to his chest, feeling the rapid rhythm of his heart. “I love you”

“I love you too”. Johnny paused. “You know I’ll always protect you right?”

“Hmmm you wouldn’t need to if you actually taught me some karate”. Audrey smirked. 

“I’m always with you”

“Not always”. Audrey smiled. “You know that Dutch has been teaching Maggie?”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah she was showing me the other day but between us she has no clue”. Audrey laughed. “She just makes all these screaming noises”. 

“Noises?” Johnny laughed. 

“Yeah you know when you do karate those noises you make when you punch and kick?”

“Oh right well that’s called kiai. It’s kind of like yelling but it’s got a purpose”. Johnny paused. “It contracts your diaphragm and chest so that you can take a better hit and it also puts more energy behind your strike”. 

“Yes Sensai” Audrey smirked. “I forget that you know your stuff. Well Maggie is just screaming like she’s being murdered. It’s quite funny”. 

“Jesus” Johnny rolled his eyes. “She’s crazy you know that?”. 

“Yeah I know”

“Sensai sounds nice coming out your mouth” 

“You like when I call you that?” Audrey smirked as she rolled over to straddle him again. “Sensai?” 

Johnny groaned and through his head back. This girl was going to be the death of him.


	34. The monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s past revisits him and he gets his chance for redemption.

“I can’t believe you let me put this stuff up”. Audrey yelled out to Johnny as she stood on a ladder, carefully arranging his trophies on the dojo display case. 

Johnny stuck his head out of the office and rolled his eyes. Audrey was so adamant about displaying his awards. Although he had to admit that his trophies did look good all dusted and shiny again. 

“I just have to make a few calls about classes then I’ll be out. They look good babe”. Johnny yelled out. 

“Ok”. 

Audrey glanced at her watch. Dutch and a Maggie should be back soon. They took Jayden for a walk in his stroller since he was getting tired. Just then the door opened and Audrey assumed it was them since classes had finished for the day. 

“Mags tell me what you think”. Audrey looked at the trophies. When she didn’t hear a response she turned towards the door and came down the ladder. 

“Maggie? Dutch?” 

She watched as someone walked into her view. Her mouth dropped open, her heart raced. No this couldn’t be happening. 

“Hello doll, you must be Johnny’s girl?” Kreese stood in front of her, bag swung over his shoulder. 

“You need to leave. You’re not welcome here”. Audrey fought to stay calm. She wanted him gone, away from Johnny who was in the other room. 

“Honey I’m here to see my star student. Heard he’s taken over this place”. Kreese looked around his old dojo. “Was in town and had to take a look”. 

“If you don’t leave I’ll call the police”. Audrey’s hands were shaking. “You hurt him. I don’t want you anywhere near him”. 

“Well you’re here and the phones in the office if I remember correctly”. Kreese gave her a wicked smile. “So that makes you a bit unlucky doll face”. 

“I’m telling you to leave asshole”.

“Feisty”. Kreese snickered. “Where’s the boy? Uncle kreese wants to say hello. Couldn’t believe it when I heard that Johnny was a father. Guess we all make mistakes”. 

“Fuck you! Dont you dare talk about my son like that”. 

“Well I can see why Lawrence took a liking to you. You’re a wild one”. Kreese stepped forward. “I’d love to break you in”. 

“JOHNNY!” Audrey screamed as she backed away towards the office. She heard footsteps and looked back to see Johnny coming around the corner. He looked concerned and grabbed her arm. Just then he looked towards the door and saw Kreese. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Johnny pulled Audrey behind him as he stared down his former teacher. “If you touched her so help me god I’ll kill you”. 

“Chill son. I didn’t touch her”. Kreese dropped his bag. “It’s you I came for”.

“Yeah? Sounds good to me”. 

“I want to talk. Mend the fence if we can”. Kreese stood arms across his chest. “Man to man”. 

Before Audrey could process what was happening she felt Johnny push her back. He moved towards kreese quickly and from the look on kreese’s face he wasn’t ready or prepared for what happened next. He had underestimated his former student and obviously didn’t realize that Johnny wasn’t the same person boy he once knew. 

Audrey screamed as Johnny’s kicks took kreeses feet out from under him. As he struggled to get up Johnny unleashed a barrage of hits to his face before grabbing his neck and pulling him back. Audrey could see the blood gushing out of his nose. 

“Johnny stop!” Audrey screamed as kreeses face went red and he struggled to breath. Johnny just continued to pull his neck backwards with force. 

“What’s the matter? Having trouble breathing?” Johnny’s grip tightened. “What’s wrong Sensai?” 

“Johnny no!” Audrey panicked and rushed towards them and tried to pull Johnny off - it was useless, he was too strong. Audrey realized that Johnny could kill him, she needed to do something. Just then the door opened and she heard Maggie and Dutch. “DUTCH!HELP!” Audrey screamed. 

“Oh fuck!”. Dutch looked at the scene in front of him and seconds ticked by before he launched into action. “Johnny let him go!” Dutch struggled to loosen Johnny’s grip. He was strong but he knew Johnny’s strength well. 

“Let go Johnny! If you fucking kill him you’ll go to jail man!” Dutch yelled. 

“Johnny please!” Audrey was crying. “Please stop!” 

Just then Jayden started crying in Maggie’s arms and that was enough for Johnny to loosen his hold. He threw Kreese hard against the floor as the man coughed and spluttered, clutching his neck and lying on his side. 

Johnny sat on the floor with his face in his hands, Dutch sitting by him with his hand on his shoulder. A few minutes past and Johnny got up and walked over to kreese. He kicked him hard in the stomach then grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing the man to stand. 

“Get the fuck out of my dojo. Stay away from my family and friends”. 

“Was passing through”. Kreese wiped his nose. “I’m not staying. Just wanted to see the dojo”. 

“Don’t come back”. Johnny pushed him towards the door. 

“I taught you well kid”. Kreese stared at Johnny. 

“You taught me well? You’re fucked up man” Johnny felt Dutch stand beside him. “You’re not worthy to be in this dojo”. 

“And you?” Kreese looked Dutch. “You forgot all I did for you too?”

“I’m with Johnny. You’d better never show your face again because if he doesn’t finish you I will”.

“Guess that settles things. My students turned on their teacher”. Kreese shook his head and laughed. “Who would have guessed this would be how it turned out”. 

“Get out” Johnny held his gaze until Kreese opened the door. 

“May never see you again so don’t forget what I taught you. No mercy”. 

“If I believed that you’d be dead”. Johnny slammed the door on him. He watched him walk away, holding the side of his swollen face and wiping his nose on his shirt.

“Hey man you ok?” Dutch touched his shoulder. 

“Yeah thanks for having my back”. 

“Always Johnny”. Dutch looked into the distance as kreese got into his car and drove off. “Glad you stopped. I was scared you’d kill him”

“Me too”. Johnny walked towards Audrey. He smiled softly at Maggie and took Jayden from her. He noticed Maggie’s hands were shaking.

“You ok babe?” Johnny pulled her to his chest. “Sorry for scaring you”. 

“Hey” Audrey cupped his face. “You stopped. That’s the Johnny I know and love”. 

“I wouldn’t have stopped a year ago”. Johnny paused. “I heard Jay cry. I just couldn’t be that person”. 

“It’s ok”. Audrey hugged him, one arm wrapped around their son. “Everything’s going to be ok”


	35. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Johnny’s fight with Kreese. 
> 
> Audrey realizes she’s forgotten something important. 
> 
> *Smut warning*

“Babe it’s ok”. Johnny watched as Audrey insisted on icing his hand. His knuckles were swollen from the attack on Kreese but thankfully the bleeding had stopped. “This is nothing trust me”. 

“Let me look after you”. Audrey bought his hand to her lips before putting it in the bowl of ice. “If you don’t get the swelling down your wedding ring won’t go on in a few days!”

“That’s my left hand baby”. Johnny smiled. “That one’s not as bad”. 

“Talk to me”. Audrey sat on his lap and pushed his hair back. “Please talk to me Johnny”. 

“It’s ok babe. I’m fine”. Johnny smiled. “I’m not messed in the head after seeing him. If anything I feel different”. 

“Different?”

“It’s stupid”. Johnny sighed. “I feel like I stood up for my younger self you know?”

“Johnny that’s not stupid”. Audrey kissed his lips. 

“Did he touch you?”

“No he didn’t. He just scared me”. 

“So he came in and that’s when you called me?” Johnny studied her face. 

“No”. Audrey breathed in deeply. “I tried to tell him to leave. I didn’t want you seeing him but he wouldn’t go. Then he said some awful things and I got scared”. 

“What did he say?” Johnny stroked her hair. 

“He told me that he was surprised to hear that you had a son and something about Jayden being an accident”. Audrey’s voice was low as she saw Johnny’s jaw tense. “And then he just .. said that he liked how feisty I was and ..

Johnny felt his heart pound as he waited for Audrey to finish. 

“He said he wanted to break me in? Like in a sexual way”. 

Johnny pulled her head to his chest wishing for a second that he had of choked the bastard. 

“Is that when you called me?”

“Yes he started moving towards me and I didn’t know what to do”. 

“Fuck I’m sorry baby. Don’t ever do that again ok?” Johnny held her face Ignoring the water droplets falling down her cheek from the ice. “Call me straight away. That guy ... you don’t know him like I do. He’s crazy”. 

“Ok I’m sorry. I just didn’t want him to hurt you”. 

“Babe”. Johnny kissed her forehead. “I’m not scared of him. I’m a better fighter than I was back then. I know you’ve seen me in the dojo but I know what I’m doing in a fight”. 

“I’ve seen you fight before Johnny. I know all that. But I guess I just didn’t want you seeing him again and reliving what he did to you”. 

“I can handle myself babe”. 

“I know you can”. Audrey smiled. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Maggie doesn’t want to learn karate anymore”. Audrey laughed. “After seeing you today she said she’s done”.

“Oh no” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Like she ever started? Dutch said he regretted showing her anything”. 

“Should we go pick up Jay from mum’s now?” Audrey kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him. “It’s nice that your mum drove over so they both got to spend the past two hours with him”. 

“Can we go soon?” Johnny smiled. “I just realized we have two days here together then you’re going to your mums”. 

“Yeah because apparently it’s not traditional for you to see me the night before our wedding”. 

“That’s a fucking stupid tradition”. 

“I know but our mums would never let us hear the end of it”. Audrey smiled. “Plus Dutch and Bobby are going to stay here with you. Dutch keeps teasing me about strippers”. 

“Strippers?” Johnny laughed but stopped when he saw her face. “Baby he’s kidding”. 

“Sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! We might just order a pizza and have some drinks. Maybe go out to a bar? But no strippers”. 

“Ok” Audrey moved to kiss his lips. Johnny moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. “How’s your hand?”

“Baby it’s ok trust me”.

“You wanna?” Audrey smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Before we get Jay?”

“Do you need to ask?”

Johnny kissed her, moaning when she opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. Her hands snaked around his neck. 

“Bedroom?” Audrey breathed into his neck before kissing a path towards his ear. 

“Too far”. Johnny gathered her in his arms to walk a few steps to the lounge. He laid her down and moved ontop of her as his hands pushed up her pink sundress and ghosted along her thighs. His fingers traced along her underwear before dipping inside. 

“Fuck” Johnny cursed when he realized how wet she was. “I haven’t done anything and you’re soaked”. He slipped two fingers inside of her and started a rhythm. 

“I want you” Audrey tugged on his hand and pulled at his t shirt. She watched as Johnny sat back and pulled it off before unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock. He stroked himself a few times before moving Audrey’s dress up. He paused to slip the straps down her arms. He pushed the cups of her bra down until her breasts were exposed. 

“Look at you. So fucking beautiful”. Johnny pushed her underwear to the side and ran his cock up and down her slit. 

“Please Johnny”. Audrey arched her back. 

Johnny pushed in slowly. He groaned as he slipped through her folds into her tight wetness. His hands moved from her breasts to her thighs, holding them open so he could watch himself disappearing inside her body. 

“Harder” Audrey moaned. “Fuck me Johnny”. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you baby?” Johnny started pounding into her, watching how her breasts bounced with his movements.

“Don’t hold back” Audrey groaned. “I want it hard” 

Johnny pulled out to remove her underwear, tossing them over his shoulder while he pulled his jeans and underwear off. He moved back up her body and buried himself in her. 

“Oh shit”. Audrey through her head back. “More”

“Jesus” Johnny gripped her ankles and placed her legs on his shoulders. He watched as her mouth opened in surprise when she realized how deep this position was. 

“Oh my god” Audrey moaned as her head thrashed against the lounge. She had never felt this full before. He was deep and hard inside her. She screamed his name as she came and swore she saw stars as endorphins flooded her system. 

Audrey’s legs slip off his shoulders but fall apart at his waist. She gasps as he changes his angle to more of a grind, each movement dragging across her clit. 

“Fuck baby” Johnny was close to his release. He continued thrusting inside her as his heel of his palm rested just above her pubic bone. Soon he was calling out her name from the force of his release. 

Audrey loved this part. Watching his face twist in pleasure, his mouth drop open and his body tremble. He jerks his hips a few more times, swear words fall from his lips before he rests his body on hers, sweaty and exhausted. 

“Does sex get better every time?” Johnny whispered into her neck. 

“You teach me all these new positions. Honestly I thought sex was just two ways”. 

“What me on top or you on top?” Johnny laughed as he moved up onto his arms looking down on her. He could still feel the slight tremble in her thighs so he stayed still inside her. 

“Yes!” 

“Baby I love you” Johnny kisses her lips. “You’re so innocent”. 

“Haha”. Audrey rolled her eyes. “Well between you and Maggie I’m learning fast”.

“Yeah you are”. Johnny kissed her lips. “So fucking good”. 

Audrey watched as Johnny pulled out slowly and moved to her side, motioning for her to keep her hips up. Audrey groaned knowing that there would be a mess between her legs. 

“You get to just hop up and I have to deal with a sticky puddle!” Audrey groaned. “This is the worst part”. 

“Sorry babe, but you won’t be complaining when we’re trying to make a baby”. Johnny laughed as he moved to her side and kissed her neck. 

Audrey paused at the word baby. She jumped up suddenly causing Johnny to look at her in confusion. 

“Audrey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just need the bathroom”. 

Once inside she shut the door and quickly sat on the toilet. She knew there was something she needed to check. After using the toilet and washing her hands she pulled out her contraceptive packet. She realized that she had completely forgotten to take the past two tablets. 

Oh shit. She was getting married in three days.


	36. Do you know what this means?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey talks to Johnny about what’s on her mind. 
> 
> The countdown to the wedding is on.

“Maggie!” Audrey covered her hands with her face as she sat in the passenger side of her mum’s car. She glanced up at her friend who simply smiled sympathetically. “How could I have been so stupid?”

“You were distracted”. Maggie rubbed Audrey’s arm as she started the ignition. “You heard the doctor. Chances are slim and you’ll just need to take extra precautions until next month”. 

“I have to tell Johnny!” Audrey lent back in the seat. “He’s so stressed as it is with cobra Kai and then us getting married. Imagine having to tell him this on top of everything!”

“So? You’re getting married day after tomorrow! Who fucking cares?”

“Maggie! Are you not listening to me? We are 19 years old! We already have a baby!! I still have 6 months of college left”. 

“I am listening Auds but you can’t control what happens”. Maggie paused. “Tell him after the wedding”. 

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“He’s going to wonder why I’m asking him to buy condoms!”

“Tell him you ran out of the pill prescription?”

“You want me to lie to him?”

“No but I can see how worked up you are. So I just thought maybe get through the wedding”. 

“No I can’t marry him feeling like this”. Audrey looked out the window as they drove. “I just don’t know what I’m telling him exactly?”

“Well .. say I fucked up, forgot two little tablets and there’s a slim chance I might be knocked up?” Maggie laughed. “Kind of funny since he obviously stuffed the condom up the first time”. 

“Shut up!” 

Audrey ran her fingers through her long brown hair. How would Johnny react? She couldn’t handle marrying him if he was upset with her. She felt like the whole situation was her fault. 

“You want me to drop you off at the dojo so you can go home together?” Maggie glanced at her watch. “Wasn’t he finishing at 6 tonight? It’s 5.45 now and I’m round the corner”. 

“Yes please”. Audrey sighed. “Can you let mum know we’ll come get Jay on our way home?”

“Sure thing”. Maggie pulled up out the front and smiled. “It’s ok Auds. Trust me”. 

“If you say so”. Audrey mustered up a smile and waved Maggie off. She breathed in deeply before pushing the door open. She stepped back as a few kids exited after finishing their class. Some she recognized and they waved hello. 

Inside she smiled seeing Johnny in his black g. God he was handsome and that outfit really suited him. He was talking to a few parents so Audrey hung back and waited until they all left. 

“Hey”. Johnny’s face lit up as he walked over. “Didn’t know you were coming by?”

“Hi” Audrey kissed his lips. “Uh I had an appointment and Maggie dropped me off. Thought we could get Jay together seeing it’s out last night together before the wedding”. 

“Sure baby”. Johnny kissed her neck. “You ok? You look stressed”. 

“Yeah well no”. Audrey stammered. “I was going to talk to you at home”. 

“I’m here. Talk to me”. Johnny wrapped his arms around her. “Sorry I’m a bit sweaty”. His smile faded when he noticed Audrey’s worried expression. 

“I messed up”. 

“What?” Johnny pulled back slightly to look at her face. 

“You’re going to get stressed, maybe even mad”. 

Johnny let her to his office, pulling gently on her hand. Once inside he sat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled and threw his black headband on the desk, pushing his slightly damp hair out of his face. 

“I promise I won’t. I could never be mad at you”. Johnny rubbed her back. “What is it? You didn’t crash your mums new car did you?”

“I missed two tablets”. Audrey buried her face into his shoulder. “I was so distracted with the wedding and Jay and ..”

“The pill?”

“Yes”. Audrey felt every emotion hit her and she started to cry. “I messed up and I’m sorry”. 

“Messed what up babe?”

“Johnny” Audrey looked up wiping her face. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

“You missed two tablets”. Johnny shrugged. “So what?”

“I had to see the doctor”. Audrey rested her chin on his shoulder trying to avoid his face. “And he said there’s a slim chance I could be pregnant but we won’t know until next month. He said in the meantime we have to take extra precautions”. 

“And why are you so upset?” 

Audrey jerked her head up and got up off his lap. Had he lost his mind?

“Johnny!” Audrey stood hands on hips. “I could be pregnant! I mean he said SLIM chance but still!”

Johnny’s hands rested on her waist, pulling her towards him by the belt loops of her jeans. His thumbs needed her hips as he struggled not to laugh at her. He found it hard not to smile. She was irresistible when she was worked up. 

“Are you laughing?” Audrey grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Babe calm down. We’ll be married on Saturday. We have a home, a business, you’ve got a few months left of college”. Johnny paused. “I love you. I love Jayden. Baby I’m ok, just relax because if you are then I’ll be happy and we’ll be completely fine”. 

“Happy? You will? I mean you’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset?” Johnny smiled. “I figured we’d have another kid at some point. I kind of like the idea because I didn’t get to experience things with Jay”. 

“You’re not stressed? Over the wait and then you know having to use those?” 

“No and they’re called condoms baby” Johnny laughed. 

“You’re seriously ok with what I told you?” 

“Come here” Audrey felt him pull her back on his lap and turn her head towards his until his mouth was on hers. “I’m ok, seriously ok”. Johnny said in between kisses “please relax”

“But we’re 19 Johnny! I just assumed we’d think about babies in a few years”. 

“Babe life doesn’t always go to plan you should know that”. Johnny paused. “I’m not naive and neither should you be. Nothing is 100% and every time we have sex there’s that chance right?”

“I guess”. 

“And we have a lot of sex”. Johnny smirked. “A lot”

“Ok Romeo I get it”. Audrey rolled her eyes. “Why are you not worried at least a bit?” 

“Because I feel good about everything in my life. I know we’re young but I like that. I like being the young, cool Dad”. 

“Really?”

“And you’re the hot mum”. Johnny smirked. “The very sexy, very hot mum”. 

“You know how hot you are in that g?”. Audrey rolled her eyes. “I’m seriously contemplating ripping it off you”

“Just contemplating?”

“So hot” Audrey rubbed his arms. “Your arms Johnny. They’re so muscular”. 

“What about you baby? Those jeans are killing me”. Johnny groaned as he rubbed her thighs. 

“Let’s get out of here”.

“I’ll change”. 

“No leave that g on”. Audrey smirked. “I want to keep checking you out on the drive home”. 

“This”. Johnny laughed and gestured to his body. “Is all yours baby”. 

“I think thats is the reason we’re in this current position”. Audrey smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes. 

“Let’s just leave this all and concentrate on our big day coming up ok?”. Johnny kissed her before taking her hand to leave the office. “Whatever happens, happens ok?”

“Ok”

“Promise me you’ll calm down”

“Yeah I promise”. Audrey stopped to hug him close. “God I love you”. 

“I love you too babe”. 

“We need to pick up Jay before it gets too late”. 

“Ok let’s go”. Johnny paused, wondering if now was the time to tease her. “Guess we need to pick up condoms on the way home?”

“JOHNNY!”


	37. The wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage of Johnny and Audrey - Part 1

“You look incredible” Maggie held Audrey’s hands at arms length and smiled. “I can’t believe you’re getting married today”. 

“Mags I love you”. Audrey hugged her best friend. “You look beautiful and I’m so glad to have you by my side”. 

“I’m your ride or die remember?”

“Forever”. Audrey glanced at herself in the mirror next to Maggie. She’d made it, the day had come and she was about to become Mrs Lawrence. Her heart beat rapidly at the thought. She touched the lace veil and smoothed down the white satin of her dress. She loved the sweetheart neckline with the small delicate lace cap sleeves and the full skirt. Looking at Maggie in the red satin straight gown with the same neckline as her own she had to smile. Redheads don’t wear red? That rule didn’t apply to Maggie. No rules applied to her Maggie. 

“How do you feel?” Maggie smiled. 

“Like I’ve been waiting my lifetime for this moment. I’m not scared or nervous. I just want to get to him”. 

“You two are soulmates”. 

“So are you and Dutch”. Audrey bumped Maggie’s shoulder playfully. “You know it”. 

“Yeah I know. I love that idiot to death”. 

Just then the door opened and Carol walked in. She held up her hands quickly. 

“I’m not crying”. 

“Mum you so are!”

“I’m not I swear!”. Carol moved to hug her daughter. “You are stunning. But we need to leave if you’re ready?”

“Jay?”

“Is ready for his big moment”. Carol smiled. “Come check him out”.

The girls made their way to the living room where Kelly held Jayden. She stood up, matching outfit to Maggie and held Jayden on her hip. 

“Cuteness overload?”

“Oh my god baby look at you!” Audrey smiled at the handsome baby dressed in a black suit complete with a tiny red flower in his pocket. His blonde hair was slicked to the side with hair gel. 

Audrey took him from her sister and cuddled him. He looked like his Dad and she couldn’t wait for Johnny to see him.

“Let’s go!”. 

30 minutes later and they arrived at their spot on the beach. She was glad that Laura hadn’t insisted on a church wedding. It wasn’t them and Audrey didn’t feel right considering Jayden was born out of wedlock. 

As she got out of the car and breathed in the salty air she caught sight of the small set up. Chairs were filled with guests in rows leading up to a floral archway where their marriage celebrant waited. Next to her stood Johnny and his Cobra Kai friends, all looking handsome in their black suits and bare feet. 

“You ok?” Kelly glanced at her sister’s face. 

“Yeah I just wish Dad was here to walk me to Johnny”. Audrey paused. “I thought he’d come around but he’s just so stubborn. Johnny tried his best but I guess Dad thought we were making a mistake and were too young. He just doesn’t like to listen to reason”. 

“Which is why him and mum split up”. 

“Yeah i know but I still thought he’d show”. 

“You can ask mum? Or Dutch’s Dad offered?” 

“No it’s ok. I’ll do it by myself”. Audrey smiled softly. “Guess Jay is with me so it’s not too bad”. 

“Ok bitches let’s get this wedding started”. Maggie grinned as she got out of the car and flung her shoes off. 

“Maggie!” Audrey laughed. “But I guess you’re right”. She took Jayden from Maggie and took a deep breath as she carried Jayden on her hip. “I’ll be right behind you girls”. 

Audrey watched the sea of red satin float down the path lined with small potted red flowers in the sand. Maggie’s idea. REO Speedwagon’s “Cant fight this feeling” played and Audrey stood waiting until Kelly reached the end before adjusting Jayden on her hip. 

“Ready big guy?” Audrey smoothed his hair back. “Let’s go see your Daddy”. 

“Sure am”

Audrey turned to find her father Stephen standing there with a smile on his face. She had never seen her Dad in a suit before. He looked like he’d made a big effort. 

“Dad? But I thought ..” 

“Sorry love. I was wrong but I’m here now and I’d dealy like to walk you down to your future husband”. Stephen hugged Audrey before taking Jayden from her. “Don’t want you to miss your entry so best we talk later?”

“But?”

“Let’s just say that your mother gave me a serve and reminded me what I had to lose”. Her father paused. “Let’s get you married”. 

“Ok Dad. You ready?” 

“I’m ready love”. 

As the chorus played Audrey took her fathers arm and started her walk towards Johnny. She started to feel emotional and her father noticed, squeezing her arm gently. 

“You look beautiful. See that young man waiting for you? Keep your eyes on him and you’ll be fine”. 

Audrey looked into Johnny’s blue eyes. She saw them glistening with emotion as she walked towards him. Her Dad was right, she knew that when Johnny smiled. That smile of his gave her the reassurance to continue walking towards him. 

When Audrey reached him she turned to her father to say thank you. They hugged and her dad promised to talk soon. Audrey kissed Her son’s chubby cheek and then took Johnny’s outstretched hands. She dropped one hand so that he could shake hands with her Dad quickly. Her heart fluttered when she saw Jayden reaching for Johnny, his tiny arms outstretched. Who would have thought that he would have bonded so well with his Dad? Audrey smiled when Laura quickly got up with Jaydens favourite toy, taking the baby and distracting him. 

Audrey smiled at Dutch, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy before staring into Johnny’s eyes. 

“Stunning”. Johnny whispered. “You take my breath away”. 

“You are so handsome”. 

The marriage celebrant started the ceremony and soon they got to their vows. Audrey took a deep breath while Johnny prepared for his. 

“Audrey you are my best friend. You have literally turned my life around and changed me for the better. You bring out the very best parts of me and I honestly can say I can’t live without you. I promise to love you, to protect you, to support you, to care for you. I promise to grow old with you and to to always put you and our family first. I say this without hesitation - from this day on, I am forever yours”. 

Audrey felt Johnny’s thumb wipe away a tear. She moved his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She nodded and said yes to the marriage celebrant when asked if she’d take him as her husband and let him place the gold band on her left hand next to her engagement ring. 

“Johnny, I choose you. I choose to love you every single day. I choose to support you and to grow with you. You are the man of my dreams and I’ve been waiting my life to find you.. I know we’re young but we’re like two pieces of a puzzle and without you I’d be lost. I’ll always protect what we have and I promise you a lifetime of laughs and happiness”. 

Audrey slipped a gold band of Johnny’s finger, relived that it went on over his scabbed knuckle. 

“Woo hoo!” Dutch yelled out as everyone laughed. 

Audrey and Johnny were pronounced husband and wife. Everyone cheered and Johnny lent forward to claim Audrey’s lips. 

Audrey laughed as Johnny turned to everyone and pointed at her, like she was the best trophy he’d ever won. She’d never seen him that happy, not even when he won the All Valley.

“Hi there mrs Lawrence”. Johnny kissed her lips again. 

“Holy shit” Audrey laughed. “We’re really married?”

“Yeah babe”. 

“Your my husband?”

“I am”. Johnny laughed. “Guess that makes you my wife?”

Johnny and Audrey quickly hugged their closest friends and family. Johnny grabbing their son and kissing his face before Audrey did the same. They made their way up the beach with the photographer to get some photos. 

Audrey was getting some photos with her bridal party but she was smiling at the boys standing a few meters down. They were talking and laughing but it was Johnny that made her heart skip a beat. He was engrossed in something Bobby was saying but he was slightly bent over, his strong hands holding Jayden up standing while his little hands outstretched. 

She snapped out of her daydream to continue her photos only pausing when Maggie pulled her aside. 

“This rides about to get so fucking crazy”

“Huh?” Audrey raised an eyebrow. 

“We could be in this together” 

“Mags what are you talking about?”

“I’m late”

“NO!!” Audrey’s hand flew to her mouth. “How late?”

“Just a few days but .. “ Maggie smiled. “I’m never late. So I just wanted to tell you that if you are, we’re in this shit together”. 

“Maggie!” Audrey smiled and was quickly hushed. 

“Don’t say anything. Dutch has no clue. He’s so good with Jay and he’s told me he wants a family so ...”

“Shit Mags I don’t know what to say!” 

“Nothing! It’s our secret. Now let’s finish these photos because I’m starving!” 

A few hours later they were at the country club dancing, drinking, eating and having a blast. Laura had done a wonderful job and the whole evening felt like a dream. Syd was again noticeably absent with Laura confiding to them that they had separated. Johnny was relieved. Syd was a bastard and he was glad that his mother was rid of him. 

Audrey was dancing with Dutch when her father appeared. He held out his hand and Dutch moved aside to find Maggie. 

“Forgive me? I handled this situation badly. I just had a heart to heart with Johnny. He’s a good guy”, 

“I forgive you. He’s a great guy Dad and I love him”. 

“I’m sorry we argued and I’m sorry that I almost let my pride get in the way”. Stephen spun Audrey around and made her laugh. 

“Let’s just move on Dad? Look forward to the future?”

“Come visit sometime? You three?” 

“Absolutely. And you come see us too! We have a spare room”. 

“Sounds good”. Stephen stroked her back and finished the dance, stepping aside to let Johnny dance with his bride. 

“Hello gorgeous”

“Hey sexy”

“Sexy?” Johnny laughed. “You know that you give me a big head right?” 

“It could get any bigger?” Audrey laughed. 

“You’re getting it tonight”. Johnny kissed her neck. “I can’t wait to see what’s underneath that dress”. 

“Not much” Audrey winked. 

“Fuck” Johnny whispered in her ear. “Dont tease me babe. I can’t hide anything in these dress pants!” 

“I like teasing you. Now you get a lifetime of teasing!”

“You’re a brat but I love you”

“Geez thanks” Audrey laughed. “Married for a few hours and already calling me a brat?”

“How long do we have left here? We’ve done everything right? Just cut the cake?”

“Pretty much. Why you in a hurry?” Audrey laughed but then stopped when she saw Dutch - obviously tipsy, stand up on table and move his hips provocatively to the sounds of Def leppard’s “pour some sugar on me”. 

“Shit” Johnny laughed as they watched Maggie frantically trying to get him down. “Should I stop him? My mums on that table!”

“Johnny I think your mum is ... having fun?” Audrey’s mouth dropped open as they watched Dutch jump off the table, split jump in the air before landing and grabbing Laura to her feet. He spun her around a few times and they watched as Laura laughed. 

“Jesus is that MY mother?” 

“Uh yes” Audrey laughed. She was partially relieved when Maggie cut in, apologizing to Laura just as Dutch started grinding his hips again. Dutch laughed then grabbed Maggie turning her around to gyrate behind her. 

“Our cue to cut the cake?” Audrey smirked 

“Bloody hell let’s do it before he takes his clothes off!”

After it was done and Maggie finally sobered Dutch up with some coffee, they said their goodbyes. There was no immediate honeymoon, just two nights at a posh city hotel. They both agreed that a holiday would come later, being away from their son when he was so young wasn’t an option yet. But two nights alone was going to be magical.


	38. The Wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding continues 
> 
> *smut warning*

In the car headed to the hotel Audrey rested against Johnny. Their hands were intertwined, his thumb brushing against her wedding band. In his lap rested her veil along with his jacket. He smiled as she kicked off her shoes. 

“I’m exhausted”

“Same” Johnny lent back against the seat. “What a day!” 

“I’m leaving Jay overnight”. 

“He’ll be ok babe”. 

“Yeah I know”

“You’re leaving him because it’s your wedding night remember”. 

“I’m so tired but I want you”. Audrey kissed his neck. 

“Same baby. Don’t expect too much from me”. Johnny laughed. 

Inside their hotel room was stunning. Laura had given them their stay as a wedding gift and the room oozed luxury. Audrey peeked her head inside the marble bathroom. 

“Johnny there’s a spa!!!” When he didn’t answer she went to the bedroom. Her mouth dropped open when she saw him hanging up his suit. Standing just in his navy blue silk boxers. No matter how many times she’d seen him naked, he took her breath away. The way his muscles rippled, she wondered if he knew that she wasn’t joking when she said he belonged on women’s bedroom walls. 

“Ok get me out of this”. Audrey spun around as Johnny unzipped her dress. She stepped out of her gown, turning to face him. 

“So? Like what you see?” Audrey smirked as she watched Johnny’s reaction. His eyes went wide when he saw her white lace corset that pushed her breasts forward, matching French knickers and suspenders. 

“Fuck baby where did you get that?” 

“Some lingerie store”. Audrey grinned. “Like it?”

“Fuck you’re hot”. 

“Are you going to make love to your wife?”

“Fuck yes, I mean yes” Johnny stammered. “Come here babe”.

Johnny’s lips found hers is a passionate kiss. His hands fell to her ass, needing her skin.he sank to his knees and kissed her thighs, pushing her legs apart to tease her folds over the sheer lace. Audrey moaned when he pushed the fabric aside and his mouth engulfed her. He alternated between licking and sucking before using his fingers at the same time. Audrey watched him with hooded eyes, her hands gripping his hair. He smirked and planted a firm kiss on her thigh. 

“Let’s go to bed baby”. 

“Can you help me out if this?” Audrey turned around while Johnny undid the tiny buttons, finally freeing her breasts. “Sexy is not comfortable”. She unclasped the suspenders and wiggled out of her underwear and stockings. Watching as Johnny discarded his boxers and kicked them across the room. 

“You’re even more beautiful tonight babe”. Johnny whispered as he pushed her back towards the bed. “Tell me what you want? More of my mouth?” Johnny opened her legs and was ready to move down. 

“Inside me. You inside me” Audrey pulled his face to hers. “I just want you to make love to me”. 

Johnny cupped her face and his lips moved on hers until her mouth opened and deepened it. Her legs parted around his waist, falling languidly open and instantly feeling his hardness. 

Audrey arched her back as his fingers tested her, making sure she was wet before he slid his cock up and down her opening. 

“I don’t want to use anything”. 

His words jolted her out of her bliss, eyes widening to search his face. 

“Johnny but ..”

“Let’s just leave things to fate? Whatever happens happens”. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah baby I’m sure”. Johnny kissed her lips. “But only if you are”. 

Audrey touched his face. When had they ever confirmed to norms? Nothing about them was normal. Maybe he was right? Maybe it was more stressful trying to control things. 

“Ok”. Audrey moved so he slipped through her folds. “Fate huh?”

“Fate”. Johnny pushed in slowly relishing at the feeling of her tight walls pulsating around him. He took his time, moving in long strokes and watching her face and the sounds she was making. Her hands clung to his neck desperately as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. 

“Good baby?” 

“So good Johnny” Audrey through her head back against the pillows. 

“Dont make that face”. Johnny smiled and kissed her lips. “Pure torture babe”

Audrey covered her face with her hands. Only to have Johnny pry them off. 

“I can’t help it. It’s different tonight. Slow and not rushed. You just feel so good”. Audrey glanced down to watch him in between her legs. The pace was slow for Johnny, not the usual way they have sex. His hands moved over her breasts, her hips and across her stomach softly. 

Audrey pushed at his shoulders until he rolled over so she could straddle him. His hands instantly covered her breasts while she rode him slowly. 

“So beautiful” The words were whispers from Johnny’s lips as he grasped her hips and helped her keep her rhythm. She felt herself tightening and her orgasm was approaching. She watched as Johnny shut his eyes and she knew he was fighting not to finish before her. “Don’t hold back”. 

“Waiting you you babe”. 

“I’m awhile off. Just enjoying you”. Audrey kissed his lips. “Please let go Johnny”. 

Audrey watched as he lifted his knees, feet planted on the bed as he thrusted up into her one, two, three times. Then she felt his release - hot inside her, coating her walls. He called her name as he jerked a few more times, riding out his high. 

“Roll over baby”. Johnny moved them to their sides, pulling out slowly before his fingers circled her clit. Audrey started moaning and grinding on his fingers, her release building. 

“Cum baby. Jesus your face when you’re about Cum. So beautiful”. 

Audrey felt his finger enter her while his thumb pressed on her clit. Soon she was moving her hips and chasing the feeling that coiled deep in her stomach. She gripped his biceps when it hit her hard and his name echoed in the room. 

“Oh my god”. Audrey kissed his lips as his hand moved out from between her legs.

“Wait baby”. Johnny got up and went to the bathroom coming back with a washcloth. Audrey blushed as he parted her thighs and cleaned up the mess between them. The cloth was warm and Audrey found this side of him endearing. 

“Johnny you didn’t have to do that. I was going to have a shower”. 

“I want to lie with you first. Trust me i left a mess”. Johnny smirked as he pushed her hair away from her eyes. 

For awhile they lay there side by side, sweaty bodies, legs entwined and hands linked together. Their fingers tracing each other’s wedding bands.

“Today was incredible. The best day of my life”. Audrey smiled. “I love you so much”.

“I love you more”. Johnny smiled. “Guess you’re stuck with me forever now?”

“Guess I am”

“Do you think?” Johnny’s hand moved to her stomach. 

“No clue yet”. Audrey bought his hand to her lips. 

“What made you think about it? You said you didn’t want to use anything?”

“I just thought it would be good to have our kids close in age? I never had a sibling growing up and it’s pretty fucking lonely”. 

“You know we’d have two babies Johnny? Two! I mean Jay is only 10 months old. That means he wouldn’t even be two before the next one arrived”. 

“So?”

“So” Audrey laughed. “I’d have to look after two babies!”

“I’m here, plus our mums and friends. You’re not alone now remember that”. 

Audrey paused. He was right. She’s been alone for a long time.

“You’re right”. 

“I’m always right” Johnny scoffed earning him a slap on the arm.

“So is that what it was?” Audrey smirked. “Not the usual sex we have”. 

“Huh?” Johnny studied her face. 

“Slow lovemaking ... were you making a baby Johnny Lawrence?”

“I was making love to my wife and ..” Johnny smiled. “Maybe there was that thought”. 

“Baby making isn’t all slow and gentle you know. I may just want you to pound me into the mattress”. Audrey winked as she untangled herself and walked to the bathroom, deliberately shaking her hips to tease him. She glanced at him over her shoulder and smirked as he watched her, mouth open.

She had been in the shower for a few minutes before the door burst open and Johnny stood there. Eyes focused on hers, hand stroking his cock.

Audrey felt her heat beat fast. He had this look in his eye and he oozed confidence. This was the Johnny that showed up to a tournament to claim his prize.

“Shower baby because I am going to pound you into that mattress so hard that this entire hotel hears you scream for me” Johnny grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her mouth to his. “I don’t back away from a challenge baby girl”.


	39. Two lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lines change their lives forever!

Audrey held the stick in her hand as she watched the clock. She was grateful that her mum and Laura had taken Jayden to the park. She needed some alone time and even though she’d done this in the past, the situation was very different. She was married, content and this was something her and Johnny were trying for. It hadn’t happened that first month but here they were three months later and Audrey was a week late. 

She was feeling excited and hopeful. Maggie was three months pregnant and she wanted to experience it with her best friend. They had spoken of how wonderful it would be for their babies to grow up together. 

Johnny was at the dojo. He had no idea she was late or that their lives had the possibility of changing today. She wanted to tell him with every day that passed but she didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Time to look” Audrey paused and suddenly felt nervous. “Just look and whatever happens happens”. She did her best to convince herself that she would be ok if it was negative although deep inside she knew she’d be disappointed. 

Audrey held up the stick and did a double take. Two lines. Two pink lines. She rushed into the bathroom where another three tests were waiting on the counter. She held them up one by one and they were all positive. Her hands shook and she had to quickly sit on the corner of the bathtub just in case her legs gave out. 

“Jesus!” Audrey’s hand covered her mouth. She was pregnant. “Oh my god”. Tears glistened in her eyes as the enormity of what was happening sunk in. It had been a rollercoaster ride from when she’d first came back home with Jayden, to seeing Johnny again and everything in between. Now they were married with a 13 month old and she had almost finished college.

“And now a baby” Audrey smiled. It was ridiculous really at how fast they were moving, her and Johnny. But it was their pace and she loved their life together. 

She took a few minutes before dialing the dojo’s number. One of Johnny’s students answered and put him on. 

“Hey babe you ok?” His voice was breathless and she knew she’d caught him during a class. 

“Can you come home early?”

“Audrey what’s wrong? Are you ok? Jay?” Johnny sounded panicked. 

“We’re ok I just need you”

“Are you upset?”

“No defiantly not upset”

“Baby you’re not making any sense”. 

“I really don’t want to talk about THIS on the phone Johnny. I NEED you to come home”. Audrey smiled when she heard a pause and then a deep breath. 

“I’ll finish this class and come ok?” Johnny sounded slightly shocked. She knew that he understood how big this was. 

“Ok I love you”. 

“Love you too”. 

Half an hour later the door opened. Johnny was wearing his g, obviously he’d rushed and hadn’t had time to change. 

Audrey met him in the lounge room and for a moment they just stood there. She was holding the test and she saw his eyes dart to it then back to her face. When she smiled he chucked his car keys on the kitchen bench and moved towards her. 

“Are you pregnant?” 

Audrey held up the stick and watched his face light up. He took the test from her and looked closely at it. 

“It’s positive” Johnny kept staring at it. “Two lines”. 

“It’s positive Johnny. You’re going to be a Daddy again”. 

Johnny cupped her face and pulled her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. Audrey’s arms wrapped around his waist and they just stood there for the longest time. She felt Johnny’s chest rise and fall and she knew he was overwhelmed. She’d done this before but somehow it didn’t take away from how emotional it was. 

“You ok?” Audrey looked up to see his eyes watery. She realized that he’d missed this part the first time with Jayden. Slowly she pulled him towards her to kiss his lips. 

“You’re pregnant? Like seriously?”

“Yes” Audrey smiled. “There’s another three tests in the bathroom for you”. 

“Three?”

“Yeah I kinda didn’t believe it” Audrey laughed. “I just needed to make sure”. 

“Jesus this is how it all starts right?”

Audrey smiled, realizing just how much he missed out last time. 

“Yep. Now you’re going to watch me get fat”. 

“Babe stop” Johnny smiled. “You’re gorgeous and I can’t wait to see you change”. 

Johnny held her at arms length. His hands pushed up her t shirt and he ran his palms over her flat stomach. Audrey watched his face and knew that this was going to be a special experience for him. 

“So what else do I have to look forward to?”

“Cravings, mood swings ... “ Audrey smirked. “And sex like all the time”. 

“What?” Johnny laughed as he ran his hands over her stomach. “What did you do when you were having Jay then? Go without?”

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the area below his ear as she whispered. 

“Well I didn’t have you so I had to rely on myself”. 

“Audrey! Fuck babe!” Johnny groaned. “You brat you know what that does to me”. 

“So now I have you I’m going to want to do it A LOT”. Audrey grinned. “You’ve got 8 months of it Johnny”. 

“Fuck”

“Think you can handle your pregnant wife?”

“Whatever you need baby” Johnny laughed and kissed her lips. “I’ll do anything for you”. 

“Yeah? Let’s see when you have to go out for ice cream at 3am”. 

“I said anything”

“Anything? Ok starting now. Bedroom Johnny”. 

“Now?”

“Yep. We have an hour before Jay gets back”. 

Johnny laughed and let her drag him to their bedroom by the front of his g. He knew things were about to get crazy.


	40. Baby bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumps are growing! Just a smutty fill in chapter highlighting Audrey’s pregnancy.

“Auds I seriously can’t do this anymore!” Maggie lay back on the couch and groaned. “My legs are swollen, my hands are swollen, my back aches and I’m so fucking fat!” 

Audrey smiled sympathetically at her friend. Maggie was seven months pregnant and was not dealing with all her bodily changes. Audrey rubbed her small bump. She was four months pregnant and glowing. Maybe it was because she’d done it before, or maybe it was because she was settled. But she was enjoying this pregnancy. She didnt even have any morning sickness this time around. 

“To think Dutch wanted to marry me like this!” Maggie rolled her eyes. “How stupid! I look like a whale!”

“Mags you don’t! And if it really bothers you then marry after baby is born”. 

“Exactly!” Maggie groaned. “I don’t know how you’re doing this again!”

“I guess it’s easier the second time?”

“Why do you look so fucking good?”

“Mags stop! You look beautiful and in two months you’re going to meet your baby. Have you worked out names?” 

“You’re a liar but thanks. Well Dutch’s pick is Lola for a girl and Nate for a boy? I like Dixie for a girl and Luke for a boy”. 

“Oh I love all those!”

“What about you?” 

“We haven’t worked it out yet”. Audrey shrugged. “Guess we have time?”

“Don’t rub it in!”

Just then the boys returned with Jayden. Johnny had helped Dutch pick up some of Maggie’s bags left at her parents place. 

“Where’s my woman?” Dutch boomed as he walked in. “How are you feeling baby?” Dutch waved at Audrey as he lent down next to Maggie on the lounge, rubbing his hands on her stomach. 

“BABY is kicking my bladder and giving me heartburn. How are you doing?” Maggie rolled her eyes. 

“Shit” Audrey laughed as she pulled Johnny into the kitchen and kissed Jayden’s cheek. Jayden giggled and squirmed out of Johnny’s arms. He’d just started walking a few weeks prior so he rushed off into the lounge room, arms outstretched trying to balance. 

“Maggie is full on” Johnny whispered. “Dutch said she’s driving him mad”. 

“Yeah she’s not handling it well”. Audrey laughed. “I hope the time passes quick because honestly she’s going to lose her mind!” 

“She’s big” Johnny peered into the living room. “Were you that big with Jay?” 

“Probably just before I gave birth” Audrey laughed. “But she’s big for seven months! Don’t tell her that though. Not unless you want both your balls”. 

Johnny laughed and ran his hand over Audrey’s stomach. He loved feeling her small bump and took every opportunity to touch her. 

“How are you feeling babe?”

“Don’t ask”Audrey laughed. “I’m waiting for tonight to have you”. She pulled Johnny by the black cobra Kai shirt he wore to press her lips against his. Her bump pressing against him just the way she knew he liked. 

Johnny groaned. They’d been having a lot of sex lately. Not that he minded. He noticed that she wanted him in the morning and at night. Sometimes she just wanted his mouth or fingers, but her libido was defiantly heightened. Not that he was complaining. Dutch would vent to him about Maggie not wanting him to touch her and he knew he was on a good thing. 

“I can’t wait babe. We missed a day or two”. 

“Yeah Jay woke up early and you were busy at the Dojo. But tonight no excuses! You’re all mine tonight”. 

“Yes Mam”. 

A few hours later and Johnny was finishing in the shower while Audrey put Jayden to bed. By the time he came out he had to smile. Audrey was asleep on their bed, her hand cradling her stomach protectively. 

“So much for that”. Johnny laughed as he pulled on his boxers and climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her strawberry body wash. 

“I’m awake” Audrey murmured. 

“Sorry babe”

“I wasn’t completely out”. Audrey stretched her legs. “Jay would not lie down. It took me ages to get him to sleep”.

“He’s a monkey”

“Takes after you” 

Johnny scoffed and kissed Audrey’s neck. Soon she turned to face him, lips finding his as her hands tangled in his slightly damp hair. Her mouth opened and Johnny’s tongue brushed against hers. He loved the way she was moaning into his mouth. 

Audrey pushed him onto his back and knelt in between his legs. She moved down to kiss his chest then her favorite part, his abdominal muscles. She teased him, tracing each indent with her tongue. She smirked when he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing impatiently for her to move down. 

“Fuck babe it’s been so long”. Johnny groaned then sat up suddenly. “Wait baby you don’t have to”. 

“Why not?”

“Because you know ...” Johnny gestured to Audrey’s bump. 

“I can’t go down on you because I’m pregnant?” Audrey laughed. “Johnny what’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know”. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t think we should ..”. 

“You do it to me almost daily!” 

“Yeah I know but ..”

“Dont I turn you on? What you don’t find me sexy anymore?” Audrey felt like she was going to cry as she moved off him and towards her side of the bed. 

“No it’s not that! Feel how hard I am! I’m so fucking hot for you babe. I just .. I don’t want to hurt you or ..”

“It’s fine Johnny”. Audrey pulled Johnny’s cobra Kai shirt over her head and got out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get ice cream!” 

Johnny watched her leave their room and mentally slapped himself. He rubbed his eyes then got out of bed, wondering how to make this right. He found her sitting on their kitchen bench with a tub of choc mint ice cream in her hands, a spoon was in her mouth when she eyed him cautiously.

“I’m sorry”. Johnny stood in between her legs and held her thighs. He took the spoon and tub from her, putting it on the bench. “I was a jerk. I just feel like I should be doing things to make you feel good. Like I should get you off and for me to ask for it in return is wrong”. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re carrying my baby Audrey. I kind of feel like you’re already doing enough”

“What if doing it brings me pleasure?” Audrey sighed. “It turns me on Johnny. Dont you know that?” 

Johnny studied her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glistened with tears. Her hands clenched his t shirt In her fists. 

“I was wrong ok?” Johnny sighed. “I love you. I’m sorry”. 

“It’s ok” Audrey sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I know I’ve gained a few kilos and ..”

“Shut up” Johnny cut her off with a kiss. His hands grabbed the hem of his t shirt that she wore and pulled it straight off. “Dont ever say that again”. 

Audrey had no time to react as his mouth sucked on her collar bone before moving to her breasts. He needed one in his hand while his mouth covered the other nipple. 

“Johnny” Audrey through her head back and moaned. 

“I’m going to show you how fucking sexy you are”. Johnny kissed her cleavage before sucking on the skin on top of her right breast. Hard enough to leave a hickey. “I love you babe. I’m sorry”.

Johnny spread her legs and knelt down. He gave her no time before he delved in. His mouth sucked on her clit as two fingers entered her. He watched her face. Head thrown back, her long brown hair falling down her back. The only sounds were her soft moans and the sound of his fingers easing into her wetness. 

Audrey’s thighs started to tremble and soon she was pulling at Johnny’s hair and moving her hips as she chased her orgasm. It hit her suddenly and all she could do was shake and moan at the sensation. 

Johnny planted a firm kiss on her clit before removing his fingers. He smirked as he put them in his mouth, tasting them before removing them with a pop. 

“Switch” Johnny helped her off the bench before he lent up against the bar stool. He captured her mouth with a kiss as his hands stroked her belly. “On your knees babe”. 

Audrey moved to her knees but stopped as Johnny moved to get a cushion of the couch. She smiled as she positioned herself in front of him. Her hand grasped his cock before lowering her mouth towards him. Johnny gathered her hair into a ponytail and watched as her tongue teased him before her mouth engulfed his hardness. Gently he moved her head. 

“Like that baby”. Johnny groaned at the feeling. She hadn’t done this in a few weeks. “Fuck I love your mouth”. 

Audrey moved to cup his balls, massaging them and earning a strangled groan from Johnny. 

“Yeah babe you know what I like. Shit your mouth feels so fucking good”. Johnny moved her head to create a steady rhythm. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way she looked up at him innocently while her mouth was full of his cock. 

Johnny could feel it building. It was like a winding coil in his stomach. 

Audrey closed her eyes and relaxed her jaw. She knew Johnny was holding back but she also knew from the groans and curses, that she was pleasing him. 

“So good”. Audrey worked him in her hand while she released him from her mouth. A hand fell between her legs to touch herself and she knew Johnny noticed. 

“Come here”. He pulled her off him and kissed her mouth, sucking greedily on her bottom lip. 

“Why did you stop me?”

“I’m not finishing in your mouth babe. I want to be inside you and by the way you’re touching your pussy, you want that too”. 

“How do you want it?” Audrey teased him, sucking on his earlobe as she watched him stroke his cock. 

“You tell me baby”. 

“Behind”. Audrey moved to the bench and turned around. Over her shoulder she saw Johnny hesitate. 

“You need to move back at arms length babe. I don’t want you pressing your stomach into the bench”. 

“Ok” Audrey smiled, knowing how worried he could get. 

“Because I don’t want the baby ..”

“Johnny don’t talk about the baby when we’re like this!” 

“Ok ok”. Johnny kissed the back of her neck and chuckled. “Sorry”. His hand reached around to check there was enough space before moving softly across her stomach. 

“Johnny please!”

“Jesus you’re impatient!” Johnny laughed as he rubbed himself up and down her slit. “Watch the baby ok?”

“Johnny! Just fuck me!”

Johnny slid inside her slowly. Letting her adjust around him. When he was fully inside he withdrew all the way out before pushing back inside. His hands fell to her hips as he moved into a steady rhythm. He smirked knowing that she didn’t notice him leaning to the side to check that she wasn’t too close to the bench. When he was confident that all was ok he started plunging into her. 

“Oh Johnny yes!” Audrey gripped the bench until her knuckles went white. It had been awhile since Johnny had taken her like this. “That’s it, right there”. 

“You ok?”

“Yes! Oh my god it feels so good” Audrey moaned. “Please don’t stop”. 

Johnny’s hands moved to cup both her breasts while he continued moving inside her at a fast pace. He felt his way along her body, lingering on her hardened stomach until Audrey pushed his hands away. He realized she didn’t like him touching her stomach during sex. 

“Sorry babe. This better?” Johnny’s hand went in between her legs, stoking her until her walls clenched and she cried out his name. 

“Jesus baby you feel so fucking good. Fucking tight little pussy”. Johnny pounded into her. “Taking my cock so well”. He gripped her hips as he came hard and fast inside her. Jerking a few more times before kissing her neck and trying to get his breath. Slowly he pulled out and sank to the floor, pulling her into his lap. 

“Now you can touch me there”. Audrey placed his hand on her bump and smiled. 

“I love touching your stomach babe”. 

“Just not when we’re intimate. I don’t want to think about the baby then ok? I just want to think about you”. 

“Got it”. Johnny smiled as he traced circles on her stomach. “I wasn’t too rough?”

“No and I caught you checking on me”. Audrey rolled her eyes. “You need to relax Johnny. You’re always in protective mode”. 

“Can’t help it. And I only checked once ok”. Johnny smirked. “You know Dutch and Maggie haven’t done it in 4 months? He’s losing his mind. Says he’s got blue balls”. 

“Yeah she feels unattractive and has no drive. It happens sometimes. You just need to tell Dutch to be patient with her”. 

“He said he’s resorted to pulling out all his old porno magazines!”. 

“What?” Audrey laughed. “Poor guy but I hope Mags doesn’t find them!”

“Jesus hope not”. 

“Where are your old pornos?” Audrey watched as his cheeks flushed. “Huh?”

“Audrey i through them out years ago”. 

“But you had some? When?”

“When I was in high school. I had quite a collection” Johnny laughed uncomfortably. 

“When you were with her?” Audrey watched as he shifted his legs. 

“Yeah well when you’re 16 and only getting it once every month or so you gotta do something”. 

“Why once a month?”

“She hated sex. But then again I feel like I’m to blame for that. I was selfish back then”. Johnny traced Audrey’s jaw with his fingers. 

“Why?” 

“I used to rush foreplay, sometimes skipping it completely. At 16 and horny all I thought about was getting myself off. I don’t think it was something she enjoyed and I feel like a jerk about it”. 

“I think most boys are like that. You’re an incredible lover Johnny. So caring and attentive to me”. Audrey stoked his hair. “I always feel amazing with you”. 

“Thanks baby. You’ve helped me a lot. And you’re incredible yourself”. 

“So I can go down on you next time?” Audrey watched as he breathed in deeply. 

“Whatever you want babe. As long as you’re comfortable”. 

Johnny’s hands rubbed circles on her bump. He knew he had to move them to the bathroom. Her wetness was on his thigh but the way that she layed her head against his chest while he stroked her stomach made him relax into the moment. 

“When will I feel it move?”

“Soon, probably a few weeks?”

“I can’t fucking wait for that”. Johnny watched his hand move, covering the life they’d created. “Boy or girl?”

“I don’t care just as long as they’re healthy. But I would like a baby girl?”

“Yeah that would be nice”. Johnny kissed her head. “Bet she’d look like you”, 

“Probably not” Audrey laughed. “She’ll look like you but considering you’re the prettiest boy around I won’t complain”

“Did you just call me a pretty boy?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes”. Audrey kissed his lips. “You’re so pretty”. 

“Never say that to anyone. I have an image to uphold!” Johnny laughed and motioned for her to get up. Once standing he picked her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom.


	41. Oh baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Lawrence arrives 
> 
> *warning birth description*

Audrey, Johnny and Jayden had just come home from visiting Dutch, Maggie and their baby girl. Audrey was 38 weeks pregnant and due any day. 

“Babe sit down please. I’m going to get Jay something to eat before your mum gets here”. Audrey sank down into the lounge as she watched Johnny carry Jayden into the kitchen, two blonde heads peaking into the fridge. 

They returned and Johnny got Jayden into his chair and placed his sippy cup and sandwich in front of him. Audrey watched with a smile as he switched on the tv then finally sat down next to her. 

“Lola is too cute” Audrey rested her head on his chest. “You almost made me cry when you were holding her”. 

“She is cute”. Johnny laughed. “I’m getting practice in”. 

“Can’t believe we’re her godparents!” 

“I know”. Johnny sighed at bought her hand to his lips. “Can’t believe those two idiots are parents. But they seem to be coping”. Truth was seeing baby Lola stired something else in him. She was tiny and helpless .. he hadn’t seen Jayden first born so the enormity over the situation was playing on his mind. 

“You ok?”

“I’m just anxious. Dutch was telling me about the birth again”

“It will be ok I promise”. Audrey smiled. “I’ve done it before remember?”

“Yeah but I wasn’t there. I hate seeing you upset or in pain”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey sat up to touch his face. “I will be in pain and it’s going to hurt but it’s just what needs to happen to bring our baby into the world. I just need you to understand that and to be strong for me ok?”

“Yeah ok”

“I need the Johnny Lawrence who wins karate tournaments. I need that guy”. Audrey winked. “Because trust me there will be times where I tell you I can’t do it”. 

“Do you still have back pain?” Johnny paused. “It can be a sign of labor”. 

“Comes and goes”. Audrey shrugged. “I’ll keep an eye on it”. 

“Maggie looks happier that the baby it out of her”. Johnny laughed. “She was so big. I thought she would have twins!”

“She’s happier about that but complaining about other things. Typical Maggie”. Audrey sighed, she didn’t want to alarm Johnny but her back pain was defiantly there. 

“As soon as your mum picks up Jay i’ll go get take out and maybe you can have a shower?”

“That sounds like a good plan”. Audrey waited until Johnny had gone into the kitchen before she walked over to help Jayden out of his chair. He was waving his arms outstretched and Audrey knew Johnny hated her lifting him.

“Come cuddle” Audrey carried the toddler to the couch and kissed his cheeks. “I love you baby boy so much”. She smothered him with kisses, knowing that soon he wouldn’t be her only baby. 

“Did you lift him?” Johnny stood in the living room looking Unimpressed. “Baby what have I told you”. 

“Please stop ok? He’s my baby Johnny. I just want to hold him”. Audrey hugged him close.

“Hey it’s ok I get it. I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself that’s all”. Johnny sighed in relief when he heard the doorbell. Carol was picking up Jayden for the night. She’d been doing it twice a week for the past 2 weeks to give Audrey a rest. “That’s your mum”. 

Johnny noticed that Audrey seemed to have a hard time saying goodbye to Jayden that evening. He thought it was just her hormones but after he came back home with the pizza she’d wanted he found her curled up on the couch with her brow creased.

“Babe?”

“Promise me you won’t panic”. Audrey sat up and held her stomach. “I think I’m in the early stages of labor”. 

“Ok” Johnny put the pizza boxes down and knelt in front of her. “What do I do?” 

“I just need to keep track of the contractions. Right now they’re too far apart. When they get close we’ll go to the hospital” Audrey took a deep breath. “I need you. I’m a bit scared”. 

“I’m here. I got you ok?” Johnny smiled. “Both of you”.

“They’re 14 minutes apart. It could be hours”. 

“It’s ok baby”. Johnny kissed her lips. “I’m here. I thought you might be. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I wasn’t sure myself and I didn’t want to panic you. I thought it was just back pain but now it’s coming in waves, like cramps. It’s not bad but it’s there”. Audrey paused. “I want pizza though. I’m starving!”. 

“Ok” Johnny laughed as he moved off the lounge to grab the boxes. 

“Johnny?”

“Yeah Babe?”

“It’s going to be a crazy few hours so I just want you to know that I love you and I’m so grateful to have you with me” Audrey smiled. “And if I say anything horrible, I don’t mean it”. 

“It’s ok babe. You’re forgetting I had that asshole Kreese for years, doubt you could hurt my feelings”. Johnny laughed. “But thank you”. 

The first three hours seemed to go easily. Johnny noticed that at the exact time between contractions, Audrey would reach for his hand and squeeze it tight. But it past relatively quickly and Audrey seemed uncomfortable more than in pain. 

It wasn’t until close to midnight when she was 6 hours into it that Johnny noticed a shift. The contractions were now 8 minutes apart and Audrey was in a lot of pain. She seemed better on her feet so Johnny and her walked up and down the hallway when the contractions hit. 

One had just finished and Johnny was leaning up against the wall. Audrey’s head was against his shoulder while his hands wrapped around her. 

“I can’t do this. I still have a long way to go”. 

“Babe don’t talk like that. You’re so strong and you’re are amazing”. 

“Johnny” Audrey sobbed into his t shirt. “It hurts”. 

“Shhhh”. Johnny rubbed her back in circular motions. His heart was breaking but he remembered that she needed him to be strong. “We’re doing this together. I’m here and I’m not leaving you”. 

Truth being Johnny hated himself at the moment. Being partially responsible for what Audrey was going through and the fact that he couldn’t do anything to take away her pain. 

“Not long until we go to the hospital babe and then we’re going going to be parents again”. Johnny kissed her head. “Just think about that ok?”

“I’m trying”

“I know you are. You’re so strong baby”. Johnny paused. “You wanna try to lie down with me for a bit?”

“Ok”. Audrey was tired. Her legs felt like jelly so she let Johnny pick her up and carry her to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and got in with her, spooning her and rubbing her lower back so well. 

“Johnny that feels so good” Audrey sighed. 

“When have I heard that before?” Johnny laughed. 

“Stop it!!” 

Johnny smiled when he heard the playful tone of her voice. He kept a firm pressure, needing her spine. When a contraction hit he knew he couldn’t do anything to help. He just continued to comfort and encourage her. He felt her shoulders heave as she sobbed into the pillow. 

“That one came closer. 6 minutes apart. I’m going to wait for the next one and call the hospital ok baby?”

“Ok” Audrey’s voice was quiet. “I’m exhausted Johnny”. 

“That’s why I’m here. Let me do everything and you just push that baby out”. Johnny smirked. He laughed when Audrey through her pillow at him. 

“Wish YOU could push it out!!” Audrey sat up suddenly and pushed the covers back on the bed, staring wide eyed at Johnny. 

“What?” Johnny rushed over. “Audrey!” 

“I’m wet. My waters broke”. Audrey stood up and tried to strip the bedsheets off. 

“Babe what the fuck are you doing!” Johnny grabbed her shoulders. 

“I don’t want it on our bed! Those sheets are new!!” 

“Calm down! We need to go to the hospital!” 

“Take the sheets off!” Audrey started to cry and Johnny thought he was losing his mind. He decided she wouldn’t see reason so he quickly stripped the bed and promised to put the sheets in the wash. He noticed she was standing there shaking. Her leggings were all wet but she looked in shock, like she was rendered still. 

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes babe then we’re going to the hospital. I’m not waiting any longer”

Audrey nodded and watched as Johnny removed her clothing. Helping her get into clean underwear and lose track pants. Johnny rubbed her legs softly when he noticed she was still shaking. 

“Johnny?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“How fast can you drive?”

“Why?” Johnny stared at her, mouth open. 

“I feel like i might need to push soon.I feel pressure down there”. 

“Fucking hell Audrey! Let’s go!” Johnny started to panic. It was happening. Really happening. He had already packed her bag in the car so he picked her up and rushed to the car. 

The ride to the hospital was the longest 20 minutes of Johnny’s life. He was multi tasking between rubbing Audrey’s thigh and swerving in and out of traffic. Suddenly Audrey’s cry caused him to panic so he pulled over. 

“Baby I’m not far! About 5 mins” Johnny cupped her face in his hands. He pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and wiped away her tears. “5 minutes I promise”. 

“I’m scared” Audrey sobbed as she clutched her stomach. “It hurts Johnny. It hurts much worse than when I had Jay”. 

Hearing that made Johnny panic. What is something was wrong? He had to get her to the hospital. 

“Audrey? Babe please listen to me. I have to get you there. You need to just hold on ok?” Johnny didn’t wait for her response. He put the car in drive and sped off. He glanced over and saw her bent forward, panting through a contraction. Her knuckles were white, gripping the dashboard. 

Not long after and they were at the hospital in the birthing room. Johnny was told that Audrey was seven centimeters dilated. She was in full labor now and Johnny was struggling to watch her in this amount of pain. 

Her body was folded over the hospital bed, her hips swaying back and forth. Johnny was trying to rub her back but Audrey was crying and kept pushing him away. 

“Leave me alone Johnny”. Audrey was sobbing into her hands. 

“No can do babe”. Johnny knew this was coming. He was prepared for this part. “I’m not leaving you ever”. 

“I can’t do this. It hurts so bad”. Audrey continued to cry. “Please make it stop!” 

“Just breathe babe”. Johnny noticed she wasn’t pushing him away anymore. When her hand reached out to grip his he actually felt happy. He needed to be strong to help her, and he needed her to let him. 

The next few hours seemed to be the same thing. Change position, contraction, crying, yelling, breathing then a short rest before it repeated itself. Johnny was told that contractions were one and a half minutes apart and lasting thirty seconds. The nurse patted him on the back and said “get ready”. 

Audrey was moved onto the hospital bed and the midwives and doctor told her it was time to push. Johnny was by her side, wiping the hair from her face and then helping her hold up one of her legs while a nurse had the other. 

“I need to push!” Audrey felt an overwhelming need to bare down so when the next contraction came she pushed hard as she gripped Johnny’s hand. 

“That’s it baby” Johnny kept praising her, trying to appear confident even though his nerves were shot. He was vaguely aware that the doctor was wanting Audrey to push on every contraction. It seemed incredibly hard and Johnny found himself thinking that what she was going through was harder than any tournament he’d competed in. 

“Nothings happening”. Audrey was crying in between pushing. The doctor was reassuring her that everything was fine and instructed Audrey to give a big push with the next contraction. 

“Come on baby! You can do this”. Johnny thought she’d break his hand the way that she crushed it on the next contraction. Then he heard the doctor. 

“Heads out. Want to see Dad?” 

Johnny let go of Audrey’s hand and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Their baby’s head was almost out. Unfortunately Audrey was right, it looked like it had light hair. He only had a quick look because Audrey pulled him back up to her on the next contraction. 

“Listen to me Audrey. The next one bare down and hold then release when I tell you ok? We have to get the shoulders out gently to avoid a tear”

Johnny started to panic. Tear? This is what happened to Audrey the first time and he knew it was a painful experience for her. 

“Do what the doctor says baby”. Johnny watched her struggle to breath through her crying. “Please Audrey” 

“Push, push, push!” The doctor was yelling as Audrey pushed hard. “Hold! One, two, three and push again!”. And then Johnny heard it. A baby’s cry. 

“Jesus!” Johnny didn’t even realize he was crying as the newborn was quickly placed on Audrey’s chest. It was screaming a loud, piercing cry that to Johnny, sounded like heaven. 

“Congratulations! It’s a girl”. The doctor smiled. 

“A girl? Johnny it’s a girl!” Audrey cried as she held onto the baby. Johnny couldn’t hold it in any longer. He put his hands over his face and cried as Audrey pulled him towards her with her free hand. The baby was in her right arm and Johnny was lying on the other side of her chest staring at their baby. 

“Johnny we did it”.

“You did it baby”. Johnny kissed her lips. “You’re incredible”. 

“We have a baby girl!” 

“You’re a rockstar baby”. Johnny kissed her hand as he touched the baby’s face. She wasn’t too happy at the moment. She was still crying softly. Johnny smiled when he realized she looked like a tiny version of Jayden. 

Johnny watched as the doctor and nurses busied themselves and helped clean Audrey up. He helped cut the baby’s cord and then watched as the baby was taken away to be weighed. When the nurse bought her back she asked Johnny if he’d like to hold his baby girl. She suggested skin to skin contact so Johnny removed his t shirt and had the baby on his chest in the uncomfortable armchair with a blanket draped over her. Audrey watched him with tired eyes. 

“Thank you” Audrey reached for his hand. “I couldn’t have done that without you”

“Baby it was all you”. Johnny looked down at his sleeping baby girl and then to his wife. She looked pale and he noticed the way her legs slightly trembled with exhaustion. The experience seemed bittersweet to watch her go through all this pain yet amazing to hold the sweet baby they created. 

“You did more than you know”

“Are we going with the name babe?” Johnny watched her smile and nod. He kissed the baby’s head wondering how the hell did they make something so precious? 

“Ellie?” Audrey closed her eyes as sleep finally came to her. 

“Welcome to the world Ellie Lawrence”. Johnny whispered to the sleeping newborn. “I promise to love and protect you forever”.


	42. Meeting Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets her grandmothers and gets her first introduction with her big brother.
> 
> Lots of fluff!

Audrey felt somewhat human again after a shower and fresh pajamas. Johnny had insisted that she leave the door open so he could have one ear on her and the other on Ellie who was sleeping in her bassinet. She was only three hours old but Audrey felt like she’d been with them forever. Everything came natural this time around - Ellie instantly breastfed which is something that took a lot of practice with Jayden.

As she walked out of the bathroom she was met with strong arms around her waist helping her to the bed. 

“Johnny I’m ok”. Audrey smiled. 

“You just had a baby. I’m not taking my chances”. Johnny helped her in the hospital bed. She wanted to sit up more so he added an extra pillow behind her back. 

“How do you feel babe?”

“Like I’ve fought at the all valley against you and lost”. Audrey smirked. “I ache everywhere but I’m glad she’s here safely”. 

“It was worse this time?” Johnny rubbed her hand with his thumb. “You said that to me when you were in labor”. 

“The labor part was. She’s bigger than Jay so I think that’s why”. Audrey motioned for him to come closer then kissed him on the lips. “But she’s worth it and shes beautiful”. 

“We make good looking babies”.

“YOU do” Audrey laughed. “She looks nothing like me”. 

“She has your nose?” Johnny shrugged. “But yeah I think she’s just a copy of Jay”. 

“You did so good Johnny”. Audrey bought his hand to her lips. “You’re my hero”. 

“Nah”. Johnny glanced away from her gaze. A pink blush covered his cheeks. “I’m not a hero baby. You are”. 

“You’re my hero and that little girl is going to idolize you”. Audrey held his hand. “I couldn’t have done it without you. There were moments that were so hard and you helped me through it”. 

“Thanks babe”. Johnny smiled. “You know there’s going to be a lot of visitors soon? When you’re tired you just tell me ok? I don’t want you overdoing things”. 

“I am tired but I know everyone wants to see Ellie. I can’t wait to see Jay’s face”. 

“Our mums are on their way with him”. 

The thought of her sweet baby boy made her heart hurt. She missed him terribly and suddenly realized she was a mum to two tiny humans. The feeling was overwhelming.

Audrey breathed in deeply. She suddenly felt emotional and the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tried to stop, especially when she saw the look of panic on Johnny’s face. 

“Baby what’s wrong? Do I need to call the nurse?” Johnny frantically looked for the hospital buzzer. He swore it was there a second ago. “Fuck where is it!”

“I’m ok I don’t know why I’m crying”. Audrey put her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt the bed dip and Johnny squeeze in beside her. He pulled her into his chest while his hand rubbed her back softly while she cried. 

“Hey you’re ok babe. You’ve been through a lot. A fucking lot and shit I’d be crying too if I was you”. Johnny kissed her head. “Just let it out. I’ve got you”. 

Audrey stayed like that for awhile. Her tears dampening Johnny’s shirt while he wrapped her in his strong arms. 

“Do you realize what your body just did?” Johnny ran his fingers through her hair. “You’ve been through so much and you’re just coming down from it”. 

Soon Ellie started to stir and Johnny went to pick her up, bringing her over to Audrey’s arms. Johnny pulled a chair close and sat down watching as Audrey laid on her side and pulled her pajama top up to get Ellie ready to feed. Audrey smiled when the baby latched on first go. 

“Ok?” Johnny watched and wondered how Audrey was going to do this every few hours. “Does that hurt you?”

“Johnny I’ve just pushed her out of me and you think this hurts?” Audrey laughed then stopped when she saw his expression. “No it doesn’t hurt. I kind of feel relief because they feel heavy and after she’s fed they don’t. Make sense?” 

“Yeah i guess?” 

“She’s a natural. Jay took ages to work things out”. 

“She takes after me. You know how much I love your boobs”. Johnny smirked. 

“Ha! Well she owns them for quite a few months now”. 

“They’re on loan”. Johnny ran his hand along the baby’s cheek then the swell of Audrey’s breast. “I will get them back”. 

“I know you will”.

After Audrey had finished feeding her, there was a knock on the door. Johnny opened it to find both their mums with Jayden. 

“Hey buddy come here”. Johnny took the toddler and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. He motioned for His mum and Carol to come in. 

“Jay! Baby I’ve missed you!” Audrey patted the spot next to her on the bed and smiled as Johnny helped their son up. Audrey hugged him close then motioned to the baby in her arm. 

“This is your baby sister Ellie!” 

“Baby!” Jayden clapped his chubby hands together. 

“That’s right! Ellie’s your baby”. Audrey kissed his blonde hair. “How about Daddy takes her and you can give her a cuddle?” 

Audrey watched as Jayden stood apprehensively in front of Johnny, a little bit unsure of the newest addition. It wasn’t until Johnny wrapped his free arm around him did Jayden move forward and lean down to kiss Ellie’s head. 

“Good boy” Johnny kissed his cheek. “Soft with Ellie ok? You need to look after her. You’re such a good boy Jay”.

Audrey greeted their mothers and thanked them for the big bunches of flowers. Both bright pink and taking over her room. 

“Sweetheart she’s a doll. How was the birth?” Carol kissed Audrey’s forehead before making room for Laura. Audrey smiled and gave her mother in law a hug. 

“It was hard and I’m still feeling emotional but Johnny was amazing”. 

“Honey I’m glad to hear you were supportive to Audrey”. Laura smiled at her son. “It’s not easy bringing a baby into this world”. 

“Tell me about it”. Johnny sighed. “Hardest thing I’ve ever watched. Audrey was incredible”. 

“Well you’ve got your boy and girl now”. Laura smiled. “No need to go through it again”. 

“Oh I’d have more”. Audrey smiled at Johnny’s shocked expression. “Maybe one more but not for awhile”. 

“You want another one? After that?” Johnny wondered if she’d completely lost her mind. 

“Yes”. Audrey moved over so that Jayden could lie down next to her. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. “Only if you do. But I mean in a few years”. 

“Babe I’d have a soccer team of kids with you but after what I saw today, that decision is one hundred percent yours”. Johnny put his hands up in the air.

“Ok I’ll let you know”. Audrey laughed. She lay back and watched the two grandmothers fuss over Ellie while Johnny was busy giving Jayden piggyback rides up and down the corridor. Her heart felt completely full.


	43. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill in chapter between Johnny and Audrey *smut*

“Was Lolly really this small?” Maggie pointed at the two girls. 

Audrey smiled at Maggie who had Lola and Ellie on the rug next to each other. Lola was huge at 4 months while Ellie was only 6 weeks. Lola was looking at Ellie and smiling which made Maggie laugh. 

“Auds they’re going to be besties you know. And get up to so much trouble together”. 

“I don’t doubt that” Audrey laughed. “Double trouble!” Maggie had bought them both matching purple rompers with headbands and they both looked adorable. Lola had a mop of strawberry blonde hair while Ellie’s was bright blonde like her dad’s. 

“How are you feeling? I mean Miss Ellie here is still waking you up every 3 hours right?” Maggie picked up Ellie to give her a cuddle while Lola was looking at the toy mobile that they’d set up. 

“Yeah but I know that will pass. She’s still so little”. Audrey sighed. “I do miss sleep though! How about you? Lola is just waking up once right?”

“Yep and since I switched to formula it’s been easy because Dutch feeds her”. Breastfeeding wasnt Maggie’s thing so she didn’t do it for long. “You actually like breastfeeding?”

“Yep and it’s working out great compared to how Jay was the first few weeks”. Audrey laughed. “Although Johnny can’t help with that”. 

“So ... “ Maggie smirked. “You had your check up yesterday? You can do the dirty now?”

“Maggie!” Audrey laughed. “Yes we can”. 

“And?”

“Jesus Mags! We have not one but two remember? I feel like I have to make time!”

“Yeah I guess. I literally jumped Dutch’s dick the moment the doctor said it was ok”. 

“Well like I said we have double the amount of children!” Audrey smirked. “But I’m hoping to get some action tonight. I can’t believe it’s been 2 months since we’ve had sex”. 

“Dont know if I should tell you this”. Maggie laughed. “But he was telling Dutch that he’s been having so many cold showers!”

“Oh I believe it! That and his wrist is probably sore”. 

“Oh my god” Maggie laughed. “That’s so fucking funny!” 

Just then Jayden came into the living room. He’d just woken up from his nap and since moving him into a toddler bed, he had got accustomed to coming out by himself. He was clutching a stuffed blue bar and rubbing his eyes. When he saw Audrey with her outstretched arms he smiled and walked towards her. 

“Come here baby boy”. Audrey pulled him into her lap. “Hello sleepyhead!” She covered his face in kisses. 

“Hello buddy”. Maggie blew him a kiss. “I hope these two babies have a sleep now so I can play with you”. 

“Babies”. Jayden pointed to the girls. 

“That’s it. Two babies”. Audrey pointed at them. 

“Your little one, and my big fatty”. Maggie smiled as Jayden laughed. 

“Fat Lolly”. He pointed at her and giggled. 

“That’s it buddy, fatty bum Lola”. 

“Mags don’t encourage him! He’s going to rename her fatty!” 

“Nah it’s funny. Leave him”. Maggie paused. “Actually I need to ask you something? Dutch and I are planning to get married. We don’t want a wedding, we were just thinking about going to the register and then maybe a nice dinner?”

“Mags you wanted a black wedding?”

“Having Lola has just put things into perspective. It’s honestly what I want Auds. I just don’t want a fuss”. Maggie smiled. “Will you and Johnny boy be our witnesses?”

“Of course!”

“Next weekend? I booked Saturday”. 

“Absolutely!” Audrey moved to hug Maggie. “Let me know the details but I’d do anything for you”. 

“Thanks babe”. Maggie smiled. “Wow I’m growing up hey?”

“You sure are. Guess we all have?”

“So true. Ok I better get this one home”. Maggie glanced at her watch. “She’ll be due for a bottle soon and Dutch will be home from the dojo”. 

“Ok Mags. Thanks for making my afternoon fun. I might see you tomorrow? Mum is taking Jay in the afternoon so maybe I could drop in with Ellie?” 

“Sounds good”. 

Audrey walked her friend out, holding Ellie in one arm and clutching Jaydens hand in the other. As they waved her goodbye and went to move inside, Audrey heard Johnny’s bike coming down the street. She had to hold onto Jayden tight. He loved Johnny’s motorbike. 

“Hey buddy!” Johnny turned the bike off and took off his helmet. He smiled as the toddler ran to him. “You want to sit on the bike?” 

Audrey smiled as Johnny sat him on and Jayden pretended to ride the bike. She laughed when Johnny put his helmet on him and it was so big that Jayden almost over balanced. After awhile Johnny picked him up and carried him to where Audrey was standing on the porch. 

“Hey babe”, Johnny kissed her lips before kissing Ellie’s head. “How are my girls?” 

“Good. Missed you though”. Audrey smiled as they walked inside. Jayden immediately scrambled down and rushed off to his toys. Audrey handed the baby to Johnny while she checked on the Shepard’s pie in the oven. 

“Mmmm that smells good babe”. Johnny put Ellie up on his shoulder, his hand rubbing circles on her tiny back. “How do you get things done with the kids?”

“I had Maggie here so while Jay was napping she watched the two girls”. Audrey smiled. “Doesn’t always work out but today they were both settled”. 

“What can I do to help?”

“Nothing”. Audrey came over to him and pulled him down to her lips with Ellie nuzzled in between them. “I miss your kisses”.

“I kiss you all the time”. Johnny smiled as he pressed his mouth to hers. 

“Not everywhere” Audrey smirked. 

“Babe! I was waiting for you to tell me when I could”. 

“You can” Audrey watched his mouth drop open. 

“Audrey don’t joke about that”

“I’m not! I had my 6 week check up. Everything’s fine”. Audrey touched his jaw lightly. “I hope these two go to bed for us tonight. I need you”. 

“Baby I’m going insane. I need you so much you have no idea”. Johnny smiled. “Let’s have an early dinner, maybe go for a walk by the lake? See if we can wear Jay out”. 

A few hours later and they were in their bedroom grinning. It was 9 pm. Jayden was asleep for the night and Audrey had just finished feeding Ellie. Johnny had changed and burped her and he was in the process of swaddling her. 

“She looks like a burrito”. Johnny laughed as he picked up his daughter. He smiled at Audrey and put her down in the bassinet in the corner of their room. 

He turned around and watched as Audrey pulled his Led zeplin t shirt off and tossed it on the floor. She stood in front of him wearing black underwear, looking slightly apprehensive. Her hands moving to cover her breasts. He smiled and pulled his t shirt off as he walked towards her almost stalking her, then pulling her in his arms. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous”. 

“I don’t feel like it”. Audrey poked his stomach. “Look at YOU. You’re so hot and muscular and I feel flabby”. 

“You’re so hot baby”. Johnny kissed her lips. “You’re driving me crazy”. Johnny cupped her breasts, loving that they were big and full. He’d never admit that to Audrey but he loved the change in her breasts. He leaned forward to engulf one of her nipples. 

“Just be careful”. Audrey through her head back. “Otherwise you’ll literally get a mouthful”, 

Johnny laughed and released her breast with a pop before kissing her. He groaned into her mouth when her tongue brushed against his. 

“Johnny?” 

“Yeah baby?” 

“Should we go into the spare room?” Audrey breathed out deeply. “I just feel a bit weird with Ellie in the room”. 

“She’s a baby”. Johnny smiled. “She’ll have no memory of us having sex”. 

“I just ..” Audrey chewed on her bottom lip. “I feel funny”. 

“Can I move her just to the study? We’ll still hear her”. Johnny kissed her lips softly. “I just really want you in our bed baby”. 

“Ok”. Audrey hugged him close. His skin on hers felt amazing. 

“After I’ll bring her back in ok?” Johnny rubbed her back. “You’re a great mum babe but it’s not selfish of us to need time together ok?”

“You’re right” Audrey kissed his lips. She smiled as he took Ellie out of their room to give them some privacy. She shed her underwear and got into bed. When she saw him return she pulled the covers back, her arousal getting the better of her. She slowly got up on her knees, spreading them slightly and beckoning him with her finger. 

Johnny removed his boxers in a hurry and kicked them across the room. His erection standing up tall against his stomach. He put a knee on the bed and pulled Audrey towards him. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck as his lips devoured hers. 

“Please” Audrey moaned into his mouth. She felt him push her backwards then pull her to the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor and spread her thighs. 

“Fuck baby”. Johnny kissed her inner thigh. “I’ve missed your pussy”

His lips engulfed her before his tongue licked from her entrance to her clit. He watched as she threw her head back and moaned, her fists grabbing at the sheets. 

“Shit I’m cumming”. Audrey knew he’d hardly spent 10 seconds down there before her walls were clenching. Her hands grasped his hair and as she felt his finger move inside her, her release overcame her. 

“Johnny!” Audrey covered her mouth as she came. Johnny watched as she trembled. His mouth kissing at her creamy white flesh of her thigh while his finger helped her ride out her orgasm. 

“Fuck you’re stunning”. Johnny pulled out his finger to taste her. “God I’ve missed you”. 

He moved to cover her body, her thighs automatically parting for him. 

“Do I need to use something babe?” 

“I’m back on the pill and yes I’ve taken them”. Audrey smiled. “We’re good”

“Ok” Johnny rubbed himself up and down her slit. “Anything I need to know?”

“Just go slow. I need to get used to you”. 

Johnny nodded and then lent down to kiss her while he guided himself into her. He willed himself to go at a slow agonizing pace. She was tight and he could tell by the look on her face that she was uncomfortable because she was clenching. 

“Babe? Talk to me I don’t want to hurt you”. 

“Just let me get used to you”. 

“You need to relax”. Johnny could feel the tension in her thighs. “Relax babe and let me in”. His thumb circled her clit slowly and after a minute he felt her open to him. He slowly pushed inside as pleasure started to cross her face. “That’s it baby. I’m all the way in”. 

“Johnny”. Audrey moaned. “Please”. 

“Please what babe?” Johnny watched as she started moving her hips while he remained still inside her. 

“Ahhhh please move”. Audrey gripped his backside. “And please talk to me”. 

“Gotcha” Johnny smirked as he withdrew to his tip and plunged back inside. “You need me to get you going huh? Fuck you’re wet babe. Taking me so well look at you”. 

“Johnny god I’ve missed this”. Audrey lent up to watch where their bodies were joined. The sight making her moan. 

“Yeah you better watch me fucking you”. Johnny started a quick pace. 

Audrey fell backwards against the mattress as Johnny’s mouth found hers. She gripped the back of her thighs and held her legs open as he pushed inside her. She knew he lost it when she did that. 

“Oh shit baby”. Johnny felt his release building. “I’m not going to last if you do that”. 

Audrey cried out as her second orgasm quickly hit her. She watched as Johnny sucked on his thumb before moving his hand in between their bodies. His wet thumb rubbed circles on her clit sending her over the edge. He bought his hands up close to her head and started pounding into her. Audrey couldn’t resist. She took his hand and put that thumb that had just been rubbing her clit in her mouth and sucked. Johnny’s started shaking, her mouth started sucking his digit, emulating her mouth on his dick. 

“Fuck” he came inside her with a shout. He quickly rolled them to their sides before he crushed her. 

“Where the hell did you learn that?” Johnny smirked when she finally opened her eyes. 

“Nowhere. I just did it”. Audrey laughed. 

“Fuck babe just watching you do that. ..” Johnny groaned. “It went straight to my cock”. 

“Oh” Audrey smirked. “I’ll remember that”. 

“Was it ok?” Johnny pushed her hair of her neck. 

“Yes it was incredible. It didn’t hurt I think I just tensed up because I thought it would”. 

“I missed you”. Johnny kissed along her jaw line. “I missed being inside you”. 

“I missed you too”.

“You’re so hot babe. I’ve been dying these past few weeks”. Johnny groaned. “You have no idea”. 

“I think I do”

“Yeah?” Johnny propped up on his elbow and smirked. 

“Let’s do it again before the baby wakes up”. Audrey’s hand traced circles on Johnny’s stomach feeling his muscles tense. “If you can keep up champ?”

Johnny laughed then startled audrey as he moved on top of her quickly. 

“Jesus Johnny!” Audrey screamed and covered her mouth. “That was scary quick!” 

“Well you challenged me baby. And you know that I never lose”. Johnny kissed her lips before she could reply.


	44. Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreese opens a new dojo and is rumored to be training Mike Barnes to enter the All Valley’s new open age division.
> 
> Audrey talks with Dutch and gets an insight into Kreese. Finally understanding why Johnny’s runner up trophy is broken.

“I need to ask you something?” Audrey was over visiting Maggie when Dutch arrived home carrying some shopping bags. She was sitting at their breakfast bar holding Ellie while Maggie was upstairs changing Lola. 

“Sure. What’s up?” Dutch placed the bags on the counter then turned to study Audrey’s face. 

“Umm well I was cleaning out some stuff the other day and I noticed Laura had left a box of Johnny’s things”.

“Shit you found his porno stash?” Dutch looked amused. 

“No you idiot!” Audrey rolled her eyes then smirked. “But you still have yours right? Got some use out of them up until recently?” 

“Shhh! You want me to lose my balls?” Dutch laughed then paused. “Ok well if it’s not that shit then what?”

“Well I found a broken trophy in it. 1984 all valley?” Audrey paused. “It was a huge trophy just snapped in half”. 

“Oh right” Dutch lent up on the counter and sighed. “Bad memories”. 

“I mean I saw Johnny win the year before but obviously we moved in different crowds at school ... I heard he didn’t win that year but the trophy? I mean it was snapped like someone had broken it?” Audrey noticed Dutch avoid her gaze. “Dutch? Was Johnny angry about second place? Did he break it?”

“No he didn’t”. 

“What happened? I was going to fix it for him”. 

“Audrey I’m not sure if he’d want to see it. Kreese was a fucking psycho. He choked him in the parking lot and broke his trophy ok?” 

“Choked him?” Audrey could t believe what she was hearing. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“Because we lost. Because Johnny came second and second place means you lost”. Dutch breathed in deeply. “Johnny was his star pupil, the defending champion and second place meant he had dishonored him”. 

“That’s stupid!”

“Yep tell me about it”. 

“Did you guys stop him?”

“We tried. But he was fucking insane that night”. Dutch ran his fingers through his hair. “Remember Daniel from school?”

“Larusso?”

“Yeah well his teacher stepped in to deal with Kreese”. Dutch swallowed hard, reliving old memories. “Larusso beat Johnny with an illegal kick. But I guess looking back on it, none of us were rule players either”. 

“Oh right” Audrey felt sick to her stomach. 

“Larusso’s sensei gave me the broken trophy and I took it to his Johnny’s mum. Not sure if she just boxed it away or Johnny did”. 

“Ok thanks for telling me” Audrey paused. “Daniels Sensei is he still around?”

“Last I heard he owns some bonsai shop in town?” Dutch shrugged his shoulders. “Why?”

Audrey wondered if it was worth bringing up what was on her mind. 

“Audrey?” Dutch repeated. “What’s going on?”

“I think Kreese’s visit to the dojo was more than just visiting. Rumor has it that he’s opening a dojo here called Viper”. Audrey paused. “When I took Ellie in for her check up the receptionist told me. Her son is a black belt”. 

“No fucking way”. Dutch shook his head. “We have all the kids at cobra Kai. They want to train with johnny. Nobody would go to him”. 

“Well it just seems coincidental that he came here, he’s been seen around town looking at building spaces, and then you’ve got the whole issue about the all valley adding in an open division”. Audrey paused. “The receptionist said that he’s got a space and is opening soon. He’s got a student he’s training to enter the all valley. Mike Barnes?”

“Fucking hell”. Dutch sat down in the chair next to Audrey. Worry lines creasing his forehead. “Mike Barnes is in all those sports magazines. The bad boy of karate”. 

“Thought you guys were the bad boys?” Audrey nudged him. 

“He takes bad to a whole new level” Dutch paused. “Why haven’t you told Johnny?”

“I wanted to ask you about the trophy, I felt like it involved Kreese. I’m kind of in the dark about what really went down. Now that I understand I’m going to talk to him. I just need to break it gently”. 

“You know what this means?”

“Huh?”

“If he opens and enters Barnes in the open division ... well someone from Cobra Kai will have to enter too”. 

“No way are any of you entering”. Audrey shook her head. 

“We’d have to Audrey. Principle and all that shit. Plus it would look like we’re pussies if we didn’t”. Dutch sighed. “I’d back up Johnny but he’s the champ. He’s the one who’d square up against Barnes”. 

“No way. You guys are training others. You don’t have a sensei, this is ludicrous”. Audrey paused and then grabbed Dutch’s shoulder. “Unless maybe ... maybe there’s one person?”


	45. He returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Johnny’s past emerges. “You can’t fight fire with fire. All you get is a big flame”.

After much deliberation they decided that it would be best if both Dutch and Audrey spoke to Johnny. Audrey appreciated Dutch’s support and she felt at ease knowing that during those hard times with kreese, Dutch was close by Johnny’s side. Plus he was her friend too, and she needed the support. 

After they’d gone through the Viper Dojo and Kreese training Mike Barnes, Dutch bought up the hardest subject. 

“And then there’s the All Valley open age division”. 

“What’s that got to do with all this shit?” Johnny was trying hard to stay cool because Jayden was in the living room watching cartoons. 

“Kreese is entering Mike”. 

Johnny sat there as the reality of what that meant washed over him. He knew that a rival dojo needed to enter in every category. If he didn’t it would mean he could lose students and his reputation. 

“I’ll enter then”. Johnny’s eyes stayed fixated on the carpet. 

“Johnny I don’t think it’s that simple man”. Dutch paused. “I mean you’re training with the guys but not at the preparation level needed to take on Barnes. You can’t do this without a sensei”.

“Well my fucking sensei is WITH Barnes! What the hell do you want me to do?”

Audrey sat with Ellie in her arms watching what was going on. She wondered how ludicrous her idea was and whether Johnny would get mad at her. 

“I don’t want you to enter”. Audrey’s eyes met Johnny’s. 

“Babe you need to understand that ..”

“But I know you’re going to”. She cut him off with a small smile. “So I kind of did something ..”

“What? Did what?” Johnny looked at Dutch who was just as confused. 

“I got you a sensei”. 

“Babe what drugs are you on?” Johnny laughed. “There’s nobody here other than Kreese who could train at that level”. 

“Yes there is”

“Audrey what are you on about?”

Audrey glanced at the clock then smiled as she heard a car approaching. Right on time. 

“Audrey?” Johnny raised an eyebrow at his wife. 

Audrey simply got up and handed Ellie to Dutch. She figured Johnny might not be able to think straight soon enough. She went to the door and waited. 

“Babe? Are you going to explain what’s going on? Why are you just standing there?”

“This is why”. Audrey moved out of the way to welcome in someone from Johnny’s past. Mr Miyagi. 

“Hello Johnny San”. The old man nodded his greeting as Audrey placed a hand on his back to welcome him inside. “Been long time”. 

“What the hell?” Johnny looked between Dutch and Audrey shaking his head. “Audrey do you know who he is!”

“Yes I do”. Audrey closed the door and walked alongside Mr Miyagi to the living room. “This is the man who’s going to help you”. 

“No offense but .. “ Johnny stood up looking Mr Miyagi in the eye. “You have no clue about this. I’m trained differently from your style. Mine is combat and Kreese will be teaching Mike that way. I need someone who understands my style”. 

“Johnny San” mr Miyagi smiled. “Can’t fight fire with fire. Only make big flame. Need balance”. 

Dutch sat there, mouth open occasionally glancing at Audrey and wondering how the hell she’d managed to get him in the same room as Johnny. He still hadn’t forgotten the beating they’d received from him after the Halloween party where they’d cornered Daniel. 

“I don’t think so”. 

“My student win one time”. Mr miyagi paused. “You fire and he not. Remember?” 

“Thanks for the trip down memory lane. You want to talk to me about my busted nose too?”

“Johnny please”. Audrey interrupted. “Old ways won’t open new doors. Just stop and be open. You have your style but mr Miyagi has a lot of knowledge”. 

Johnny sat with his face in his hands wondering what the hell was going on. The last time he’d seen mer miyagi was when he saved him in the parking lot of the tournament a few years ago.

“Why?”

“Why?” Mr miyagi sat opposite Johnny. 

“Why do you want to train me?”

“Because wife ask me”. Mr Miyagi smiled. “You young to marry but show you grow into man Johnny San”. 

“Because my wife asked you? No there’s more to it than that. Be honest”. 

“you change. Bad teacher not bad student”. Mr miyagi paused. “You teach good karate yes?”

“I’m not like him” 

“You open dojo? Teaching good?”

“I’m not a bad person. I know the difference now between what we were taught and the right way”. 

“You know why miyagi here then”

“You think .. “ Johnny glanced at Dutch. “You can help?”

“Miyagi help. But better not alone. Need sparring partner”. 

Audrey nudged Dutch’s knee then watched his mouth drop open. 

“Me?” Dutch scratched his neck. “I mean you sure you’re that forgiving? I mean, we’ve had some run ins”. 

“Miyagi always forgive”. 

“Well ok”

“You name Dutch San?”

“Uh yeah” 

“So I train both”. Mr miyagi stood up. “I go now. Get ready for tomorrow.” Mr miyagi turned to Audrey and smiled. “Johnny San lucky to have you”. 

“Thank you Mr Miyagi”. Audrey smiled. “And I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon to help you set up your shop for the opening like I promised”. 

“Thank you”. Mr Miyagi nodded then turned to Dutch and Johnny. “You remember miyagi house? Come 6 am”. 

“6am?” Dutch rolled his eyes. “Man we both have kids and 6 am is too early trust me. I don’t get up until at least 8”. 

“6 am or Miyagi change mind”. 

“Johnny!” Dutch turned to him. “Tell him!”

“6 am it is”. Johnny looked Mr Miyagi in the eye before the old man bowed his head. Johnny did the same.


	46. Never too old for basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their training. 
> 
> Johnny enjoys a relaxing night with Audrey 
> 
> *smut*

“Lola was up twice last night. I’m wrecked man”. Dutch complained as they got out of Johnny’s car. “Are you not tired?”

“No I’m fine”. Johnny swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his water bottle. “Quit bitching so we can get on with it!”

“Bitching? I’m not bitching!” Dutch slammed the door and followed Johnny up Mr Miyagi’s driveway. “Jesus he’s still got all this junk?” Dutch looked at all the cars parked around. 

“Can you not talk for a bit? I swear you talk more than a woman”.

“Shut up”

Just then Mr Miyagi appeared. He smiled and gestured for them to follow him around the back. 

“Johnny San, Dutch San. Good morning”. Mr Miyagi smiled. “Feel good?”

“Fucking peachy” Dutch muttered. 

“Morning”. Johnny replied as he followed the old man. His mouth dropped open when he saw his back yard. It was a real Japanese garden and Johnny paused for a moment to take in just how beautiful it was. 

“You like?” 

“It’s amazing”. Johnny smiled. 

“We train here and inside”. Mr miyagi smiled. “Inside my dojo”. 

“I need coffee”. Dutch complained behind them. 

“Coffee no Dutch San. After train Miyagi make iced tea”. 

“Great. Just fucking great”.Dutch rolled his eyes. 

“Dutch San?”

“Yeah?”

“No use language here. Everytime you use Miyagi give push-ups on knuckles”. 

Johnny burst out laughing and slapped his friend on the back. 

“What? I’m not a child!”

“Then no act like child”. Mr Miyagi winked and then got talking with Johnny. He made him promise not to question his methods. “both have good karate but need miyagi basics ok?” 

“He does know that you’re a third degree black belt right?” Dutch smirked. “Hey Mr Miyagi you do know that we’re both black belts? Johnny is third Dan”. 

“What mean?” Mr Miyagi glanced between them. 

“It means i don’t need basics”. Dutch smirked and he pointed at Johnny. “And he defiantly doesn’t need basics”. 

“Ah I see”. Mr miyagi paused. “Basics for baby yes?”

“Exactly”. 

Johnny’s mouth dropped as Mr Miyagi swiftly kicked Dutch’s legs out from under him. He landed on his back with a thud. 

“What the fuck!” Dutch quickly got up, his face red.

“Learn two things Dutch San. 1, even master needs basic and 2, bad language mean 50 push-ups on knuckles”. 

“This is shit!” 

“You want miyagi make 100?” Mr miyagi gestured to the grass. “You do 50 and Miyagi show Johnny San dojo”. 

“Whatever”. Dutch got down on his knees and glared at Johnny. “You just wait man until we get sparring. I’m going to beat your ass for this”. 

“Beat my ass? You haven’t beaten my ass in years”. 

“Fuck off”. Dutch muttered as Johnny laughed. 

“Dutch San!!” Mr Miyagi peered out of his dojo. “Make 100!!”

“What the!?” Dutch’s mouth dropped open. “Jesus has he got super hearing or something?” 

“Now Dutch San!” 

“Ok ok!” Dutch started doing the push ups while muttering under his breath. Johnny followed me miyagi inside, deciding it was best to leave Dutch alone. 

Inside his dojo was incredible. It was traditional, old school. Johnny walked around looking at the photographs on the wall and various medals and plaques. In walls were also covered in Japanese scripture. Johnny paused and turned to mr miyagi. 

“What do these say?” 

“Rule number 1 Karate for defense only”. Mr miyagi paused. “Rule number 2 First learn rule number 1”. 

“I was never taught that”. 

“Yes you taught no mercy?” Mr miyagi patted Johnny’s back. “You taught wrong Johnny San”. 

“Yeah I get that”. 

“Johnny San you do a lot. Win many trophy yes?”

“Yes”

“Karate use to defend honor, defend life? Then mean something. Karate use just win plastic trophy no mean nothing”. Mr miyagi paused. “Karate used to make fight for girl? Mean nothing too”. 

Johnny nodded as his hands traced the Japanese writing. 

“I was stupid back then. Ali, you remember her? She wasn’t worth it. I mean, I thought I loved her but I know now it wasn’t love”. 

“You marry wife now. This love”. 

“I love Audrey yes”. 

“Have children young Johnny San. You have boy and girl?”

“Jayden and Ellie”. Johnny smiled.

“And this love too”. 

“Yes”. 

“You change Johnny San. Not boy anymore. Now you man”. Mr miyagi smiled. “You ready learn from miyagi?”

“Yeah”. Johnny turned to face him. “Think I’ve been waiting my whole life”. 

Just then the door burst open. Dutch was sweating and red faced. 

“Oh no you don’t” he pointed at Johnny. “You’re not learning a fucking thing without me”. 

“Dutch San?” 

“Yeah what?” Dutch stood hands on hips. 

“50 push-ups on knuckles”. 

.........

“You ok?” Audrey bought her lips to Johnny’s. It was just after 10 pm. She hadn’t seen him much since he was training with Mr Miyagi from 6 am till 10 am then came home for a rest and lunch then headed to the Dojo. It had been a long day and she was glad the kids were asleep and they were in bed.

“Yeah not sure about Dutch though. He must have done close to 250 push-ups”

“Why?”

“The old man doesn’t like swearing”. Johnny laughed. 

“Jesus what’s Dutch going to do? I mean every word is fuck this or fuck that”. 

“He’ll learn I guess”. 

“What about you? What did Mr Miyagi get you to do?”

“Paint his fence. Apparently we get to sand the floors tomorrow”. Johnny yawned. 

“What?” Audrey propped herself up on her elbow facing him. “What’s that got to do with karate?” 

“Well I think it’s to do with movement. I’m not questioning it as he said he’d explain later”. 

“I’m sure Dutch is complaining”. 

“You have no idea”. Johnny groaned. “If I didn’t need him to spar against I’d say I would have been better by myself”. 

Audrey smiled and traced the outline of his jaw. She could easily stare at him all day and she loved telling him that and watching his cheeks redden. 

“What?” Johnny glanced over at her. 

“Oh nothing I was just thinking how hot you are”. 

“Audrey!” Johnny groaned. The familiar blush forming on his cheeks. 

“What? I can’t help it if you look like that!” Audrey smirked. “And besides you KNOW you’re hot!” 

“Stop!” Johnny laughed as he tickled her side. 

“Admit it!” Audrey dodged his second attempt and quickly straddled him. Her hands tickled his stomach causing Johnny to hold his hands up in defeat. 

“You play dirty” Johnny laughed. He then cupped her face with both of his hands and bought her forward so his lips could capture hers. He was exhausted, yet he needed her. 

“I love you”. Audrey whispered in between kisses. She smiled when he said it back. His arousal was rubbing against her. She could tell this wasn’t the time for hot, passionate sex. This was a time for her to take control and to let him enjoy things. Normally they’d spend time touching each other prior, Johnny was so attentive to her needs. But she knew he was tired and she was already ready for him. She lent back and pulled his boxers down. Moving back she got up on her knees and pulled her underwear to the side and guided him into her body. 

“Babe wait .. “ Johnny grabbed her hips. “Let me touch you first”. 

“Johnny just lay back ok? I’m ready. I want you”. Audrey took a moment to get used to his size, feeling herself stretch around him. “I want to do this”. 

“Jesus Audrey”. Johnny laid his head back and closed his eyes. “You’re so wet baby. Tell me you’re enjoying this”. 

“Johnny I’ve wanted you since you came home”. Audrey smiled as she rocked back and forth slowly, his hands holding her hips and bunching up her nightie at her waist. 

“You feel so good baby”. Johnny lent up slightly to watch where they were joined. “Fuck babe you know how to look after me. Best part of my day”. 

“Yeah?” Audrey felt herself getting wetter as she got up on her knees more and pushed herself up and down. 

“Fuck me babe”. Johnny helped guide her hips. “Just like that”. Johnny watched her face as his thumb rubbed across her lips. He smirked as she opened her mouth and sucked on it. “Oh fuck babe you’re so hot like this”. 

Audrey moaned as Johnny’s thumb left her mouth to circle her clit. That’s when she lost it and saw stars. She put her hands on johnnys chest and threw her head back as her body trembled. When she came down from her high she was vaguely aware that her body was still moving. She knew Johnny was close. His hands gripped her hips as he moved her back and forth on his cock. 

“Fuck baby I’m cumming”. 

Audrey moaned as she felt him explode inside her. He called her name. He had one hand firm on her hip, the other had made its way up underneath her nightie and was holding her breast. 

“Jesus baby. That was so good”. Johnny pulled her towards him to kiss her lips. “Fucking hell you just took me without much foreplay”. 

“Johnny I wanted you all day”. Audrey smiled. “The moment you came home and took off your t shirt I was a mess”. 

“Babe talk to me next time. I don’t care how tired I am, I want to satisfy you”. 

“You do”. Audrey kissed his lips as she moved back, watching as he slipped out of her body. She immediately rolled off him and snuggled onto his chest, her hand touching his muscular stomach. “Sorry we’re going to need a shower. I’ve left a mess on you”.

“I know” Johnny laughed. “Guess it’s only fair because it’s usually me leaving a mess on you”. Johnny paused and then motioned to her chest. “Think you need to change that”. 

“Johnny!” Audrey groaned and realized he’d squeezed a bit too hard, she’d leaked all over her nightie. “Ellie’s not going to be happy with you”. 

“There’s plenty on reserve” Johnny laughed. “Sorry I grabbed you when I came”.

“Shower?” Audrey winked. “No funny business. I have to get up in a few hours to feed your daughter”. 

“Me? Funny business?” Johnny laughed as he followed her to the bathroom. He couldn’t resist slapping her ass firmly before he closed the door. Within seconds he had her under the shower spray, her back pinned to the tiles while he moved inside her. Sure .. no funny business!


	47. A break before the All Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny/Audrey, Dutch/Maggie enjoy a night out before running into Mike Barnes. 
> 
> *smut warning*

It had been a busy few weeks and Mr Miyagi had given Johnny and Dutch the entire weekend off to spend with their families, after all it had been 4 months of solid training and the tournament was 2 weeks away now. It was Sunday evening and the couples were spending their very first child free night together. Dutch’s parents were babysitting Lola, while Audrey’s mum was having the two kids sleep over. Since it was her first time, she’d asked Laura to spend the night too so both grandmothers could help out. 

“You think they’ll be ok?” Audrey turned to Johnny while he was driving. He looked incredible in his black jeans and white long sleeved shirt, rolled up to the elbows. His physique had become even more muscular since he had started training with Mr Miyagi (if that was all possible). Audrey had been eyeing off his arms in that shirt since they left home. 

“Two grandmas? Yes they’ll be fine Babe. Did you send enough bottles for Ellie?” 

“I was expressing all day. I honestly felt like a cow”. 

“Sorry baby”. Johnny burst out laughing before Audrey hit his arm. 

“Hey mister I did it for YOUR baby remember?” 

“Yeah yeah I know”. Johnny lent across to kiss her neck while he was stopped at a red light. “You’re gorgeous when you’re mad you know that? What time are we meeting those two for dinner?”

“In 20 minutes why?”

“Can I park somewhere?” Johnny smirked as he looked at her legs in the black mini dress she was wearing. “You could easily pull that up and ride me”. 

“Johnny!!” Audrey rolled her eyes. “You have a one track mind! Well, two I guess?”

“Two?”

“Karate and sex?”

“Whatever” Johnny laughed. It felt good to unwind and just be their own age for awhile. “but later tonight ok? Jesus I haven’t had you all week you know that?”

“4 days Johnny not all week plus you’ve been so tired lately”.

“We’ll practically all week and yeah I know. Sorry baby”. 

“It’s ok”. Audrey smirked. “But the answer is yes”. 

“Yes?”

“Yes I’ll ride you tonight”. Audrey watched his mouth drop open in surprise. She quickly tapped on his arm and pointed to the restaurant in front. “Wake up Romeo. That’s where we’re meeting”. 

“What?” Johnny swerved into a carpark, slightly flustered. “Oh yeah”. 

Inside they met up with Dutch and Maggie. Dutch wore stonewash jeans and a fitted black t shirt and Maggie had a floral print dress on. 

“Do you think Lolly will be ok?” Maggie grabbed Audrey’s arm the second they met. “I mean, am I being a typical mum?”

“Audrey said the exact thing to me in the car”. Johnny rolled his eyes. “Maybe we need a rule - 1st hour no talk about babies ok?” 

“Amen to that. I just want to have a nice evening with my mrs and friends then get wasted”. Dutch laughed. 

“You’re not getting wasted!!!” Maggie slapped him on the arm as they sat at their table. 

“Oh my god they have Rissotto!” Audrey pointed it out on the menu to Johnny. “I want that!”

“Order anything babe. I’m going to get the t bone steak i think”. 

“Yep me too”. Dutch closed his menu and looked at Maggie. “How bout you good looking?”

“I’m going to go with the seafood fettuccini”. Maggie smiled. 

The night wore on and the two couples enjoyed themselves - great food and lots of laughs. It seemed like ages since they had the chance to unwind. 

“And then Dutch takes one look at the shitty nappy and pukes everywhere! I mean I had to grab Lola before he literally vomited on her!!” Maggie laughed as Dutch rolled his eyes. 

“Man you serious? Shit does nothing for me”. Johnny laughed. “I get a bit weird with Ellie’s projectile vomits though”.

“Men” Audrey shook her head. “You seriously complain about these things? We had to push a baby out!” 

“Yeah and guess what? The doctor told me that Lola had such a big head for a new born. I had to tell them to look at her father!” Maggie interrupted. “I mean he seriously has a big head!”

“That’s not the only big thing I have!” Dutch smirked. 

“Ewww Dutch I don’t need that visual!!” Audrey laughed. 

The table continued on with conversation and drinks before it started to get really late. Johnny paid the bill and promised Dutch he could get it next time. The four of them headed to the carpark. There were a lot of people coming out of a nearby movie theatre and Johnny accidentally bumped into someone as they walked past. 

“Hey sorry”. 

“Watch it man!” 

The group stopped to see Mike Barnes standing in front of them, his arm wrapped around a leggy blonde. His face lit up into a smug smile when he saw who they were. 

“Keep walking”. Audrey pulled on Johnny’s hand but stopped when she heard Mikes laughter. 

“You guys going to listen to your women?” Mike smirked. “Bunch of pussies”. 

“What the hell!” Maggie yelled as she flipped him off. 

“Fuck you”. Johnny glared at him. “We’ll see who’s a pussy at the all valley. I’ll beat your ass and send you home crying to kreese”. 

“Is that a challenge?” Mike sneered. 

“That’s a promise”. Dutch stepped forward, pulling Maggie behind him. “Bad boy of karate? Yeah right”. 

“Well it will be good to see what your little Jap teacher has taught you huh? You think that guy is better than Kreese? We’ll see boys”. Mike laughed in their faces but abruptly stopped when Johnny grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him roughly towards his face. 

“Insult him again and it’s game on man”. 

“Yeah?” Mike tried to pull back but Johnny held him firmly. 

“Ask Kreese how he got those scars on his fists”. 

“What scars?”

“Ask him!” Johnny pushed mike roughly back, causing him to stumble into his date. She looked visibly annoyed as she fell back into a wall behind her, but more annoyed that Mike didn’t bother to check on her. 

“The all valley awaits”. Mike laughed and grabbed the girls hand, she abruptly pulled it away and stormed off. Mike yelled after her. “Stupid bitch! You were a shit fuck anyway”. 

“Hey watch your mouth”. Audrey yelled at him. “You don’t speak to any woman that way”. 

“Are you serious?” Mike laughed. “Wow Johnny that wife of yours has a temper, bet she’s wild in bed right? You want a real man sweetheart?” Mike gestured at his crutch and laughed at Audrey. 

Before Mike could react, Johnny’s foot connected with his face sending him backwards into a group of people. 

“Fuck your man! You knocked my tooth out!” Mike held his face, blood gushing from his nose and mouth. “You’re going to pay for that!”

“Don’t ever talk about my family, my friends or my sensei again”. Johnny glared at him. “Let that be your reminder”. 

“See you at the All Valley fucker”. Dutch grabbed Johnny before he could do anything else and started walking. “Let’s go”.

“Yeah see you losers! Fucking dickheads!” Mike yelled after them. “You guys are dead at the tournament! Hear me? DEAD!”’

“Keep walking”. Dutch grabbed Maggie’s arm and gestured at Johnny. “Don’t respond. Let’s save it for the tournament”. 

“Is that YOU talking?” Maggie rolled her eyes. “Where is my crazy husband?” 

Once they reached their cars Johnny lent up against his car door and put his face in his hands. 

“I hate that guy”. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “Kreese would be loving training him. He’s just as fucked up as he is”. 

“I wish we could have taken him just now”. Dutch sighed. “I kept hearing the old man though. Karate for defense”. Dutch smiled as he imitated mr Miyagi. 

“True” Johnny agreed. “Better we walked away. I don’t want to be like him”. 

“Nice kick though Johnny”. Maggie laughed suddenly. “You got his front tooth you know. See how many ladies he pulls now”. 

They all stood around talking for awhile before they decided to call it a night. The boys shook hands and agreed to meet at the Miyagi dojo at 10 am (a late start due to their late night) and the girls hugged each other. 

Once in the car,Johnny turned to Audrey while his hand rubbed her knee. 

“Dont ever engage that guy again ok babe?”

“I know but he spoke about that girl like she was garbage!”

“He’s a dick ok? But he’s also not all there. I never want you to get hurt”. 

“Ok Johnny”. Audrey knew she needed to let this go. Johnny was right, mike was an idiot and she knew that provoking him wasn’t the best idea. 

“So?” Johnny slid his hand up further. “Where should I park?”

“Are you serious?” Audrey laughed. “You want to have sex in the car?” 

“Yeah!”

“We have a kid free house you know”. 

“But isn’t the first option fun?” 

“Guess so. I’m just scared we’ll get caught!!!”

“Baby that’s the best part. Doing something naughty!”. 

Johnny parked the car at a deserted area of the beach. He smirked as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Audrey rolled her eyes as she slid her lace underwear off and lent over the seat to take him in her mouth. She knew by Johnny’s gasp that he wasn’t expecting it, yet he was rock hard. 

“Oh fuck babe” Johnny pulled her hair back and watched her. She used her hand to pump the base while her mouth engulfed him. She groaned when he started pushing her head down gently, setting up a pace. Suddenly he pulled her off him, his lips capturing hers. “I’m not cumming that way”. 

Audrey moaned as his hand pushed between her legs. His finger stroke across her slit, circling her clit before plunging inside. 

“Fuck you’re wet”. Johnny groaned when Audrey started moving her hips in time with his finger. “Oh shit baby look at you. You want my cock don’t you?”

“Yes”. 

“Then come get it” Johnny helped her maneuver into his lap as he pushed the seat back. He guided his cock to her entrance and groaned as she started to sink down on him. He was so turned on at this moment. 

“Fuck baby take me all the way in” Johnny watched as Audrey held onto her bunched up dress with one hand, the other placed on his chest and she sank all the way to his base. He was buried inside her, his blonde patch of pubic hair resting on her clit. “Good girl”. 

Johnny watched as she rocked herself on him. The car was silent except for their heavy breathing. 

“Talk to me”. Audrey closed her eyes knowing that Johnny was probably smiling smugly. 

“What do you want babe?”

“Your dirty mouth”. 

“FuckIng hell”. Johnny groaned into her neck. He knew that dirty talk affected Audrey yet she was always shy to ask for it. 

“Such a good girl, riding me so well. You like my cock inside your tight pussy baby?” Johnny smacked her ass and felt a gush of wetness trickle down her leg. “Fuck I love you. And I love fucking you”. 

“Johnny please”. Audrey chewed on her bottom lip. She had no clue what she was begging for and that was the frustrating part. Johnny just turned her into a whimpering mess every time they had sex.

Johnny grabbed her hips with both of his hands, holding her still while he pushed up into her quickly. He knew she had limited head room to ride him how she liked so he took over. 

“Oh my god yes”. Audrey lent her head on his shoulder, glad that he took over. Her legs were trembling and she was close, hanging on the edge when Johnny whispered into her ear. 

“Cum for me sweetheart. I need to feel you”.

His words tipped her over the edge and she felt herself shatter into a million pieces as she called out his name. Her body spasmed around his cock, driving his own release. She held onto him as she felt his warm release coat her walls. 

Audrey lay against his chest. Her heavy breathing matched Johnny’s. His hands wrapped around her holding her close while he was softening inside her. Audrey’s legs felt like jelly and she wished for a minute that she’d pre planned this - knowing that she had to get off him and travel home with a sticky mess between her legs. 

“I can’t move”. Audrey groaned. 

“How are we going to get home if you don’t?” Johnny laughed. 

“I am going to get it all over my dress!” 

“Lean back”. Johnny unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on her seat. “Sit on it. Besides, I have zip up my messy cock”. 

“We didn’t think it through” Audrey climbed off him, laughing when she almost kneed Johnny in the face. 

She’d just sat down and Johnny had zipped up his jeans when they heard a knock on their window. Audrey screamed and noticed Johnny jump too. Then she heard laughter, unmistakable laughter. 

“Dutch?” Johnny put the window down. 

“Busted!!!” Dutch was doubled over laughing. “We were parked round the other side of the beach doing the same thing. Couldn’t believe when we pulled up and saw your car rocking!”, 

“What the fuck man!” Johnny groaned. “Piss off and I don’t need to know that you two were having sex!”

“Nightie night lovers!!” 

Audrey covered her face as she heard Dutch laughing as he walked back to his car. They then heard Maggie screaming at him. 

“I’m mortified!” Audrey glanced at Johnny. 

“He’s such a dick”.

“But he knew we were .. you know!”

“So what? They were fucking!” 

“Johnny!!! It’s not the point!!” Audrey wanted to be mad but the whole situation was ludicrous. She looked at Johnny and they both burst out laughing. “What the hell is wrong with us?”

“Our first night off and we let loose?”

“I wasn’t drinking so I should have been thinking straight but CLEARLY you are a bad influence!” 

“ME?” Johnny laughed. “Baby you practically jumped me!” 

“I did not!!”

“You wanted it dont deny it!” Johnny laughed when she rolled her eyes. 

“I hope our kids never do shit like this”. 

“Well Ellie won’t. She’s never dating”. Johnny started to drive off only to be snacked on the arm. “What!”

“So it’s ok for your son to do .. THAT but not Ellie?” 

“Nope. No way. She wants a guy then she needs to get married”. 

“Johnny! Look at us? My first time was with you and I got pregnant!” Audrey rolled her eyes. 

“That’s different!” 

“How the bloody hell is that different?”

“It just is. I don’t fucking know but I don’t want to think of any guy laying a hand on her. Maybe it’s just a daughter thing?” 

“I love you but you’re a lunatic. Our kids are going to do all of this and you won’t be able to stop them”. Audrey laughed. “Well .. you’re king karate so who knows? Most boys would be scared of you”.

“They better be”. Johnny grinned.


	48. The night before the All Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the All Valley sees Johnny reflecting on his life. 
> 
> Someone from his past visits and helps him with closure.

“Johnny San go home. Family wait for you”. Mr Miyagi watched as Johnny sat on the floor of his dojo. It was the day before the tournament and Dutch had already gone home. Johnny seemed distracted. 

“Yeah”. Johnny shook his head as if he was deep in thought. “Yeah sorry I’m going to head off. Thanks for training and I’ll see you tomorrow morning”.

“Wait”. Mr Miyagi touched Johnny’s shoulder. “Come inside sit. Talk yes?”

“I’m fine”. Johnny smiled. “Just thinking about a lot you know? Well maybe it’s that or broken sleep. Ellie’s teething ..”. 

“Come Johnny San”. Mr Miyagi motioned for him to follow as he walked inside the house. He pointed to a small table on the floor with pillows. “Wait Miyagi get tea”. 

Johnny sat down on his knees. He was feeling a mixture of emotions. He watched Mr Miyagi return with two glasses of iced tea. He thanked him and waited for him to sit. 

“So Johnny San, tell me what on mind?”

“It’s been a few years you know? Since I’ve competed”. Johnny fidgeted with the black head bandage was wearing. 

“So?”

“So I’m just thinking about it a lot”.

“You swim?”

“Swim? Yeah why?”

“Everyday?”

“No well ..” Johnny paused. “Guess not for a few months. Just haven’t had time”.

“You still remember yes?” Mr Miyagi smiled. “Can’t forget tournament Johnny San”. 

“Yeah but it’s different and just you know seeing HIM”. 

“Ah old teacher?” 

“Yeah”. 

“Don’t worry Johnny San. He not your problem now”. Mr miyagi laughed. “If he do bad I grab nose again yes?”

“Haha”. Johnny rolled his eyes. “You know mike Barnes is just as crazy as him right?”

“Bad boy karate?” 

“Yes”.

“I see magazine”. Mr miyagi shook his head. “Stupid boy”.

“Yeah”. Johnny sighed. “I guess just going back has made me remember a lot of things. How I was, how I am now. I felt like a champion last time I walked in there, now I’m not”. 

“Ah Miyagi understand now. Tell me Johnny San why you compete?”

“Now? Well because I can’t let kreese win and take over the valley .. he’ll teach the wrong way to the next generation. I don’t want that. I’ve worked hard to change Cobra Kai”. 

“Good answer”. Mr Miyagi nodded. “So tomorrow you not compete for self. You compete for all, everyone who want learn right way”. 

Johnny glanced at Mr Miyagi and nodded. He was right. 

“You fight with good inside and you always be champion”. 

“Thanks and yeah you’re right”. 

“Johnny San? Miyagi ask one favour?”

“Sure”

“No classes today yes?”

“That’s right”

“Come Miyagi place this afternoon? Not training for surprise? Bring wife, children too”. 

“Surprise? What surprise?”

“No tell you just come? 2 o’clock?”

“Ok?” Johnny was confused. He glanced at his watch. It was 9 am. He’d been up early. 

“Go home. Rest and I see later yes?” 

“Sure ok”. Johnny got up and automatically bowed. It had come natural now. 

“And bring wife and children yes?”

“Ok Mr Miyagi. See you later”. 

Johnny grabbed his bag and let himself out through the Japanese garden. 

......

“Johnny are you sure he meant the kids as well? I mean he’s got a very cute little house and Jayden’s full on and Ellie’s teething ..”

“We won’t be long baby. He said to bring them”. Johnny glanced at his kids in the backseat. 

“Well I’m checking because he asked Dutch and Mags”. Audrey paused. “And Lola. I just don’t want him to get stressed out with three babies!” 

“He asked them?” Johnny laughed. “I thought he just wanted to talk to me before tomorrow. Maybe it’s got nothing to do with the tournament?” Johnny pulled up and noticed an unfamiliar yellow car. He saw Dutch’s car in the drive. 

“Who’s that car belong to?” Audrey picked up Ellie while Johnny carried Jayden and Audrey’s bag. 

“No clue”. 

When they knocked on the door they were greeted by Mr Miyagi who smiled and welcomed them in. 

“Ah good time Johnny San. Dutch San just arrive”. Mr Miyagi smiled at the kids. “Can Miyagi hold?”

“Might be easier with Ellie”. Audrey passed him the sleeping baby. “Jay will just want to get down”. 

“Ah yes” Mr Miyagi smiled at the baby in his arms. “look same Johnny San”. 

“I know”. Audrey rolled her eyes. “They both take after blondie”. 

As they walked inside they paused, noticing the very tense expressions on Dutch and Maggie’s faces. Before Johnny could react, he turned to his right and saw Daniel Larusso standing there with a drink in his hand, looking just as shocked as he was. 

“Larusso?” 

“Same reaction I had”. Dutch interrupted. 

Audrey could feel the tension in the room. She remembered Daniel had beaten Johnny at the last All Valley. 

“Daniel San visit overnight”. Mr Miyagi spoke. “Think good time meet yes? Let past be past”. 

“You seriously training them?” Daniel looked visibly upset. “Can I talk with you? You’ve lost your mind! You remember what they did to me?”

“Miyagi remember Daniel San. People change. Must not hold hate”. 

“Tell that to them!” 

“Miyagi go sort out something. Back soon” mr miyagi walked off leaving them all alone. 

“Uh hello I’m Audrey”. Audrey stepped forward to shake Daniel’s hand. “Way too much testosterone in this room for my liking. I’m Johnny’s wife. I saw you around school”. 

“Oh hi. Were you in Crammers English class? I think I remember you”. Daniel shook her hand. 

“Yeah I was. Good memory”

“Wife? You guys are married with kids?” Daniel looked between Dutch and Johnny when neither answered Audrey continued. 

“Yeah. Jayden and Ellie”. 

“I’m Maggie, Dutch’s boss”. Maggie laughed at Dutch’s expression and shook Daniels hand. “Our girl is Lola”. Maggie gestured to the baby that Dutch was holding. 

“Wow. Just didn’t picture you guys married”. 

“How did you picture it Larusso?” Johnny interrupted. 

“We’ll defiantly not that, I mean you .. no offense Audrey but Johnny here was a real player”. 

“Well people change”. Audrey smiled. “Guess your not a girlfriend stealer anymore?”

Daniel spat out his drink and everyone laughed. Johnny looked at Audrey in shock but she just smirked.

“I didn’t STEAL anyone’s girlfriend! Johnny and Ali had broken up”. 

“Well not everything’s as it looks right?” Audrey winked at him before turning to Maggie. “Let go see this garden and take the three babies outside?”. Maggie nodded and followed Audrey. 

“So no girl Larusso? Dutch felt the need to ask since they were standing there in uncomfortable silence. 

“Uh no. I mean I was with one girl after ..” Daniel gestured to Johnny. “But it was long distance and yeah”. 

“Right”

Just then Mr Miyagi returned and asked them all to sit. 

“Daniel San, tournament tomorrow. Dutch San and Johnny San compete”. 

“Oh right the All Valley”. Daniel stopped. “Wait that’s under 18”. 

“New rule”. Mr Miyagi explained. “Open age”. 

“I don’t get it. Why do you guys want to enter?”

“I own Cobra Kai”. Johnny held his hand up. “No wait, it’s not what you think. MY cobra Kai. Not Kreese’s methods”. 

“Still badass though”. Dutch added. “Just not .. well psycho?”

“Right”. Daniel glanced between them. “Why enter though? If you own the dojo why do you need Mr Miyagi?”

“Kreese is back. He opened Viper dojo in town. He’s recruited Mike Barnes”. Johnny paused. “He’s determined to shut me down and bring back his methods”. 

“Right and If Mike wins, kids will go there”. Daniel was starting to get it. “So you have to enter”. 

“Yes but Johnny and I are training kids but that’s different from competitive training”. Dutch added. 

“Do you needed a Sensei?” Daniel glanced at Mr Miyagi who nodded. 

“Exactly”. Johnny looked at Dutch. “Mike is crazy and with Kreese well you can only imagine”. 

“Someone has to stop them”. Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. “You guys are strong fighters but yeah what I’ve read about Barnes, he plays dirty”. 

“Look Larusso, I’ve made a lot of mistakes”. Johnny paused. “I guess now that you’re here I should apologize. Senior year was a crazy time for me. I don’t want to make excuses though”. 

“Johnny San, take big heart to apologize”. Mr miyagi nodded. 

“Look it’s in the past”. Daniel sighed. “I was no angel either. I know I pushed your buttons when I should have just walked away. That stuff with Ali .. I could have handled differently”. 

“I think we’ve all grown up since then”.Dutch glanced at Johnny. “I was a dickhead to you. I still think back to the tournament and how I harassed you in the change rooms. Yeah not my proudest moment”. 

“Well you guys were my worst nightmare back then. Man I was scared of you. Just the way you acted, when you walked into a room”. Daniel paused. “You’ve got that intimidation factor, even now. Use it tomorrow”. 

“You giving us advice Larusso?” Johnny smirked. 

“Well?” Daniel paused. “Uh while we’re clearing out the past ... that crane kick. While it’s technically ok I think well, over the years it hasn’t sat well with me. I don’t necessarily think I won fair”. 

“No shit” Dutch stopped when Mr miyagi gave him a disapproving look. 

“Guess it’s the past”

“Nah man I should tell you that I was lucky” Daniel glanced at mr Miyagi. “You were always the better fighter”. 

“I wouldn’t say that”. 

“Johnny”. Daniel rolled his eyes. “Ask mr miyagi”. 

“No that’s not fair to put him in that position”. 

“No ask him” Dutch smirked. 

“Miyagi tell you truth. All have heart and talent”. Mr miyagi smiled. “Daniel San ask me this long time ago and I answer. Never lie”.

“And?” Johnny studied the old mans face. 

“Daniel San lucky that day. Still have lots to learn. Johnny San you experienced fighter. Just unlucky. Miyagi tell you truth so you know for tomorrow”. 

Silence .. Johnny took it all in. Mr miyagi was admitting Daniel had a lucky shot? All these years he’d questioned it. Should he have won all those years ago? 

“What the fuck about me?” Dutch through his hands up. 

“Dutch San you have strong arms now yes?” Mr miyagi laughed. “You look opponent in eye and they see fear. You strong and this make good match tomorrow”. 

“Well thanks”. Dutch rolled his eyes. “You better hope you don’t square off with me Johnny boy”, 

“Man I’ve been kicking your feet out from under you since you were seven”. Johnny laughed. 

“Ok ok” me miyagi stood up. “Come outside, Miyagi make something for eat”. 

Mr Miyagi had some traditional Japanese food along with western food for them to enjoy in the garden. It was an interesting gathering. Old rivals and enemies suddenly talking again. Johnny felt like it was a necessary part of moving forward and although it was defiantly uncomfortable at first, it was part of life. 

“Mr Miyagi here I’ll take her” Johnny watched as his sensei shook his head. He seemed to be enjoying holding Ellie. She was behaving quite well and Johnny found it amusing that she kept touching his beard and eyeing off Daniel who was sitting to his right. 

“No Johnny San you leave her”. Mr miyagi smiled at Jayden who was sitting on Audrey’s lap. “Boy do karate one day?”

“I hope so”. Johnny smiled. “Only if he wants to. He likes the dojo so we’ll see”. 

“Take after you?”

“I want them both to do what makes them happy”. 

“Ah good answer”. 

“Your kids look like you”. Daniel interrupted. “I mean, Dutch your girl is a mix of you but those two .. they’re all Johnny”. 

“I know two points for blondie right?” Audrey laughed and snapped her fingers. 

“Hey I can’t help it”. Johnny smirked. 

“Ali still around?” Daniel said in between bites of his food. “I mean just curious”. 

“Ali?” Maggie groaned. “There’s a name we’d all like to forget”.

“Why? Just with our history?” Daniel looked confused. 

“Long story man. She just kind of manipulated a lot of people and well .. “ Johnny shifted uncomfortably. 

“She caused a lot of problems for Johnny and I”. Audrey paused. “We missed out on a lot of time because of her”. 

“Right ok, sorry to bring that up”. Daniel looked at Johnny. “Seems like I’ve been out of the loop”

“Nah it’s ok you didn’t know” Audrey smiled. “Best remember her from when you last saw her. I think she’s changed since then”. 

“Oh well my last memories are pretty bad but yeah ok”. Daniel paused. “She started seeing a football player behind my back then we got into an argument and she crashed my car”. 

“Didn’t know that”. Johnny glanced at Audrey. 

“Yeah well ancient history right?”

“Exactly”. 

A few hours later and the two youngest started getting fussy so they decided to call it a day. Everyone took time to thank mr miyagi. Audrey hugged him tight, smiling to herself as he passed Ellie to her. He’d been holding her for a long time. 

“Thank you Mr Miyagi. This was good for Johnny”. 

“Good for heart”. Mr miyagi nodded. “If heart, mind good then Karate good”. 

When it was time to leave Audrey noticed that Daniel had walked over to their car. He watched with amusement as Johnny bucked the two kids into their seats. 

“Wow man you’ve not turned out like I imagined”. Daniel smiled. “I mean that in a good way”. 

“Guess I’ll take it. You’re flying home tomorrow?” 

“Yeah this was just a stopover. Would have liked to have stayed longer to come watch the tournament you know?” Daniel paused. “Give you some support”. 

“Could of made you wear a cobra Kai shirt”. Johnny smirked. 

“Yeah that would have been weird hey? But I guess the crowd will be confused seeing Mr Miyagi representing Cobra Kai”

“Maybe. Don’t think they’ll give a shit though. A fights a fight right?”

“True”. Daniel paused. “Ok I’m going to head back inside. Uh good luck for tomorrow Johnny. Just .. be the best you can be ok? Don’t let him inside your head yeah?”

“Thanks Larusso”. 

“You’ve always been the best Johnny. Always”. Daniel smiled then walked inside. Leaving Johnny standing there taking it all in.


	49. Johnny Lawrence vs Mike Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grudge match takes place in this chapter. 
> 
> Almost at the end now!

Audrey watched as Maggie paced up and down, eyes glued to the change room as they waited for the boys and Mr Miyagi to register. 

“I’m scared Auds”. Maggie stopped to look at her. “On the way here we saw Mike in the parking lot. I made Dutch wait because I knew he’d start something. Mike and Kreese were laughing like they had this in the bag”. 

“Fuck them”. Audrey was nervous as hell. Her eyes landed on Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy who walked through the doors and headed over to greet the girls with hugs. They looked amazing in black Cobra Kai t shirts. 

“They ok this morning?” Bobby asked. 

“Dutch is kind of crazy. Well crazier than usual. No way I was letting him drive”. Maggie rolled her eyes. “We argued all the way here. He was like Maggie slow down, Maggie drive faster ..”.

“Typical Dutch?” Bobby laughed. 

“Johnny’s good. I think he just wanted to get here you know?” Audrey shrugged. 

“We have a surprise for them”. Jimmy smiled. “It was Bobby’s idea but I think it might help”. 

“What?” Audrey looked between the three of them. 

“You’ll see inside”. Tommy winked. “Oh hey they’re coming!”

Audrey turned to see Mr Miyagi dressed in a black suit with white collared shirt, looking very smart, walking with the two Cobra Kai’s on either side of him. Audrey knew her mouth was probably open. They looked so intimidating. Dutch’s bleached hair had grown out slightly longer and he’d obviously used some gel in it because it was pushed up at the sides to resemble a Mohawk. Johnny hadn’t bothered to tie up the front of his g yet. He carried his black belt in his hand while his g hung open revealing his muscular chest and stomach. His black headband was tied around his head. Their expressions were serious. 

“Holy fuck they look good”. Maggie interrupted as the group walked over to greet them. 

Audrey hugged Mr Miyagi and the group mingled for a bit. Audrey wrapped her arms around Johnny’s waist, her hands touching his bare skin and slipping under his g. 

“You got this champ ok? I love you. Your kids love you remember that?” Audrey smiled when he smiled. 

“Thanks baby. Love you too. See you on the other side”. 

Audrey gave Dutch a hug and told him to just do what he did best. He politely told her he’d destroy Barnes if he made it to the end. Typical Dutch, always overconfident. Audrey smirked as Mr Miyagi told him to stop “bouncing around” and “cracking his neck”. Old habits die hard. 

Audrey watched them walk over to register. She knew by the reaction on the officials face that he knew Johnny. He paused to shake his hand. Audrey felt so proud of him already.

“Ok ladies let’s go find a seat”. Bobby motioned forwards the entrance. “Get this show on the road?”

Audrey took off her jacket when she noticed Maggie had removed hers. The both wore Cobra Kai t shirts although Maggie had insisted on cutting off their hems so the girls showed off a bit of midriff. Audrey noticed that Maggie’s was way shorter than hers. 

“Are you trying to distract Dutch?” Audrey laughed as they made their way through the entrance. 

“No! This was all in the name of fashion!” 

Audrey listened to Maggie talk as they waited to show their visitor pass that hung around their necks. She stopped abruptly when she took in the crowd. 

“Like it? At least you can’t miss which side we’re on?” Tommy laughed as he pointed to the huge crowd of black cobra Kai shirts. 

“Guys what the?” Audrey’s mouth dropped open. 

“We called everyone from high school, basically everyone in the valley”. Bobby laughed. “All the kids from Cobra Kai are here and their families”. Bobby smiled. “What do you think?”

“I think, I mean it’s just ..”. Audrey looked around more than half of the stadium were cobra Kai supporters. They were holding banners with Dutch and Johnny’s name on them. “Guys thank you!” 

“Thought you’d like it”. Jimmy smiled. “It’s nice to feel supported”.

“So fucking cool guys!” Maggie smiled. “But it’s going to go straight to Dutch’s head you know that?” 

Audrey waved to her mum, Laura and Kelly. They had Jayden and Ellie with them. Lola was home with Dutch’s parents as she hated loud noises. Audrey hoped Johnny would like their little cobra Kai T shirts. The snake emblem was on the back but the front had writing that read “Johnny Lawrence is my Daddy” on it. 

The group got seated and Jayden moved on Audrey’s lap. She hugged him close and stood up to kiss Ellie’s cheek. She was sitting on Laura’s lap engrossed in her bracelet. 

“You’ve come to watch Daddy haven’t you?” Audrey kissed Jayden’s forhead. “Daddy will be on soon ok? We have to watch to try to find him”. 

“Auds there they are”. Maggie pointed to an area. The whole stadium was set up in sections. Audrey remembered that they all fought rounds to determine who would go through to the finals. “Johnny is standing back so I think that’s Dutch’s match?”

“Yeah looks like it”.

Dutch spent a moment talking to Mr Miyagi before making his way into the mat. He was versing a very tall, athletic looking competitor. Dutch cracked his neck and smirked at his rival before bowing to the referee. 

The crowd were chanting Cobra Kai and Audrey had no clue whether it was that energy but the next few seconds seemed like they happened in fast motion. After a flurry of kicks, Dutch had the guy flat on his back. The referee indicated he’d won the point but Audrey knew it was the best of three. She shouldn’t have worried though because before she knew it Maggie was screaming in her ear and Dutch was high fiving Johnny. He’d won the round. 

Audrey watched as Mr Miyagi indicted to another area. The two boys followed him and Audrey watched as Dutch stepped back. Johnny spoke to Mr Miyagi who patted Johnny’s shoulder before he stepped forward to the referee. His opponent was a strong stocky build, about a head shorter than Johnny though. Audrey heard the crowd cheering for Johnny but there was no reaction from him. He was focused, not taking his eyes off his opponent. They stepped onto their lines, bowing at the referee then at each other. At first Johnny came out hard, typical Cobra style but after winning the first two points Audrey noticed a shift. He let his opponent come to him, anticipating his next move. He was smooth, quick and unrelenting. 

“Point winner”. The referee pointed to Johnny and it was over. Audrey watched as he walked over to Mr Miyagi and they hugged, Dutch smacked his back. 

“Auds” Maggie turned to her pointing to her right. Kreese and Mike Barnes were about to cross paths with Johnny. “Shit”. 

It happened quickly, Kreese wickedly smiled and got right in Mr Miyagi’s face. His tall stature towering over the Japanese man. Mike Barnes was laughing like a maniac. But just as Audrey started to panic, Johnny stood between them and gave Kreese a shove backwards, enough to cause him to stumble. A referee caught the incident and told Kreese and Mike to move away but not before Dutch got in Mikes face. An official had to pull them apart. It was inevitable an exchange would take place, Audrey was just relieved it was controlled. 

Mr Miyagi looked calm and collected as he led the boys over to another area. Dutch looked rattled, he was bouncing around a bit too much and Audrey knew by his body language that Mike had pissed him off. She noticed Johnny appeared calm, standing next to Mr Miyagi and just watching what was going on in front of them. He turned around and Audrey knew he saw the Cobra Kai supporters. 

Audrey tried not to watch Mike but she couldn’t help it. He was cruising through his rounds. His name kept creeping up the leader board and although he was cautioned a few times for pushing in between points, he was performing well. 

So were Dutch and Johnny, until Dutch faced off against a very strong looking African American. Audrey had seen one of his matches and he was extremely athletic and quick. They were locked in at 1 point each before his opponent swept Dutch’s legs out from under him and landed a punch to his chest. 

“Oh no! Shit!” Maggie covered her face in disappointment. 

“Unlucky. He did so well Mags!” Audrey wrapped her arm around her friend. 

“Hope he doesn’t lose it”. 

“Nah he’s ok”. Audrey smiled as Dutch shook his opponents hand. He was defiantly a changed person. Mr Miyagi put his arm around Dutch’s shoulder while Johnny patted his back. 

“It’s now up to Johnny to take on Mike”. Maggie nodded towards the leader board. “Semi finals are setting them up for a showdown”. 

Audrey turned around to Bobby behind her, suddenly needing reassurance. 

“How’s he looking?”

“Like a champ”. Bobby smiled. “He’s much better than he was a few years back. More controlled”. 

“Ok I feel really nervous for him”. 

“Dont be. It’s Johnny remember?”. Bobby smiled. 

Semi finals came and went and Johnny made it through easily. So did Mike. It was going to be as predicted and hoped for. Mike was going overboard - gesturing to the crowd and fist pumping like he’d already won. Kreese was trying his best to intimidate Johnny, staring at him intently and whispering to mike as they both laughed. 

Mr Miyagi kept Johnny calm and grounded. Audrey watched almost mesmerized as they walked away from everyone and faced each other. Dutch stood close by but it was clear that whatever was going on was between two people. 

“What are they doing?” Maggie whispered. 

“No clue”. 

Audrey couldn’t see Mr Miyagi’s face from where she sat but she could see Johnny’s. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He did that for a few breaths before drawing his arms into his chest, palms coming together then pushing outwards. Audrey noticed he was matching Mr Miyagi’s movements. 

“Meditation or some shit”’ Maggie interrupted. “I should do that dealing with Lola in the middle of the night”. 

“Haha”. Audrey smirked. “Weird seeing Johnny calm, whereas Kreese is just winding Mike up”. 

Johnny made his way over to his place. Audrey watched as he adjusted his g, tying the front again and fixing his headband. He looked composed, ready. Mr Miyagi stood back, his arms folded across his chest while Dutch clapped and yelled “let’s go Johnny”. 

“Come on Johnny!!” Audrey had no clue if he could hear her but she didn’t care. She noticed everyone was on their feet cheering. Laura was screaming the loudest, clearly proud of her son.

Mike was the opposite. Bouncing around worse than Dutch, grinning like an idiot at Johnny and yelling “this is a grudge match Lawrence! I owe you man! Kreese owes you!”

The referee called them over and explained the rules then asked them to bow to him. Then he asked them to bow to each other. Mike stood and offered nothing. Johnny bowed at Mr Miyagi first then at Mike, holding eye contact. Mike was warned by the referee then reluctantly bowed at Johnny. It was quick and disguised with a bounce on his heels. Like he really didn’t give a shit for tradition. 

“No trophy Lawrence. Just your fucking head”. Mike was taunting him. 

Johnny offered nothing back. His expression hard to read. 

The whistle blew and Audrey dug her nails into Maggie’s arm as Johnny was on the defensive. Blocking brutal punch and kick combinations that Mike Barnes dished out. Not one landed, but it was unusual for Audrey to see Johnny not getting a hit in. Mike kept them coming, eventually pushing Johnny back so far off the mat and into Mr Miyagi. 

“Your jap teacher can’t help you now Johnny!” Mike laughed like a manic. “He taught you nothing”. 

“What’s he doing?” Audrey whispered. “He’s just blocking everything!”

Johnny looked composed however, like it was part of a plan to let Mike release all his energy, while working out his patterns and predicting what came next. 

The next minute or two went on the same. Mike seemed brutal and the force of the blocks made Audrey wonder if Johnny would be bruised bad tomorrow. Mike had a terrifying amount of power, but he was getting frustrated. Johnny was getting in his head and it was showing. 

“That all you got champ?” Mike sneered. “You’re no champ now are you?”

Johnny faltered and Audrey gasped as Mikes fist connected with his stomach earning him a point. A lapse in concentration. For a moment it was the old Johnny, and the next point he moved in. A flurry of kicks and punches then a round house kick connected with Mike’s face. Johnny’s point. 

“This is going to be over in a minute Lawrence!” Mike went to Kreese before coming back to the line. 

Johnny stared at Mr Miyagi who simply nodded. Part of an unspoken plan to take down mike was unraveling. 

Audrey watched as Mike continued to bounce around like a hyped up version of Dutch while Johnny bowed at Mr Miyagi. Dutch was screaming at him and Audrey was glad that he was there with him. 

“You got him Johnny! Stay focused!!”

Mike was on his line, fists raised. Johnny however took a different pose. Fists clenched but arms pointing straight down. What was he doing?

“Bobby?” Audrey turned around. 

“I have no clue. It looks like a starting position for kata? But I’ve never seen that used in a fight”. Bobby turned to the other boys who looked just as confused. “Kreese never taught us that”. 

A few rows down in the sea of black cobra shirts a young boy stood up - maybe about 12 years old and started yelling. 

“Go sensei Johnny! Go Cobra Kai!” 

Th other kids in the crowd started chanting. Audrey watched as mike Barnes kept looking to the crowd then at kreese. He then looked at Johnny, obviously confused. The whistle blew and Bobby was right, Johnny was doing some kind of kata while maintaining a deathly gaze on mike. Mike took a step back, seemingly confused as hell. He glanced back at kreese shrugging. 

“Finish him! Get the fucking point!” Kreese screamed. “What the fuck are you waiting for! I don’t teach that shit!” 

Mike looked confused and Johnny stood in a different stance, composed. As mike moved in quickly, Johnny flipped him onto his back and landed a punishing blow to his chest. 

“Point winner!” The referee blew the whistle. The crowd erupted. Audrey was vaguely aware of the cheering around her but she couldn’t move. She just sat there with tears rolling down her face. 

“He did it”. Nobody heard her through the noise. “It’s over”. 

Audrey watched as Johnny put his face in his hands for a moment, almost overwhelmed, before clapping to the crowd. He moved to shake the referees hand, nodded towards Kreese who just stood there glaring and wondering what the hell just happened. 

Dutch was screaming, jumping up and down like crazy as he rushed towards Johnny. He hugged him and was saying something that made Johnny laugh as they walked towards Mr Miyagi. Johnny bowed at him, it was returned before Mr Miyagi pulled him forward to hug him. Johnny looked emotional and so did Mr Miyagi. This was a different kind of fight and Johnny was a completely different champion. 

“I’m going down!”. Audrey grabbed Jayden and rushed down the stairs. She had no clue if she was even allowed on the competition floor but she didn’t care. She rushed past the official. Dutch saw her and smiled. He moved to take Jayden while she through her arms around Johnny’s neck. He was caught off guard for a second then his face broke into a huge smile. 

“I’m so proud of you”. Audrey grabbed his face. “You’re a champion Johnny. Your my champion”, 

“Thanks babe”.Johnny kissed her lips. A hot sweaty kiss but Audrey couldn’t care less. He took Jayden from Dutch and smiled at his shirt. 

“This is awesome”. Johnny smiled through his exhaustion. 

“Daddy’s the best isn’t he Jay?”

Johnny’s face lit up when Jayden nodded, his tiny arms wrapping around his father’s neck. 

Audrey hugged mr Miyagi and Dutch before an official told her she needed to move out of the area for presentations. He looked scary serious like she’d broken some unspoken law. She took Jayden and told Johnny to enjoy the moment and she would see him after. 

Presentation came and went. Audrey took a lot of photos. It was the best feeling to see Johnny victorious in the best possible way. When handed massive trophy he grabbed the microphone and thanked Mr Miyagi for teaching him the right way. She noticed Mike storm off shortly after but not before knocking over a few plastic chairs. Kreese stared, eyes lingering on the scene in front of him. This wasn’t the way he wanted the tournament to go down, with his former student claiming the ultimate prize. 

An hour or so later and they had waved off most of their family and friends, Dutch was driving Mr Miyagi home and Audrey was buckling Ellie into her car seat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kreese approaching. Johnny was putting Jayden in on the other side. 

“Don’t you fucking come one step closer or I’ll call security”. Audrey called out. Johnny heard her and came around to the back of the vehicle. 

“I’ll stop here. I don’t want trouble”. Kreese psused. “Good match kid, you still have it”. 

“Never lost it”. Johnny stood slightly in front of Audrey, not trusting his former sensei. 

“The old man taught you some new tricks hey?”

“What do you want? I’m not interested in talking with you”. 

“Just wanted to say that I was impressed ok? I taught you well”. 

“Is that what you want? A thank you?” Johnny laughed. “You’re forgetting that I lost all respect when you choked me last time”. 

“I was angry”. 

“You’re a psycho and you need help”. 

“We’ll leave it at that then kid”. 

“Sounds good”. 

“I don’t think Viper will eventuate here. You have all the kids and everyone wants to be around the champ”. 

“I’m not the least bit sorry”. Johnny grabbed Audrey’s hand. 

“See you Johnny”. 

“I said goodbye to you a long time ago”. Johnny walked Audrey to the passengers side and made sure she was inside safety before walking around the car. He paused to look at Kreese before hoping in the car and starting the ignition. 

He was history anyway.


	50. The winner takes it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet into what happened after the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the ending! So many ways I could have finished it but feel like this was the best way. Epilogue may follow xx

“Oh good you’re still awake”. Audrey held onto a big box as she came into their bedroom. The kids were asleep and after celebratory drinks, they were ready to go to bed themselves. 

“What’s that babe?” Johnny was propped up in bed, one arm bent behind his head. His winners trophy resting against the arm chair in their room. All of his karate trophies were now at Cobra Kai so Audrey wanted to take this one in on Monday. 

“Open it”. Audrey bought the box over to him. She pulled up her nightie to sit next to him and folded her knee underneath. Her hand rested on his bare chest for a minute. “I hope you won’t get mad at me”. 

“Ok” Johnny raised an eyebrow and opened the box. He stared inside for a good minute before pulling out his 84 runner up trophy. It was whole again, completely fixed. “How? I mean ..”

“It was in a box your mum gave me. I took it to get fixed for you”. Audrey paused. “You don’t deserve to have bad memories of that tournament. It shaped you into who you are today”. 

“You did this? You fixed this for me?”

“The shop did”. Audrey smiled. “I want you to be proud of how far you’ve come. I’m so incredibly proud of you”. 

“Baby thank you”. Johnny placed it carefully on the floor before pulling her in for a kiss.”I’ll take this one into the Dojo too”. 

“You’re welcome”. Audrey smiled. “I can’t believe I’m married to you. Do you know how sexy you looked today? There were girls eyeing you out”

“Uh no babe. I was just thinking about not getting my face smashed in”. Johnny laughed. 

“Well you were so hot out there” Audrey smirked. “I had to hear all these girls gushing over you. Man I wanted to knock their teeth out”

“Glad YOU don’t do karate”. Johnny smirked. 

“Haha! Can’t blame them though. You are hot”. 

“I think you just like me in the g”

“Nah you’re pretty hot wearing anything or nothing”. Audrey watched as his eyes narrowed for a split second. Then his lips were on hers, mouth parting to kiss her fully. When his tongue glided across hers she groaned. “Are you tired or sore?”

“Both”. Johnny kissed her neck up to her ear. “But I want you. I always want you and after I’m done with you I’ll ask you the same thing”. 

“Is that a promise?”

“You want it to be?”’

“Yep” Audrey kissed his lips firmly before she felt Johnny’s arm rest on the small of her back as he lent her down towards the mattress. Her nightie was off in seconds and his mouth kissed one breast then the other before kissing down her body. His fingers hooked into her underwear and pulled them off. Slowly he pushed her knees apart, admiring her glistening wet folds. 

“So hot”. Johnny ran a finger up her slit and watched her face. His mouth sucked a hickey on the creamy white flesh of her thigh and she squealed. “You’ll see that after and remember my mouth was in between your legs”. 

Johnny smirked as her eyes grew wide. He lent down to place a firm kiss on her clit. Without looking up he muttered, “you better be watching”. 

“Fuck Johnny!” Audrey threw her head back. The vision of his blonde head between her legs was one that she couldn’t look at for long. It was just too hot and sent her over the edge faster than she wanted. She never got tired of his mouth on her. The way he sucked, licked and teased her with his tongue while his fingers moved inside her. He knew he was good at it, always smiling smugly after. But that’s just what made it even hotter. 

“Oh my god!” Audrey felt like a dam inside her had broken and soon she was shaking, her legs trembling so much that Johnny had to take his fingers out of her to hold her knees apart. 

“Good?” Johnny smirked as he kissed her pubic bone, then her stomach. 

“You KNOW how good you are blondie” Audrey groaned. She heard him laugh then settle between her thighs. Her legs apart and thighs resting at his hips. He pulled back, cock in his hand and teased her slit with just the tip. 

“Johnny please”. Audrey raised her hips to chase more of the feeling. She looked at him above her and felt her heart race. His biceps were bulging, his chest and stomach muscles tight. She wondered how she got so lucky. 

“Come get it” Johnny smirked and sat back on the bed, beckoning her with his hand. She sat up and scooted forward. Her legs draped over his thighs. She took hold of him and positioned him at her entrance as her hands wrapped around his neck. She pushed forward, feeling him stretch her walls slowly. 

“Johnny”. Audrey moaned and he leaned forward to kiss her as his hand wrapped around the small of her back pulling her onto his cock more. Audrey moved her knees apart, feeling him deeper inside her. 

“Move babe”. Johnny’s hands were on her hips guiding her. “That’s it. Fuck you feel so good”. His lips did sinful things to her neck. Sucking, kissing, biting gently. The coil in her stomach was wound so tight as he started to thrust into her, building a rhythm. 

“You feel ..” Audrey panted in Johnny’s ear. “So good inside me”

It was like something inside Johnny snapped. In an instant he had Audrey on her back. The movement so quick that she almost got the wind knocked out of her. Before she had a chance to realize what was happening he was thrusting into her deep and quick. One hand gripped her hip and his other the headboard. Audrey couldn’t hold on for long. Soon she was crying out his name as she shook with her second orgasm. 

She knew Johnny was close. His thrusts became slightly out of sync and he started groaning into her neck a string of profanities. 

“Fuck baby” Johnny groaned as he came inside her with a final hard thrust. He felt her nails scratch his back lightly while he continued to ride out his high. After a minute he kissed her neck then her mouth. It instantly opened allowing him to deepen the kiss. For a moment he stayed buried inside her while he kissed her - slow and languid. Just like the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“Babe?” Johnny watched as her eyes flickered open. 

“Yeah?

“This beats winning the trophy”. 

“I was hoping you’d say that champ”. Audrey smirked. “The winner takes it all”.


End file.
